Derniers Crépuscules, Récit de la Dernière Guerre
by MattMcCastles
Summary: Alors qu'elle vient de dérober à Galbatorix le dernier oeuf de Dragons, Tanja, fille de Jordmundur, croise le chemin de Murtagh. Désormais captive de l'Empire, Tanja a deux objectifs. Fuir, et sauver l'Alagaesia des griffes de l'Empire.
1. Chapter 1, Tanja de Troïl

Titre : Derniers Crépuscules, Récit de la Dernière Guerre

Rating : T

Disaclaimer : Ma première fic, basée sur le Cycle de l'Héritage. Tout appartient à Christopher Paolini hormis quelques personnages, de ma création.

Résumé : Alors qu'elle vient de dérober à Galbatorix le dernier œuf des Dragons, Tanja de Troïl, jeune et fidèle agent du peuple Varden, croise le chemin de Murtagh. Désormais captive à Uru'baen, Tanja a deux objectifs. Fuir et sauver l'Alagaesia des griffes de l'Empire.

_L'action commence quelques jours après la fin du tome II. La Bataille des Plaines Brulantes a été une victoire pour les Vardens et leurs alliés, et Murtagh a battu en retraite après avoir épargné Eragon._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Tanja de Troïl**

_« Si tu as peur de la mort, n'écoute pas ton cœur battre la nuit »_

_Paul Jean Toulet_

Tanja de Troïl chevauchait depuis plusieurs jours le cœur léger. La grisaille si caractéristique à la fin de la saison hivernale en Alagaesia ne parvenait pas à atténuer sa bonne humeur et le sourire satisfait qui planait sur ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte sud d'Uru'baen. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle réussirait sa mission. Il y en allait de son honneur, mais aussi de sa vie ! Et cela bien sûr, était non négligeable. Quand quelques semaines auparavant, son père, chef du Conseil Varden et bras droit de la Reine Nasuada et de Feu le Roi Ajihad, lui avait interdit de combattre lors de la bataille sur les Plaines Brûlantes, Tanja avait directement donné le change en se proposant pour la périlleuse mission qui allait devenir la sienne. Jordmundur n'avait rien trouvé à dire si ce n'est le jeune âge de la recrue. Hormis cela, l'adolescente vardenne était parfaite pour ce poste : petite, agile, fine lame et une frimousse innocente qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes. La Reine Nasuada donna son consentement et Tanja de Troïl partit dans les trois jours avec le sentiment d'enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Depuis plusieurs années, elle et quelques autres jeunes nobles s'entrainaient durement pour devenir la fine fleur du peuple des Vardens. Mais ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de partir bien loin des Beors et pour Tanja, se rendre a Urub'aen était une grande première. Aussi, elle avait préparé son voyage avec assiduité, étudiant cartes, plan de la ville et du palais et réseau des canalisations. Elle avait tout prévu. Et largement aidée par le fait que de nombreux soldats étaient partis combattre au sud, tout ce déroula selon ses plans.

Un mois et cinq jours après son départ, elle galopait sur le chemin du retour, la tête haute et la besace protégeant un présent pour la Reine qui ferait grimper en flèche les chances de succès lors de la prochaine bataille. De plus, si elle en croyait les rumeurs qui courraient les bourgs à vive allure, les siens avaient remporté la victoire, alliés des Nains et des Elfes, quelques jours plus tôt. L'atmosphère allait être à la fête quand elle rentrerait, et si elle arrivait à cacher la façon dont elle avait réussi à dérober l'œuf de dragon, tout le monde tiendrait Tanja de Troïl dans l'estime la plus haute. Elle avait emprunté le tuyau des latrines pour se rendre dans la pièce attenante à l'appartement du roi, un chemin dénué de toute gloire, cela va sans dire. Ou plutôt si, décida Tanja avec véhémence. Peu de guerriers auraient osé s'aventurer dans un tuyau si…odorant. Et encore, le mot était faible.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tanja n'entendit pas le craquement des branches sur la piste traversant la forêt, à quelques pieds d'elle. Elle ne perçut que trop tard la large silhouette qui bondit sur le chemin, ce qui fit cabrer son étalon baie. Surprise de ce changement de rythme si soudain, Tanja fut éjecter de la selle de Solemn et atterrit sur les fesses dans la terre battue et humide.

- Corne d'Urgal, jura-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond, empoignant son épée dégainée.

- Les jeunes filles surveillaient davantage leur langage, de mon époque, commenta une voix malicieuse dans l'ombre du chemin. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas vieux...

- Montrez-vous donc, j'en jugerai moi-même, ordonna Tanja d'une voix assurée.

Dans un rire, la silhouette sortie de l'ombre et Tanja ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la large carrure qui la dominait largement.

- Par Vrael, vous êtes le Seigneur Murtagh ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement après un temps d'étonnement.

Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et s'épousseta un peu de sa chute tout en parlant joyeusement.

- Nous croyons tous que vous étiez mort, tué par ces fils de putes de Jumeaux ! Le Dragonnier Eragon était bien triste d'ailleurs. Quelle joie ça va être de vous voir de retour parmi nous ! Vous avez peiné à vous faire accepter à cause de votre sang et une fois que votre loyauté a été prouvée, vous avez été enlevé…

Tanja continuait à parler toute seule – cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et visiblement elle comptait bien se rattraper – tandis que Murtagh la détaillait d'un air perplexe. Qui pouvait donc être cette gamine aussi excitée qu'un dragonneau et qui, visiblement, ne savait pas qu'il était passé à l'ennemi ? C'était une vardenne et elle en savait assez pour ne pas être n'importe qui parmi les rebelles. Sa cotte de maille, ses bottes et son épée étaient de riches facture ce qui signifiait qu'elle appartenait à une famille noble. Mais ce n'était qu'une gamine... Murtagh observa le visage joyeux et expansif de la fillette. Des traits fins, quelque peu enfantins mais néanmoins jolis, encadrés par de longues mèches blondes, et des yeux très bleus qui pétillaient d'excitation. Quelques courbes habilement proportionnées semblaient crier que son corps quittait l'enfance. Quant à ce qu'elle faisait ici… l'assurance quand elle avait demandé qui il était trahissait une confiance en soi bien peu commune pour une jeune femme.

La fille était un agent. Et elle revenait directement du palais.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda nonchalamment Murtagh en mettant fin au monologue agaçant de la gamine.

- Moi ? Ah, Tanja de Troïl, fille de Jordmundur, Seigneur Murtagh, répondit la jeune femme avec assurance. Vous n'avez sans doute jamais fait attention à moi à Farthen Dhur, mais je m'entrainais souvent avec mon frère jumeau sur la cour d'Armes mais vous connaissez obligatoirement mon père, ajouta t'elle avec fierté.

Murtagh acquiesça du bout du menton. Tanja lui sourit de nouveau avant que son regard ne dévie et se pose sur la ceinture du garçon, et sur l'épée rougeoyante qui y pendait.

- Pourquoi avez-vous l'épée du drago… commença l'adolescente avant de s'arrêter, interdite.

Elle fit un bond en arrière et tira sa lame, plaçant la garde bien haute devant elle.

- Tu nous as trahi, Fils de Chien, grogna t'elle. Pourquoi as-tu l'épée d'Eragon ? L'as-tu tué ?

- Non, se contenta de répondre le parjure. Et toi, jeune vardenne, que fais-tu dans les bois, si loin de chez toi, si proche du cœur de l'Empire ?

Pour seule réponse, Tanja cracha au pied de l'homme pour qui elle avait tant de respect quelques minutes auparavant. D'un bond, elle enfourcha Solemn et le lança au galop. Elle ne savait pas comment Murtagh voyageait et elle n'allait pas attendre de le savoir. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce batard. Allait-il la suivre ? Après tout il ne savait pas qu'elle avait l'œuf de dragon. Il allait peut être se dire que ce n'était qu'une gamine envoyée en reconnaissance pour on ne sait quel dessein. La vardenne osa un regard derrière elle. La nuit était sombre, mais elle ne vit rien. Apparemment, il ne la suivait pas.

- Tant mieux dit-elle à haute voix. Hors de question qu'il fasse tout échouer !

Quelque chose s'imposa à elle. Un détail non négligeable. Si la bataille s'était achevée il y a quelques jours à peine, comment Murtagh avait-il pu rallier la capitale – enfin presque – en si peu de temps ? Pour toutes les peines, toutes les peurs, pour tous les maux de Tanja, un vrombissement s'éleva alors dans le silence de la nuit, accompagné d'un formidable souffle d'air chaud.

- Oh non non non, non non non non, psalmodia t'elle en agressant Solemn de ses étriers.

Tanja ne put retenir un cri quand l'immense bête rouge vint se poser devant elle, stoppant sa course, net. Il était magnifique et terrifiant, et si grand ! Beaucoup plus grand que ne semblait l'être l'autre. Et pourtant elle devait être plus âgée que lui ! Tanja ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par ce dragon, cette créature monstrueuse et si sublime. L'ivoire de ses épines et de ses dents contrastait merveilleusement avec le rouge de ses écailles qui luisait comme des braises. Sur son dos, Murtagh trônait comme un roi, son épée de sang à la main.

- Un dragonnier, murmura Tanja sentant l'effroi l'avaler dans sa bouche béante.

Et elle était sûre que le dragon pouvait faire de même. Elle relança Solemn, et passa près du dragon, le contournant par la gauche. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester là et attendre de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. A la peur, l'action, se récita t'elle.

- Je te l'ai demandé gentiment, _Tanja de Troïl_. Vais-je devoir employer la force ?

Le nom de la jeune fille sonnait bizarrement dans la bouche du parjure. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder ou de lancer une réplique cinglante, le dragon rouge cracha un formidable jet de flamme juste devant l'étalon. Solemn se cabra, mais cette fois sa cavalière resta solidement arrimée en selle. Tanja tira sur les rennes de cuir, faisant ainsi dévier la course de son cheval, mais bien vite, elle fut de nouveau arrêtée par le feu. Elle réitéra le manège plusieurs fois, mais autour d'elle la forêt était maintenant en proie aux flammes. Visiblement, le feu d'un dragon ne se soucie pas que la végétation soit encore gorgée de l'eau de l'hiver pour crépiter avec joie. Tanja était prise au piège. Et elle était terrifiée.

- C'est fini, Vardenne.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser capturer ! Il ne fallait pas. Elle était porteuse d'un si grand espoir, et le voir s'échapper après l'avoir touché du doigt était pire que tout. Essayant de canaliser la peur qui lui empoisonnait le corps, Tanja serra davantage les jambes autour de la croupe de Solemn, et se mit face au dragon. D'un geste adroit, elle tira la seconde lame qui était fixée dans son dos et sauta sur le sol.

- Alors bats-toi contre moi en toute loyauté, Parjure. Foule le sol de tes pieds de traitre et envoie-moi rejoindre les enfers comme il se doit.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait y avoir une alternative à cette situation. Une solution. Le fils de Morzan voulait savoir quel était l'objet de sa mission. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle possédait désormais la grosse pierre violette si chère au roi. Elle allait lui servir un de ces mensonges criant de vérité. Elle se rendrait inutile aux yeux de l'Empire. Murtagh la tuerait, n'ayant que ça à faire. Et le cadavre de Tanja irait pourrir en Empire, l'œuf de dragon à ses cotés Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que, de la même façon que cela s'était passé pour Eragon, un paysan sympathisant à la cause des Vardens tombe sur l'œuf et devienne dragonnier. Toute cette seconde partie était très hasardeuse, mais il était préférable que l'œuf reste dans la forêt plutôt que de retourner au château. Et Tanja était prête à mourir pour cela.

C'est elle qui attaqua la première. La Rage au corps, elle se jeta sur le garçon et abattit ses deux épées qui furent lourdement parées par Za'rroc. Le combat fut violent mais bref, et bien vite Tanja se retrouva hors jeu, la lame de Murtagh sous sa gorge nouée.

- Qu'attends-tu, Parjure ? grogna-t-elle avec hargne. Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse et que tu partes retrouver ton cher roi !

- Ta furieuse envie de mourir m'intrigue, fillette, et Galbatorix ne serait sans doute pas très content que je laisse filer la progéniture de Jordmundur. Pas de chance.

Tanja eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'un coup violent sur la nuque la plongeait dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, quelques instants plus tard, elle était à des lieues du sol, chevauchant un monstre d'écailles

- Par le cul poilu de Vrael, jura-t-elle

- Surveille tes manières, de Troïl, remarqua tranquillement Murtagh derrière elle.

Le souffle chaud de Murtagh sur sa nuque arracha à Tanja une série de frissons qu'elle ne sut devoir à la peur ou au dégout.

- Sale Traitre, hurla t'elle en commençant à se débattre des bras du garçon qui la maintenait en scelle. Sale ordure répugnante, tu me dégoutes ! Tu n'es qu'un rat de la pire espèce ! Va pourrir en enfer et que Vrael te fasse rôtir sous les flammes de son dragon !

Tout en hurlant, Tanja avait défait le nœud de sa besace qui la maintenait en bandoulière. Et elle la lâcha. Mais malgré sa malice, Murtagh avait vu son manège, et rattrapa la bande de cuir in extremis. Sous le regard de haine de Tanja, il l'ouvrit et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

- Parfait, dit-il. Il semble que le Roi et toi allaient devenir très amis dans les prochains jours, ajouta t'il en jetant sur Tanja un regard cruel.

- Jamais je ne craquerai, sale gueux. Le roi pourra bien me torturer de la pire des façons, tu oublies que je suis une vardenne et que ma détermination est sans faille.

- Nous verrons très vite si tu dis vrai, je te le promets.

Au loin, les lumières d'Uru'baen apparurent, ses sombres tours se découpant dans le ciel d'encre. Tanja ferma les yeux. Son cerveau semblait désormais fonctionner au ralenti, tous ses membres paraissaient comme anesthésiés. Etait-ce une défense de la part de son corps en vue des tortures prochaines ? Ou l'immonde parfum de la peur qui littéralement, la tétanisait ?

Lentement, Thorn entama la descente pour se poser dans une petite cour intérieure du palais que la vardenne identifia vaguement comme la cour des gardes. Les puissantes serres du dragon avaient à peine touché le sol pavé que Murtagh était déjà par terre. Tanja le suivit mollement, maudissant le ciel de se trouver sans arme dans ce qui était sans doute le pire endroit du monde. Une dizaine de gardes aux couleurs de l'Empire s'approchèrent, l'œil terne. Certains baillaient encore, et tous semblaient surpris du retour nocturne du Parjure.

- Seigneur Murtagh dit l'un d'eux Nous ne vous attendions guère avant plusieurs jours.

Au regard noir du Parjure, l'homme s'empressa de dévier la conversation. Son regard se posa sur Tanja et son air apeuré.

- C'est votre prisonnière ? s'enquit-il.

Le soldat semblait perplexe. Cette jeune fille ne pouvait être que la captive du dragonnier. Les filles qu'il ramenait parfois dans sa chambre étaient toutes beaucoup plus âgées et habillées de façon moins …masculine. Il allait dire 'misérable', mais les vêtements de la fille étaient de riche facture, ils étaient juste ternis par la crasse et le sang. Son épaisse cape de voyage laissait apercevoir une tunique élégante finement brodée de fils d'or, et ses bottes cavalières semblaient avoir été cousues dans du cuir de très bonne qualité. Cependant, elle n'était pas encordée, ni même retenue par la poigne puissante du dragonnier. Elle se tenait à coté de lui, le regard luisant d'une haine puissante et d'une crainte terrible. Le vieux soldat baissa les yeux vers l'arme que Murtagh tenait entre ses mains. C'était l'arme de la fille, d'une fabrication qui ne lui était pas inconnue…

Murtagh acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Sans le moindre ordre, deux des soldats se détachèrent du groupe, s'avançant vers Tanja, un sourire mauvais barrant leurs deux visages.

- Elle est à moi, les coupa Murtagh. Le premier qui la touche, _je l'égorge_.

Le Parjure saisit le poignet de Tanja et la ramena violemment près de lui

- Ne me touche pas, fils de Chien, grogna t'elle en essayant de se dégager.

- On monte, lui indiqua t'il.

Malgré elle, Tanja le suivit, soucieuse de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les soldats.

- Encore un qui va bien s'amuser, dit un des soldats d'une voix morte tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignaient. Dire que nous coinçons que des moches…

- C'est une vardenne, remarqua le soldat qui s'était adressé au parjure.

Un soldat ricana.

- Alors elle va lui donner du fil à retordre! Il devait se lasser de toutes ces courtisanes et autres filles de joie qui lui tombaient toutes crues dans les bras !

Ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château. Tanja suivait docilement Murtagh, consciente qu'une tentative de fuite ne ferait qu'accroitre le châtiment qui l'attendait sans doute déjà. Elle allait mourir. Mais la question était : de quelle façon ? Et en combien de temps ? Au-delà des frontières du palais, et à travers toutes les plaines de l'Alagaesia, circulaient des bruits horribles sur ce qu'enduraient les prisonniers de l'Empire. Des tortures disait-on, qui laissaient le corps en lambeaux et l'âme détruite. L'adolescente voulut s'empêcher de trembler, en vain. Le Parjure s'arrêta, ouvrit d'un mot magique une épaisse porte de chêne et la poussa sans ménagement dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Elle était désormais _seule_.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Zéphyr**


	2. Chapter 2, Zéphyr

**Chapitre 2**

**« ZEPHYR »**

_« Le serpent était plus subtil que toutes les autres bêtes du __Jardin que le Seigneur avait crée. »_

_La Genèse._

Elle était dans ce qui lui semblait être des appartements privés. Ceux du traître, de toute évidence. C'étaient de grandes salles aménagées simplement mais avec néanmoins une élégance certaine. La première, celle ou Tanja était entrée tout d'abord, était un petit salon qui devait faire également office de bureau ou de bibliothèque personnelle. Les murs de pierre froide étaient recouverts de riches tentures quant ce n'étaient pas d'étagères débordantes d'ouvrages en tout genre. Contre un pan de mur trônait un grand sofa recouvert d'une peau de bête sombre. A ces cotés, face à la fenêtre, une longue table de travail où se côtoyaient chandeliers, parchemins couverts d'encre et coupe de vin à moitié pleine. Ici et là, des livres, des rouleaux de papier usés, des plumes jonchaient le sol. Tanja pensa que si traître et cruel soit-il, le fils de Morzan devait sans doute être très instruit. Ses yeux s'étant accoutumés à l'obscurité ambiante, elle pénétra davantage dans les appartements du garçon. Après avoir hésité un instant, elle souleva une tenture et pénétra dans la pièce voisine. C'était la chambre. Plus épurée que le salon, elle n'était meublée que d'un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps écarlates et d'une imposante penderie de chêne. Prés d'une fenêtre, un fauteuil, recouvert encore une fois d'une peau de bête. Plusieurs épées, toutes plus belles et plus brillantes les unes que les autres, étaient entreposés dans un coin. Au dessus du lit, sous les rideaux lie-de-vin qui l'encadraient, une corne était accrochée au mur de pierre. _On dirait la chambre d'un prince…_ ne put s'empêcher de songer Tanja. Mais bien vite, des pensées bien plus noires chassèrent l'attention qu'elle tentait désespérément de focaliser sur la pièce. Son regard se perdit à la fenêtre. Malgré la nuit, la vue était magnifique. Une immense plaine herbeuse s'étendait à perte de vue. Au Sud, elle disparaissait dans les brumes matinales qui cachaient sûrement le petit bois dans lequel elle avait été capturée, tandis qu'à l'Est, elle se noyait dans les sables du désert du Hadarac. Tanja baissa la tête laissant son regard errer dans les gorges qui bordaient le château, quatre cents pieds plus bas. Toute fuite était impossible. Ou du moins, d'ici, se força-t-elle à ajouter.

Murtagh revint de la salle du Trône la tête lancinante et le corps douloureux, pauvres esclaves des asseaux magiques de Galbatorix. Comme l'avait si justement présagé le garçon, le souverain était rentré dans une colère terrible en voyant son jeune vassal rentrer sans trophée au domaine. L'annonce de la capture de la fille du général varden et de son œuf de dragon volé l'avait à peine déridé. Le Roi ne s'était calmé que lorsque Murtagh avait enduré son châtiment et que son âme détruite lui avait fait promesse d'une obéissance _totale_. Puis, d'une voix douce, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il avait envoyé le fils de son vieil et dévoué ami chercher la captive. La fille était là, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux embaumés de larmes. Ses traits innocents pleuraient de peur et de haine.

- Tu vas voir le Roi, annonça Murtagh, surprenant ainsi la jeune vardenne qui se retourna brusquement.

Elle déglutit difficilement tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur et se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face au Parjure. Ces yeux d'azur se plongèrent dans le regard abyssal du garçon.

- Viendra un jour, Fils de Morzan, où tu regretteras de t'être mis sur mon chemin, déclara la Vardenne avec amertume avant de passer devant Murtagh et de sortir dans le couloir.

- J'attends de voir ça, fillette. En attendant, va pleurer ta venue au monde.

Il lui saisit brusquement le poignet et le maintient fermement. La fille l'injuria mais n'arriva pas à se délivrer de sa poigne puissante. Il la traina ainsi à travers le palais, faisant une fois de plus ce trajet qu'il haïssait tant. Les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent étaient sombres et tortueux et cela découragea Tanja. Si elle arrivait à échapper au parjure, elle errait des heures dans ce labyrinthe de pierre avant de trouver la sortie. Au bout d'un moment, une mosaïque brillante et colorée remplaça la pierre grise. Le sol était carrelé de turquoise et des fresques représentant différents moments de l'Histoire de l'Alagaesia commencèrent à orner les murs : La Guerre des Dragons contre les Elfes, l'arrivée des Premiers Hommes, le Roi Palancar, l'avènement de Vrael, chef des Dragonniers, sur Vroengard, puis sa chute… Ils devaient approcher du cœur du château et marcher dans les vestiges de l'ancienne ville, Iliera, la ville elfe prise pas Galbatorix avant qu'il ne la détruisit pour la renommer Uru'baen. Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus larges et hauts. La jeune vardenne frémit en comprenant que c'était pour que le dragon noir du roi puisse se déplacer en toute liberté. Il devait être énorme.

La vue de l'immense porte de chêne sculpté arracha Tanja à sa contemplation. _Nous y sommes_, songea t'elle. La Salle du Trône. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais serra les poings. Elle ne fléchirait pas. Peu importe les souffrances et les tortures qui lui seraient infligés. Les menaces. Elle ne trahirait jamais son peuple. Elle préférait mourir. D'ailleurs, elle mourrait quoi qu'elle ne fasse, alors autant quitter la terre avec honneur et courage, en étant digne de son nom de Vardens.

A la vue du visage résolu de la fillette, Murtagh afficha un sourire goguenard. Lui aussi s'était dit ça. Il frappa trois coups secs, poussa la porte et s'avança en tirant Tanja derrière lui. Quand il jugea la distance acceptable entre le trône et la fille, il la lâcha et se retira dans l'ombre du fond de la salle.

Tanja massa son poignet endolori puis releva la tête. Elle voulait son regard dur et froid, aussi froid que le cœur de celui avec qui elle allait se confronter. L'empereur était devant elle, trônant dans un siège immense incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le trône était taillé à même la roche de la pierre entre laquelle Uru'baen était bâti, solide et puissant. Galbatorix. L'ignoble et sanguinaire souverain de l'Alagaesia. Le craint, le redouté tyran. Le traître, le puissant. Il paraissait bien plus jeune que Tanja ne l'avait imaginé et tout aussi cruel. Quelques rides marquaient la peau de son visage mais ne le vieillissaient pas. Elles lui donnaient l'autorité de la sagesse et la force de l'ancien. Sa bouche affichait un sourire serein, presque amical. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient un gouffre de glace sans fond dans lequel on tombait sans espoir de retour, perdu par la vitalité, la malice et la détermination dont ils brillaient. Tanja avait à de nombreuses reprises croisé et même parlé à des personnes puissantes. Des généraux, des princes, des ambassadeurs, et même des rois. Mais jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un comme Galbatorix. Cet homme là n'était pas puissant. Il _était_ la Puissance. Il en regorgeait jusqu'à la moelle. Tout son être lui hurlait de courir, de fuir et de se cacher du regard de cet homme. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se força à garder les yeux sur l'Empereur.

- Agenouille-toi devant ton souverain, lui intima Murtagh du fond de la salle.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, grogna Tanja entre ses dents en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Alors Galbatorix parla et sa voix caverneuse résonna dans toute la pièce. Tanja fut glacé jusqu'à l'os.

- J'imaginai la fille du Général Jördmundur mieux élevée que ça, dit-il en haussant ses sourcils d'argents. Ne t'ont-ils pas appris les bonnes manières chez les sauvages Vardens ?

La jeune guerrière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une douleur atroce lui vrilla la tête. Elle sentit son échine se courber malgré elle. Durant quelques secondes elle tenta de résister. Des larmes roulèrent sous ses joues tandis que ses ongles labouraient la paume de ses mains. La douleur était trop forte. Elle posa un genou sur le sol.

- C'est mieux, dit le Roi. Comment t'appelles-tu, fille de Jordmundur ?

Tanja décida d'abord qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais en repensant à l'immense force qui avait obligé son corps à se courber, elle jugea que c'était batailler inutilement. Elle userait ses forces et sa détermination pour rien.

- Tanja de Troïl, dit-elle.

- Quel âge as-tu, Tanja, fille de Jordmundur ?

- 16 ans

- Qui est ta mère ?

- Elsia la dragonnière.

- Je la connais. Un de mes parjures la tué.

- Je le sais.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu me hais ?

- Vous énoncez toutes les raisons prendrait trop de temps.

- Sais-tu te battre à l'épée ?

- Je suis une varden.

- Est-ce toi qui as volé mon œuf ?

- Oui

- As-tu agis-seule ?

- Oui.

- Comment as tu fais ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas.

Ce petit jeu des questions-réponses dura encore quelques minutes. Tanja ne comprenait pas où Galbatorix voulait en venir. Peut être essayait t'il de détendre l'esprit de la vardenne pour que ses pensées dérivent au fil de ses questions et lui donnerait ainsi toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait Mais si c'était cela, Tanja ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se concentrait sur la voix grave de l'Empereur et s'entêtait dans des réponses laconiques. Son esprit ne dériverait pas. Il ne l'aurait pas comme cela.

- Tu sembles convenir, dit Galbatorix après un temps d'arrêt.

Alors il dit un mot et une dalle disparu à quelques pieds d'elle. Une petite table la remplaça sur laquelle, posé dans un écrin de velours pourpre, trônait l'œuf de dragon. Tanja se raidit à la vue de l'objet de sa défaite. Nasuada l'aurait tué si Galbatorix ne s'en était pas chargé avant elle. Pierre brillante aux nervures violacées, l'œuf s'agitait de petits tremblements comme il le faisait depuis un moment. Tanja les avait sentis dans sa besace lors de sa chevauchée. Cependant, ils semblaient s'intensifier.

- Il s'est habitué à ta présence et t'as aimé, expliqua l'Empereur de son trône de pierre.

La guerrière ne l'entendit pas. Elle était fasciné par les soubresauts de l'œuf et les couinements de plus en fort qui s'élevaient sous la voûte de pierre. La coquille d'améthyste lisse se fissura. L'œuf était entrain d'éclore. Pour elle ! Tanja lutta contre le vertige qui s'empara d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais elle tacha de garder les idées claires. Le dragon, le dernier dragon d'Alagaesia l'avait choisit, elle ! Tanja de Troïl ! Un dragon pour les vardens ! Mais elle était prisonnière et devenir dragonnière maintenant signifiait donner une force de plus à un Empire déjà trop puissant. Mais pouvait-on se refuser à un dragon ? Elle doutait que Galbatorix ne lui laisse ce choix.

Devant elle, l'œuf acheva de se briser et une minuscule créature bondit sur la table en se secouant doucement pour faire tomber les derniers morceaux de coquille de ses écailles vertes. Galbatorix, qui jusque là était resté serein et souriant fut surpris à la vue de l'animal. Il était _vert_.

Tanja se rapprocha de la table, hypnotisée par la bête. Sa présence se faisait de plus en plus impérieuse en elle. Ses grands yeux gris la fixaient avec impatience. Le dragon bondit de la table et s'affala sur le sol. Il peina quelques instants à se remettre sur ses pattes puis trottina jusque Tanja. Cette dernière tomba à genoux et tendit lentement la main vers la créature.

_Je suis une vardenne_, songea-t-elle en avançant sa main encore plus près. _Une vardenne. Une _varden_, une gardienne._

Elle répétait cette litanie sans fin en espérant que cela parviendrait à sauver les siens comme elle même. Dragonnière elle sera, mais jamais celle de l'Empire. Jamais elle ne deviendrait comme Murtagh, cruelle, traître et esclave. Elle était une vardenne, elle œuvrerait pour la liberté. Ses doigts tremblants touchèrent les émeraudes miroitantes du museau du dragon. Une onde d'énergie la parcouru, si violente qu'elle faillit basculer en arrière, mais son regard resta solidement ancré dans celui de son dragon. Elle sentait le cœur de l'animal battre dans sa poitrine ainsi que sa magie. Sa main droite était si froide que cela lui faisait mal. Elle desserra le poing et fit bouger ses doigts. Sa paume scintillait d'une étrange marque argentée. La Gedweÿ Ignasia, la marque des _Dragonniers_.

Le monde lui sembla froid, la salle du trône glaciale. Seul le corps brûlant de son dragon pourrait l'apaiser désormais.

Murtagh contemplait la scène de loin, sans savoir quoi penser. S'il s'était douté ! Peut être aurait-il hésité un peu avant de la ramener à Urû'baen. La fille venait de devenir dragonnière et dans quelques temps elle serait à la solde de l'Empire tout comme lui, enchaînée par des serments inviolables. Eragon n'arriverait jamais à battre deux dragonniers. Il peinait déjà à le battre lui, alors avec cette gamine vardenne et son dragon en plus … L'arrêt des morts des Vardens, des Nains et des Elfes venait de s'être signé sous ses yeux. D'un autre coté il lui sembla que la désolante routine dans laquelle vivait le palais était sur le point d'être perturbé. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire.

Tanja se releva, serrant le petit dragon contre son cœur. Il était sa chance et était également sa vie. Elle regarda Galbatorix dans les yeux, chargeant son regard d'autant de haine qu'elle en était capable et se détourna. Un instant elle songea à se mettre à courir. Mais on ne quitte pas Urû'baen en courant.

La voix grave de l'Empereur tonna dans ton dos.

- Tu tomberas Tanja de Troïl ! Toi et ton Dragon tomberont comme tous ceux qui sont tombés avant vous !

Tanja ne se retourna pas. Arrivée à hauteur du parjure, ce dernier la saisit de nouveau au poignet et l'emmena, les arrachant tout deux au regard de l'empereur. Quand ils se furent quelque peu éloignés de la salle du trône, Murtagh la lâcha.

- C'est un mâle, l'informa t'il. Tu devrais lui trouver un nom.

- Zéphyr, murmura la vardenne en regardant le petit dragon vert qui dormait dans ses bras.

- Du vent qui souffle au dessus des plus hauts sommets des Beors, celui que même les montagnes n'arrêtent pas.

Tanja jeta un d'œil étonné au garçon. C'était exact et hormis les vardens et les nains, peu de gens savaient cela.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement. Le zéphyr est la _brise libre_.

Galbatorix regarda les deux jeunes gens quitter la salle du Trône, un rictus satisfait sur son visage sans âge. Quelle avait été sa surprise quand le fils de Morzan, à la place de la dragonne et de son fermier, lui avait ramené un agent varden et l'œuf de dragon récemment volé ! Par hasard il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une gamine noble, la fille du général Jördmundur. Galbatorix connaissait Jördmundur, un homme brave et sage, aimé de ces troupes et également de la blonde Elsia, une des rares femmes que la caste des dragonniers avait comptée. Elle avait été tué quinze ans auparavant par un des ses fidèles parjures. Visiblement, elle avait eu le temps de mettre au monde un enfant. Et maintenant, Galbatorix avait cet enfant. Cette Tanja de Troïl. Patrimoine génétique puissant, naissance noble et guerrière, la fille était d'une race solaire et avait un caractère déjà bien trempé pour son âge. Elle était intelligente, audacieuse et déterminée. Elle était _pure_, innocente comme le nouveau né. Elle n'avait jamais été souillée par le mal ou le pouvoir. Elle n'avait jamais été corrompue, jamais abimée. Elle était parfaite pour le poste, et dans son œuf, le dragon avait pensé comme lui. Il avait vu juste et ces fous vardens allaient payer le lourd prix de leur sottise. En envoyant cette gamine en Empire, les rebelles avaient signé leur arrêt de mort. L'Alagaesia était d'ores et déjà à lui. Galbatorix se mit à rire.

Murtagh intima à Tanja de s'arrêter. Ils étaient dans une aile reculée du château, toute aussi ancienne que les abords de la salle du Trône. Le garçon ouvrit l'une des rares portes du couloir et poussa Tanja dans la pièce qui apparue devant eux.

- Voilà tes appartements. Je te conseille d'en profiter, cela ne durera pas, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi, Parjure, cracha Tanja.

- Libre à toi.

Murtagh referma la porte. Elle l'entendit prononcer un mot dans l'ancien langage de la magie et Tanja se retrouva enfermée et seule.

- Non, dit-elle doucement en levant le petit dragon vert à hauteur de son visage, tu es là maintenant, je ne suis pas seule. Me parleras-tu bientôt, Zéphyr ? Aimes-tu ton nom ?

Le dragon leva ses grands yeux vers l'adolescente et souffla de ses narines. Un minuscule filet de fumée en sorti.

- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Ses _appartements_ étaient constitués de 3 pièces et d'une petite salle d'eau. Toutes étaient lumineuses et au parquet de bois ciré. Toutes étaient somptueuses et richement meublés. Des tables et des armoires en bois de merisier, de luxueux tapis des îles du Sud, des canapés recouverts de fourrure de loup blanc, un lit gigantesque aux draps de soie immaculée… Les voutes étaient colorées de superbes peintures représentant des cerfs, des chats sauvages, des aigles ou des dragons et le feu ronflait dans les énormes cheminées. Partout brûlaient des bougies odorantes et l'air était embaumé de la senteur des bouquets de fleurs fraiches installés dans chaque pièce. Dans la chambre trônait une énorme armoire remplies de centaines de tenues masculines –mais à sa taille – comme féminines. Les toilettes étaient douces et riches de broderies et de pierreries à en faire pâlir d'envie nombre de filles vardennes. Des capes de laine fine, des robes aux teintes multicolores, des corsets gracieux, des étoles brillantes, des chemises brodées d'or … Si le roi comptait l'amadouer avec des fanfreluches il se trompait. Elle ferma violement la porte de l'armoire. Ces appartements étaient magnifiques et extrêmement luxueux, même pour une vardenne de noble naissance comme elle, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins _une prison_. Tanja gardait cela à l'esprit. Elle s'approcha du petit bacon sur lequel donnait sa chambre. Une glycine bourgeonnante grimpait au mur. La vue était celle d'un verdoyant jardin et du chemin de ronde. Au-delà de la citadelle, Urû'baen s'éveillait.

Que devait-elle faire ? S'ôter la vie pour sauver l'Alagaesia de sa perdition ? Malgré sa témérité dont elle était fière, elle doutait en être capable. Mourir de la lame d'une épée oui. Mais la tenir elle-même! De plus elle était prête à parier que Galbatorix avait jeté un sort à toutes les lames qui entreraient en, contact avec sa peau. Elle lui était sans doute bien trop précieuse pour qu'il la perdre de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait décemment penser à organiser un attentat visant à tuer l'empereur sur la place. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient essayé et tous étaient tombés raide-morts alors qu'ils étaient encore à vingt pieds de leur cible. La seule solution était la fuite. La fuite avant qu'elle ne soit prisonnière de serments de magie comme l'était le seign… comme l'était cet enflure de Murtagh. Les gardes pullulaient dans la citadelle, et les quatre portes de la ville étaient gardées chacune par une dizaine de garde. Elle devait s'enfuir par les airs, à dos de dragon. Seul Murtagh pourrait la rattraper, il était connu que Galbatorix et son dragon ne sortaient jamais du palais. La condition, le défi qui s'offrait à elle était donc : Que Zéphyr vole avant que Galbatorix ne la brise, trouve son nom et ne la lie par serment qu'elle puisse vaincre Murtagh par l'épée ou la magie afin de le mettre assez longtemps hors état de nuire, un jour. Et alors, elle s'enfuirait.

* * *

**Reviews !**

**(Récriture) avril 2012**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Dragonnière de Citadelle**


	3. Chapter 3, Dragonnière de Citadelle

**Chapitre 3**

**« DRAGONNIERE DE CITADELLE »**

_« La Honte n'est pas d'être inferieur à l'adversaire, c'est être inferieur à soi même »_

_Proverbe Mandchou_

Galbatorix menait une politique d'intimidation de façon à déstabiliser la guerrière vardenne. La première manche semblait être celle de l'isolement.

Tanja était restée trois semaines dans les appartements qui lui servaient de prison. Si ces derniers lui étaient apparus comme vastes au début, elle avait changé d'avis après la première semaine. Au bout de la deuxième, elle en était arrivée à se claquer la tête contre les murs. A la fin de la troisième, elle voulait mourir. Enfin presque. En comprenant qu'elle ne sortirait pas tout de suite, Tanja avait occupé le temps comme elle le pouvait. Elle lisait les quelques livres qui étaient à sa disposition, s'entrainait à des bottes particulièrement difficiles, un bâton de bois comme épée ou racontait à Zéphyr la vie à Farthen Dhur. L'ennui avait fini par arriver et Tanja et son dragon avaient redoublé d'effort. Ils passaient leur journée à travailler leur force respective : Tanja pirouettait sur les tables et battait l'air avec rage de son bâton de bois quand Zéphyr brûlait de ces petites flammèches tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Mais le manque de l'air libre et la solitude s'étaient fait trop fort. Trois fois par jour une femme venait bien pour apporter de la nourriture, changer les fleurs ou amener du linge mais jamais elle ne dit un mot, continuant sa tâche comme si Tanja n'était pas à la harceler de questions en hurlant. Une fois, la Vardenne la menaça de la rouer du bâton si elle ne lui parlait pas mais cela n'eu aucun effet sur la vieille qui se détourna et quitta la pièce sans laisser l'habituelle assiette de victuailles. A la fin de la deuxième semaine - Vrael soit loué - Murtagh entra, une pile de livres dans ses bras musclés. Elle le méprisait - évidement ! mais ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir à la vue du fils de Morzan. Il allait lui _parler_, car il lui parlait toujours.

- Tu sais lire, au moins ? dit-il en posant les livres sur la table contre les arcades.

- Tout les Vardens savent lire, l'asticot, marmonna Tanja en jetant un coup d'œil aux ouvrages.

Elle regarda quelques titres puis leva la tête vers le garçon qui était resté prés de la porte. Il portait des braies de couleur sombre et de hautes bottes cavalières de cuir noir. L'écarlate Zarr'oc pendait à sa ceinture, légèrement ébréchée et une lourde cape de voyage tombait sur ses épaules. Sa main était bandée, sa chemise d'un blanc sale.

- D'où reviens-tu ? lui demanda enfin Tanja.

Murtagh lâcha un rire grave.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire, Petite Fille ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai. Dans ta cage de verre, tu es le plus inoffensif des oisillons.

Tanja tiqua.

- J'étais en mission pour l'Empereur Je devais chercher des informations sur toi, dit-il en affichant un sourire mauvais.

- Des informations sur moi ? répéta la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Ton _nom_ (1) De Troïl… L'exacte justesse de ce que tu es, _toi _dans ton entière totalité…Il est clair qu'ici tu joues les fillettes féroces et farouches mais Galbatorix sait que tu es également tout autre… Je suis donc parti sur les pistes de tes autres facettes, enfant. Tes qualités, tes défauts, tes vœux, tes exploits, tes échecs…

Tu es née à la fin du printemps il y a bientôt seize ans, à la cité naine de Farthen Dhur. Tu as un frère jumeau du nom de Wolfang. Bien qu'un peu plus grand et les traits plus durs, il te ressemble beaucoup. Vous êtes très proches tout les deux, il est ton frère et ton partenaire de crime. Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta mère, Elsia la Blanche Dragonnière et tu ne sembles pas avoir souffert de son absence. Tu as grandi au milieu d'autres enfants de Vardens dont Allan et Alicia Hales, les enfants du Capitaine Ambor. C'est une famille dont vous, De Troïl, êtes très proches. Enfants, toi et ton frère aviez un caractère difficile si bien que votre père a renoncé à vous faire élever par une gouvernante et s'est chargé lui-même de votre éducation. Ainsi, tu as grandi dans un monde d'hommes. Néanmoins, même si tu te conduis comme une sauvageonne vulgaire, impolie et violente dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu sais quels sont les usages des cours royales, tu ne te donnes juste pas la peine de les appliquer, guerrière que tu es. Très tôt, tu t'es initiée aux arts de la guerre et de la chasse. Tu es l'une des Vardens les plus douées de ta génération et Ajihad t'envoya en mission dès tes quatorze ans car ton visage innocent et tes talents d'épéiste te permettaient d'entrer partout et d'obtenir n'importe quelles informations, n'importe quels butins. Tes succès sont nombreux, Tanja de Troïl, tes exploits sont grands. Cet échec fut le premier. La liste sera longue si tu ne lâches pas prise à temps.

Tanja eu un mouvement de recul, une moue mauvaise marqua son visage juvénile.

- Ah ! J'oubliais, murmura Murtagh d'une voix suave de satisfaction. Tu as peur du noir.

- Et alors ? Ce ne sont là que des histoires de surface, cracha Tanja. Ca ne dira pas à l'Empereur comment je suis… _là_, dit elle en se touchant le cœur de la main.

- En effet, mais Galbatorix a d'autres cartes dans sa manche. Il n'y a pas d'alternative, Vardenne. Il trouvera ton _Nom_. Il les a tous trouvé.

- Comment as-tu trouvé toutes ces informations ? demanda Tanja ignorant les pessimistes propos du Parjure.

- Ta vieille gouvernante justement. Elle s'est rendue avec son marchand de mari à …

Teirm, acheva Tanja d'une voix blanche.

- Les vieilles personnes parlent toujours trop, tu sais... Je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'elle n'a pas survécu à l'interrogatoire de mes hommes.

- Je te hais, Murtagh.

- Si tu me haïssais autant que tu le dis, Petite Fille, tu ne serais pas entrain de discuter avec moi. Tu m'aurais mi hors de cette pièce dès que j'y ai mis le pied. Tu étais presque _contente_ de me voir, jolie Tanja.

- Dégage ! Dégage d'ici ! hurla Tanja à la tête du parjure.

- Je te laisse à ta solitude si c'est cela que tu souhaites, dit Murtagh en esquivant le livre que lui lancer la vardenne.

Tanja et Zéphyr passèrent la troisième semaine allongés sur le lit que l'adolescente avait poussé contre les grandes fenêtres ouvertes. Ils passaient leurs longues heures à observer la vie de la citadelle et de la ville un peu plus bas. Les habitudes des soldats, les heures de ronde et de relève, les habitants d'Urub'aen, touts ces petits points qui fourmillaient sur les places, les marchés… Un matin, - enfin ! - la vieille femme sortit de son entêtant mutisme et déclara à Tanja que le roi l'attendait au zénith de cette journée. La vardenne faillit recracher le jus d'orange fraiches qu'elle était entrain de siroter au son de la voix de la vieille.

- Le Roi vous sommes d'être présentable, Dame Tanja. Dans le cas contraire, ses gardes vous habilleront de force.

Tanja ricana et se replongea dans l'observation de la citadelle, affalée sur ses cousins de soie immaculés.

- La glace dans laquelle sont taillés les yeux du Roi est donc si fragile que de dégoutantes guenilles la briserait ? demanda Tanja dans l'esprit de son dragon.

_- Peut-être as-t-il trouvé ton nom et qu'il va faire une cérémonie officielle pour tes serments ?_

- Impossible, il ne m'a pas torturé une seule fois. C'est la seule façon de découvrir l'âme des gens, en les soumettant à la souffrance.

_- Soit. Alors je ne sais pas. Fait ce qu'il dit, je ne pourrais mordre tout les soldats qui posent leur sales pattes sur toi. _

- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais !

_- Peut être._

Un peu plus tard, Tanja tournait sur elle-même devant un grand miroir. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient propres et démêlés et tombaient sur ses omoplates mises à nue pas une élégante robe de voile mauve. La toilette était longue et jouait sur ses hanches quand elle marchait. Sa poitrine, rehaussée par un corset lacé de couleur écru, était mise en valeur par une larme d'émeraude qui pendait au bout d'une chaine d'argent, un bijou offert par le Roi qui lui avait été remis quelques heures auparavant. Il lui était étrange de se voir accoutrer de la sorte. Elle ne mettait que très rarement des tenues feminines, et encore moins des corsets. Zéphyr vint se poser sur son épaule, s'appliquant à faire briller ses écailles sous le soleil de midi. Le dragon grossissait de jour en jour, le temps où elle ne pourrait plus le porter était proche.

On frappa à la porte puis on entra. Tanja respira à grandes bouffées, puis s'avança à la rencontre de son visiteur. Comme elle s'en doutait, c'était Murtagh. Ce dernier était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, pantalons, bottes et cape. Sa chemise était blanche au liseré d'or et à son doigt brillait une chevalière frappée de rubis. Ses cheveux venaient sans doute d'être lavés car ils gouttaient encore, cachant à moitié ses yeux bleus.

- Princesse Tanja, fit Murtagh dans une révérence exagérée, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Prince Murtagh, quelle joie de vous revoir, minauda Tanja.

Le Parjure ricana puis passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la guida en silence dans le dédale des couloirs du palais. La traversée de ce dernier fut longue est ressembla davantage à une promenade. Ils traversèrent des jardins intérieurs, des endroits intrigants que Tanja n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans un palais et surtout, dans _ce_ palais, au cœur de l'enfer. Une cascade tombait du plafond d'une salle et serpentait dans le château sous des tunnels de cristal. Ici, des jardins suspendus et ici, une verrière donnant sur la roche où des centaines d'oiseaux rouges avaient fait leur nid. Uru'baen recelait de merveilles incroyables, de magie insoupçonnée. Tanja n'aurait jamais pu imaginait le quart de toutes ces richesses, de tout ces trésors.

Dans les cours intérieures qu'ils traversaient, courtisans, soldats et serviteurs les saluaient ou s'agenouillaient à leur passage, leur lançant des regards respectueux, d'effroi et souvent d'envie. Tanja peina un moment à découvrir la cause de cela. Il n'y avait rien à envier au fait d'être une Vardenne loin de chez elle, prisonnière du pire de ses ennemis. Puis elle comprit que c'était la main de Murtagh dans son dos nu, qui suscitait les regards rageurs des jeunes (ou plus vieilles) dames sur sa personne. Elle reconnaissait à Murtagh son sourire séducteur, ses yeux brillants quoiqu'arrogants et son torse musclé, bien que généralement elle fût trop occupée à insulter le parjure pour prêter attention à son physique ravageur. Ce dernier devait en effet être un vrai tombeur de dames. Tanja lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait la tête haute et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres : il était fier comme un paon. Elle baissa la tête, dissimulant son sourire. Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur deux des faiblesses du Parjure. Les femmes et sa fierté à ce sujet.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ouverte sur l'extérieur par un immense balcon. La silhouette de Galbatorix se dessinait dans la lumière de midi.

- Mes enfants, dit l'Empereur en se tournant vers les deux jeunes gens.

Il ouvrit le bras droit, les invitant à gagner ses cotés sur le balcon. Tanja se trouva soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle voulait se montrer impertinente avec l'Empereur, lui hurler à la tête qu'elle était loin d'être _son enfant_, et pourtant elle s'avançait docilement vers lui. Le plus surprenant était que nul autre qu'elle n'était responsable de ce manque de force de caractère. Le roi n'était pas entrain de manipuler ses réactions par sa magie. Non, elle seule décidait d'obéir comme un chaton bien élevé, un chaton qui pourtant avait taillé ses griffes en pointe pendant trois semaines dans sa cage. Et enfin libre le chaton, au lieu de se venger et de laisser libre court à sa fureur, faisait tout pour ne pas retourner dans sa cage. Cette réalité glaça Tanja tandis qu'elle montait les dernières marches du balcon. A ses dépens, le roi l'avait manipulé et continuait de le faire. Il l'avait laissé cloitré une éternité puis en la faisant sortir, il lui avait habilement montré que le palais regorgeait de mystères et de beautés dont elle serai privé si elle ne courbait pas l'échine de son plein gré. Mais malgré cette prise de conscience, elle continuait d'avancer vers la rambarde, et contempla la vue que Galbatorix leur offrait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout Uru'baen semblait s'être rassemblé sous ce balcon. La foule était en liesse. Elle hurlait dans un fracas assourdissant des que leur souverain les saluait d'un signe de main.

- Monsieur, fit Murtagh d'une révérence.

- Murtagh, dit simplement l'Empereur.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait Tanja qui contemplait silencieusement la foule. Elle était troublée, il le savait.

- Regardez les, ordonna t-il alors.

Il dit un mot de l'ancien langage des elfes, puis de sa voix amplifiée par la magie, il s'adressa à ses sujets.

- Peuple d'Uru'baen ! Le Temps promis approche ! Bientôt finira l'ère de peur et de misère dans laquelle nous sommes plongés, bientôt sera finie cette guerre contre les fous rebelles du Sud ! Nous vivrons heureux, libres sous le soleil de l'été, libres sous la neige de l'hiver, sans nous soucier des ces traitres qui souillent le nom de l'Alagaesia de leur sanglantes intentions ! L'Alagaesia était en paix, ils l'ont détruite, pillant les récoltes des nos amis du Sud, pauvre d'être trop prés de leurs frontières. Ils nous ont envoyé Eragon, un fermier qu'ils firent dragonnier. Mais qui nous leur avons envoyé, peuple d'Urub'aen, peuple du droit Empire ?

- Murtagh ! clama la foule.

- Murtagh ! clama Galbatorix à son tour. Murtagh ! Et avec lui renait mon espoir d'une caste de dragonniers justes ! Dragonniers pour l'Empire et non Empire pour les dragonniers !

Le peuple hurla une fois de plus.

- Oui, le temps promis approche, cher peuple d'Empire ! Le dernier œuf de dragon a éclot, un dragon vert chevauchera le ciel au coté du dragon rouge et sur son dos une dragonnière !

Murtagh leva la main de Tanja, Zéphyr s'envola de son épaule et une incroyable clameur s'éleva dans le ciel. Les gens hurlant pour elle, l'acclamaient. Ils l'acclamaient elle, ils acclamaient Murtagh, _ils acclamaient l'Empereur_. Sa vie entière était fondée sur le fait que ce dernier persécutait son peuple en sanguinaire tyran et à présent, elle assistait à l'engouement de la ville pour lui… Ce fourbe de Galbatorix semblait être aimé de ces gens ! Comment cela pouvait t-il être possible ?

Elle dissimula son trouble tant bien que mal, sentant le regard de l'Empereur sur elle. Son corps tremblait tandis que le peuple, quelques pieds plus bas, criait encore. _Vois avec tes yeux et pas avec ton cœur _s'intima Tanja à elle-même. Elle détailla la foule, noyant au fond d'elle le malaise grandissant qui la rongeait. Les premiers rangs étaient principalement constitués de commerçants et bourgeois richement vêtus. La politique de Galbatorix leur profitait. Plus parsemés derrière, les pauvres bougres constituant le petit peuple. Elle remarqua des gardes dissimulés au milieu d'eux. Ainsi les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner mal. Ces gens semblaient maigres, leurs visages étaient blancs et sales. Ils devaient avoir si faim que leur souhait que la guerre s'arrête était tout à fait légitime. Ils s'étaient tournés vers le premier qui le leur avait promis : Galbatorix. Il est normal de croire davantage en celui que l'on voit qu'en un peuple lointain, au sud, auquel on ne peut donner de visage …Les Vardens était un espoir anonyme, invisible ici. Ces gens ne voulaient qu'une chose : de la nourriture pour leur enfants, et au diable la liberté. Le peuple d'Uru'baen n'aimait pas Galbatorix. Il aimait les promesses pleines d'espoir et de victuailles que l'Empereur leur avait faites. C'est tout.

Ainsi s'acheva la seconde manche, celle de la déstabilisation. Et c'est Tanja qui l'avait remporté : un partout.

La troisième manche débuta le soir même.

Tanja lisait sur le sofa et Zéphyr sommeillait sur ses genoux quand une dizaine de garde entrèrent dans la pièce avec fracas. Ils étaient lourdement armés.

- Vous avez appris la politesse chez les Urgals, Messieurs ? leur demanda Tanja en se levant. On frappe avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'une dame.

- Dame ou pas tu viens avec nous, la Vardenne, grogna l'un deux, dévoilant à Tanja ses dents gâtées.

Deux gardes la saisirent par les épaules et elle se tortilla pour leur échapper. Zéphyr bondit au visage de l'un des deux hommes et le lui griffa. Il hurla tandis que deux autres venaient à sa rescousse. Tanja en profita pour saisir son bâton de bois et bondit sur la table.

- Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'un Varden valait dix impériaux, ricana t'elle. Voyons se que vous valez, bouffons !

- Attrapez moi ça ! rugit l'homme aux dents pourries.

Les soldats se jetèrent sur elle, armes à la main. N'hésitant pas un instant, Tanja brandit son bâton et frappa l'un des deux à l'entrejambe. Le soldat s'étala par terre en criant. Elle sauta sur le deuxième qui bascula en arrière sous le choc. Tanja lui arracha son heaume sans ménagement, et lui planta ses doigts dans les yeux pour enfin lui subtiliser ses armes. Les soldats l'entouraient. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait peut être pas le poids et que Galbatorix renverrait d'autres gardes après ceux-ci, mais elle avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les membres. De déchainer sa fureur ! Elle rugit en faisant tourner ses épées. Quatre autres tombèrent. Elle se contentait de les assommer et de les désorienter et même si elle s'en sortait fort bien, la fin du combat fut rapide. Un soldat avait ses mains autour de Zéphyr. Elle le ressentit à la seconde où il posa ses sales doigts sur son dragon.

- Zéphyr ! hurla-t-elle en le cherchant des yeux. Lâche-le ! Lâche-le face de rat ! Je t'ordonne de le lâcher !

- Alors lâche tes armes la fille, gronda leur capitaine, un homme vil du nom de Aaron Loch.

Tanja s'exécuta ne quittant Zéphyr des yeux. Ses lames cognèrent contre le sol, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Saisissez vous d'elle. La bête reste ici.

- Non ! Noon ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'égosilla-t-elle en se débattant.

- J'ai tout les droits, gamine, cracha Aaron Loch.

Et comme pour le lui prouver, il la frappa au visage. Le sang jaillit de sa lèvre. Les gardes l'emmenèrent.

- Zephyr ! Zéphyyyyr !

Tanja hurlait à s'en rompre les poumons sur toute la route et ne s'arrêta pas quand Loch la roua de coups. Elle cria même encore plus fort. Elle était dragonnière ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la séparer de son dragon !

Ils finirent par la jeter dans une cellule sans fenêtre. La serrure cliqueta et elle fut seule dans l'obscurité. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Galbatorix savait que Tanja avait peur du noir, Murtagh le lui avait dit. Ainsi, le Roi voulait la terroriser. Il y arrivait largement. Tanja n'osait bouger dans ce sombre néant. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se cachait dans les ténèbres ? De l'eau coulait quelque part. D'un autre coté, un grognement rauque. Des rats courraient le long des murs, un lui frôla la jambe. Un cri d'effroi mourût dans sa gorge. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol de pierre froide et pleura le plus silencieusement possible.

Tanja ne put dire combien de temps elle resta enfermée dans le noir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le soleil l'aveugla. Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière. C'était Murtagh. Zéphyr était à ses côtés et l'appelait de ses petits couinements désespérés. En entendant le cri de son compagnon chéri, Tanja se releva précipitamment et trébucha dans sa robe désormais toute sale. Murtagh la rattrapa d'un bras et leva son menton vers lui. Les yeux de la Vardenne étaient encore rouge d'avoir versé trop de larmes. Elles avaient laissé des sillons salés sur ses joues sales. Ses cheveux blonds si brillants étaient emmêlés et la robe dans laquelle était si mignonne quelques jours auparavant était en lambeaux. A plusieurs endroits elle saignait, mordue par des rats affamés. Ses membres amaigris tremblaient. « Ce n'est qu'une enfant …» songea Murtagh tandis que la fillette serrait son dragon contre son cœur.

- L'Empereur te demande, lui annonça t'il.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, répondit Tanja en ne pouvant se retenir de gémir.

Elle trébucha de nouveau. Puis s'arrêta et vomi contre un mur. Son dragon vert lui lécha le cou pour la réconforter.

- Tu finiras par t'y habituer, dit finalement Murtagh en lui tendant un mouchoir de tissu pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche. Tu finiras par trouver ça normal…

- Ce n'est pas une situation normale … Je ne veux pas que ca devienne normal ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, Murtagh.

- Regarde la réalité en face, Tanja. Tu as passé cinq jours dans ce cachot et vois comme tu es à présent ? Comment pourras-tu résister aux semaines qui s'annoncent ? Tu les passeras dans le sang et la boue. Tu n'es qu'une gamine !

- Je suis une dragonnière ! Je suis une vardenne ! cria-t-elle.

- Tu es une gamine, Tanja. Vois comme ton corps est frêle, vois comme tes yeux sont remplis de larmes ! Une petite fille apeurée, voilà ce que tu es ! Une dragonnière privée de son dragon. Loin du ciel et des grands espaces. Une dragonnière de pacotille Une dragonnière de citadelle.

- Non ! Tu mens, Parjure ! Tu cherches à me briser pour ton seigneur et maitre, pour Galbatorix !

Murtagh sourit en regardant le sol.

- C'est toi qui viendras me trouver, Petite Fille. Plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Tanja fit face à Galbatorix, s'efforçant de garder la tête haute et le regard droit. L'Empereur ne lui dit mot mais la regarda un long moment, puis la renvoya avec Zéphyr dans ses appartements pour une nuit. Elle passa la journée du lendemain, du surlendemain, du sur-surlendemain et plus encore sur une table de torture de pierre, son corps presque nu soumis aux assauts de la violence d'un bourreau sans cœur. Au début, le fer de ses tisons était brûlant et le tranchant des lames, glacial. Puis elle finit par ne plus rien sentir du tout.

Tanja s'éveilla dans les draps propres de son grand lit. Un parfum de pivoines embaumait la pièce et un pichet d'oranges pressées l'attendait sur un plateau d'argent. Rien ne semblait avoir eu lieu. La fille qui hurlait à la mort semblait n'avoir été qu'un mauvais rêve atrocement réaliste qui lui avait laissé les membres blessés. Zéphyr était roulé en boule au pied du lit. Il avait désormais la taille d'une petite vache.

- Murtagh, dit-elle en voyant le garçon qui regardait à la fenêtre.

Le Parjure se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

Comment te sens-tu ?

- Qu'est ce que cela peut-te faire ?

- J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme. Je t'entraine à l'épée cet après-midi, comme tout les après-midi désormais. Si tu n'es pas efficace, nous en paierons tout les quatre le prix. Je te repose la question De Troïl, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je pourrais tenir une épée si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, marmonna t'elle.

- Parfait. Alors rejoins-moi toute à l'heure dans la cour de l'Est.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et se retourna, adressant un sourire moqueur à la Vardenne.

- Je peux t'aider pour t'habiller si tu veux. Tu risques d'avoir quelques difficultés…

- Rêve fils de chien! Dégage et va calmer tes ardeurs entre les jambes d'une catin !

Murtagh ricana et sortit enfin.

En effet, Tanja peina à enfiler ses vêtements. Elle avait déjà serré les dents pour s'extirper du lit, elle gémit carrément quand le lin de sa chemise toucha sa peau à vif. Le fils de Morzan lui avait laissé une fiole d'antidouleur. Elle l'avala d'une gorgée. Le liquide rougeâtre lui piqua d'abord la gorge puis libera une agréable sensation de froid dans ses membres douloureux. Elle enfila avec précaution un large pantalon de toile grise, passa de courtes bottes, et boutonna maladroitement sa chemise. Quelqu'un lui avait démêlé les cheveux. Avec précaution, elle leva les bras pour les attacher en une queue haute qui tombait sur ses omoplates puis boucla son ceinturon et, Zéphyr à ses cotés, elle sortit enfin.

Comme il l'avait dit, Murtagh l'attendait dans la cour de l'Est, le même petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il avait en la quittant quelques heures plus tôt.

- Ta catin était bonne ? demanda Tan' avec nonchalance.

- J'ai pensé à toi dans ses bras, répondit-il.

Il lui lança une épée, Tanja la rattrapa d'un geste. Elle ne souffrait pas, le liquide rouge devait faire effet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lame qu'elle avait en main. C'était son épée, celle que Murtagh lui avait prise quand il l'avait capturé un mois auparavant. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la garde qui lui était si familière. Elle était recouverte d'un lacet de cuir qui avec le temps s'était abimé de façon a s'adapter parfaitement à la paume de sa main. Cela lui donna du courage et elle entama le combat. Elle allait lui prouver, à ce gueux de Murtagh, que si elle n'était pour l'instant qu'une petite fille qui avait un dragon, une dragonnière de citadelle comme il disait, il en serait bientôt tout autrement.

La partie n'était pas finie.

* * *

( 1* )Il s'agit évidement du vrai nom. Celui en ancien langage qui définit totalement et parfaitement chaque être.

**Prochain chapitre**** : « Le Prix du Silence »**


	4. Chapter 4, Silence et Transparence

**Voilà le Chapitre 4, un peu plus long, avec (un peu) plus d'action... ! Ah et aussi, merci pour les reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

**« Silence et Transparence »**

Tanja émergea lentement du sommeil forcé dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Sa tête lui pesait, ses membres étaient douloureux et un gout amer sur sa langue la déconcerta. Comme de la rouille… Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps ne semblait pas lui répondre. Des formes apparurent autour d'elle, floues et dansantes. Une silhouette fouillait fébrilement dans la commode. Un homme.

- Wolfang … murmura t'elle dans un souffle.

Murtagh se retourna brusquement vers elle, mais à peine avait –il eu le temps de venir à son chevet que déjà, la jeune femme sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Prés d'un demi-cycle lunaire passa avant que Tanja ne se rétablisse complètement. Son corps, peu habitué à de tels traitements physiques et moraux, avait fini par la lâcher. Ou du moins c'était l'explication que donnait le guérisseur impérial qui venait la voir chaque jour. Dispensée d'entrainement physique, la vardenne passait alors ses journées dans ses appartements ou dans la bibliothèque du palais à glaner autant d'informations qu'elle le pouvait. Il était certain qu'il existait nulle part ailleurs une telle bibliothèque, – hormis à Ellesmera peut être – débordant d'ouvrages qui traitaient d'une magie trop grande pour les Hommes. Les courtisans l'ennuyaient, de leurs conversations plates et superficielles et le monde lui manquait. Aussi, elle s'habitua peu à peu à la présence de Murtagh à ses cotés. Ce dernier, loin de vouloir racheter sa conduite, passait son temps à railler la jeune fille, mais malgré l'attitude méprisante qu'ils se témoignaient l'un à l'autre, Murtagh lui donnait souvent des nouvelles d'Alagaesia, mentionnant les batailles bénignes qui se déroulaient ici et là, les missions périlleuses que le Roi lui ordonnait et Tanja l'écoutait avidement, riant de ses mésaventures. Cependant, et évidement, le mauvais caractère des deux jeunes gens reprenait vite le dessus et ces brefs temps de paix se soldaient souvent de brusques altercations ou de combats à l'épée.

Tanja reprenait progressivement des forces. En secret, elle s'entrainait dans ses appartements afin que le jour voulu, elle puisse s'enfuir sans trop de dommage. Même si elle restait faible pour quelqu'un de sa caste, son pouvoir s'était accru, et elle ne souhaitait pas que Galbatorix l'apprenne.

Peine perdue.

Six jours avant le solstice d'été, on frappa aux appartements de la jeune fille. Tanja était en train d'affuter son épée et ne répondit pas. Sa mauvaise humeur persistait depuis plusieurs jours et elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Et surtout pas _lui_. Dans un grincement aigu, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un pénétra dans ses appartements.

- Dégage, Murtagh, râla t'elle sans se retourner.

Soudain Tanja eu un doute. Quand Murtagh rentrait dans ses appartements, il ne prenait pas la peine de frapper. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à son visiteur.

Une grande femme se tenait devant elle, l'air un peu embarrassée.

- Oh, par Vraël, excusez-moi ! Je vous avez pris pour … quelqu'un d'autre... Que me voulez vous donc ?

- Dame Tanja, sa Majesté Galbatorix souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Tanja acquiesça d'un bref signe du menton, sentant sa mauvaise humeur revenir au galop.

- Le Seigneur Murtagh passera vous chercher dans une heure, le Roi souhaite vous voir ensemble.

- Entendu, soupira l'adolescente, je serai prête.

La perspective de voir Galbatorix était loin de l'enthousiasmer. Et encore moins en présence du jeune parjure... Tanja soupira puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau annexée à sa chambre et se lava longuement. Elle tenta de chasser toute l'appréhension qui l'habitait afin d'aborder cette entretien avec calme. Une fois propre, l'adolescente s'essuya, passa une longue chemise de lin et se dirigea vers la haute penderie de chêne pour en sortir un pantalon, une tunique beige, une veste en cuir ainsi que des bottines. Elle les enfila rapidement et se dirigea vers le miroir dans le but de se démêler les cheveux. Ils étaient mêlés par des jours de négligence, ils avaient blondi aussi, ses mèches brunes s'étant éclaircies avec le soleil de ce début d'été. Dorénavant, de longues mèches blondes et miel courraient le long de ses joues creusées. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son visage. Elle avait grandit durant les mois de sa semi - captivité. Les traits enfantins qui lui restaient malgré son âge avaient disparu mais dans ses yeux brillaient toujours la même ardeur.

- Ainsi, Murtagh revient, murmura Tanja pour Zéphyr comme pour elle-même.

Elle esquiva un sourire en se souvenant des circonstances de son départ. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de voler quelques victuailles dans une des nombreuses cuisines du palais, Tanja s'était mise à le provoquer. Elle s'était e à travers le dédale des couloirs du château, Murtagh la poursuivant une douzaines d'œufs à la main. La suite avait était … visqueuse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Murtagh entra dans la pièce, s'avançant vers la jeune fille en sifflant.

- Et bien Tanja, on dirait que ce masque au jaune d'œuf t'as réussi, tu as une mine resplendissante.

Il jeta négligemment sa besace sur le lit et prit l'avant bras de la dragonnière afin d'examiner ses blessures puis, apparemment satisfait, il s'éloigna de nouveau en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Oh Tanja, je suis sincèrement … désolé…

Murtagh continua ses remarques quelques minutes encore puis ils prirent tout deux le chemin de la salle du trône. Murtagh était d'une humeur particulièrement stupide aujourd'hui et la peur d'avoir à prononcer les serments aujourd'hui que sentait Tanja grandir au fond d'elle accentuait de l'agacer.

- Tiens, j'ai vu ton père… déclara t'il soudain d'une voix narquoise.

Tanja ne répondit pas, ne ralentit même pas l'allure mais le jeune dragonnier savait qu'il avait toute son attention. Il se rapprocha d'elle et parla plus doucement.

- Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, que tu grandissais bien, que tu étais toujours aussi belle et aussi ingérable. Je lui ai dit aussi que tu te battais bien mais que hélas, tu n'avais guère d'endurance. Que tu étais beaucoup trop _faible_…

Tanja baissa la tête. Le fils de Morzan savait qu'il avait touché au cœur.

- Nous nous sommes battus, Moi, contre lui et trois de ses soldats. C'est ton père le plus brave, le plus courageux. Il a fièrement défendu la missive qu'il devait remettre à la reine Elfe. C'est pour cela que je l'ai épargné.

- Je t'aurais tué, sinon, Murtagh. Ose toucher à un seul cheveu de mon père, ou de mon frère. Ose toucher à quelqu'un que j'aime et ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie. Je te tuerai Murtagh. Des mes mains je ferai couler ton sang, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je le ferai, avec joie.

- Quel discours, quelle cérémonie, j'en tremble d'avance ! Mais en parlant de ton frère…

Le garçon eu un sourire mauvais puis saisi Tanja par le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter. Puis il sorti la missive en question et la déroula.

- Elle n'est pas cachetée ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Tanja.

- Tu oublies que je suis Murtagh, le fils de Morzan ! Je l'ai lue à voix haute devant ton père, pour qu'il ait le gout de la défaite dans la bouche. Oh Tanja, ne fais pas ta sauvage comme cela, arrête donc de grogner.

_C'est un crétin,_ murmura Zéphyr.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras, nous devons nous hâter, je n'épargnerais quelques passages de politesse.

- Le roi va le découvrir, il te torturera… grogna Tanja

- Mes barrières mentales sont remarquables, Tanja mais c'est très aimable de t'inquiéter pour moi. Nous y voilà. _« Wolfang de Troïl, le frère jumeau de la nouvelle dragonnière d'Alagaesia a depuis peu d'étranges visions. Dans ses rêves, il voit ce que vois sa sœur. Votre bien Aimée Arya – elda, nous a vivement incité à vous communiquer ces informations tout comme notre herboriste, la fameuse Angela. Elles vous prient respectueusement de vous plonger dans les mémoires de votre peuple… »_ bon, alors là, c'est plein de trucs incompréhensible avec des histoires de pacte de sang. Mais tu sembles avoir compris le principal…

Il observa Tanja, une lueur cruel dansant dans son regard de glace.

- Wolfang, murmura Tanja, le regard perdu dans le vague. Par Vraël, non.

- Le Roi ne connais pas encore le contenu de cette missive mais des que cela arrivera, il me donnera l'ordre de trouver ton frère et de …

- Tais-toi, ordonna Tanja au parjure.

Elle s'efforçait de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle devait s'échapper, ce soir même. Avertir son frère. Il était plus que temps

- Tan, remarqua Murtagh d'une voix aimable. Ne le prends pas contre toi, mais tu devrais dresser quelques barrières mentales quand tu penses à ce genre de truc. Au cas où.

- Arrête de lire dans mon esprit, râla la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard.

- C'est tentant, un livre ouvert…

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et pris sa tête blonde entre ses deux grandes mains.

- Je crois que toutes ces tentatives sont vaines, j'ai essayé, crois moi…

- Je n'ai pas encore prêté serment ! Rien de magique ne me retient ici, Murtagh !

- C'est vrai, dit Murtagh. Rien à part quelques centaines de soldats, un roi cruel et une trop grande faiblesse.

Tanja ne répondit rien, et se contenta de baisser la tête, cachant ses yeux humide à la vue du garçon.

- Je ne suis plus libre d'agir, lui dit t'il doucement. Mais le Roi ne l'a pas encore ôté ma liberté de penser. Moi je n'y crois plus, mais tu as le droit d'y croire. Tu as cette chance. Garde un espoir Tanja, tu y as droit alors utilise cette chance tant que tu la possèdes encore.

La vardenne releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du dragonnier.

Allons-y, murmura Murtagh en passant une main dans le dos de Tanja. Il est temps.

Ils se remirent en route et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, arrivèrent enfin à la salle du trône. Tan' ferma les yeux un instant puis frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et, Murtagh dans son dos, elle entra. Après qu'ils se soient agenouillés et aient déclamés les politesses habituelles, le Roi fit signe à l'adolescente de s'avancer. Cette dernière s'exécuta et s'arrêta à quelques pas du trône, son esprit entouré des plus hautes et plus solides barrières mentales qu'elle était capable d'ériger. Alors il claqua des doigts et un petit homme sorti de nulle part trottina jusqu'à lui avec dans les mains un chaudron qui semblait brûlant. A mains nues, le Roi en sorti une plaque de métal chaud. Protégé par des années de magie et d'atrocités, il ne sentait plus la chaleur. Il la plongea dans un petit pot de liquide noire, puis regarda sa captive dans les yeux.

- J'ai appris, que des espions de ton peuple étaient en ville, Douce Enfant. Je ne l'ai ai pas encore découvert et même si cela ne tardera point, toi tu dois les connaitre. Il est donc primordiale …

Brusquement, il saisi la jeune femme à la gorge et plaqua le métal chaud contre sa nuque en murmurant des formules en ancien langage. Sous le coup de la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps, Tanja s'etala sur le sol quand Galbatorix la lâcha. Elle haletait, ses yeux se gorgeant de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler. Le sang qui inondait sa plaie roulait dans son dos gorgeant ses mèches blondes d'hémoglobines. Tanja serra les dents pour ne pas gémir.

- La Vardenne a ses pieds, le roi sourit.

Que tu ne les préviennes pas de leur destin prochain, Petite Fille. Sens donc la magie qui se diffuse dans ton sang, et qui emprisonnent tes mots… Le signe désormais ancré dans ta nuque est un symbole elfique synonyme de _Silence_. Durant les six jours prochains, jusqu'au solstice d'été, jusqu'a l'aube de ta dix-septième année, aucun son ne sortira de ta jolie bouche. Oh, tu peux communiquer par la pensée, mais choisi bien tes interlocuteurs. Un homme dénoué de sens magiques, ou d'énergie trop faible, mourra sur le champ. Dans Six jours Varden, tu prononceras tes serments, et au matin du septième jour, l'Alagaesia sera à moi !

Le ricanement cruel de l'Empereur acheva de glacer le corps de Tanja. Elle sentait son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine. Ce sort était bénin, puisqu'à durée limitée, mais il agissait si fort en elle. N'y tenant plus, elle lâcha un gémissement mais aucun son ne s'éleva sous les arcades de pierres sombres de la salle du trône. Tanja ne parlait plus.

- Murtagh.

Le jeune parjure s'avança, le regard fixé droit devant lui, quelque part au dessus de l'épaule de son souverain. Il courba une nouvelle fois le dos, puis tendis la missive arrachée à Jormündur.

- Qui l'a lue ? demanda Galbatorix d'une voix glacial.

- Moi seul, maitre. Au Chef Varden Jormündur.

Le Roi sonda un instant le regard de Murtagh, puis désigna Tanja d'un geste de tête mauvais.

- Emmène là, Fils de Morzan, elle souille le sol de son faible sang.

Le jeune homme recula un peu, courba le dos une dernière fois, puis prit Tanja dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de Galbatorix. La jeune fille était à moitié inconsciente des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son front brulant de fièvre. Elle essaya d'articuler quelques mots, mais seul un faible souffle d'air chaud daigna franchir ses lèvres.

- Économise tes forces, lui murmura Murtagh en la déposant sur le sol dans un couloir désert.

Il effleura un instant la joue de Tanja, puis disparu vers les cuisines. Il devait trouver de quoi soigner Tanja, une fois de plus. Cependant, il doutait pouvoir se mesurer à la magie de Galbatorix et Tanja allait devoir se battre seule et lutter contre cette force bien trop grande pour elle qui aspirait sa vitalité. Il connaissait l'effet de l'encre vile de l'Empereur sur le corps humain. La peau est brulée, laissant aucune partie – aussi infime soit elle – de l'épiderme de la nuque en état, et l'encre noire s'infiltre au plus profond de l'être, puisant la vie. Machinalement, Murtagh passa sa main sur sa nuque, suivant des doigts les contours enflés de son propre tatouage, de sa propre marque. L'acte qui avait mis fin à son existence physique. Lui aussi avait subi les assauts brûlants du tison de l'Empereur. Il venait à peine de se faire enlever par les traitres jumeaux que déjà Galbatorix prenait possession de son être. Le Roi l'avait rayé du monde en lui inscrivant le mot elfique _Transparence_ dans le cou. Murtagh était devenu invisible aux vues magiques des Elfes et des Vardennes et avait été compté comme mort aux yeux de ses amis, aux yeux d'une nation qu'il aurait voulu sienne. Et voilà que Galbatorix faisait subir à la Vardenne le même sort. Le Destin était en train de se sceller...

Seule dans le couloir obscur, Tanja laissa choir sa tête sur le mur de pierre ébréchées. Elle se sentait si faible, sa nuque lui faisait si mal ! Son corps n'était plus qu'un feu qui consumait chaque particules de son être, de ses forces, de sa vie. Elle priait pour que le brasier s'éteigne enfin et n'être plus qu'un pauvre petit tas de cendre encore fumantes qui repose tristement sur les pavés. Elle était impuissante. Son corps l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois, et dans six jours, son âme se retrouverait corrompue par le pire spécimen que la race humaine est comptée. Dans six jours, elle deviendrait à son tour Esclave de l'Empire, et il ne faudrait guère plus de quelques mois avant que Murtagh et elle mettent l'Alagaesia à feu et à sang, exterminant les nains et les elfes, tuant les siens de ses propres mains. Et Wolfang, Wolfang qui ne se doutait pas du danger qu'il courrait, maintenant que le Roi voulait sa tête !

Lentement, la Vardenne laissa tomber les mains le long de son corps, puis les enfouie sous sa tunique. Après quelques minutes de recherche laborieuse, elle sortie sa petite dague de son fourreau opale et contempla la lame affutée de son regard vitreux. La suite des événements lui apparu comme une évidence. Il fallait qu'elle meure avant qu'elle tue son peuple et sa terre, c'était aussi simple que cela.

« _Tanja…_ » Résonna la sourde voix de Zéphyr dans son esprit.

Mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne pensait plus qu'a a sa dague brillante, encore vierge de tout sang. Doucement, elle appuya la pointe de l'arme sur le bout de son index et laissa une goutte écarlate roulait le long de son avant bras pour aller se perdre dans sa manche.

- J'ai tué tant d'hommes, murmura t'elle à Zéphyr, et pourtant, je peine a m'arracher la vie.

Elle observa les veines palpitantes de ses poignets, puis chercha son cœur de ses mains lourdes de douleur. C'était la seule solution, la seule façon de, peut être, sauver l'Alagaesia, mais pourtant, elle n'y pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle était trop lâche pour oser tuer Zéphyr de ses propres mains et mourir loin de lui. Tanja soupira et laissa tomber la dague sur le sol. Elle allait fuir. Elle allait se rétablir, et fuir.

Alors qu'elle tentait se remettre sur ses jambes, l'écho rapporta des rires rauques et des piétinements plus loin dans le couloir. Et dans la faible lueur de torches, un groupe de quelques soldats apparemment ivres, se rapprochait. La dragonnière déglutit silencieusement, priant pour qu'ils tournent vers la Salle des Gardes sans la voir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ivresse maladroite d'un des soldats qui fit rouler l'une des torches sur le sol, éclairant ainsi le couloir dans sa totalité.

- Mais regardez qui est là, souffla un gros soldat barbu. C'est l'arrogante petite Tanja ! Ton peuple de chiens ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas se promener seule dans l'obscurité ?

Derrière lui, ses comparses ricanèrent. Le barbu s'avança vers la vardenne, la saisissant par le bras Son haleine putride soulevait son cœur déjà trop lourd.

- Alors Poupée, on ne répond pas ? On a affronté l'Empereur, on dirait, s'exclama t'il en posant les yeux sur les trainées de sang qui imbibaient largement ses vêtements. On fait moins la fière à présent !

Sans crier gare, le soldat la souleva brutalement pour la plaquer sur le mur, ouvrant un peu plus sa plaie toute fraîche. Il dégaina son épée et vint placer la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme, suivant les courbes de son cou. D'un mouvement étonnamment précis pour l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il état, le garde trancha les fins cordons qui maintenait fermé la chemise de lin clair de la jeune femme. Affolée, Tanja tenta désespérément de se dégager mais sa dague était trop loin et la poigne du soldat qui la maintenant contre le mur était trop puissante. Elle était prise au piège.

Le Soldat lui dit de nouveau quelques choses, qui fit d'ailleurs bien rire ses acolytes, mais Tanja n'entendit pas. De nouveau ses forces l'abandonnaient et elle sentait un état proche de l'inconscience la gagner peu à peu. Il valait peut être mieux.

Alerté par le bruit et les ricanements gras des soldats impériaux, Murtagh sorti en trombe de la cuisine, les mains pleines de plantes qu'il était en train de rassembler dans le but prochain de soigner la jeune fille. A la vue de cette dernière à moitié dévêtue et pratiquement inconsciente, aux mains de ses fils de chiens, Murtagh n'hésita pas. Il dégaina Zar'roc et la plongea à travers le torse cuirassé du soldat sa faible cotte de maille ne lui fut guère utile et il s'écroula sur le sol. Apeurés et surpris, les trois autres soldats se jetèrent maladroitement sur leur propre arme mais Murtagh, bien plus rapide que ses gardes immondes, les tua en quelques secondes. Une réaction certes un peu exagéré mais le roi le remercierais sans doute de l'avoir débarrassé de quelques ivrognes inutiles. Et puis voir la Vardenne sous les mains baladeuses d'une telle vermine, voir sa peau halée souillée.. Cela avait éveillé en lui un état de fureur qu'il avait été incapable de maitriser.

Tanja ouvrit péniblement les yeux, contemplant les corps sans vie de ses agresseurs. Elle regarda Murtagh qui reprenait un peu son souffle.

"Partons", supplia t'elle d'un seul regard.

Le Parjure acquiesça. Il jeta sa veste sur le dos de la jeune femme, lui enserra la taille de ses bras musclés et l'emmena.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: Le Début de l'Alliance (haha!)**

**Reviewws, kids ! **


	5. Chapter 5, Début de l'Alliance

**HEY HEY! Le chapitre 5 est en ligne ! Et puis voilà ...**

**_MERCI AUSSI A "LOVEITACHI_**" **pour son dessin haha, je mùettrai l'adresse au prochain chapitre , je ne peut pas encore le poster **

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Murtagh connaissait le coup du tatouage, cette souffrance dans chacun des membres et l'impuissance qui s'en suit. Les forces abandonnent le corps lentement, laissant une enveloppe vide, le regard trouble, la langue sèche. Zar'roc dans une main, Tanja appuyée contre son torse, il poussa la lourde porte de chêne qui séparait le couloir de ses appartements et rentra dans la chambre

La nuit était glaciale, et le vent, pénétrant dans la pièce en l'absence de vitre, soulevait les voiles de ses bourrasques froides. Il déposa la jeune fille sur son lit, et alluma un feu dans la haute cheminée de pierre d'un mot. Puis, après avoir fait bouillir des bandelettes de soie enduites de pommade, il banda la nuque de Tanja de ses gestes lents et doux afin de ne pas trop la faire souffrir. Cette dernière esquiva un sourire les yeux à demi clos. Elle entrouvrit la bouche dans l'espérance vaine de murmurer quelques mots mais Murtagh lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres.

« Chuutt … repose toi, je vais à coté » fit t' il. Et il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. La dragonnière reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle pensait à Wolfang, ainsi qu'à son père ; au danger qu'ils couraient tout les deux … à cause d'elle. Une larme roula sous ses paupières closes. Rageusement, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'essuya. Elle ne devait plus pleurer de souffrance ni de tristesse. Elle ne devait plus sombrer dans l'inconscience dés que la douleur devenait plus forte. Elle ne devait plus être faible. Il fallait fuir. Fuir. C'était sa seule chance. La dernière …

Quelques temps plus tard, Murtagh sortit de la salle d'eau. Tanja endormie sur son propre lit, il lava Zar'roc, souillée du sang de ces ivrognes. Il avait peut être fait une grosse erreur en révélant le contenu de la missive à la jeune femme. Pourvu qu'elle garde cela au fond de son esprit, loin de toute intrusion malveillante. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta pendant quelques instants de la réaction de Galbatorix quand il apprendrait qu'il avait blessé six de ses soldats … Murtagh savait que chaque soir, les soldats s'enivraient, violant quelques paysannes de la ville qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, mais imaginer leurs sales mains sur le corps fragile de Tanja … Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il rangea l'épée de son père dans son fourreau et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appelant Thorn, qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Après un dernière regard sur la jeune fille endormie, il s'envola dans la nuit.

_Tu as fait le bon choix Murtagh, tu as eu raison d'aider la gamine et son frère _réconforta d'une voix rauque et grave le dragon rouge à l'attention de son jeune dragonnier.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Depuis que je la connais, je fais n'importe quoi ! Je trahis le roi ! Si il apprend mes manigances, et mes infidélités à son égard nous sommes morts ! Toi Moi, Tan' et Zéphyr. »

_Le roi est trop accaparé par ce qui se trame en Terre Vardens pour s'occuper de toute tes actions et tes occupations en dehors des missions qu'il te confie : Il craint une attaque de la part des Rebelles ! Je crois que tu peux l'aider à s'enfuir. Pas directement, tu en ai incapable, mais tu peux toujours … l'aider à y croire, lui trouver un plan, laisser une porte ouverte … ou servir du vin un peu trop généreusement. _

« Ouais … je vois. Arrêtons ce genre de discussions veux tu Thorn, c'est trop sérieux, ça ne nous ressemble pas »

_Les temps changent Murtagh, bientôt, nous vaincrons… ou nous mourront … _

_«_ Thorn… s'il te plait, pas ce soir … » Le jeune brun se tu et contempla la nuit d'un air triste. Il était perdu. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il savait toujours quoi faire, malgré les horribles situations dans lesquels il avait grandi, malgré les tortures, il savait quel chemin emprunter afin de ne pas trop mal grandir. Il vivait de ses propres choix, suivant son instinct naturel. Les serments que le Roi lui avait fait prononcer avait changer cette doctrine mais il s'en était habitué. Rien n'étant plus important que sa vie ainsi que celle de son dragon. Il n'aimait que Thorn et lui même. Eragon comptait pour lui, mais de façon minime. Il avait juste était son compagnon de route durant une courte période … mais là, il était perdu. Et tout ça depuis qu'il avait dans la forêt rencontrait …

_Tu l'aimes bien, n'est ce pas ? C'est la première fois que tu as autant d'attention envers un autre être humain._

« Je ne la déteste pas … Malgré son caractère et ses quelques réactions idiotes et irréfléchies, elle … Rentrons Thorn, je tombe de sommeil …

_Entendu._ Et le grand dragon rouge ramena le jeune homme à sa fenêtre. _Embrasse la pour moi, _fit il avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Les chandelles étaient éteintes et seules les braises encore rougeoyantes dans l'âtre éclairées faiblement la pièce. Elle se tenait debout, devant le miroir avec seulement un drap sur le corps. Avec un autre fragment de miroir, l'adolescente essayer d'apercevoir le tatouage qu'elle avait dans la nuque.

Caché par les voiles de la fenêtre, Murtagh observait la jeune fille en souriant. Il s'amusa quelques instants à la voir se tordre le dos pour orienter le deuxième miroir, puis sortit de sa cachette, silencieux comme un chat. S'approchant d'elle à pas de loup, il lui arracha le miroir des mains, et sans un mot, il le tenu derrière elle, à bonne hauteur pour que Tanja puis contempler sa nuque marquée. Cette dernière le remercia d'un regard, et s'éloigna de lui, en prenant garde de ne pas laisser tomber le drap qui cachait son corps nu et encore humide de la rapide douche qu'elle venait de prendre un instant auparavant.

« Tu n'as plus trop mal n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses mèches de cheveux mouillés se collant à ses joues.

« Tu as bien fait, d'aller te laver, tu était pleine de sang. Je veux pas d'un amas de muscles sanguinolent dans mon lit, aussi mignon qu'il soit. »

Tanja le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage restait grave jusque là. Elle entra en contact avec l'esprit du jeune homme, et lui déclara.

« Tu n'aura pas ce plaisir mon vieux ! Je t'emprunte quelques vêtements et je vais me coucher, dans mon propre lit ! »

La jeune fille, le drap toujours serrés contre son corps ouvrit la grande penderie de bois et en sortit quelques vêtements, trop grand pour elle, avant d'aller les enfiler dans la pièce d'à coté. Quand elle sortie de la pièce, trois minutes plus tard, Murtagh n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il affichait toujours le même petit sourire malicieux. Tanja le dévisagea, elle inclina la tête en guise de remerciements et avança vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, et sortit dans le couloir. Au loin, dans le dédale sombre des couloirs, des rires gras résonnaient encore, malgré l'heure plus que tardive. La jeune fille hésita un instant. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et le sang lui battit dans les tempes. Ses appartement étaient loin … juste à coté de la salle des gardes …

Murtagh, s'était approché d'elle. Il pénétra dans son esprit et déclara

« Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi … ? »

« Je … » elle ravala sa fierté, « Je ne sais pas trop tu vois … »

Il ria avec un petit air méprisant et supérieur dont lui seul connaissait le secret, et s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte afin que son invitéE puisse rentrer. Tanja baissait les yeux. Elle re rentra dans la chambre en se maudissant elle même. Je suis lâche. Trouillarde, faible indigne de ma caste et de mon dragon.

Décryptant les expressions du visage de la jeune fille, Murtagh dit doucement.

« C'est normal, tout le monde réagirait comme ça après … une nuit pareille »

« … Tu es trop gentil ce soir tu es bizarre … »

« On aura tout vu ! Quand j'essaye d'être gentil avec toi, avoir de bons sentiments et ne pas faire attention à ton caractère de gamin, toi tu te plains ! Ha ha, et bien franchement tu … »

Mais Tanja ne l'écoutai plus. Son regard était fixé sur les mains du jeune homme. Elles saignaient. Trop. Le sang coulait des bandes posait maladroitement des ses mains infirmes. Elle soupira et entrepris de lui refaire ses bandages avec des étoffes propres et bouillis.

« Merci » fit elle en resserrant le dernier nœud. « Merci … ! »

Le jeune homme soupira. « Tu espères me faire rougir ! Allez déshabilles toi et couche toi, n'oublie pas que tu dois t'échapper dans peu de temps ! T'as qu'a dormir avec la tunique que t'as sur le dos »

La jeune fille sourit, et s'exécuta. Elle enleva le pantalon avec un certain gêne, même si la longue tunique beige lui tombait juste au dessus du genou – Murtagh est assez grand – Tanja se sentait nue, vulnérable et sans défense. La chaleur lui monta aux joues. Ooh mais qu'est ce que je fais là ! Je vais passer la nuit avec un ennemi de mon peuple !

« Le bord ou prés du mur ?»lança Murtagh en montrant le lit d'un geste de la tête dédaigneux

« Euh … je …je dors avec toi ? » demanda Tanja essayant de cacher les soudaines couleurs de son visage.

« Ben ouais tu veux dormir par terre ? Ou alors t'espères que je vais te laisser mon lit douillet pour aller dormir dans la paille avec Thorn !? »

« Non … enfin, je … c'est que j'ai jamais dormi avec un autre garçon … enfin à part mon frère, et … euh … »

« HAHA ! T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas abuser de toi … pas encore ! »

« Pff … pervers. » Elle soupira soulageai que le jeune homme prenne ça pour de la rigolade »

Néanmoins, Tanja était toujours aussi rouge. Elle s'assit sur le lit, adossé contre le mur, ses genoux remontés contré sa poitrine, sa tunique recouvrant une partie de ses mollets. Murtagh, quand à lui enlevai sa chemise, mettant son torse à nu. Tanja ne pu s'empêchait de le regardai. Elle s'étonna du nombres de cicatrices qui recouvrait le torse et le dos du jeune homme. Mais elle ne dis rien, ne voulant pas être indiscrète.

« Parles moi de ton frère Tanja » fit le jeune homme en rentrant ses bottes de cuir dans l'armoire. « Et je te parlerai du mien. »

Tanja s'étonna du propos du jeune homme mais s'exécuta. « Wolfang est né le même jour que mois, le jour du solstice d'été il y a 16 ans. Les cheveux un peu plus clairs que les miens allant plus vers le blond. Plus grand que moi . Nous avons le même niveau en escrime, mais il reste plus adroit au tir à l'arc. C'est la seule personne, avec Zéphyr qui me comprend… Quand on était petit …

« T'es toujours petite Tan' »

« Laisse moi parler, vieux rustre ! On coupe pas la parole aux demoiselles, et encore moins pour dire ça. »

« Je peux me le permettre, nous partageons le même lit »

« Rhenn … tais toi ! Bon, quand nous étions très jeunes, nous tuons des Urgals avec nos amis… »

« Woo, pas mal ! Tu as donc tuer l'Urgal ! A quel âge ? Vous étiez combien ? »

« Quatre. Wolfang, Allan, un ami d'enfance, fils de Varden lui aussi, ainsi que moi et Nasuada. Elle était plus âgée, c'était elle qui connaissait le mieux les techniques de combat. Grâce à son père. J'avais neuf ans, et mon père devenait fou quand nous revenions avec la tête de l'Urgal. Mais en général ce n'était pas des adultes. Nous nous attaquions aux jeunes. Quand j'y repense, c'est un peu méchant. Ils ne nous faisaient rien de mal …

Murtagh écouta la jeune fille narrait son enfance pendant un long moment. Il découvrait véritablement ce qu'était l'enfance en fin de compte. Lui, avait toujours grandi entre quatre murs, soumis à la loi de Galbatorix. Quand il s'était échappé, il était déjà un homme, mûr et responsable. Il n'avait pas connu toutes ces joies et ces bonheurs aussi simples. Il n'avait pas grandi avec la silhouette protectrice et bienveillante de son père. Et il ne pourrait jamais vivre comme les autres. Il était condamné à haïr. A cause des souvenirs, des terreurs passés.

« … Et quand la rumeur qu'un nouveau dragonnier était apparu, avec Wolfang et Allan, nous nous sommes mis en quête de le trouver, de le connaître, et de voir son dragon ! Nous avions été élevé par les contes que Brom avait appris à Angéla, avant qu'il aille se terrer à Carvahall … Voir un dragon était notre plus grand rêve ! Alors …. »

Murtagh la regardait parler avec ses yeux. Ces yeux transcendant d'azur. Les même que son frère sûrement. Tanja raconter son enfance avec toute son âme, sans ouvrir la bouche, projetant ses émotions et sentiments bruts directement dans l'esprit de Murtagh. Une nostalgie volcanique envahissait l'âme du jeune homme avec une telle force que cela le fit sourire tristement. Murtagh monta sur le lit, et doucement il caressa les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Il faudrait que tu dormes, » fit il à haute voix. « Echappe toi en rêve, ne me dis pas ce que tu vois, je serai contraint de le dire au Roi. Je ne peut pas t'aider, mais je crois en toi. Tu peux sauver ton frère, ton père, ta reine, mon frère … tu peux sauver ton peuple comme moi je peux le détruire. Nos destins sont liés Tan', même opposés, ils sont destinés à se rencontrer et à ce battre ensemble, ensemble ou contre.

Tanja regarda le jeune homme de ses grand yeux bleus. Elle regarda ses mèches de cheveux sombre tomber devant ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et se coucha. La chaleur des couverture lui fit du bien, et la présence de Murtagh à ses cotés la rassurait. Le malaise du début s'était dissipé, laissant place à un certain bien être.

Les deux adolescents étaient étendus l'un à coté de l'autre. Les esprits alertes à un mot de l'autre. Mais ils ne pénétraient pas dans leurs esprits. Par respect et par pudeur. La nuit était pour les deux dragonniers le royaume des songes les plus secrets et les plus intimes. Leur propriété propre. Il faisait nuit noire, mais dans quelques heures l'aube percerait cette étoffe qui recouvrait le soleil. Dans cinq jours … Tanja était maintenant calme. Elle avait réfléchit à un plan de fuite et penser l'avoir trouvé. Et pour cela … Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Elle bougea un peu, touchant accidentellement la jambe de Murtagh de son pied froid.

« Haa » grogna t'il.

« Je suis désolée » fit elle en pensée.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, tu as juste les pieds gelées, tu as froid ? »

Tanja ne répondit pas. Prenant son silence pour une affirmation, le jeune homme se rapprocha son corps de celui de la jeune fille, et l'entoura de son torse musculeux. L'adolescente sursauta, frissonna un instant au contact du torse chaud du jeune homme mais ne ce dégagea pas de son étreinte. Elle releva la tête afin de regardait ses yeux. Beaux, moqueur, malicieux. Comment étaient ses yeux, a elle en cette instant ? Brillants ? Grave ? Triste ? Ou alors … trahissant ses pensées, dévoilant la tranquillité qu'elle avait à être dans les bras de l'homme qu'il l'avait aidé, sauvé, réconforté. Ce dragonnier courageux et fort au combat, le fils de Morzan, l'homme qui a tué le roi des nains, qui as tué des centaines de soldats, qui sert Galbatorix … Il faut que j'arrête. Je trahis mon père, ma Reine, mon peuple. Elle fit une brève tentative de dégagement, mais pas très convaincante. Murtagh resserra un peu son étreinte. Tanja s'arrêta de penser. Elle vivait l'instant et réfléchirai demain et pourtant … elle releva une fois de plus la tête en direction du jeune homme et vit que ce dernier la regardait.

« A quoi tu penses ? » fit il doucement. « Tu parais… nerveuse. »

« A rien … à tout aussi. A beaucoup de choses en fin de compte »

« Je fais partis du « beaucoup de choses … »

« Oui »

« Moi, je ne pensait qu'a toi »

Le jeune brun pencha son visage au dessus de la jeune fille, et lui caressa la joue.

« Dors maintenant … demain, Thorn et Moi t'entraînons, sur ordre du Roi »

Tanja ne répondit rien. Elle contemplait le visage de Murtagh qui n'était qu'a un pouce d'elle.

« Tu m'emmène en ville demain ? »

« Les espions Vardens ? »

« Non » Oui bien sur !

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Je voudrais … m'acheter une robe ! » Une robe, mais pourquoi je dis ça !

« Un robe ? Haha, d'accort. Je renvoierai les soldats si tu le souhaites. J'assurerai au Roi que sous ma garde, tu ne t'enfuiras pas »

Il rapprocha lentement son visage de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Dors bien… » fit il

Murtagh se rallongea, une main sous sa nuque, tenant la jeune fille contre lui et murmura pour lui même – assez fort pour que la jeune fille l'entende

« Haha, Tanja en robe c'est comme Galbatorix jouant à saute mouton avec son dragon … RI-DI-CULE ! »

Tanja lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les cottes. Le jeune homme qui ricanai s'étouffa sous le regard pétillant de la jeune dragonnière.

Puis, il se calmèrent et s'endormirent l'un après l'autre.

* * *

** J'ai aussi envie de creer un nouveau personnage... je vais voir ! Et le prochain chapitre, c'ets un peut l'histoire d'Eragon, de Roran et tout et tout ... **

**REVIEWS !**


	6. Chapter 6, Wolfang de Troïl

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6, écris depuis un certain bout de temps mais introuvable dans mon bordel habituel, j'ai du le réécrire HAHA.**

**Cette fois ci, on est du coté de Eragon et toute la smala, pendant un chapitre complet**

**Et voilà. Bref. **

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il y avait la raideur du corps, courbaturé après cet ultime effort, et cette intense satisfaction qui se répandait lentement dans ses veines, tel une essence bénéfique pour l'ensemble de son être. Ses membres tremblaient encore de l'excitation que lui avait procuré cette vengeance. Sa lame pénétrant, sans ralentir, dans ses deux corps emprunts d'une magie sombre et malsaine. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine. Il s'était vengé. Enfin, après des longs mois d'attente, de haine et de rage, Justice était enfin rendue. Roran heureux, Katrina sauve, et Sloan disparu. « La belle affaire … » pensa le jeune dragonnier du haut de sa monture, une jeune étalon pie.

Au crépuscule, Roran, Katrina, Saphira ainsi que lui même s'étaient mis en route pour le Surda. Ils progressaient lentement, à dos des chevaux, et Eragon luttait contre son mauvais caractère pour ne pas étaler son agacement à haute voix. Toute la nuit, ils avaient chevauché, traversant plaines et forêts, ruisseaux et marais ; ils profitaient de l'obscurité pour s'enfuir au loin. Une chouette hulula tristement. Les premières lueurs de l'aube mettaient le ciel à sang. Dans peu de temps, les trois jeunes gens seraient repérables, ainsi que Saphira qui, depuis le lever de la Lune, planait au dessus d'eux, profitant de la noirceur de la nuit. Dans la lumière grandissante, les soldats nomades, toute nouvelle escadrille récemment créée par le Roi finiraient pas les repérer.

« Arrêtons nous » murmura Eragon d'une voix rauque

Il lui tardais de rentrer. Nasuada, ainsi que le Conseil, devaient préparer une nouvelle offensive, et maintenant que les Raz'zacs n'étaient plus, son principal souci était la nouvelle stratégie. Fallais t il compter Un, ou Deux dragonnier au service de l'Empire ?

« Hum… Eragon , demanda Roran en s'arrachant à regret de la contemplation avide dont Katrina faisait l'objet depuis sa liberté, Pourquoi ne pas voyager aussi de jour ? Nous irions plus vite ! Je sais que cela t'ennuie de voyager sur des chevaux, mais tu ne vas pas forcer Katrina à monter Saphira, elle en a une peur bleue ! »

« Mais Saphira est innoffensive ! » s'exclama Eragon « Galbatorix… ne doit pas encore savoir la mort des Raz'zacs. Cependant, il en sera avertit dans quelques jours. En attendant, nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer, le roi comprendrais que ces deux serviteurs sont mort, il ne doit pas savoir que toi et moi, voyagons en solitaire à travers l'Empire. Il pourrait envoyai M… Murtagh, ou encore l'autre, la fille. Tu comprends ? Je prend le premier quart. Dors un peu, je te réveille au Zénith. »

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Roran seule avec la jeune rousse.

Les heures passaient, et rien ne bougeait. Eragon mangea quelques baies qu'il avait cueilli quelques instant plus tôt. Douces et sucrées … Soigneusement, il nettoya son épée, souillée du sang sombre des monstres. Zar'roc lui manquait… l'imaginer dans les mains de ce traître, ce sale parjure, tuant des innocents pour son propre plaisir, le répugnait.

_Il ne tue pas des innocents pour le plaisir, _murmura Saphira d'une voix douce_, pas encore. Il en est obligeai_

« Son statut de Parjure le rabaisse à cela, siffla Eragon. Qu'il tue ou non, c'est un traître et un assassin, il a tué le Roi des Nains et … »

_Il t'a sauvé la vie_ fini Saphira

Le jeune dragonnier ne releva pas. Il s'était suffisamment chamaillé avec Saphira dans les deux mois qui avaient suivit la Bataille des Plaines Brûlantes pour savoir le point de vue de chacun. Cependant, ils étaient d'accord sur un point , Murtagh était un homme à mettre hors combat, et vite.

_Eragon … _murmura la dragonne

Le jeune homme grogna pour monter qu'il écoutai.

_Quelqu'un vient_, souffla t'elle dans son esprit, _mais je ne le voit pas_.

« Tu dois te tromper » grommela Eragon

_Ecoute_

Le dragonnier rangea son épée désormais propre dans son fourneau et tendit l'oreille. Seul le vent et quelques chants d'oiseaux rompaient le silence. Puis, il entendit. Quelque chose, -ou quelqu'un – foulait la terre. De chacun de ses mouvements.

« Tu ne vois rien ? » demanda Eragon surpris

_Non_

Eragon écouta encore. Les frottements se reprochaient.

« C'est vivant, » conclu t'il.

Saphira ria dans sa barbe de la naïveté de son petit homme.

_Bien sur que oui ! Tu…_, mais elle s'interrompit. Une odeur très très désagréable venait de lui couper le souffle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent. Lui aussi sentait.

Des Urgals.

« Ce sont des Urgals ! » s'affola Eragon . « Vite ! » Il sortit son épée de son foureau. Et La brandit devant lui.

_Eragon. Je les verrai si un groupe d'Unrgals approcherai, mais ça sent l'Urgal, je te l'accorde. La fiente d'Urgal exactement. … Par Vrael_ murmura t'elle soudain dans l'esprit du dragonnier.

Sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de prononcer ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot, Eragon et Saphira ne firent qu'un. Leurs deux esprits se formèrent en une seule et unique personne partageant pensées et sens. Eragon voyait désormais le monde teinté de belles et d'étranges nuances rouges. Le monde était chaud, beau. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Au loin, titubant, une moitié d'homme s'avançait. Elle boitillait et râlai.

Le jeune homme eu un bref mouvement de recul, et Saphira grogna d'un air féroce.

_C'est ça qui pu autant_ ?

« Chuut, écoute. Ca parle. Ce truc parle »

Deux voix se chamaillaient. Les voix étaient indistinctes mais Eragon les identifia comme humaines. Puis, après quelques secondes d'écoute. Il souri et s'avança vers les buissons. Se dissimulant dans le feuillage vert, il rangea sa lame, au mécontentement de Saphira.

_Eragon ! Mais tu es fou ! Viens ici immédiatement ! _

La moitié d'homme arriva en vue sur le chemin, mais avant que son visage fut identifiable, elle disparu. Saphira grogna. Malgré tout, les chuchotements haineux ne s'étaient pas éteints. Quand Eragon, jugea que la chose était à sa hauteur, il bondit, percutant à une chose grande et dure.

Un bout de tissu glissa révélant deux grandes silhouettes affalées en travers du chemin. deux adolescents - un peu plus jeune que moi jugea Eragon - gisaient sur le sol en grognant.

« Je te l'avais dis marmonna l'adolescent blond, tremper l'étoffe elfe dans de la fiente urgale sert à tout sauf à passer inaperçu ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent tant bien que mal et se retrouvèrent face à un Eragon tout sourire et à une dragonne en proie à l'ahurissement le plus totale. La fatigue gagnai tout de même le jeune dragonnier, mais il se força à réfléchir où il avait déjà vu ces deux garçons.

« Allan Hales et Wolfang De Troil murmura t il enfin, vous êtes des fils de Vardens… »

« Pour vous servir ! » lança le plus petit des deux, un adolescent roux aux cheveux en bataille

« Tu parles… » murmura le second. Très dignement, il tendit sa main et sera celle que Eragon lui tendait. « Wolfang, fils de Jörmundur »

« Allan, fils d'Ambor, un espion Varden, » lança Allan

« Eragon, Tueur d'ombre, dragonnier des Elfes, Vardens et Nains » murmura ce dernier

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit » murmura Wolfang le regard haineux

Le dragonnier ne releva pas. Il observait avec attention les deux adolescents qui se tenait devant lui. L'un était fort grand, des yeux incroyablement bleu et des cheveux blonds et miel lui tombant devant les yeux. Il était bien bâtit, dégageant courage et puissance. Comme son père songea Eragon. Et comme la nouvelle dragonière aussi. L'autre, était plus menu et plus petit. Mais malgré sa silhouette plus frêle, sous ses cheveux flamboyants et ébouriffés, ses yeux sombres luisaient des bravoure. Un brève pensée traversa alors l'esprit d'Eragon. Orik, hurlant après les deux adolescents qui écoutaient à la porte du Conseil, juste après avoir endormis les gardes.

« Wolfang De Troil, Allan Hales ! Revenez ici, attendez que vos pères l'apprennent et vous allez voir ! » rugissait le nain en courant de ses petits jambes derrière les jeunes déjà loin mais dont les moqueries résonnaient encore sur les parois rocheuses.

Voilà pourquoi il arrivait à mettre un nom sur les visages…

« Que fait vous dans le coin ? » déclara t il enfin

« On cherche la soeu… » commença Allan

Mais le jeune homme s'interrompit lorsque Wolfang lui écrasa le pied

« On cherche la gazelle cornue il veut dire finis Wolfang rageusement. C'est pour ça qu'on avait enduit la cape elfe de bouse d'Urgale. Qui t'as donné ce tuyau d'ailleurs ? » demanda le blond à son ami.

« Alicia… » murmura t'il soudainement honteux

« HAHA ricana Wolfang, on dirais bien qu'elle s'est foutu de nous ! Bon, Cher Argetlam, tu nous excuseras mais il faut que nous repartions chasser… la gazelle » continua t'il d'une voix malicieuse.

_Il ment_ siffla Saphira dans l'esprit de son dragonnier

« Je sais, lui répondit ce dernier, vas lire dans les pensées du rouquin, et sois délicate. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte »

Saphira s'exécuta tandis qu'Eragon continuai de parler à Wolfang.

« Alors… fit il, tu ne serais pas le frère de la fille disparue ? »

« Si ! répliqua violemment le garçon, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernes ! »

« C'est un fait. J'ignore si elle est dragonière, aux dernière nouvelles, tous la croyais… »

« Au dernières nouvelles siffla Wolfang. Cela a été confirmé. Elle est la nouvelle dragonnière de l'Empire. »

Eragon se rembrunit. Toutes ses craintes étaient maintenant fondées.

« Parlons prés du feu, dit il d'une voix rauque, vous devez avoir faim »

Le dragonnier essayai de les mettre en confiance, ce qui aller être difficile vu le caractère de chien arrogant dont faisait preuve l'aîné des De Troil.

« Je vais brûler votre cape elfe, elle empeste » dit il en se dirigent vers Saphira, laissant les deux adolescents prés des flammes. Roran et Katrina, quand à eux, dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, tout deux un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'as tu appris ? » demanda t il mentalement à sa dragonne.

_Les deux garçons se sont enfuis du Surda afin de rejoindre la capitale et de sauver Tanja, la sœur de Wolfang_.

« Ah oui, je ne me souvenais plus de son nom. Tanja. »

_Il semblerai que le Roi recherche le blond. Ils ont vus plusieurs affiches avec sa description et son portrait dans les différents bourgs qu'ils ont traversé. Cependant, personne ne les a vu. Ils passent pour invisible grâce à la cape elfe. Elle bloque toute magie aussi. C'est une étoffe précieuse. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes les premières personnes à qui ils adressent la parole depuis une quinzaine de jours. _

« Hum d'accord , grommela Eragon. Crache moins vite, elle se consume trop rapidement. D'autres choses ? »

_Wolfang et Tanja sont jumeaux. Ils vont avoir 16 ans dans 5 jours, pour le solstice. Wolfang et Allan sont très proches, et Allan doit ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Tanja, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. _

Le jeune dragonnier eu alors le court flash d'une jeune fille aux yeux bleus pétillants d'allégresse qui courrait dans un champs d'herbe haute. Le portrait de Wolfang, à part des traits plus fins, le cheveux légèrement plus foncés. Elle était plus petite que lui aussi.

« C'est elle ? demanda Eragon. C'est compréhensible. Elle est plutôt jolie »

_Il y a aussi une histoire de connexion entre les jumeaux. Mais c'est confus dans l'esprit d'Allan, je n'en sais pas donc plus que lui. Wolfang verrai sa sœur dans ses rêves …_

La cape était entièrement consumée. Eragon se dirigea vers les deux garçons mangeant le gibier que Saphira avait attrapé pour Roran et Katrina – Eragon étant végétarien.

« Le lapin est très bon », lâcha naïvement Allan la bouche pleine

« Tant mieux. Tu disais donc Wolfang, ta sœur est dragonnière… cela est sur. Comment les Vardens le savent ils ? »

« Des espions Vardens sont sur place, lança Wolfang avec mépris, et … »

Le jeune blond hésita. Il lança un bref coup d'œil vers son compagnon, qui maintenant s'attaquer à la part de Katrina.

« Tu veux parler de la connexion entre ta sœur et toi ? »

Wolfang ouvrit la bouche de surprise

« Comment sais tu cela ?, demanda t'il étonné, mes visions ont commencés, tu était déjà parti ! »

« Les Vardens et moi, avons des moyens de correspondance surs, secrets et rapides, répondit le jeune dragonnier ce qui évidemment était totalement faux. Mais je n'ai pas de détails. »

Malgré le mépris que ressentait Wolfang pour ce garçon, il ne pu pas se retenir de ressentir une pointe d'admiration. Il n'avait même pas 2 ans de plus que lui et était déjà tellement puissant… mais il avait abandonné sa sœur. Il avait acquiesçait comme les autres que tan' était morte, et il était parti chercher la rousse avec son cousin. Et pour cela, Wolfang en voulait à Eragon. C'était égoïste, il le savait, car tuer ces monstres noirs qui avait tué son père oncle, il ne savait pas trop, comptait pour lui comme Tan' comptait pour Wolfang. Mais il n'aimait pas le dragonnier, s'était instinctif. Et ridicule aussi.

« Tu veux voir ? » lança le jeune blond au dragonnier qui attendait, silencieux.

« Si tu as envie » répondit calmement ce dernier.

« Okay, soupira Wolfang. Tu penses pouvoir la sauver maintenant que les Raz'zacs sont morts ? Je n'aime pas la savoir trop prés de ce Murtagh » lança t il d'une voix amer.

Il s'approcha du dragonnier, se concentra quelques instants.

« Vas y, déclara t il enfin, j'ai dressé les barrières nécessaires, tu ne verra que ce que je voudrais. »

« Tu fais de la magie ? » demanda Eragon étonné.

« J'ai quelques bases de défense. Je suis allé à bonne école » répondit il avec une certaine arrogance.

Eragon place alors ses mains sur les tempes de Wolfang et pénétra l'esprit de ce dernier de manière la plus délicate dont il était capable. Il n'aimait pas faire cela, et pris les premières pensées et images qui s'offrit à lui.

_Tanja touchant un petit dragon vert vif du bout des ses doigts tremblants, dans une large pièce vide devant un Roi au regard cruel et avide de puissance ; Tanja se battant à l'épée contre Murtagh, essayant de mettre le maximum de puissance et d'adresse dans chaque mouvement d'épée, dans chaque parade ; Tanja dans les profondeurs d'une salle sombre, en proie à un bourreau insensible, fouet à la main, lacérant le dos nu de la jeune fille en lui hurlant : « Tu Comprends Maintenant Ce Que C'est La Haine, La Puissance, Misérable Ordure, N'est Ce Pas ? » ; Tanja en proie à un espoir immense, pleurant à chaude larmes dans les écailles brillantes de Zéphyr, son dragon, Tanja en rage contre Murtagh, Tanja se rétablissant lentement dans une grande chambre baignant dans la lumière du matin, Tanja, proie de la rage et de la puissance de Galbatorix ; Tanja dans les bras protecteurs de Murtagh ;Tanja dans une immense bibliothèque, lisant un maximum de livres ; Tanja, en sang dans un couloir, passant une lame sur son index, au loin des soldats arrivent, ivres. S'approchant lentement, ils…_

Sous les mains du dragonnier, Wolfang commença à trembler. Eragon, sentant que le garçon ne pourrais plus de revoir ces souvenirs de façon si réelle, se retira de son esprit.

« Je suis désolé, fit il doucement, je ne savais pas… je ne pensais pas qu'elle endurait tout ça. Galbatorix est tellement cruel, même avec les siens … »

Maintenant, Allan ronflait à coté d'eux.

« Elle n'est pas encore sienne, et c'est parce qu'elle est faible »

« Je… . Eragon était surpris par les mots du jeune homme. Elle se bat pourtant bien je trouve »

« Pour une humaine, pas pour une dragonnière. Sa capacité en escrime et en magie évolue trop lentement. Elle n'est pas aussi forte que Galbatorix le souhaiterai. C'est pour cela qu'il la torture »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose, au sujet de Murtagh… »

« Ah lui ! ragea Wolfang. Il a faillit la tuer au début. Je n'ai plus eu de visions pendant sept jours, car il l'avait mise dans le coma. »

Eragon ne répondit rien. Il savait la haine qu'éprouvait le peuple Varden, Elfe et le peuple Nain pour le jeune Parjure, et il laissa donc Wolfang évacuai toute la rage, la rancune qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je n'arrive pas à cerner les sentiments de Tan' pour ce mec. Il arrive par moment qu'elle le déteste, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il l'attire. »

Wolfang avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un tel dégoût qu'Eragon se demanda si il n'avait pas embrasser un Raz'zac

« Alors bon d'accord, il la sauvé plusieurs fois, il la réconforte, la soigne quand les blessures infligé par le vieux galeux sont trop importantes. Hier soir quand elle a failli être… quand les soldats ivres on voulu la… enfin bref, le Parjure la défendu, et il la encore une fois aidé et soigné mais savoir qu'après, tout les deux ils… Rhaaa »

Le jeune blond cracha de dégoût et envoya une lourde bûche dans le feu.

« Je m'en vais faire un tour » lança t'il d'une voix rageuse à l'adresse du dragonnier et de Saphira

« Ah Tanja ! lança il pour lui même qu'est ce que tu fous ! A quoi tu joue !? »

Eragon lança un regard interrogateur à Saphira qui s'empressa de lui lançait un flash dérobé à Wolfang.

Saphira ! lança le jeune homme à sa dragonne il ne voulait peut être pas qu'on vois ça !

_Regarde._

_Tanja, vêtue seulement d'une longue tunique était dans le lit de Murtagh, le visage enfoui dans son torse. Tout deux dormais paisiblement. _

Eragon s'étouffa. Tanja ne pouvais pas… Saphira secoua sa longue tête bleue.

_Eragon ! Elle a échappé à un viol ! Il est normal que Murtagh agisse comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ! _

« C'était un traître, un assassin, et elle, elle était fille d'un chef Varden ! Elle n'as rien a faire dans son lit, même innocemment. ! »

Soudainement, Wolfang s'exclama hautement.

« Elle l'a frappé ! Elle a donné un pain à ce crétin de Parjure ! »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un peu long peut être … Enfin bref.**

**Est ce que vous savez la date de sortie du tome 3 ? **

** REVIEWS ! **


	7. Chapter 7, Urub'aen

**Hey hey ! Voila le chapitre sept. Enfin, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et je ne suit pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon. Je lis plus que je n'écrit en ce moment … Actuellement c'est Death Note, trempant mes petits beurres dans du lait chocolaté. HAHA.**

**On retourne sur Urû'baen avec Tanja et Murtagh ! Je ne posterai sûrement pas la suite avant l'année prochaine car les vacances approchent et elles s'avèrent chargées … donc un Joyeux Noël et une chouette année 2008 x) **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Comme d'habitude. L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini, hormis les miens Tanja, et Zéphyr et Ambor, pour ce chapitre. **

* * *

Chapitre 7

La matinée était déjà fort avancée lorsque Murtagh ouvrit les yeux. Le souffle du vent faisait danser les voilages claires qui cachaient la fenêtre de pierres brutes, soulevant au passage les quelques mèches rebelles des deux jeunes gens.

Le brun ne bougea pas. Il voulait profiter encore quelques instants de la tiédeur des couvertures et du corps frêle de Tanja logé contre son torse, avant de partir préparer la leçon d'escrime. A ses cotés, la jeune dragonière bougea légèrement. Tirant sa main de dessous les couvertures, elle la passa autour de la taille du jeune homme, l'enlaçant inconsciemment. Un frisson le parcouru quand les fins doigts de la dragonnière s'arrêtèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale. Contemplant la jeune fille endormie, Murtagh s'abandonna alors à des pensées plus ou moins correctes, et, perdu dans ses fantasmes, il ne sentit pas l'âme de Thorn se fondre à la sienne.

_Tu ne devrais pas penser à Tanja comme cela, Murtagh. Elle est encore un peu jeune, tu ne trouves pas ?_ déclara le grand dragon rouge d'une voix grave et rauque dans l'esprit de son dragonnier.

Murtagh sursauta, et rageusement, il ferma son esprit à tout contacts extérieurs. Thorn avait raison, et il le savait : Tanja allait avoir 16 ans, et lui aurait 20 ans cet hiver. Les sentiments et pensées qu'il développait inconsciemment étaient malsain pour elle. Elle était si fragile et si innocente, et lui si… meurtrier. Tout contact à long terme pouvait devenir dangereux, et il en était conscient. Le dragonnier chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Il n'aimait pas être si réaliste. Peu importe de toute façon, Tanja le considérai juste comme un traître sympathique, un peu plus parfois. Il grogna. Elle devait s'enfuir, il le fallait. Pour elle, ainsi que pour les peuples rebelles. A ces cotés, Tanja bougea, lâchant le corps de Murtagh pour s'allonger sur le dos. Ce dernier contempla les traits fin de la dragonnière endormie.

C'est physique, pensa t il, juste physique. Elle m'attire parfois juste parce qu'elle est pas mal. Ouais… Peu importe alors. Murtagh se leva et doucement il pencha son corps au dessus de celui de Tanja. Délicatement, il caressa la joue halée de la jeune fille.

« Tanja, fit il doucement, réveille toi. C'est l'heure. »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et sourit à la vue des yeux bleus du dragonnier. Ce dernier laissa la jeune fille se dégageai, mais quand elle voulu se lever, il l'attira contre son torse nu. Elle se laissa faire, docilement, et s'abandonna à lui, encore rongé par les sombres évènements de la veille.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda t il dans l'esprit de Tanja Tu as eu le sommeil un peu agité… »

« Boah, rien de si terrible. J'ai pas mal rêvé. »

« Je me doute »

Tanja se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice du jeune homme, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle referma la tenture, chauffa l'eau grâce à son feu magique puis se lava soigneusement. Dormir avec Murtagh lui avait fait drôle, mais elle ne regrettait pas. De toute façon, elle n'aurais pas pu dormir seule la nuit dernière. Elle avait eu peur. A un degré qui équivalait celui des tortures que lui infligeait Galbatorix. Une peur terrible et cruelle. Tanja effleura le tatouage de ses doigts et sentit sa peau gonflait de magie à certains endroits. Mais malgré cela, ce n'était plus douloureux. Elle s'entoura dans une longue étoffe destinée à se sécher et chercha ses vêtements. Ne les trouvant pas, elle héla Murtagh en pensées.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, les vêtements propres de Tanja dans les mains, et déclara de sa voix moqueuse :

« Alors Princesse, on oublie ses vêtements … à moins que tu ne veuilles faire escrime comme ça… Je me battrais un peu plus au corps à corps que d'habitude je crois … »

Tanja soupira de désespoir. Ce dragonnier était pitoyable. Murtagh souriant, vida le bac, et le remplissant à nouveau, il se débarbouilla le visage de ses larges mains.

« Tu peux sortir ? » demanda Tanja d'une voix fluette

« Non, je ne crois pas »

La jeune dragonnière soupira, et lui donna l'ordre de se retourner pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, ce qu'elle ne vit pas. Tanja tournait le dos à Murtagh et enfilait rapidement ses vêtements de toile et de cuir.

« Tu es plutôt bien roulée tu sais ! » lança le jeune homme d'une voix pétillante.

Elle agit très rapidement. D'un même mouvement elle fini d'enfiler sa botte gauche, se retourna, saisit sa cape et frappa de son poing la mâchoire de Murtagh. Ce dernier accusa le coup dans l'instant puis se mis à rire tandis que Tanja s'enfuyait dans le couloir.

« Cette fille m'adore » lança t'il à voix haute.

_Ce n'est pas très intelligent, jeune homme_ lui reprocha Thorn dans les profondeurs de son esprit. _Rappelle toi de quoi tu l'a sauvé hier, et maintenant tu l'épie sans te cacher. Grandis un peu Murtagh. _

« Ne sois pas rabat joie, Thorn ! Et puis tu ne comprend rien aux humaines. Et puis elle est jeune aussi. Elle ne va pas être marquée à vie parce qu'un dragonnier parjure très séduisant à osé la regarder s'habiller ! »

_Tu est vraiment pitoyable mon gars_ lança le dragon rouge d'un rire grave. _Cette fille ne te réussi vraiment pas. Bon, elle te donne un peu de sensibilité, tu t'occupes plutôt bien d'elle, mais fais attention._

Murtagh rejoignit la cour des armes en courrant et trouva la jeune fille en grande conversation avec Zéphyr qui lui lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

« Je t'attends » cria le jeune dragonnier à l'attention de la jeune fille. Tanja lui lança un regard noir, dégaina son épée et s'avança vers lui d'un pas digne.

Et le duel commença. Puissant, violent, brutal. Dans les profondeurs de son esprit, loin de Murtagh, Tanja échafaudait un plan. La partie pratique de son plan, celle qu'elle mettrais en pratique le soir du bal la gênait un peu, vis à vis de Murtagh. Peu importe. Il fallait qu'elle fui. Un coup plus violent que les autres la fit sortir de ses pensées. Murtagh la regardait de son éternel sourire moqueur. Tanja chassa ses dernières pensées et ouvrit son esprit au dragonnier.

« Tu te bats plutôt pas mal aujourd'hui » lança t'il

« La haine et la rage, ça aide »

« L'espoir aussi. Tu m'es toujours fâchée ? » demanda t'il d'une voix charmeuse.

« Non. Mais je devrais. Tu n'as pas à m'espionner de la sorte »

« Désolé, mais c'est trop tentant »

Tanja rougit sur le coup. « Sale Parjure pervers » siffla t elle dans l'esprit de l'intéressé.

« Je t'attires n'est ce pas ? » dit il

Tanja lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ces dernières paroles. Décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, elle para une des ses offensives avec force, et déclara

« Hum… Peut être. »

« Avoue, je suis à tomber »

« Haha, quand tu ne baves pas durant ton sommeil, c'est vrai, tu es plutôt mignon »

Murtagh, bien que parfois susceptible ne se vexa pas de ce coup bas. « Je t'emmène en ville cet après midi ? » Lança t'il d'une voix gorgée de malice.

Tanja ne répondis pas tout de suite. Elle admira le ballet aérien qu'offrait les deux traînées vertes et sang dans le ciel d'Urû'baen, les deux dragons réalisant des figures acrobatiques d'une grande complexité.

Elle acquiesça, se demandant comment elle allait parler aux espions Vardens sans les tuer. Galbatorix pensait à tout. Et cela l'a mettait en rage.

« Nous irons voir le Roi alors »

_Fais attention,_ lui lança alors Zéphyr d'une voix douce, mais trahissant un peu d'anxiété, _ne pense pas à ta fuite, à ton plan … _Le dragon s'arrêta un bref moment, hésitant._ Tan' ça ne marchera pas. Comment le neutraliseras tu ? Il est trop fort par rapport à toi. _

« Fais moi confiance répondit la jeune fille sereinement. Ca marchera. Murtagh ne nous suivra pas. Il ne nous poursuivra pas

_Je ne saisis toujours pas ton plan, Tan' explique moi un peu ! _

« Non, tu refuseras »

_Alors ne le met pas en danger_

« De qui ? »

_Murtagh._

« Qu'est ce que cela te fais ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

_Non je ne l'apprécie guère, mais toi, il ne te laisse pas indifférente. _

« Laisse tomber Zéphyr »

_Je le sais Tan'_

« D'accort d'accort, j'avoue. Je l'aime bien. Mais c'est un Parjure, le fils de Morzan, il est aux ordres du Roi, je ne l'oublie pas ! » se défendit elle

_Je me le demande parfois_.

« Pff, tu parles comme mon frère ! soupira l'adolescente … Zéphyr, l'homme que j'aimerai, ça sera un honnête homme, un Varden courageux et fort. »

_Tu as parfois de drôle de comportement avec lui quand même. Hier tu n'aurais pas du dormir avec lui. Tu ne devrais pas te réfugier dans ses bras comme ça. _

« Oh c'est bon ! Ne me fais pas la morale. Je sais ce que je fais, et je sais ce que je pense. »

Ce qui était faux. La jeune dragonnière se concentra de nouveau sur les lames qui s'abattaient l'une contre l'autre en une pluie d'étincelles. Leurs fronts suintaient sous l'effort. Elle progressait à l'épée, elle le savait, même si son niveau restait bien inférieur à celui du jeune parjure.

**( . . . ) Dans l'après midi, à Urû'baen**

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'on l'obligerai à se vêtir de la sorte. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de donner cette excuse pour pouvoir se rendre en ville ?! Tanja regarda d'un air fortement désapprobateur son propre reflet dans le miroir crasseux de la boutique où Murtagh et elle étaient entrés quelques instants auparavant. La jeune dragonnière, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, ronchonna en silence. Son dos et sa poitrine étaient largement trop dénudés à son goût. Les gens sont fous, ragea t elle, ils doivent mourir de froid la dedans !

« Tanja, montre toi ! » lança la voix grave de Murtagh, qui résonna dans la petite échoppe.

« Jamais ! » répondit elle dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

La vendeuse qui juste là ne faisait que tourner autour du corps frêle de Tanja, dirigea son petit minois hypocrite vers le dragonnier et lui minauda au nez des milliers d'absurdités que le jeune homme n'écoutai pas, trop occuper à parlementer avec Tan'.

« Tanja, s'il te plait… montre toi, maintenant déclara Murtagh d'une voix moqueuse, bien qu'un peu lasse. Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

« Hé, laisse moi un peu ! Je suis habillé comme l'une de ses courtisanes vulgaires de la cour du Roi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! »

« Tanja De Troil, Fille de Jormundur, dragonnière de la noble contrée de l'Alagaësia, avec vous l'amabilité de vous montrer ? »

« Je gagne quoi ? »

« Le droit de fréquenter l'une des meilleurs tavernes de la capitale, en présence du plus beau de tout les dragonniers et sans la dizaine de soldats qui te suivent depuis que nous avons quitter le palais, en pensant que tu ne les vois pas. »

Tanja éclata ironiquement de rire.

« Ta modestie légendaire te jouera des tours Murtagh, mais je veux bien »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit de derrière le paravent en traînant des pieds telle une enfant. La traîne écarlate était longue, ses bras dénudés, et le corset que portait la jeune dragonnière renforçait sa démarche gracieuse et élégante.

Murtagh, lui sourit franchement. Il tourna pendant quelques instants autour de la jeune fille puis la regarda dans les yeux avant de déclarer.

« Tu es parfaite. Cette robe te va à merveille. Tu ressemble vraiment à une femme là dedans ! »

« Pourquoi, je ressemble a quoi d'habitude ? rencherissa mentalement Tanja. A une femelle urgale sur Dragon ? »

Murtagh ricana et renvoya la jeune fille se changer. Tanja s'exécuta rapidement, échappant en même temps aux mains de la vieille vendeuse. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements masculins et vérifia avec précipitation que la missive qu'elle destinait aux espions Vardens était toujours cachetée dans sa poche.

_Espions Vardens_, avait elle inscrit quelques heures auparavant sur un vieux parchemin. _Je serais brève, mais il vous faut faire vite. Fuyez Urû'baen le plus rapidement possible, Galbatorix et ses soldats sont sur votre trace. Regagnez le Surda et mettez mon frère, Wolfang De Troïl, le fils de Jörmundur en sécurité. L'Empire va partir à sa recherche, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Prévenez aussi Nasuada, Arya et mon père de ma prochaine arrivée ainsi que de celle de mon dragon, Zéphyr. Je compte m'échapper prochainement, la veille du solstice. Le soir même, un bal est organisée en mon honneur ainsi qu'en celui des serments que je devrais prononcer. Choses que bien sûr je ne ferai pas. J'aurais aimer m'entretenir de vive voix avec vous, mais un maléfice elfique me réduit au silence. Détruisez ce message après lecture, et fuyez la capitale ; il se peut que l'un des soldats qui me file ou Murtagh, le dragonnier de l'Empire, est aperçu notre échange. Pour notre dévouée Reine Nasuada ainsi que pour tout les peuples libres ou enchaînés d'_ _Alagaësia, qu'ils soit elfes, nains ou humains, nous vaincrons ! _

_Tanja, nouvelle dragonnière._

La jeune blonde sortit de l'échoppe légèrement appréhensive. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver les Vardens, et même si elle connaissait leurs visages pour la plupart, la capitale était grande. Cependant, la précédente proposition de Murtagh l'enthousiasmait. « La où il y a de la bière, il y a des Vardens » lui avait un jour déclarer son père. Tanja, souriant à ce souvenir, se laissa gaiement guider par Murtagh dans les bruyantes ruelles d'Urû'baen. C'était une belle ville, battit toute en hauteur autour du palais. Les pierres grisâtres étaient partout. Sur les murs, sols et clôtures.

Apres quelques temps d'errance dans le labyrinthe des sombres ruelles, les deux dragonniers gagnèrent une rue plus large, un peu plus propre et nettement plus animé.

«Que voudras tu boire ? » lança soudainement Murtagh à la jeune fille

« De la bière fit elle après un silence de ( fausse) réflexion »

« Dans un endroit fréquenté ou non ? »

« Pas trop. Mais où l'alcool est bon »

« Exigeante on dirais, murmura le jeune homme. Suis moi alors »

Murtagh tourna brusquement dans une nouvelle ruelle et accéléra le pas, ces bottes frappant lourdement le sol dallé. Tanja le suivi comme elle le pu, ces jambes nettement plus petites que celles du brun ne lui permettant pas de maintenir un tel rythme de marche.

Murtagh lâcha négligemment un rictus moqueur en voyant la jeune fille peinai pour le rattraper. Il accéléra encore la cadence, ses enjambés de plus en plus grande. Puis, tournant dans une autre ruelle, il disparu dans un établissement légèrement en retrait dans le mur. Tanja soupira, ne comprenant pas où en voulut venir le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle accélérait le pas pour, elle aussi, entrer dans l'échoppe, un grand homme, le visage dissimulé sous une capuche sombre lui saisit l'avant bras et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

Songeant un instant à faire usage de ses pouvoirs pour se défendre, Tanja canalisa l'ensemble de son énergie magique, mais la perspective de faire souffrir un homme qui pouvait être innocent la rembruni et elle tenta de dévisageai le visage caché dans les ténèbres du tissu afin de savoir qui était cette grande silhouette.

« Tanja … murmura une voix sourde, légèrement tremblante. Tanja c'est toi … , cela fait deux heures que je te suis … »

La jeune dragonnière, étant presque sur de son interlocuteur, fit un bref coup de tête pour signifier que c'était bien elle et plaqua son fin doigt sur la bouche du vieux varden qui se tenait devant elle. Ambor, … le père d'Allan, Ambor l'un des rares amis de confiance de son père

Ne perdant pas de temps, ne pouvant pas parler, elle sortit la missive de sa poche et la remis au vieil homme, un air suppliant. C'était cependant trop simple.

« Tanja… repris le Varden, comment va tu ? Que fais tu avec ce parjure ? Es tu avec eux ? »

Tu serais déjà mort… » pensa tristement l'adolescente tout en sachant que le vieil homme ne l'entendait pas.

« Je vais bien, articula t'elle muettement FUIS ! Murtagh va revenir »

Et dans un dernier regard, elle rentra dans l'échoppe et s'assit en face de Murtagh en essuyant ces yeux d'un revers de la main

Ne pleure pas, s'ordonna t'elle mentalement. Tu n'en n'est plus à ça.

« Que faisais tu ? » lui lança le jeune dragonnier d'un ton suspicieux. « On dirai que tu va pleurer. »

« Je me suis tordu la cheville dehors, et ça fait mal ! Se justifia Tanja dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Paye moi un coup, veux tu ! Et ne marche pas aussi vite !» finit elle mollement

Murtagh lui lança un regard moqueur et les yeux pétillants de malice, il commanda deux énorme chopes de bière. Tanja la but lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, à l'abri, cachée derrière les hautes murailles qu'elle avait érigé.

Trouver les Vardens, enfin, un des espions vardens s'était révélé simple finalement... beaucoup trop simple. Un piège, un ruse était envisageable, mais elle avait vu la vérité et le soulagement dans les yeux d'Ambor. Il la suivait depuis deux heures. Depuis qu'elle était sortit du palais… elle était surveillé au palais alors… il avait un œil sur elle, ou tout du moins, sur l'empereur… les siens étaient présents … Chassant son chagrin futile d'un sourire elle ouvrit son esprit au jeune brun et lui réclama une autre bière.

Les deux adolescents passèrent la fin de l'après midi a boire dans cette sombre taverne, parlant de tout et de rien. De Murtagh comme de Tanja. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus chaud. L'alcool l'enivrait doucement, laissant une douce chaleur habiter l'ensemble de son corps. La faible brise qui pénétrait parfois par la porte ouverte de l'échoppe la faisait frissonner des orteils à la racine de ses cheveux miels, et la vie lui paressait tellement simple. Ici, à cet instant elle ne pensait plus à Galbatorix dans ses appartements, prêt à abattre ses foudres de violence et de colère, ni a s'enfuir risquant la vie d'un bon nombre de personne. Elle ne pensait plus au sombre avenir si elle devenait dragonnière au service de l'Empire. Il n'y avait que Elle et Murtagh. Le temps avait du s'arrêter et rien ne la dérangeait. Boire, respirer et cesser de penser, il n'y avait que ça qui compter à présent. Juste apprécier le fait de vivre. Ses sens se mélangeait un a un et le son se mêlait aux couleur rendant la taverne plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_Tanja … _

Mmmm… répondit l'intéressé en contemplant d'un air beat le fond de sa chope vide

_Je crois que tu devrais arrêter. Tu a déjà trop bu_

Je me sens bien là. Très bien. Très très très bien.

_Tu connais les effets de l'alcool Tan' regarde les soldats hier ! _

« Zéphyr ! répliqua mollement la dragonnière, Je contrôle mes actes ! Et Muratgh me défendra. Laisse moi fêter notre victoire. Dans quatre jours nous sommes libres et un triomphe nous sera fait chez nous ! Tu vas les rencontrer, Zéphyr ! Tu rencontreras mon père, mon frère, et Nausada. Et tout les autres. Tu verra aussi Saphira. Je ne l'ai jamais approché mais c'est une très belle dragonne. Elle … »

Un coup de pied sous la table interrompit son monologue. C'était Murtagh.

« Regardes moi dans les yeux » dit il de son éternel sourire moqueur

Tanja s'exécuta, le regard trouble et clignotant. Le dragonnier lui éclata d'un rire sonore et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Tu es ivre , lâcha t il tout heureux. Aller on rentre. Ton dragon va encore me crier dessus, et il crache à présent. »

_Ah ! Première fois qu'il fait preuve de bon sens ce fils d'asticot ! _

« Allez on rentre. Il est tard. »

En effet, la nuit était tombée et les rayons de la lune éclairés ville qui s'endormait peu à peu. Murtagh saisit Tanja par la taille, paya généreusement le propriétaire de la taverne et disparu dans l'obscurité avec la jeune fille.

Tanja avait mal à la tête à présent et ses membres, endoloris par l'alcool la faisait souffrir. Elle se sentait pitoyable, l'euphorie l'ayant quittée. Cependant elle appréciait le contact de la peau froide de Murtagh contre sa taille. Elle aurait voulut marcher encore un peu dans les rues d'Urû'baen, se laissant aller contre lui, si prés de lui, trop prés sûrement.

* * *

**Et voilà fin du septiéme chapitre . REVIEWS ?**


	8. Chapter 8, Le Rêve

**Hey hey hey ! ****Chapitre 8 ! J'ai décidé de donner des titres à mes différents chapitres. je ne suis aps une folle pour le stitres, mais c'est plus simple pour ce repérer. Etc. Une bonne année à tout les lecteurs et fanfiqueurs d'Eragon et compagnie ! **

**Ce chapitre devait normalement être beaucoup beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai préféré le couper. **

**Tout appartient à ce très cher Christopher Paolini ( qui devrai légèrement se grouiller pour la sortie de son dernier livre …).**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le rêve 

La nuit était claire et les étoiles nombreuses. Aucun bruit, pas même le souffle du vent ne venait troubler ce silence nocturne. Hormis cependant la lourde respiration de Tanja qui s'était écroulée dans l'un des Dix Jardins du palais quelques instants plus tôt, et le crépitement des flammes magiques allumées par Murtagh afin de faire dorer quelques fruits. Déchirée par l'alcool, Tanja avait d'abord erré dans les rues de la capitale suivit d'un Murtagh enthousiasmé à l'idée que bientôt la jeune fille, qui débitait un flot de paroles à une vitesse hallucinante dans son esprit, n'aurait plus aucun secret pour lui. Et malgré le peu de lucidité qui lui avait permis de conserver le secret de sa future tentative d'évasion, elle s'était finalement effondrée dans l'herbe sèche du Septième jardin avant de s'endormir immédiatement.

Murtagh, quant a lui, avait ôter sa longue cape sombre et, grignotant quelques fruits roussis, observait les flammes dansantes. Aucunement il ne se sentait responsable de l'état pitoyable de Tanja. Cela l'avait même amusé de voir l'idiote euphorie qui avait habité ses yeux azurs durant le début de soirée. Cependant, il ne l'aurait pas laissé boire indéfiniment. Elle se voulait si forte mais restait si fragile …. Il soupira doucement. Adorable et irrésistible petit jouet pensa t il amèrement. Que deviendrait elle une fois dragonnière de l'Empire, à ses cotés ? Une coquille vide, complètement perdue. Quel gâchis …

Le faible murmure qu'émit Tanja l'arracha de ses pensées, et il s'approcha du corps frêle de la jeune fille. Le visage blême et crispée, elle tremblait légèrement, le front trempé de sueur. Tanja rêvait, tellement loin, là bas, quelque part à des lieux d'ici, perdue dans les profondeurs des brumes de Morphée.

Il était là, droit, fier, le regard confiant, ses cheveux blonds voletant autour de son visage halé dans un vent inexistant. La jeune fille frissonna en voyant cette silhouette si familière se matérialiser dans cette blancheur inquiétant.

« Wolfang … » murmura t'elle d'une voix sourde

« Tan' ! s'exclama le jeune homme en enlaçant sa sœur de ses bras forts ! Tan' ! Mais que fais tu ici ? Je rêve ! »

« Et bien, c'est toi qui … enfin moi... je dors ! »

L'adolescent ria doucement et dévisagea tendrement sa sœur.

« Tu as tellement changé ! » fit il.

« Tu crois que… que …. Bégaya Tanja, enfin, La lune, ... la connexion, …. Angéla ! »

L'adolescente avait encore trop d'alcool dans le sang, ce qui ralentissait ses capacités réactives. Cependant, elle parvint à remonter le fil de sa journée.

« Wolfang ! s'exclama t elle, Où es tu ? Le Roi te cherche, il sait que tu as des visions ! »

« Ah euh, oui. Oui, je m'en doutais. Il y a des portraits de moi … Très laid d'ailleurs ! Ils sont carrément à coté de la plaque si tu veux mon avis … enfin bref depuis hier, il y a des affiches à mon effigie dans quelques bourgs et une petite récompense … »

« Où est tu ? » l'interrogea Tanja en se cramponnant aux mains de son frère.

« Entre Uru'baen et Dras Leona. Dans une quinzaine de jours, avec un cheval, nous sommes à la capitale ! »

« Mais tu es fou ! Retourne au Surda, le Roi te tuera ! Et puis pourquoi nous ? Qui est avec toi ? »

« Allan, répondit le jeune blond dans un sourire. Trop tard Tan' nous venons te chercher ! »

« Vois tu réellement dans mes pensées ? »

« Les choses qui te marquent ou te tienne a cœur… Tanja … »

Tanja se tu un instant essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Wolfang et Allan était en route capitale. Et il ne fallait pas. Ils allaient mourir. Le roi avait des agents partout, cachés dans bon nombre de villages … Non c'était impossible. L'alcool devait la faire déliré ou alors c'était un piège. »

« Prouve le moi, s'écria t'elle en coupant la parole à son jumeau, prouve moi que tu es mon frère ! Qui es la première fille que tu as embrassé ! »

Le Varden leva les yeux aux ciel avant de répondre le nom de sa sœur dans un sourire. Cette dernière se détendit un instant.

« Fais demi tour, je t'en pris. Va prendre des nouvelles de notre père. Murtagh l'a attaqué.. »

« Hors de question que je te laisse un mois de plus à coté de ce chien de parjure ! » cracha t'il

« Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! Il m'a sauvé la vie hier soir. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il »

« Tu parles ! Pour te mettre dans son lit ! L'Alagaesia est à feu et à sang et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de t'envoyer en l'air avec le fils de Morzan ! »

« Comment ? suffoqua la dragonnière en repoussant son frère ! Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

« Tu as tout de même passé la nuit avec lui … » lui reprocha Wolfang d'une voix grave

« Il ne m'a pas touché ! »

« Et il n'a pas intérêt ! De toute façon, j'arrive. Je viens te chercher. »

« Non, tu n'as pas le temps. Rentre. Rentre avec Allan. Dans quelques jours, c'est le solstice, et le Roi a choisi ce jours pour que je prononce mes serments. Je m'échappe, ou je meurs. »

« Ou tu … Quoi ? »

« Ou je me sucide, oui. Zéphyr et moi préféreront mourir que de voir l'Alagaesia sous le règne éternelle de ce tyran. »

« Et quand t'échappera tu ? » lui demanda le blond d'une voix enroué.

« Dans trois jours. Le soir du bal. J'ai changé les tours de gardes des soldats. J'aurai quelques minutes pour m'enfuir Et je neutraliserai Murtagh assez longtemps pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape, avec Thorn » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Il est beaucoup trop fort. Tu ne l'as pas vu se battra lors de la bataille sur les Plaines Brûlantes. Si Eragon est vivant, c'est juste parce que cet asticot lui a laisser la vie sauve »

« Je me bas contre lui depuis des mois ! Je connais ses points faibles ! Même si d'habitude je ne parviens pas à les exploiter, en le prenant par surprise … »

« Soit réaliste Tan' trouve autre chose ! »

« J'ai bien une autre idée mais …

La jeune dragonnière hésitait elle même quand à la réalisation de ce second plan. Séduire Murtagh était une idée alléchante, elle se l'avoué elle même. Mais avait elle, ne serait ce qu'une chance de parvenir à ces fins ? Lui, si mystérieux, si sur de lui …

Wolfang regarda quelques instants les soudaines rougeurs sur les joues de sa sœur et compris.

« Oh non non non non non ! »

« Tu juges toi même que je suis trop faible pour me battre ! lança t elle. Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative ! »

« Oh Tanja ! Tu me désespère... D'accort, fait comme tu l'entends. Echappe toi c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais ne l'oublie pas, ce chien est un traître ! Rejoins nous des que tu es libre. Nous sommes sur le chemin. »

« Et comment … » commença Tanja. Mais une force incroyable la tira en arrière, l'éloignant de son frère. « Je crois qu'on essaye de me réveiller ! »

« Qui ? » s'étonna son frère surpris, l'aube étant encore loin.

« Je,.. je l'ignore » répondit la dragonnière rougissante.

« Menteuse. Qui ça !? » lui demanda t'il en essayant de la retenir

« Murtagh »

Wolfang cracha de dégoût et, fusillant sa sœur du regard, il lui lança d'une voix sèche :

« Alors embrasse le, plante le, et enfuis toi »

« Wolfang… » murmura sa sœur tandis que leurs doigts se séparaient

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Je ne le peut pas ! »

« ECHAPPE TOI ! ECHAPPE TOI ! MAINTENANT ! » lança dans un dernier cri alors que peu à peu sa sœur s'éloignait de lui, disparaissant dans la lumière éclatante.

* * *

**REVIEWS ?**


	9. Chapter 9, Monstre

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 9. J'ai été longue, je l'avoue, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. C'est un chapitre décisif pour ma fiction et j'appréhende un peu vos réactions quand aux actions de Tanja dans ce chapitre. ****Bon je n'en dis pas plus … lisez ! **

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini, excepté Tanja et Zéphyr. J'ai aussi changé le rating de ma fic mais je ne sais aps si c'est bien neccessaire ... **

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

**Monstre**

Tanja ouvrit les yeux, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Les membres encore endoloris par la tension de son dernier songe, elle grimaça tandis que Murtagh, penché au dessus d'elle, la secouait énergiquement.

« Tanja ! » s'exclama le jeune homme « Cela fait cinq minutes que tu t'agites comme un beau diable sans que je parvienne à te réveiller ! Comment te sens tu ? Tu trembles comme une feuille …»

D'un geste de la main, il toucha le front humide et brûlant de la dragonnière. Cette dernière, qui émergeait lentement du sommeil, se dégagea.

« Je vais bien, maugréa t elle en enlevant son blouson de cuir tanné et ses bottines. Juste un peu chaud »

Murtagh ne dit rien, il regarda la jeune fille s'abreuver d'eau fraîche, sachant pertinemment que le sommeil dans lequel elle était encore plongée quelques minutes auparavant n'avait rien de normal. La jeune fille avait été agité de spasmes durant toute la léthargie, murmurant le nom de son frère ainsi que le sien.

Tanja se laissa mollement choire sur l'herbe sèche du Dixième jardin du palais. « Par Vrael, je suis vraiment pitoyable. Je ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool »

Le brun, qui était restait sérieux et soucieux jusque là, lâcha un sourire moqueur.

« Oui… » annonça t'il « Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool… Je ne connais personne qui parle autant que toi, soumis aux vapeurs de la bière … » Il lâcha un petit rire. « Ah … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la petite gamine hystérique et teigneuse que j'ai capturé il n'a pas si longtemps deviendrait cette dragonnière convoité que tu es… »

« Et moi je ne pensais pas que le parjure traître et répugnant que tu es, était d'une compagnie aussi agréable … »

« Etait ? » s'étonna l'intéressé secouant ses mèches brunes

« Etait, est, et restera » soupira la jeune varden

Murtagh lâcha son éternel sourire en coin et lui tourna le dos quelques instants, cherchant quelques fruits secs dans la besace de cuir qui reposait aux cotés du feu.

« Tu sais, Tan', dit il avec une voix soudainement plus grave. Vu comme cela est parti, tu vas sûrement devenir dragonnière à mes cotés. Et je voulais te dire … » Il semblai chercher ses mots « … Ne te laisse pas abattre. » conclut il d'une voix hésitante.

Pourquoi parlait il de cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La jeune fille gémit malgré elle. Elle ne savait que faire. Trahir Murtagh alors qu'elle lui était redevable, ou voir l'Alagaesia sous les flammes de l'Empire. Sa morale ou son peuple. Son honneur ou la vie de milliers de personnes. Le choix était simple, mais si difficile à prendre …

Elle s'était sans doute plus attachée à Murtagh cette dernière semaine qu'elle n'aurait souhaité, qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire. Malgré son statut au sein de l'Empire, il avait était la seule et unique personne qui l'avait écouté, guéri et consolé durant ces longs mois. Il avait était un port où s'ancrer, une épaule où s'appuyer. Il était le seul être de la capitale avec qui elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Murtagh, qui sur ordre de Galbatorix aurait pu la tuer d'un coup d'épée mais était celui avec qui elle se était hors d'atteinte. Elle se sentait à l'abri, corps et âme, avec le dragonnier. Et sans doute bien loin de la vérité songea t elle tristement.

Non. Après tout ça, après des mois d'une complicité grandissante, d'une amitié naissante, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le trahir. Elle en mourrait de honte et de peine. On ne trahit pas ses amis, au risque de les perdre à jamais… Elle trouverai une autre solution, et s'enfuirai sans se servir de Murtagh…

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, la jeune dragonnière se laissa choire contre le torse du jeune homme qui lâcha un sourire triste.

« Soit courageuse, » essaya de la réconforter ce dernier, croyant que c'était son précédent monologue qui l'avait perturbé. « C'est une réalité que tu devras accepter un jour ou l'autre… Tan, fit il en saisissant les épaules de la jeune fille. Tu comptes dormir ici ou quoi ? »

Tanja releva la tête pour voir le yeux bleus du jeune homme. Elle chassa ses pensées et ouvrit son esprit au dragonnier, répondant à l'affirmative.

« Tu restes ? » lui lança t elle d'une voix faussement enjoué.

Murtagh leva les yeux aux ciel, ne réussissant pas cependant à camoufler un sourire.

« A vos ordres Ma Dame » lâcha t il d'un ton faussement las.

La dragonnière acquiesça d'un air supérieur et se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice du jeune homme pour attraper un fruit brunâtre aux allures de veille pomme.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais » fit elle tout en mangeant

« J'ai ta garde,… et il doit faire étouffant au palais » se justifia le jeune homme en enlevant sa chemise.

Tanja le regarda un moment, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe sèche. Peut être sa dernière soirée avec lui. Elle devait décider, et vite, si elle allait écouter Wolfang ou non. Oh par Vrael, que faire ? se lamenta t elle muettement.

« Un petit combat nocturne ? » interrogea Murtagh en tendant sa puissante poigne à le jeune fille.

Murtagh lui tendait une perche, et que cela soit volontaire ou non, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance. Tanja saisit énergiquement la lame que lui tendait le dragonnier avant de se jeter sur lui.

Premier coup. Brutal. Violent, le bruit des deux lames s'entrechoquant résonna dans la cour pratiquement déserte, longeant les murs pour se perdre dans les étoiles.

C'est le moment de voir ce dont je suis capable, songea le jeune fille.

Elle était déterminéE à s'enfuir. Ce jour. Cette nuit. Elle tuerai des gardes. Ses premiers meurtres humains. Mais elle ne tuerai pas Murtagh. Cela ne lui avait jamais frôler l'esprit de toute façon.

« Attention, lança ce dernier, les lames ne sont pas protégées »

« Je sais ! » répondit Tanja enthousiaste dans l'esprit du brun.

Zéphyr, dit elle pour son dragon. Ce soir nous nous enfuions, et nous regagnons nos terres. Joins tes forces aux miennes et finissons en !

Ne t'épuises pas trop vite, Murtagh est beaucoup plus fort et agile que toi … 

En proie à une nouvelle motivation, Tanja attaqua avec des coups de plus en plus vif et précis. Les deux lames fendaient l'air d'une vitesse déconcertante, sifflant dans l'air chaud de cette nuit d'été.

_Parle lui, déconcentre le… Tan' ! Attention ! _s'exclama le dragon vert.

« Ah… » gémit la jeune fille.

Murtagh venait de la toucher au bras. Elle grimaça un moment mais ne laissa pas faiblir sa motivation ; et l'instant d'après, ce ballet violent et brutal reprenait dans une pluie d'étincelles. Les coups, attaques et parades se succédaient sans qu'aucun des deux dragonniers ne faiblissent. Malgré l'agilité supérieure de Murtagh, l'adolescente avait réussi à le blesser au torse et à l'épaule d'un unique coup d'épée. Faisant preuve d'une inventivité féroce, les deux dragonniers se jetaient l'un sur l'autre pour ensuite se séparer violemment. Telles des fumerolles dans un vent d'Ouest, leurs corps ondulaient, chaque mouvement calculé et basé sur celui de l'autre. Le sang coulait sur leur corps transpirant, mais le combat continuait toujours aussi brutal et puissant. La force, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique courrait le long de leur doigts, pour finir dans le métal brûlant de leur lame. Ils se projetaient corps et âme dans chaque attaque, dans chaque parade, le sang battant les tempes. Une énergie violente et originelle coulait dans leur veines, les rendant fiers et conquérant. La puissance ancestrale qui habitait tout les peuples d'Alagaesia, depuis des générations, dans les deux camps, royales ou Vardens, semblait remonter à la surface. Ils étaient Force, Courage et Violence. Ils étaient Combat, Puissance et Fierté.

Cependant, c'est le Temps qui fut sa faiblesse. La fine lame de Tanja finit par lui peser de plus en plus, ses membres endoloris par la douleur et le combat. Voyant la faiblesse de sa camarade d'arme, Murtagh, haletant quelque peu, accéléra ses coups. Surprise Tanja s'exclama et recula pour finalement se retrouver bloquer entre le haut mur de l'un des nombreux donjons du Palais et le torse humide et sanglant de Murtagh.

Ce dernier esquiva un sourire en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'adolescente. Il leva lentement sa lame rougeoyante et frôla volontairement la gorge dénudée de Tanja, qui frissonna un instant, sentant le souffle haletant du dragonnier sur son visage.

« Tu es morte. » lâcha t'il négligemment.

Tanja ne répondit rien, perdue dans l'océan des yeux de Murtagh. Celui ci laissa tomber Zar'roc sur le sol et appuyant ses deux mains contre le mur de pierre tiède, coinçant ainsi la dragonnière. Tanja frissonna une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte de la proximité de leurs deux corps. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, et le corps de Murtagh épousait parfaitement chaque courbe de celui de la jeune fille.

« Tu as froid ? » lança Murtagh d'un ton faussement naïf, sachant pertinemment que c'était tout autre chose qui mettait la dragonnière dans cet état.

_Murtagh_, réprouva Thorn dans l'esprit de l'intéressé, _ce n'est qu'une enfant, fais attention…_

« Plus vraiment non_… _»répondit il au dragon rouge, tout en caressant la joue fraîche et halée de la jeune fille. « Tu sais, Tanja, lui susurra t'il l'oreille. Je me suis récemment rendu compte que ? pour moi aussi, ta compagnie était fort agréable. Comme quoi, les premières impressions sont souvent trompeuses. Tu n'es pas aussi insouciante et immature qu'à tes débuts… »

Tanja sembla saisir les intentions du dragonnier, et laissa de cotés le dilemme qui faisait rage dans son esprit depuis son précédent réveil. Elle lui lança un regard moitié provocateur, moitié incertain, et l'embrassa.

Murtagh émit un petit rire satisfait, légèrement surpris, et emprisonna à son tour les lèvres de la dragonnière. Alors que leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, Tanja passa ses bras autour du cou brûlant du jeune homme, afin de sentir encore plus la chaleur que dégageai le jeune homme. Le bas ventre en feu, elle laissa échapper un gémissement – muet, tandis que Murtagh délacer son corsage. Elle avait les sens à fleur de peau, et chaque baiser le long de sa gorge ou sur ses lèvres, chaque nouvelle caresse la faisait frissonner jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La douleur de ses pieds nus et de ses bras entaillés devenait plaisir sous les mains expertes de Murtagh. Au fil des minutes, les caresses baladeuses du jeune homme se firent de plus en plus pressante et ses mains s'affairaient maintenant autour de la taille de Tanja. Cette dernière était prête à s'abandonner entièrement à lui et se laissa faire, tachant elle aussi de lui enlever sa longue ceinture en l'embrassant avidement. Tanja était l'ivresse. Murtagh était le feu. Les deux adolescents avaient pour un moment oublié qui ils étaient et où ils se trouvaient. Dans l'ombre du Palais, leurs deux corps s'enlaçaient, telle une question de survie, contrastant étrangement. Murtagh les cheveux noirs sur sa peau d'albâtre contre la peau bronzé et les cheveux blondissant de jour en jour de la Varden. Leur deux êtres, si différents ne formaient bientôt plus qu'un. Et cela pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

« Tan' … » gémit le dragonnier entre deux baisers enflammés et passionnés de la jeune fille.

Enroulant l'une des mèches sombres du garçon autour de son index, Tanja effleura la nuque du dragonnier de ses doigts fins, le faisant frissonner de désir et d'excitation. Son front perlé de sueur et ses lèvres tremblaient. Tanja tremblait un peu elle aussi, tandis que Murtagh explorait une nouvelle fois sa gorge de ses lèvres humides, descendant plus bas à chaque fois.

_Tanja_. grogna Zéphyr.

La jeune fille respira de façon un peu plus bruyante, ce que Murtagh prit pour lui. Il plaqua un peu plus la jeune fille contre le mur, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Sentant le membre du dragonnier se faire de plus en plus dur contre ses cuisses, Tanja estima, à regret, qu'il était temps d'agir.

C'était trahir ou trahir. Un peuple contre un Homme. C'était dur, mais obligatoire. Primordiale. Dans les deux cas, elle perdait la moitié du cœur. Peu importe après tout. Elle n'était rien comparé au milliers d'humains, d'elfes et de nains. Minuscule poussière qui tient peut être le sort de l'Alagaesia dans cette ultime décision. Lentement, de sa main libre et tremblante, de peur et, ou de plaisir elle ne sut pas exactement analyser toutes les sensations qui parcouraient son corps, elle saisit la dague qui pendait à sa taille. Pour faire diversion, et en guise d'adieu, elle embrassa le jeune homme avec fougue, et pénétra d'un geste violent et désespéré son flanc droit.

Murtagh sursauta sous le coup de la douleur, et s'éloigna de la chaude étreinte de la dragonnière encore sous l'emprise enivrante du corps de la jeune fille. Profitant de ce bref moment de recul, Tanja entailla une nouvelle fois le torse du garçon, en prenant cependant soin de n'endommager aucun organe vital.

« Tanja ! » rugit Murtagh qui reprenait ses esprits, en tenant son ventre ensanglanté.

La jeune dragonnière était terrorisée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et elle s'obligea a ne pas réfléchir. Elle bondit sur le coté, tentant de saisir Zar'roc qui gisait sur le sol. Mais malgré ses blessures, Murtagh fut le plus rapide et récupérera sa lame rougeoyante avant la jeune fille. Le Parjure tremblait de rage. Il tenta de broyer les défenses mentales de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière, ayant récupéré sa propre arme, se jeta sur lui.

Surpris, Murtagh tomba sur le sol, entaillant tout de même sévèrement l'épaule gauche de la Varden. Cette dernière hoqueta de douleur. Elle lâcha son épée sous la puissance de l'attaque mais assena un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Murtagh.

_N'ouvre pas ton esprit_ murmura Zéphyr dans la tête concentrée de la dragonnière, _il peut te tuer d'un mot._ _Tu ne sais pas quels serments il a prononcé à ton égard …_

« Je sais ! hurla la jeune fille ! Ne rend pas la tache plus difficile Zéphyr ! Et il faut que je tue les soldats sur les remparts avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Tiens toi prêt, je t'en supplie… Oh Par Vrael, je suis un véritable monstre. Je vais mourir… Murtagh est trop fort… »

Le jeune homme venait de la blesser au visage, manquant son œil de quelques pouces.

« Tanja ! hurla t il, Tanja, arrête, je t'en supplie. Je vais devoir te tuer ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je ne veux pas te tuer. S'il te plait arrête ! Pense à toi… Pense à ton dragon ! »

Tanja, ne pouvant rien répondre sans ouvrir son esprit, continua de martelait le corps du jeune homme de ses poings fragiles et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge nouée tandis qu'elle évitait une nouvelle fois la lame sanglante du brun. D'un geste agile et désespéré, elle saisit sa dague échouée sur l'herbe cramoisie et transperça l'épaule nue du garçon. Elle lâcha un hoquet de terreur et s'enfuie dans la cour laissant Murtagh suffocant sur le sol.

Tanja se précipita vers le feu qui brûlait toujours, saisit une épée qui reposait sur l'herbe ainsi que la chemise du dragonnier abandonnée là un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une diversion de plus n'étant pas de refus, elle couru vers le mur le plus proche, essuyant les flots de larmes qui ruisselait sur ses joues. Saisi une torche enflammée sur le mur de roc gris, et chercha du regard la réserve qui donnait normalement sur cette cour. Petite porte en bois armé et cadenassé. Le repaire et El Dorado de tout soldat impérial qui se respecte. Une véritable mine d'alcool et de victuailles.

La jeune fille trottina vers la réserve qu'elle avait repéré, défonça la lourde porte par magie, ouvrant son esprit pour un dixième de seconde. Dans deux minutes, un soldat allait accourir. Sachant que la rapidité était sa meilleur alliée, elle saisit une gourde remplie d'un liquide inconnu et prit aussi un régiment de fruits secs emballé dans de petites housses de toile. Après avoir survolé du regard la pièce, elle jeta sa torche vers les tonneaux de vin et de bière qui s'enflammèrent rapidement. Tanja sortit de la pièce, ruisselante de sueur et s'enfuit dans la Septième Cour, ses pieds nus sur le sol encore tiède de cette chaude journée. Derrière elle, une sourde explosion se fit entendre, en réaction chimique à l'embrasement des vapeurs de l'alcool répandues dans la petite pièce.

Murtagh, quand a lui, suffoquait. Son corps ruisselait de sueur, et il tremblait sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur. Il s'était péniblement relevé et enlevait rageusement la dague toujours plantée dans son épaule, laissant libre court à un véritable flot de sang.

Zéphyr atterrit brusquement sur la terre battue, enfonçant ses griffes aiguisées dans le sol de pierre et de sang ; et s'envola dés que Tanja bondit sur son dos, s'éraflant au passage les pieds sur les écailles tranchantes de son dragon émeraude. Elle enfila maladroitement la chemise de lin du jeune homme, la teintant en même temps de son propre sang qui s'écoulaient de ses épaules et de ses bras ; et sauta sur la haute muraille qui surplombait la ville, un genou à terre.

S'avançant prudemment, elle transperça d'un coup d'épée le torse d'un soldat qui cherchait l'origine du vacarme. Agir rapidement, agir rapidement et ne pas réfléchir se répétait mentalement la jeune fille, tout en s'étonnant de la tenue du garde. Il ne portait pas de cotte de maille.

_Sur ta droite_ ! lui lança Zéphyr alarmé.

D'un large coup de sa lame ensanglantée, Tanja trancha la tête du soldat qu'il l'avait surprise. Cette dernière roula sur le sol, au pied de la dragonnière qui regardait dégoûté le corps mutilé qui s'écroulait devant elle.

Un peu plus loin, a quelques pas de là, un garde la regardait, effrayé. C'est vrai que Tanja devait faire peur à voir. Ses cheveux lui collaient sur les joues, les nombreuses mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux gonflés de larmes étaient maintenant cramoisies. Et son corps était couvert de sang et de blessures qu'elle ne prenait pas le temps de soigner.

Rapidité. Agilité. Maîtrise de soi même. Tanja se répétait les notions que Galbatorix lui avait enseigné lors de ses cours de magie. Elle sauta sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et le fit basculait au dessus des remparts. Le cri du soldat déchira la nuit, arrachant un rictus haineux à la jeune fille. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha d'un autre poste de garde mais toute discrétion était maintenant impossible depuis qu'un dragon vert flamboyant s'était posé sur les remparts, une fille aux allures de sauvage ensanglanté et en pleurs à ses cotés.

Il fallait éliminer la majorité des gardes de la façade Sud afin que l'alerte soit donné le plus tard possible.

« Par Vrael, songea Tanja, pourvu que les Raz'zacs ne soient plus… ! »

Elle sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur les deux gardes qui s'affolaient au vue de l'incendie de la réserve qui avait gagné les dépendances voisines. Après quelques coups d'épée contre les deux hommes surpris d'une telle apparition, elle en tua un par décapitation, la cote de maille qu'il portait étant trop serrée pour laisser passer sa lame au travers, aussi fine fut elle et trancha le bras du second soldat par pur réflexe. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et Tanja se dépêcha de l'achevai. Elle leva sa lame ensanglanté et lui perfora le thorax, brisant toute les défenses de ferraille qui lui protégeaient le buste. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Malgré sa détresse, un lueur d'un espoir minime brûlait encore en elle.

Les coups d'épée s'enchaînaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur le rempart. Les soldats étaient désormais en alerte et se battaient avec bravoure. Cependant, l'état second dans lequel Tanja était plongé la rendait toujours victorieuse. L'odeur d'hémoglobines devenait de plus en plus forte. Chaque nouveau corps mutilé qui tombait, chaque nouveaux membres qui roulait sur le sol rougi lui arrachait des hoquets de dégoût. Les têtes sanglantes, yeux exorbités, lui soulevait le cœur et elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser à tous ses hommes qui était père, frère ou mari, en dehors de ses murs de terreur. C'était l'Enfer. Cela ne pouvait qu'être comme cela. Détresse, Chagrin, Haine Rage, Sang et Violence. Tout y était ; avec pour gouverneur de ces terres ancrées dans la brutalité, Galbatorix. Sombre, vieux et cruel.

_Tanja !_ s'alarma Zéphyr. _Thorn est dans la cour !_

Murtagh s'était relevait, et boitillait jusqu'à son dragon de feu. Elle l'avait quand même salement amoché. Tanja voyant son ancien compagnon debout, ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Elle saisit le carquois qui traînait dans le sang que répandait un cadavre sur la pierre, bandât l'arc et décrocha une flèche dans l' autre épaule du garçon. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que Tanja hurlait muettement de terreur.

Tanja ! Viens, Fuis ! Tout le château doit être debout ! 

« AHHH ! hurla la jeune femme dans l'esprit de son dragon, entre deux sanglots. Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué Murtagh… On, non… pas lui… tout mais pas lui … »

En effet, Murtagh ne bougeait plus, son corps puissant gisant sur le sol, se vidant lentement de son sang.

Zéphyr, devant la détresse de la Varden, la saisit entre ses griffes et s'envola dans la nuit. Après quelques minutes de vol, il la posa sur une place déserte. Au loin, une cloche tinta. Une fumée opaque s'élevait au dessus du palais, plongeant les hautes tours de pierres sombres dans une brume anormale. L'hécatombe était passée mais le ciel restait de sang et les conséquences seraient grave. Le dragon émeraude, tous sens en alerte, laissa monter la jeune fille sur son dos et s'envola définitivement.

Au palais l'alarme avait été donné et le château ressemblait à une fourmilière après l'averse. Certains gardes tentaient désespérément d'éteindre l'incendie qui avait ravageait l'ensemble des réserves et réduit en cendre plusieurs pièces précieuses et éléments rares tandis que d'autres comptabilisaient les morts. Les courtisanes, réveillées par le brouhaha continuel, se lamentaient sur leur petites personnes en manque de sommeil et se réjouissaient du départ de cette gamine odieuse qui se pavanait sans cesse avec le charmant dragonnier de leur bien aimé Empereur.

La nouvelle de l'évasion de Tanja se répandit fort vite dans tout le palais ; si bien qu'au bout de quelque minutes, le Roi lui même était au courant. Entrant dans une rage terrible, Galbatorix perdit tout contrôle de lui même et tua le messager porteur de cette mauvaise nouvelle. Les causes de cette fuites pas encore élucidé, il fit convoquer deux nouveaux hommes. L'un pour trouver Murtagh et l'autre afin de contacter les Kulls. Il allait leur ordonner de tuer cette gamine effrontée à l'instant même où elle poserait un pied sur le sol. Cela n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder, son dragon n'aillant pas encore beaucoup d'endurance. Les deux fuyards seront rapidement à bout de force après une nuit comme celle ci. Cependant, l'Empereur ne comprenait pas comment la dragonnière avait pu s'enfuir. La surveillance était maximale et quelqu'un l'avait toujours sous les yeux sauf quand la jeune fille était dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait eu aucun contact en dehors du château sauf quand elle était sortit la veille pour se trouver des vêtements pour le bal. Mais là encore elle était sous la surveillance permanente du fils de Morzan et ce dernier, lié par les serments ne pouvait pas l'aider à s'enfuir.

Murtagh ne pouvait pourtant pas se laisser berner. Il était trop manipulateur et intelligent pour cela. L'implication de Murtagh dans cette fuite n'était pas envisageable. Il s'était fait tromper tout comme le Roi lui même. Tous avaient sous estimé les capacités mentales de Tanja, les ana loguant à ses forces physiques, très faibles pour quelqu'un de sa caste. Certes, elle n'avait pas les capacités d'un dragonnier mais elle en avait l'intelligence et l'esprit battant et stratégique. Comment lui, souverain de l'Alagaesia depuis tant d'années avait pu négliger quelqu'un de cette importance ? Son machisme l'avait perdu et les choses changeaient de plus en plus en Alagaesia, le Roi lui même en subissait les conséquences.

Dans la cour, au milieu de cette perpétuelle agitation, se relevait péniblement Murtagh qui s'agrippait tant bien que mal à Thorn. Le visage déformé par un rictus de rage malsaine, il arracha d'un geste brusque la flèche qu'il l'avait atteinte. Ses deux épaules étaient endommagées, rendant encore plus douloureux ses bras déjà couverts d'entailles et d'hématomes. Son visage saignait lui aussi, son arcade et sa lèvre inférieure sévèrement blessées par les coups de la jeune fille. Il s'efforça de guérir en surface l'ensemble de ses plaies mais la blessures causait par la dague était trop profonde, et sa magie lui était, dans ces cas là, inutile.

« Le Roi va nous tuer Thorn, cracha t il de dépit. Et moi, comme un idiot, je me suis laisser avoir. »

Il chargea un soldat d'informer le Roi de son départ imminent et s'envola sur son dragon rouge, s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux conséquences de sa faiblesse et à celles de la témérité de Tanja.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Reviewsssss ?!**


	10. Chapter 10, Vol de Nuit

_( 18 04 08 )_** Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis inexcusable pour cette si longue attente. Mais le voilà enfin, ce chapitre numéro dix ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragements dans les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça donne du punch quand j'ai un peu ( voire beaucoup ) la flemme d'écrire cette fan fiction. Donc merci, merci et encore merci !**

**Hormis Tanja, Wolfang, Allan et Zéphyr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Vol de Nuit**

Murtagh connaissait la déception, ce sentiment amer qui sert le cœur tel un étau de fer chaud. Durant son enfance et son adolescence, on l'avait souvent déçu. Les Autres, par leurs paroles et leurs actes, ou au contraire leurs non – actes l'avaient déçu, indigne de la confiance qu'il leur avait accordé. Car Murtagh, fort jeune et plein d'espoir à cette époque avait accordé sa confiance par trois fois. Deux déceptions, une mort.

Le premier, était Galbatorix, unique ami et maître de son décédé père. Le Roi lui avait promis un royaume magnifique et prospère, où Murtagh aurait richesse et gloire. Mais grandissant trop vite dans cet univers cruel et violent, l'orphelin avait finit par comprendre que ce beau discours n'était qu'illusion. C'était le désarroi qui avait alors accompagné la déception de la trahison. Des années de mensonges brisées. Une enfance illusoire qui s'écroule, basée sur de faux rêves.

Le second, c'était Tornac. Mais cet arrêt de confiance était prématuré. Ni la trahison, ni la déception ne pouvait être de son œuvre. Il avait été le père que l'adolescent n'avait jamais eu. Grâce à lui, Murtagh était l'homme qu'il était à présent, ou plutôt qu'il fut. Car à cette heure, Murtagh n'était rien de plus qu'un simple objet de guerre, un petit jouet sur lequel on se défoule les jours de grande colère. C'est Tornac qui l'avait sorti du doute et de la perdition. Tornac qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire. Tornac qui avait supporté les cris de colère du futur dragonnier à son entrée dans l'adolescence. Tornac qui connaissait tout de Murtagh. Qui anticipait chacun de ses actes et connaissait ses pensées les plus profondes et secrètes. Tel un père pour son fils, c'est Tornac qui lui épongeait le front quand il avait de la fièvre. C'est lui qui lui enseignait l'art de l'escrime et les baies à ne pas manger lorsque l'on est en forêt. Mais tragiquement, ce maître d'armes juste et bienveillant mourut, en emportant dans sa tombe tout le respect et la confiance que Murtagh était capable de donner.

Eragon était le troisième. Bien que la relation installée entre les deux frère fut légère et jamais vraiment bien approfondie, Murtagh comptait sur son cadet. Un lien de confiance et d'amitié, l'un des tous premiers, était né entre les deux hommes, malgré leurs différents. Mais tout cela c'était finit sur une belle déception. Regorgeant d'orgueil certes, mais le parjure en été sortit déçu. Eragon avait été si faible, si pitoyable le soir de la bataille sur les Plaines Brûlantes. Comme le dernier des lâches, il avait demandé la pitié ce jour là. Il avait après tout peut être eu raison car Murtagh la lui avait accordé. Lui laisser la vie sauve était le seul et dernier acte bienveillant qu'il pourrait accorder à son frère. Le dernier, avant de nouveaux serments.

Oui, la déception et la perte de confiance d'un être dans lequel il avait placé quelques espoirs de bonheur ou juste de satisfaction lui été connu. Mais le sentiment qui l'envahissait à cet instant, le degrés de déception qui coulait dans ses veines, lui brûlant le cœur, était indescriptible. Il avait été utilisé, manipulé par cette gamine inexperte. Cette fille en qui il avait placé quelques espoirs de tranquillité l'avait trahi. Elle s'était jouée de lui ; et lui, comme le dernier des idiots, s'était laissé avoir.

-« Sombre crétin … » murmura t il pour lui même.

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui souhaitait l'aider ?_ interrogea Thorn d'un ton moqueur dans l'esprit furieux de son dragonnier

- « Elle s'est servie de moi ! s'exclama le brun ! Elle.. elle m'a utilisé comme … »

_- Comme tu l'aurais fait si tu avait été dans la même situation_, acheva le dragon rouge.

De rage, Murtagh ne dit rien Thorn avait raison, et le dragonnier le savait Il s'imagina un instant prisonnier une nouvelle fois chez les Vardens, avec cependant son statut de traître. Si il n'était pas mort, il aurait en effet réagit comme la varden. Comme Tanja.

Mais tout de même, il souhaitait la tuer, la faire souffrir. La colère coulait dans ses veines, rongeant la douleur de son épaule blessée Son unique objectif était d'attraper Tanja.

Tanja...

La vitesse lui sifflait dans les oreilles. Le jour se lèverai dans quelques heures, et il fallait qui la rattrape. A cette pensée, il grimaça de fureur. Murtagh essaya en vain de contrôler les émotions dévastatrices qui l'habitaient.

_- Arrête de te faire du mal, Murtagh ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne souhaites pas la tuer ! Sa mort te ferrai souffrir plus qu'autre chose…_ murmura Thorn de sa voix rauque. _Tu a des penchants sado-masochistes ou quoi ?_

Le dragonnier grogna en guise de réponse. Evidement qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer. Mais son impulsivité, cadeau de son père, le lui permettait. Et passer ses nerfs sur la cause même de sa fureur était un bon moyen de se calmer.

- « Dans quoi on s'est encore fourrés Thorn ! »grogna le jeune brun.

Thorn ria sombrement. Tout deux savaient ce qui les attendaient. La torture pour les deux compagnons et la mort pour Tanja, si il la rattrapait. Sa faiblesse la condamnait. Le roi allait la tuer et lui, était obligé de la lui livrer. Murtagh évalua à contre cœur les chances qu'il avait de rattraper la jeune Varden. Elle était parti une quinzaine de minutes avant lui et jouerai de l'obscurité. Mais elle allait devoir s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre, et un dragon émeraude dans l'aube naissante est bien loin d'être discret …

Murtagh s'était calmé. Sa respiration, auparavant saccadée par la fureur, s'était ralentie au fil de ses longues expirations. Touts sentiments nocifs s'était finalement échappés de son corps pour donner naissance à l'appréhension d'attraper Tanja. Une appréhension terrible. A la fois jouissive et maladive. Où tout cela les mèneront ils ? Le jeune homme resserra davantage ses cuisses autour de la selle de cuir et frissonna légèrement au contact de l'air humide sur son torse nu.

Le temps passa, lent et silencieux, et aucun dragon n'apparaissait à l'horizon. Perdu dans ses pensées, Murtagh se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Thorn riait dans sa barbe.

- _Ha ha, je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit forcée, Murtagh …_ Se moqua le dragon.

- « Hum… » grogna ce dernier peu convaincu.

- _Murtagh !_ s'exclama le dragon. _Tu n'es pas pourtant novice dans la matière. Tu as vu mieux que moi l'état dans lequel tu la mise. On ne fait pas semblant à ce jeu là. Et puis elle est beaucoup trop candide pour cela. Non non non,_ fit la bête rougeoyante, _si tu veux mon avis, elle a du reprendre ses esprits un instant et a profité de la brèche qui s'offrait à elle. Et puis tu n'es pas non plus innocent dans la situation. On peut même dire que tu es responsable de tout cela !_

- « Thorn ! » s'exclama le garçon, outré.

- _Tu parles !_ rigola le dragon. « _Ta compagnie m'est agréable gnangnangnan … » Non mais on aura tout vu. Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle en pince pour toi ! Tu l'as bien cherché !_

- « Je lui ai plutôt rendu service ! Et puis le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est de si soumettre. »

Thorn ricana un bref instant, même si il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait des réponses de son dragonnier. Murtagh avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. Il se demandait même si les humains devenait un jour sage. Murtagh quand à lui, chassa ses pensées futiles de son esprit. Après tout, il avait des choses plus graves à penser que ces histoires d'adolescents.

Néanmoins …

Murtagh soupira, affligeai de son propre comportement.

« Maudite Varden » songea t il.

A quelques lieues de là, Zéphyr survolait la plaine en direction du Sud Est, à la recherche du bois de pins et de Hêtres, précédemment décrit par Wolfang. La dragonnière, plongée dans un mutisme profond depuis son départ, se laissait aller dans une semi inconscience, surveillant vaguement le paysage flou qui défilait. Elle n'avait pas soigné ses plaies. Elle n'avait eu ni la force, ni le courage. Le sang coulait encore un peu des entailles sur ses bras et sa poitrine. A quoi bon, elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Complètement déconnectée.

- _Tanja …_ murmura enfin Zéphyr, brisant le silence trop lourd.

La jeune fille émit un grognement rauque signifiant qu'elle entendait.

- _Essaye un peu de te réjouir. Tu vas retrouver les tiens … fais semblant d'être contente, que nous n'aillons pas fait tout ça pour rien. _

Pour rien, oui. En espérant que _tout ça_ est servi à quelque chose de conséquent. Le monde allait changer, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde mais comment ? Et à quel prix ?

- Oui, finit elle par lancer dans l'esprit de Zéphyr, l'air faussement enjoué. Nous sommes libres à présent. Libres comme l'air

Le dragon d'émeraude acquiesça mais si il avait perçu l'amertume dans la voix de l'adolescente. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, c'était une déjà une bonne chose. Il n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille en pleurs. Surtout pour un homme qui faisait d'elle presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il respectait ses choix, tout comme Tanja acceptait ses réflexions et ses pensées, même quand elles différaient des siennes.

_- Tanja, dis toi que la fin justifie les mo… _recommença Zéphyr

- Non, la fin ne justifie rien du tout. Les gens n'oublient pas tout. Murtagh n'oubliera pas. Je l'ai trahi, j'ai brisé le fragile lien qui nous unissait. Je suis une véritable salope. Tu réalises ce que j'ai fait ! Je me dégoûte moi même.

_- Ce qui est fait est fait Tan'. Tu ne pourra rien y changer. _

- Oui, je sais. Et c'est ça le pire. Enfin il est vivant. J'ai été bien orgueilleuse de croire que je l'avait tué. Moi, tuer Murtagh !

L'adolescente ricana amèrement un instant. Elle croyait paraître forte, mais il n'en n'était rien. Elle avait le cœur déchiré et cela ce voyait sur chacun de ses traits. Malgré ses efforts pour le chasser, le visage furieux de Murtagh qui hurlait son nom restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle soupira. Zéphyr avait raison. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Et c'est ce qui avait le mieux à faire. Il ne lui restai plus qu'a ce convaincre que Murtagh était un personnage horrible et monstrueux, un traître répugnant qui méritait cette trahison. Mais cela aller être très, très compliqué.

- _Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Te dresser une liste de tout ce qu'il t'as fait endurer durant ta captivité_. _Et puis il y a Eragon. C'est son frère, c'est presque pareil._

- Ahh par Vrael ! Zéphyr, tais toi. Personne n'égale Murtagh.

- _Ce n'est pas la bonne technique pour te débarrasser de lui, si tu veux mon avis. Essaye de retrouver la haine que tu avais pour lui au début … _

La jeune dragonnière ne répondit pas. . Elle s'efforça de faire le point malgré son désarroi et son esprit embrouillé. Ils étaient libres, seraient bientôt en compagnie d'Allan et Wolfang, échapperaient à Murtagh car ce dernier, si pas trop amoché les poursuivait, irai vers le sud, vers le Surda, et non vers le sud est…

Elle avait agi comme la dragonnière des Vardens. Et non comme Tanja De Troil. Elle n'avait fait que son devoir ….

C'est ça, trouve toi des excuses, gamine, articula t elle pour elle même.

Puis, à l'horizon, apparu des brumes matinales un petit bois. Les deux compagnons de se dirent rien même si dans leurs esprits l'espoir et l'appréhension fourmillaient. Ils survolèrent la canopée, frôlant la cime des pins, à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur qui aurai pu signaler la présence des deux Vardens. Apres plusieurs passages, Zéphyr en repéra une enfin, vacillante dans une clairière.

Une impulsion de ses grandes ailes translucides et il entama la descente. L'atterrissage se fit difficilement : le dragon n'avait pour habitude que d'atterrir dans la cour pavé du palais.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir suivre un nouvel entraînement, Zéphyr », souffla la dragonnière dans l'esprit de la bête.

Le dragon ne répondit rien, concentré, et légèrement vexé aussi. Tanja bondit se le sol en se réceptionnant sur son genou. Elle avala sa salive et saisit sa sacoche débordante de victuailles pour la mettre autour de son cou. Puis, expirant lentement pour chasser l'angoisse et le chagrin qui l'habitait depuis maintenant trop longtemps, elle tapota comme le plus naturellement du monde l'encolure verdoyante de son dragon.

Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

« Rien » fit Tanja, très concentrée. « J'applique une toute nouvelle méthode. L'amnésie imaginaire… »

- _La trahison ne te réussit pas trop on dirai…_

- Mais quelle trahison ? interrogea l'adolescente

- _Par Vrael, ma dragonnière est complètement folle._

- Ca marche bien n'est ce pas ?

Tanja était vraiment douée pour évacuer tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire moralement. Un peu trop peut être. Cette habitude d'ignorer la réalité finirai sûrement par lui retombait dessus. Mais peu importe. Elle n'était pas encore là.

Zéphyr à ses cotés, elle s'approcha doucement de la clairière dans laquelle crépitait un petit feu. Deux hommes étaient assis. L'un, encapuchonné dans une cape pourpre, semblait dormir tandis que l'autre lançait négligemment des bouts de bois dans les flammes.

Zéphyr et Tanja s'arrêtèrent derrière le tronc d'un gros pin, même si le dragon, toujours aussi brillant malgré l'obscurité, était loin de passer inaperçu.

« C'est eux. » fit elle dans l'esprit de son dragon « C'est Allan qui est de dos, et là bas » continua t elle en montrant du doigt a silhouette encapuchonnée « c'est Wolfang »

Elle sonda un instant les environs en cherchant toute intentions malveillante, mais hormis eux quatre et quelques écureuils et oiseaux sauvage, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Restant tout de même prudente, Tanja s'avança lentement vers le rouquin. Ce dernier l'entendit arriver, et méfiant, se retourna brusquement, son épée à la main.

Reconnaissant la jeune fille, il abandonna son arme sur le sol et serra maladroitement Tanja dans ses bras. Son étreinte s'affirma soudainement à l'arrivée de Zéphyr qui sortait du couvert des arbres.

- Oh, fit le jeune Varden. Il est vraiment beau.

_Je suis Zéphyr_, répondit l'intéressé dans l'esprit du rouquin

Ce dernier sursauta mais finit par s'habituer aux intonations graves et reposantes de Zéphyr.

La dragonnière quand a elle s'était approchée de Wolfang. Malgré sa discrétion pour ne pas faire de bruit, il se réveilla et lui sauta dessus en éclatant de rire.

« Ha ha ! Tan ! Je savais que tu arriverais à planter ce crétin ! »

_Ton frère à autant de délicatesse que toi …_ fit Zéphyr dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Chuut » fit elle dans l'esprit du dragon. « Ne me force pas à aborder ce sujet avec lui. Du moins pas maintenant. »

Wolfang serra davantage sa sœur contre son torse la sentant tremblait.

« Pas trop de mal ? » demanda t il, même si il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part.

Curieusement, Tanja se semblait renaître dans les bras de Wolfang. Toutes les forces qui l'avaient précédemment abandonné revenait en elle comme si elles avaient toujours étaient là, intouchables et inébranlables.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était soignée, habillée de façon plus présentable qu'auparavant et avait, par l'intermédiaire de Zéphyr, raconté les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé au château. Cependant, ils passèrent sous silence les divers éléments qui touchait de trop prés l'intimité de la jeune fille. Les deux Vardens ne furent pas dupes mais ne demandèrent rien à propos de Murtagh, ni comment elle avait déjoué la surveillance du parjure. A la tombée de la nuit, les trois adolescents se mirent en route. Allan et Wolfang n'avaient pas de cheval, et comme Zéphyr était trop jeune pour les transporter tous les trois, ils feraient donc le périple jusqu'au Surda à pied.

- Comme dans le bon vieux temps ! lança Allan de son imperturbable optimisme.

Tanja lâcha un sourire à son compagnon. Comme le temps où ils vagabondaient insouciants sur les routes lui paraissait loin. Sans cesse à la recherche d'aventures pour prouver leur courage et leur responsabilité aux membres du Conseil Varden, ils avaient parcourent l'Alagaesia en long et en large durant deux bonnes années. Du Du Weldenvarden aux Beors en passant par la mystérieuse Crète et le désert du Hadarac, ils avaient affronté bon nombre de danger qui, à présent, faisait d'eux les agents les plus jeunes du peuple rebelle.

**

* * *

**

Fin du chapitre 10. Reviews !


	11. Chapter 11, Qui Aime Bien Chatie Bien

**Notes : Pour répondre à la review de Sindre, non je n'oublie ni les Elfes, ni les habitants de Carvahall ! l'Histoire n'est pas encore arrivée jusqu'a eux, voilà tout. Cela dit, je parlerais trés peu des villageois mais Roran va avoir sa place dans le reste de l'histoire. Quand aux Elfes, on va beaucoup avoir a faire à eux quand la Derniere Bataille se profilera** !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 11

**« Qui aime bien, Châtie bien »**

Le Silence était presque angoissant pas un chant d'oiseau ou un craquement de branche ne venait troubler cette quiétude de mort. La chaleur accablait chaque être vivant. Même la forêt transpirait de tous ses pores. Gardant leurs forces pour marcher, les trois adolescents progressaient à travers les bois sans échanger un mot, juste quelques regards réconfortants pour les uns et les autres. Zéphyr lui, ne connaissait pas la chaleur. Elle faisait partie de lui, native de ses entrailles. Mais il respectait le ressenti de ses compagnons et ne leur envoyait que quelques flux de courage.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Tanja et Zéphyr s'étaient enfuis d' Uru'baen. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient plus à craindre les foudroyantes colères de Galbatorix, qu'elle avait trahi - trompé Murtagh, et qu'ils avançaient, avec Wolfang et Allan, comme des forcenés dans cette rase forêt pleine de ronces qui arrachaient leurs braies et mettaient leur chair à vif.

« Dis leur qu'il faudrait s'arrêter un moment s'il te plait, » murmura Tanja dans l'esprit de son dragon.

La bête flamboyante s'exécuta et l'instant d'après Wolfang et Allan s'allongeaient joue contre terre dans une étroite clairière.

- Pas trop longtemps tout de même, précisa Wolfang. Les Kulls ne dorment pas, eux.

- Mais à s'épuiser trop vite, ils nous rattraperons encore plus facilement, remarqua sagement Allan

Tanja approuva d'un signe de tête et défit de la selle de Zéphyr un paquet de couverture, lequel elle déposa à coté du tas de branchages que les garçons constituaient.

- Allez Tan', allume nous un Feu de Joie, que nous fêtons dignement nos années de vie ! s'exclama Wolfang

- Par cette chaleur ? interrogea la jeune fille par l'intermédiaire de Zéphyr.

Allan lui répondit par l'argument du lapin cru et des baies dures comme de la glace, et Tanja s'exécuta. Puisant les antiques flux de magie dans les méandres de son esprit, elle plaça sa main droite au dessus du tas de brindilles. _Brisingr …_

Le sort Elfe prononcé par Galbatorix lui avait au moins permit de manipuler la magie sans prononcer le moindre mot, juste à l'aide des concepts et Murtagh lui avait un jour expliqué que cet acte nécessitait un entraînement magique long et intensif. Son état muet lui avait au moins permis d'éviter cette longue étape.

Et le Festin, frugal mais appétissant commença. Les Vardens firent cuire les deux mammifères chassés par Zéphyr sur deux longues branches de bois taillé dans lesquelles ils avaient au préalable planté les quelques fruits qu'ils avaient cueilli. Ils parlaient allègrement du triomphe qu'on leur ferait une fois à Abéron, la capitale du Surda et du meilleur moyen d'assister aux hautes instances Surdannes et Vardennes sans que quiconque ne les remarquent.

« Surtout que ce piètre d'Eragon à brûler notre cape elfe, » s'exclama Wolfang. « Alors j'avoue que l'odeur qu'elle dégageait n'était pas très agréable, mais c'était une étoffe aussi utile que précieuse ! »

Tanja laissa échapper un rire enroué. La soirée continua dans cette ambiance joyeuse et détendue. La fraîcheur arrivait peu à peu même si l'air restait lourd et humide. Fidèles à leurs premiers dires, les trois compagnons finirent par s'allonger sur le sol, écoutant le silence de cette chaude nuit. Tanja avait abandonné son habituelle place contre Zéphyr pour se rouler en boule contre son frère : Wolfang avait toujours eu la température du corps nettement inférieure à celle des autres.

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda.

« Bonne nuit, vous trois, » murmura Tanja d'une voix rauque.

Le sort était levé. Enfin.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais avaler a langue à Galbatorix, Tan', » lui lança Allan d'un ton léger.

Elle approuva pleine d'enthousiasme puis conseilla à tous de dormir, ne souhaitant pas converser plus longtemps sur un sujet aussi sensible que celui de l'Empire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Le ciel, gorgé d'étoiles, était encore bien sombre et sur le sol, Wolfang, Allan et même Zéphyr laissaient échapper de paisibles ronflements. Profitant de ce rare moment d'intimité, elle s'évertua à chercher un point d'eau et se lava rapidement. Puis elle remua les braises encore chaudes et mit sur le feu quelques baies, uniques vestiges de la veille, avant de réveiller les trois dormeurs.

« Allez, en route Camarades ! » scanda t elle.

Allan ouvrit difficilement les yeux tandis que Wolfang grognait qu'il aurait bien dormi encore quelques jours. Après avoir rassemblé l'ensemble de leurs affaires, ils se mirent en route.

La Nuit, malgré l'orage qui grondait au loin, était maintenant plus fraîche et l'atmosphère davantage respirable. Voyager la Nuit et dormir le Jour aurait été plus raisonnable pour leur forme physique et leur moral mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Qui savait le nombre de moyens qu'avait mis en place Galbatorix pour rattraper, et mortellement punir cette rebelle traîtresse ? L'aube était encore loin et ils devaient progresser rapidement afin qu'au crépuscule prochain, ils atteignent Charis, un petit village au cœur d'un marais – sûrement sec, où habitaient bon nombre d'Alliés Vardens. Mais un léger vrombissement interrompit le murmure de leur conversation. Un bruit incertain mais violent et si familier à ses oreilles que Tanja ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Alarmée, elle sonda rapidement les environs. Murtagh. Murtagh était là. Il les avait retrouvés.

- Zéphyr, il se peut que nous ayons un petit retardement d'ici quelques secondes …

_Je sais_, grogna le dragon._ Préviens les garçons_.

Tanja s'effectua et ils resserrèrent leur formation, les paumes des mains fermement enroulées autour des pommeaux de leurs épées. Les secondes passèrent lentement et le vrombissement s'intensifia rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse à travers la canopée, un immense dragon flamboyant lequel se posa au centre d'une clairière à proximité, défeuillant en même temps la moitié des arbres avoisinants grâce aux puissantes armatures de ses ailes de vin. La jeune femme avala sa salive avec difficulté et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, cachant sa peur et son appréhension. Ces derniers contemplaient la clairière d'un regard apeuré et furieux à la fois.

Elle dégaina son épée et s'élança vers le dragon, vers Murtagh Zéphyr à ses cotés. Après quelques très brèves secondes d'hésitation, ses deux compagnons firent de même et la rejoignirent, armes en mains.

Murtagh était sur Thorn, Zar'roc à la main. Sa silhouette suintait la puissance et dans ses yeux brillait un éclat de rage violente mêlé… d'un certain amusement. Il lâcha un sourire narquois à la vue des deux Vardens précédés de Tanja et sans crier garde, Thorn lâcha un immense jet de flamme qui obligea les trois compagnons à arrêter leur mortelle procession. Tanja regarda les quelques brins d'herbes roussir devant elle avant de relever la tête, toisant le jeune Parjure d'un regard noir.

- Bonjour Murtagh, déclara t elle d'une voix neutre. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui.

- Salut, Princesse, lâcha-t-il, le même petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je venais écouter ta jolie voix ….

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer, nous nous serions vus bien assez tôt, le coupa Tanja ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre en un rictus mauvais.

- Je n'en doute pas, Jolie Traîtresse, mais tu comprendras, mes obligations m'y contraignaient.

Murtagh l'observa d'un regard malsain puis jaugea d'un bref coup d'œil les deux Vardens. Il baissa promptement la tête, deux doigts sur la tempe en guise de salut.

- Wolfang de Troïl; Allan Hales.

- Que veux-tu, Parjure ? demanda courageusement le rouquin en avançant vers Murtagh.

- Juste tuer Tanja, et après je vous laisse, promis mon Petit. Et c'est dans ce premier acte, une grande générosité que j'accomplis là. Ose imaginer les supplices pré mortuaires que ferait subir Galbatorix à ta fiancée ?

Allan le fusilla du regard, tentant de cacher les soudaines rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues. Lasse de cette conversation qui ne mènerait nul part, Tanja pressa la main de son frère qu'elle avait saisit un dixième de seconde auparavant puis sauta sur Zéphyr. D'un geste commun, les dragons s'envolèrent dans le ciel orageux. Les deux jeunes gens n'attaquèrent pas tout de suite, confrontant d'abord leurs regards.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à utiliser tes stratagèmes pervers pour avoir le dessus, cette fois ci, remarqua Murtagh d'un cynisme perturbant.

- Tu regrettes, on dirait … lâcha Tanja

- Disons que c'était une agréable surprise, admit Murtagh en secouant ses mèches sombres d'un air entendu. La sensualité est une chose, Jeune Vardenne, mais utilisée pour ne pas admettre sa propre _faiblesse_, ça s'appelle de la lâcheté.

Il avait repris son ancien comportement apathique, vil et perfide à la fois celui du début, exploitant les points faibles de la dragonnière. A mal.

« Laisse-moi gérer mes faiblesses comme je l'entends, » cracha t elle. « Je t'en serai reconnaissante ! »

Et furieusement, Zéphyr se lança sur Thorn.

Surpris par cette première offensive, Murtagh et Thorn ne furent pourtant pas déstabilisé pour le moins du monde. Le Parjure laissa même éclater un rire cynique et la bataille commença.

Les deux dragons se jetaient littéralement l'un contre l'autre, s'arrachant à chaque passage des écailles sanguinolentes. Tanja avait érigé une immense muraille dans son esprit, la plus puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais construite, tel une antique forteresse, grandiose et imprenable. Puis elle s'évertua à attaquer Murtagh, appelant en elle chaque infime particule magique.

_- Trysta Brisingr_ pensa t - elle. Une boule flamboyante apparue dans ses mains. Et immédiatement, elle l'envoya vers Murtagh. Ce dernier l'esquiva habillement mais perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Tanja profita de ce bref écart d'attention et couru le long de la queue de Zéphyr pour ensuite sauter et atterrir sur Thorn. Surpris mais souriant, Murtagh raffermi davantage sa poigne sur son épée de sang et entama le corps à corps.

- Tu as de l'ambition si tu veux mon avis, fit t - il en tentant de lui arracher un bras d'un coup de lame.

- Oh, mais nous avons été à la même école, répondit la jeune fille tout en parant avec une extraordinaire habilité l'énième attaque de Murtagh.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. _Elle_, qui auparavant perdait connaissance dés que son corps manquait d'énergie, en regorgeait et se battait avec ardeur et puissance Elle, à l'esprit aussi meuble qu'un nouveau né, était maintenant au même niveau que lui – et quel niveau ! Murtagh ne comprenait pas mais il n'en avait pour l'instant pas besoin. Il agissait.

Ils se battaient tout deux loyalement depuis un certain moment quand un pluie chaude commença à tomber. Tanja attaquait et parait à une vitesse surprenante. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie sauvage et originelle, cette même joie violente qui animait le peuple Varden. Une volonté pure et véritable. Un espoir dans lequel on croyait et pour lequel on se battait. _Un Choix._

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, leurs pieds glissant sur les écailles ruisselantes de pluie. Au bout d'un moment, Tanja trouva enfin le point faible de Murtagh : son épaule gauche, qu'elle avait blessé au cours de leur précédent duel. Elle aurait du y penser avant. Cependant, elle n'eu pas le temps de l'exploiter car Zéphyr poussa un rugissement qui la perturba. Durant tout le combat, il s'était appliqué à déstabiliser Thorn, lui envoyant des coups de pattes dans le thorax et des gerbes de feu dans les yeux. Mais là, il s'éloigna du dragon rouge en émettant un gémissement alarmé. Et pour cause : Thorn balaya son propre dos de son immense queue. Murtagh, conscient de l'initiative de son dragon, s'accrocha à l'une des épines de sa queue mais Tanja fut balayée par la violence du coup. Une des épines d'ivoire du dragon lui déchirant le flanc, la jeune femme tomba dans le vide, accompagnée d'une gerbe de sang.

La chute sembla durer une éternité. Au loin, très sourdement, elle cru percevoir le rugissement de détresse de Zéphyr maintenant aux dents acérés de Thorn. Le paysage défilait si lentement, si flou, si silencieux… Ainsi, elle allait mourir. C'était vraiment malin, le combat était pourtant bien engagé. Quelle triste Fin. Arrivée trop tôt pour ne pas défendre les siens et accomplir son devoir, et assez tôt pour ne pas voir les siens mourir pensa t'elle plus égoïstement en se rappelant la douleur de Nasuada à la mort d'Ajihad. Elle ne reverra jamais plus son père, jamais plus Zéphyr, ni son frère, ni Allan, Alicia ou encore Nasuada. Elle ne pourra plus débattre de longues heures sur l'Astrologie avec l'herboriste Angéla ou rire vulgairement avec Orik. Elle ne pourra plus défendre l'Alagaesia du joug cruel de Galbatorix aux cotés des siens. _Elle serait morte_.

Et en plus, elle allait mourir sans avoir pu vaincre Murtagh. Et son orgueil adolescent s'y refusait furieusement.

Le réel choc fut quand elle atterrit sur le sol humide. La violence du coup et la vitesse de la chute ajoutée à la douleur de sa blessure, l'avait plongé dans un état second qui la garda en vie quand son dos fracassa la terre molle et humide dans un craquement alarmant. Puis se fut le néant.

Quand Tanja revint à elle, seulement quelques secondes semblaient s'être écoulées et c'était effectivement le cas. La douleur s'empara de son corps. Ses yeux se mirent à couler et une trop lourde odeur d'hémoglobine satura l'air, accentuant le goût de rouille sur sa langue. Ses paumes saignaient elles aussi, victimes des ongles tyrans de la jeune fille. Que la douleur s'arrête. Par Vrael, il fallait que cela cesse. Son ventre mutilé, ses côtes broyées, tout son corps criait au martyr. La vue brouillée par les larmes et la pluie, Tanja distingua à peine la puissante silhouette de Murtagh qui se pencha au dessus d'elle.

- Mauvaise Posture on dirait, murmura t il d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

- Oh Murtagh, sanglota t elle, je crois que mon dos est cassé …

Le jeune homme la regarda avec une neutralité cruelle. C'était insupportable. Il allait la tuer, et cela dans l'instant.

« Et pas que cela. On dirait que c'est la fin de l'Histoire, » murmura t il narquoisement.

Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme et écarta les quelques mèches claires et détrempés de ses yeux avant de lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Murtagh … » murmura t elle d'une voix suppliante

Au prix de douloureux efforts, elle bougea légèrement le bras et réussi à s'agripper aux doigts du dragonnier.

- Je ne peux t'accorder le moindre sentiment, Tanja de Troïl. Ni de la pitié, ni de … l'amitié dit-il d'une voix douce avec cependant quelques accents de dureté confirmé par son regard sombre, habituellement si clair.

- Peu importe, je te déteste aussi.

Espérant estomper la douleur lancinante de son dos, elle plongea l'azur de ses yeux dans l'océan de saphir sombre de ceux du dragonnier.

« C'est dommage, murmura t'elle sentant ses dernières forces s'envoler avec le vent qui caressait ses joues pâles. J'ai l'impression que les choses auraient pu être différentes, dans un autre temps… »

A cet instant, Murtagh plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la dragonnière, abandonnant sa joue. Il secoua ses mèches sombres gorgées d'eau.

- Tu as de drôles de manières de parler à ton assassin, lui reprocha t il.

- Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de me faire la morale ? Tu es exaspérant, Murtagh, murmura Tanja crispé par la souffrance

- Je préserve ton innocence, se justifia t il dans un sourire

- Tu n'avais pas le même discours il y a quelques jours, acheva t'elle dans un gémissement

Tandis que Murtagh lui lançai un sourire lourd de sous-entendus, Tanja se laissa à ses morbides réflexions. Et elle en conclu d'une façon plus ou moins perverse - elle se l'avouait elle même, que mourir de la main de Murtagh était chose assez intéressante, voire excitante. Mais mourir maintenant était en soi un acte si bête. C'était juste cette foutue douleur qui lui aspirait toute son énergie, qui empêchait toute action et qui, soit dit en passant, la faisait complètement divaguer. Ah, ce serait si salutaire d'avoir une révélation, là, dans l'instant !

Elle esquiva un sourire léger qui attira l'attention du Parjure. Quand ce dernier l'interrogea, elle émit un petit rire rauque.

« Je ne vois aucune alternative à ma situation et cela m'agace du plus haut point. Quand à toi, que feras tu après mon assassinat ? »

Murtagh releva la tête, regardant au loin.

« Je rentrerai au palais avec ton corps pour prouver mes dires et je continuerai ma sale besogne. Je pillerai les fermes de vos Alliés, tuant les propriétaires et laissant leurs femmes aux quelques ivrognes de soldats que j'ai sous mon commandement. Je m'exécuterai sans pouvoir me dérober, obéissant quelque soit la requête de l'Empereur. »

Esclave

« Et si tu retournerais à mes cotés chez les Vardens ? Avec les magiciens du Du Vrangr Gata et quelques elfes, nous finirons bien par trouver un moyen de défaire ton entrave. »

Il secoua la tête, secouai d'un petit rire cruel, presque hystérique.

- Eragon m'a dit la même chose, à quelques mots prés, durant la bataille sur les Plaines Brûlantes. Je te réponds la même chose qu'à lui : Seul Galbatorix à le pouvoir de rompre mes chaînes. Et il ne le fera jamais. Toi comme Eragon, vous avez trop d'Espoir.

- C'est l'Espoir qui nous fait vivre, qui nous donne la force de continuer, et la volonté d'agir. Sans lui, voilà bien longtemps que les Vardens auraient disparu, et que les Nains et les Elfes resteraient terrés comme ils l'ont fait jadis.

- Le Luxe privilégié de la Candeur … murmura le jeune homme comme pour lui même

Tanja ne répondit pas, faute de ne rien avoir à répondre. Elle laissa de nouveau choir sa tête sur le sol, grimaçant. Cela ne menait nulle part. Et basculait aussi dans la tragédie la pitoyable qui soit. Les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel étaient maintenant immédiatement précédés du tonnerre, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus irréelle. La pluie tombait à verse, martyrisant leur peau déjà ensanglantée de toute part. Et dans les cieux résonnait le fracas des dragons qui s'entre déchiquetaient. L'énergie pullulait dans cet air trop lourd

Energie…

Murtagh posa un doigt sur les lèvres sèches de la jeune femme et regarda le regard de cette dernière se brouiller. Le vert des fougères prit une teinte uniforme, rompu par le rouge éclatant du pommeau de Zar'roc. Le pommeau de Zar'roc. Energie. Son esprit fit soudainement le rapprochement entre les deux éléments et lâcha les doigts de Murtagh. La discrétion n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la surface glacée de ce rubis de sang.

« Tu viens de gâcher tes dernières minutes de vie Dragonnière vardenne » lâcha le Parjure d'une voix morte.

Il se releva et domina Tanja de toute sa hauteur. Puis, il la saisit par la taille sans se soucier des faibles protestations et gémissements de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'agrippa à la chemise en lambeaux, victime de leurs deux duels précédents et le regarda dans les yeux, croyant affronter la Mort. Il raffermi sa prise sur sa lame et la leva, le regard plus dur que jamais.

Mais une énorme masse Sang et Emeraude fonça sur eux, obligeant le parjure à plonger sur le coté, Tanja avec lui. Thorn et Zéphyr s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas cacophonique et ce, toujours aux dents l'un de l'autre.

Profitant de cette diversion, souhaitée ou non de la part de son dragon, Tanja arracha Zar'roc des mains de son propriétaire et se mit péniblement debout. Elle chancela sous le poids de l'épée, déjà glissante sous la pluie battante. Et elle puisa l'énergie. Toute cette énergie emmagasinée dans cette sphère de sang glacée. Tel un liquide natif de la plus haute montagne des Beors, le flux salutaire coula dans ses veines, glaçant la douleur. Son dos ne criait plus au blasphème et son flanc, encore ensanglanté ne la faisait plus souffrir.

- J'ai l'horrible impression que nous allons devoir nous revoir mon Cher, souffla t -elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'exaspères Tanja. Rend moi cette épée.

- Et pourquoi le ferais- je donc ? J'ai le Pouvoir à présent. Je te domine. acheva t elle d'un sourire vil et ravageur

Murtagh haussa les sourcils d'un air septique. Très calmement, il sortit de sa botte une petite dague finement ouvragé et se retourna avant de la lancer.

« Jamais je ne suis dominé. » dit-il tandis que la lame filait vers les buissons.

Un hurlement horrible répondit au regard interrogateur de Tanja. Une silhouette sortit du buisson en titubant, la main sur le thorax

« Oh par Vrael ! Allan ! »

Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors très vite. Tanja quitta Murtagh pour rejoindre son compagnon, abandonnant ainsi Zar'roc sur le sol. Deux minuscules pouces. La dague finement lancée par Murtagh avait perforé le torse d'Allan à deux minuscules pouces de son cœur. La jeune femme, prise de tremblements s'activa a guérir la blessure, mais les dégâts étaient tels que cela ne suffisait pas. De rage, Wolfang s'était jeté sur Murtagh et se battait témérairement contre plus puisant que lui. Le Parjure avait le dessus évidemment. Fils de Morzan, Dragonnier et élève de Galbatorix, Wolfang - même très bien entraîné, n'avait aucune chance de sortir victorieux. Ni même vivant. Après quelques mots de réconfort et avoir fait son maximum pour aider le fils d'Ambor, Tanja se saisit de son épée et vint guerroyer aux cotés de son jumeau. Elle n'avait pas récupéré l'ensemble de ses forces mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Elle le détestait. Si fort qu'il devait mourir … ou pire, _souffrir_. Il devra la supplier, gémissant l'arrêt des tortures futures. Cette ordure, ce fils de pute, ce chien de parjure. Il avait fait preuve d'une cruauté gratuite. Certes, il était esclave de Galbatorix mais là, nul serment ne l'avait poussait à commettre ce … crime. Il en était conscient et responsable. Il paierait.

A deux contre un, ils avaient une chance. Et effectivement, ils emportèrent le combat. Wolfang était en pleine forme et compensait la fatigue de Tanja, qui attaquait le coté gauche de Murtagh : son bras défaillant, qui - à cause d'elle, était beaucoup moins rapide. Fièrement, il recula et leur adressa un regard noir, la main sur son torse ruisselant de sang.

- Tuons le, siffla Wolfang plein de haine.

- Non.

Tanja, il a faillit tuer Allan. Il doit mourir.

- Je le sais, murmura t elle calmement, mais les apparences sont trompeuses Wolfang. Approche ta lame ne serais-ce qu'un peu trop prés de sa gorge, et la lâche peur de mourir qui le taraude lui donnera la force de briser tes défenses mentales qu'il assaille déjà.

Les deux garçons tiquèrent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Murtagh savait que Tanja touchait un point beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne le pensait. Quand à Wolfang, s'il savait que le parjure n'avait pas encore déployé la moindre magie, il savait que sa sœur ne voulait pas voir le fils de Morzan mourir.

- A tes ordres, _Dragonnière_, cracha t il avec rancœur.

Et il s'éloigna pour s'agenouiller au chevet d'Allan. Inconscient de l'échange, Murtagh s'approcha de Tanja, le regard plus dur que la pierre.

« Vas t'en » fit-elle.

Murtagh ne tint pas compte de ses avertissements et s'approcha encore d'elle et pencha sa tête dans le cou de Tanja. Cette dernière tressaillit en sentant le souffle du dragonnier sur sa peau meurtrie et cette légère chaleur qui lui devait si coutumière se répandre dans tout son corps.

- Tu vois, c'est moi qui te domine, lui susurra t'il.

- Dégage ! hurla t- elle en le repoussant, tentant de cacher ses soudains tremblements.

Il lâcha un petit ricanement et parti. Les dragons avaient fini de s'affronter et ne faisaient que se confronter du regard. Le regard plus hautain que jamais, Murtagh s'envola dans l'aube, la silhouette aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

Tanja resta planté là, sous la pluie battante. Son frère lui lança un regard accusateur mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle regardait dans le néant, l'esprit complètement vide. Elle ne voulait plus penser.

_Tanja_ murmura doucement Zéphyr sortant l'intéressée de son étrange transe.

« Nous partons, dit elle d'une voix neutre. Mettons Allan sur ton dos, Zéphyr et quittons cet endroit maudit »

Wolfang et Tanja se retrouvèrent seuls. D'une démarche rapide, ils s'engagèrent dans la grande plaine herbeuse qui bordait le désert du Hadarac. Au dessus d'eux, Zéphyr planait, silencieux, et seul le vent dans les herbes jaunies par le soleil brisait le silence trop lourd qui s'était installé entre les deux adolescents. La journée était maintenant bien avancée, et le zénith était proche. Mais le duo ne ralentissait pas, insensibles à la soif, à la faim et à la fatigue qui les tenaillaient. Charis, le village fidèle aux Vardens le plus proche d'Urû 'baen était encore à une journée de marche. Beaucoup plus bas encore, à plus d'un mois et demi de voyage – à cheval, Furnost, puis le Lac Tüdosten qui bordait la frontière surdanne. Et une fois arrivé en terres alliées, il leur faudrait encore traverser le pays pour rejoindre Aberon. Dans deux à trois mois, ils seraient chez eux. Au mieux. Mais si ils se faisaient capturer par on-ne-sait quels Urgals ou Kulls, ou si l'état d'Allan s'aggravait, ou pire, si Murtagh revenait …

« Il faut trouver de l'eau pour Allan. » remarqua Tanja

Le blond acquiesça, gardant la tête bien droite, le regard vissé sur l'horizon inatteignable. Tanja resta de marbre face à cette indifférence de la part de son frère, et chercha des yeux un quelconque point d'eau. Après avoir trouvé une petite mare presque desséchée par le soleil estivale, elle remplit sa gourde et attendit que Zéphyr se pose à ses cotés pour désaltérer Allan. Il semblait aller mieux : même si elle était loin de cicatriser, sa plaie n'était pas infectée. La fièvre était tombée, et il ne restait que son cuisant souvenir sous les yeux cernés du Varden. Tanja du s'avouer que Murtagh avait bien fait les choses. Le plus spectaculaire possible sans pour autant être aussi dangereux que le prévoyait les apparences. Il était très fort. Sans doute le meilleur. Hormis Galbatorix évidement, mais cela allait de soi.

Zéphyr s'envola de nouveau, et la journée passa dans le silence le plus complet. Au crépuscule, Tanja soupira et son frère lui accorda un regard.

- L'asticot te manque ? demanda méchamment Wolfang.

- Non. C'est… autre chose, lui répondit sa sœur d'une voix plus fluette que d'habitude.

Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui avouer que c'était lui qui la tracassait, qui ne lui adressait pas un regard, et qu'elle avait blessé.

« Oh. »

Le silence retomba, encore plus lourd qu'auparavant. Au loin apparurent quelques fumées : Charis. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir acheter des chevaux.

- Wolfang …

- Tu aurais dû me laisser le tuer, la coupa t'il

- Il n'était pas si faible qu'il en avait l'air, Wolfang ! Et il …

- Il faut attendre que l'un des nôtres meurt de sa main pour que tu réalises à quel point il est pourri ? Allan a faillit y rester !

- Murtagh ne l'aurait pas tué, c'était juste de la provocation à mon égard.

- Oh, Monsieur est un provocateur en plus d'être un agitateur de cœur. Nous avons tout vu. Je ne sais pas comment … . Tanja…

Wolfang ne parvenait pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Il en voulait tellement à sa sœur, et il était si déçu, que les mots n'avait pas de vrais sens, ils n'étaient que de pâles images de se qu'il voulait exprimer. Il savait que Murtagh aurait pu le blesser mortellement sil avait essayer de l'exécuter. Mais il sentait, il en était sur, que sa sœur ne voulait pas que meut cette infâme pourriture. Il éprouvait une sorte de tristesse amère. Comment sa sœur, qu'il chérissait de toute son âme, pouvait encore défendre ce traître ? Il savait qu'elle ne restait pas insensible au charme de Murtagh, et il ne pouvait pas priver, ni même souhaiter empêcher Tanja d'éprouver des sentiments mais n'était - t - elle pas consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ? Et quel ennemi ! Il avait été le Fruit de l'enseignement de Galbatorix et en ses veines coulait le sang de Morzan. Il était fils de la Haine depuis l'enfance. Wolfang eu un léger haut le cœur en repensant aux corps enlacés qu'il avait surpris dans les souvenirs de sa sœur.

- Il est notre ennemi. Et toi …

- Et moi je le déteste autant que toi Wolfang, affirma Tanja en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

- Alors tu aurais dû me laisser le tuer ! Il est le fils de Morzan, l'Allié de Galbatorix et l'Ennemi des Vardens !

- Je t'accorde les deux derniers, mais les liens du Sang ne sont pas toujours les plus forts.

Wolfang se surpris à s'interroger sur le double sens de cette déclaration. Mais suivant la piste de sa sœur qui souhaitait l'attirer vers des eaux moins troubles, il laissa apparaître sur son visage une moue vaguement interrogatrice en secouant ses mèches blondes.

- Eragon. répondit simplement Tanja. Il est son frère. Lui aussi est fils de Morzan.

- Par Vrael, murmura Wolfang. Nasuada le sait- elle ? Allan et Moi n'en avons eu aucun écho et pourtant nous assistons à toutes les instances Vardennes !

- Eragon n'a sans doute pas voulu…

- C'est _lui_ qui te l'a dit, hein ? demanda Wolfang revenant dans le vif du sujet, adressant par la même occasion un regard noir à sa sœur.

_Peine perdue Tanja,_ soupira Zéphyr.

L'heure était bel et bien aux règlements de comptes.

- Murtagh n'est pas aussi cruel et bestial qu'il en a l'air, Wolfang.

- Explique moi, s'emporta t-il. Explique-moi ce que cache ce sombre individu ! Comment peux-tu … Pourquoi a – t'il …

Wolfang commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Il accéléra le pas et ce plaça devant Tanja, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

- Qu'as tu fais avec lui, Tanja ? … Je n'aime pas ça. Il. Il te regarde comme… Une Friandise !

- Je le hais, et tu le sais, Wolfang ! Mon sang varden me le rabâche à chaque seconde dans les tempes. Je connais par cœur sa cruauté, sa perfidie, son arrogance. Mais toutes ses journées au château… tu n'y étais pas Wolfang… Ce n'es pas le monstre pour qu'il il essaye de se faire passer. Il peut se montrer droit et honnête Wolfang, et même … amical.

- Mais il est mauvais Tanja ! Il nous a trahi pour rejoindre Galbatorix ! Cela ne suffit donc pas à tes yeux ?

- Non ! Il était obligé, ! Il est l'esclave de l'Empire ! Galbatorix le retient avec des serments magiques et inébranlables.. Il possède chaque partie de son corps. Il a son âme, son être. Murtagh ne peut rien faire. Et il maintient que seul l'Empereur pourra le délivrer, Chose qu'il ne fera jamais.

Wolfang, baissa la tête et lâcha un petit sourire.

- Tout les moyens sont bons, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, dit – il en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux. Tu le défendras jusqu'au bout ! Alors pense ce que tu veux, Tanja. Qu'il y ait un truc entre cet asticot et Toi ne me regarde pas, mais sache que je n'approuve pas. Et je doute que cela plaise à Jormündur.

- Wolfang, je t'interdis de …

Ce dernier éclata de rire en tapant dans l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Ahah, ne te fais pas trop de soucis, j'ai moi aussi pas mal de truc à me reprocher et une fois l'Allégresse que va engendrer notre arrivée, partie, je pense que nous n'avons pas trop intérêt à traîner dans les parages. Ni Toi, ni Moi »

Le sujet était clos. Ils n'en reparleraient plus, et tôt ou tard elle découvrirait à son tour, les secrets de son frère. La nuit tombait et, profitant de l'Obscurité, Zéphyr se posa à leurs cotés pour déposer Allan et s'envola dans les ténèbres.

_Sois prudente Tanja_, fit jurer le dragon à la jeune fille

Cette dernière acquiesça en silence. Wolfang aida son compagnon à marcher et saisit la main de sa sœur avant d'avancer dans les marécages secs qui entouraient la petite ville de Charis.

Il y avait toujours de l'_Espoir_. Il y en aura toujours.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: Abéron**


	12. Chapter 12, Aberon

**Revival**** : Oui, Inexcusable, je sais. **

**Disaclaimer**** : L'Univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini. Longue vie à Deus Chris pour avoir inventé une Alagaesia persécuté, mère de toute mes Imaginations **

**Note**** : Chapitre dédié à _Marie_ pour ses quelques mails qui me font toujours trés plaisir et LoveItachi et ses fanfics regorgantesde Bonne Humeur.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**« Abéron »**

_Evoque sa puissance, chante sa grâce / dont la lumière est la robe, et la voûte céleste l'espace / Les Nuages de Tonnerre naissent de ses chariots de rage, / Sombre est le chemin sur les ailes de l'Orage. _

Robert Grant, _Cantique anciens et modernes_

Les enjeux du divertissement étaient simples, guidés par leur maître mot à eux quatre. _Intense_. Il fallait que l'adrénaline coule dans leurs veines à chaque seconde, que le sang n'arrête jamais sa course effrénée dans les valves de leur cœur. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Chaque jour devait dorénavant être synonyme de défis à relever, de paris à entreprendre et de combats à gagner. Il était beaucoup plus excitant de se battre pour mourir que de fuir pour finalement s'éteindre aussi. Ainsi, les règles de ce dangereux jeu avaient été fixé : Prendre un maximum de risques pour un résultat optimal et ce, sans la moindre égratignure. Chaque victoire était récompensée par un nombre précis d'entailles dans le bois de leur dague, correspondant aux résultats de leur propre performance ; et évidemment plus la proie était importante, plus la récompense était élevée. La mort d'un soldat valait donc une demi-entaille tandis que celle d'un Kull surentraîné correspondait à deux entailles. De la même façon, sortir indemne de la bataille était récompensé par un bonus d'une entaille, tandis que le contraire en coûtait une demie au blessé. Et si par malheur la plaie était handicapante – ce qui correspond aux mains, aux jambes, aux yeux et à l'entrejambe, le malheureux joueur partait avec un désavantage de deux entailles sur le prochain combat.

Dans cette soif d'aventure qui ne serait manifestement jamais assouvie, les trois Vardens et Zéphyr avaient quitté Charis peu après le rétablissement complet d'Allan. Ils avaient dès lors déniché vivres et montures pour leur périple et s'étaient mis en route, leur enthousiasme en bandoulière. Le voyage avait ainsi commencé, inlassablement ponctué par diverses embuscades de soldats impériaux et d'Urgals hurlants. Malgré leur apparente insouciance, les quatre compagnons savaient qu'aucune proie ne devait sortir vivante de l'affrontement, au risque que Galbatorix ne découvre leur position exacte. Aussi, quand la rumeur qu'un dragonnier – on parlait même d'une dragonnière ! – arpentait l'Empire sans maître ni lois, sans serments ni allégeance, ils décidèrent d'éviter les villes et villages et de ne s'approcher des bourgs qu'en extrême nécessité, et uniquement à la faveur de la Nuit.

Lentement, les jours passaient et les entailles sur les manches de leur dague se multipliaient au fil des assauts. Même Zéphyr avait sa propre dague, soigneusement rangée dans la botte droite de sa dragonnière ; et il était de loin le tueur le plus acharné et le plus cruel, déchiquetant avec soin ses adversaires trépassés. Malgré la cible de choix qu'il représentait pour les attaquants, le dragon était indétrônable. Loin derrière, les Jumeaux rivalisaient pour la seconde place. Par souci d'équité, Tanja n'utilisait sa magie qu'en dernier secours, et sa force et son agilité de dragonnière semblaient profiter à son frère autant qu'à elle-même. Juste derrière, et malgré sa précédente blessure, Allan était au plus haut de sa forme et restait celui auquel on soustrayait le moins d'entaille.

La traversée de l'Alagaesia dura prés d'un mois et demi, uniquement retardée par les affrontements inoffensifs contre l'Empire. Quelque soit leur nombre, leur races et leurs desseins, les quatre compagnons se lançaient sur leur adversaires, intrépides comme le Vent, un surplus d'_Intense_ leur battant les tempes. Ils savaient qu'à chaque fois, leur destin était le sort de leur lame. Que tout n'était que de simples jeux, provoqués exprès, pour ne pas s'ennuyer par cette trop forte chaleur estivale et qu'il fallait les gagner au risque de perdre une nation entière. Et puis ils étaient puissants, invincibles ; sans peur et sans foi, ne craignant pas d'égorger une escadrille complète de soldats endormis, les uns après les autres, silencieux comme la Nuit, discrets comme le Loup. Ils été des Vardens, Enfants de la Liberté.

Et en l'absence d'un quelquonque danger à l'horizon, les trois adolescents échafaudaient alors des stratégies plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres pour détrôner, torturer puis tuer Galbatorix ; ou s'adonner à d'interminables parties de vol. Zéphyr parlait à Wolfang et Allan sans complexe et jamais Tanja ne ressenti la moindre gêne quand ses deux compagnons volaient de longues heures sur Zéphyr. Son frère et son ami méritaient de découvrit les joies du vol et la beauté des cieux au crépuscule ou à l'aube. Elle savait qu'aux yeux de l'immense dragon vert, elle restait la privilégiée, la préférée, la moitié, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Puis, Aberon apparut, tel un joyau dans la lumière matinale, et bien plus majestueux que dans leurs souvenirs. Des tourelles blanches, toits d'ardoises éclatants, sur les hauts remparts aux drapeaux colorés et chatoyants claquant dans le vent marin, la capitale était un trésor d'architecture, d'une pureté humaine inégalable. Tanja retint un frisson à l'ouverture des gigantesques portes de bois, et son cœur s'ébranla davantage à la clameur d'espoir et d'allégresse des Surdans. Les villageois s'écartaient sur leur passage, criant leurs remerciements futurs. Le monde fourmillait d'ardeur et de véhémence, le toisant avec attention, cherchant scrupuleusement qui des trois adolescents sales et bronzés étaient l'heureux élu, le nouveau dragonnier.

« Par Vraël » murmura Tanja en serrant machinalement la main de son frère

Wolfang la saisit par le cou et laissa échapper un rire cristallin, même si lui aussi n'était pas très à l'aise. Et pourtant, Dieu sait s'il aimait être le centre des attentions, féminines, de préférence. Zéphyr, quand à lui, se pavanait comme un paon, s'appliquant à faire miroiter chacune des émeraudes qui lui servait d'écailles sous le soleil de plomb. Soudain, une ombre les survola, attirant leur regard à tous. D'un mouvement commun, la foule leva les yeux vers le ciel et la silhouette luisante de Saphira déclencha une nuée de cris enthousiasmes. Deux dragons au Surda, des années que cela n'était pas arrivé ! La bête les survola une nouvelle fois, et ralentit sa course à la hauteur des trois jeunes Vardens. Bien que Saphira était plus grosse que Zéphyr, Tanja ne fut guère surprise de la taille de l'imposante dragonne – elle avait trop longtemps fréquenté Thorn pour s'étonner de la grandeur de griffes qui ornait chacune des pattes de saphir ou de l'épaisseur des épines d'ivoire dressées sur sa queue – mais c'est la dureté du regard du dragonnier qui la chevauchait qui la déstabilisa. Yeux noisettes scintillants, Eragon toisait la jeune femme d'un regard dur et perplexe, un de ceux qui brise le plus confiant et fait frissonner le plus preux. La confrontation dura quelques instants avant d'être interrompu par la voix forte de Wolfang.

- Eh Dragonnier ! Le périple a-t-il était agréable sans notre si admirable compagnie ?

- Et vous, Vardens, la Chasse a été bonne, on dirait… répondit le garçon

- Très fructueuse, oui. Et dans tout les sens du terme …

Allan jeta un regard complice au garçon blond et Tanja se jura dès lors qu'elle les ferait avouer les mystérieux événements qui avaient précédé son arrivée.

- Je vois, je vois, répondit très sérieusement Eragon; Vous feriez mieux de vous hâter, Reine et Parents vous attendent.

Tanja hocha la tête d'un air entendu et regarda le palais qui se découpait au loin. Zéphyr décolla, les trois Vardens sur son dos et quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans la Cour Centrale. Les soldats, dans leur armures brillantes au soleil, sonnèrent les trompettes que l'on leur avait remit pour l'occasion et le silence se fit. Imitée des deux garçons, Tanja sauta sur le sol pavé et s'avança vers l'esplanade bordée d'arbres fruitiers.

Tous était présents, plus resplendissant que jamais. Nasuada, dans une élégante robe pervenche, s'avançait pour les accueillir, laissant rayonner son sourire ; le Roi Orin qui questionnait Arya, l'ambassadrice des elfes ; Jormündur qui ne quittait pas des yeux ses enfants chéris, imitait par Ambor et Kallen, les parents d'Allan ; leur fille, la belle Alicia, avait remonté ses superbes cheveux roux et attendait légèrement en retrait avec quelques nobles Surdans et Vardens. Eragon, qui avait atterri dans une cour inférieure quelques instants auparavant, gagna d'un mouvement souple les cotés d'Arya.

« Lequel est le dragonnier, déjà ? » demanda le Roi Orin en levant la tête vers l'Elfe. « Le blond semble puissant et courageux mais le roux à l'air davantage réfléchi. »

Nasuada, non loin de là, dissimula son rire sans problème mais Arya eu plus de mal. Elle répondit cependant avec toute la patience royale dont elle était fille et déclara dans un sourire charmant :

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, Roi Orin. La Dragonnière s'appelle Tanja. C'est la fille de Jormündur, le chef du Conseil Varden.

- A oui, j'oubliai, répondit le petit homme d'une voix rêveuse.

Les trois Vardens contemplèrent la foule d'un air apeuré et teinté de fierté et s'avancèrent vers les leurs, le regard droit.

- Deux entailles que je fais pleurer mon père, Allan, murmura Wolfang en secouant les mèches blondes qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Tenu, mon Ami, répondit le grand roux en tapant dans la paume du Varden, les De Troïl sont bien trop fier.

C'est Wolfang qui remporta les deux entailles promises grâce à son père qui ne sut cacher ses yeux ambrés brillants de cristaux larmoyants. Les retrouvailles furent longues et émouvantes et le festin en leur honneur fut gargantuesque. Les trois compagnons et Zéphyr furent présenté à chaque membre du gouvernement Varden et Surdan et tous les félicitèrent pour « leur courage et leur ténacité dans l'adversité ». Arya adressa un sourire franc à Tanja qui, connaissant l'habituel réserve de l'elfe depuis la perte de son compagnon, fut fort flattée. Eragon quand à lui se montra plus distant avec la jeune dragonnière et les présentations furent écourté par Alicia qui sauta au cou son amie, avec toute la grâce digne qu'elle possédait.

« Oh, Tan', tu étais occupée peut être. Eragon, désolé … »

Le Dragonnier assura qu'il avait fini et se retira, un sourire légèrement béat sur les lèvres. Tanja laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et releva les formidables effets de la chevelure d'Alicia sur la gente masculine. La jeune rousse sourit légèrement et s'enquit aussitôt de la santé de son amie.

La nourriture était plus que sophistiqué en ses terres surdannes et prospères et la bière coula à flot jusque tard dans la Nuit. Euphorique, tel une luciole à la tombée du jour, Tanja ne vit pas la soirée défiler, ni les verres posaient devant elle se remplir puis se vider les uns après les autres. Le sentiment d'intemporalité et d'invincibilité, de non conséquence lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y songer que Roran la servait de nouveau. Les quatre compagnons narraient leurs exploits sous le regard captivé d'une foule empoisonnée. Le monde riait, buvait, vivait en l'honneur d'une Alagaesia nouvelle et prochaine. Pleine d'espoir et de promesses. Puis, la salle se vida peu à peu et ne resta que les plus jeunes et les plus ivres qui s'évertuèrent à vider les cuves disponibles pour la soirée, largement aidé de Zéphyr qui – fidèle à sa race – finit complètement ivre et manqua d'écraser une Katrina apeurée qui préféra quitter la chaleur de bras de son prince charmant pour la sécurité de son lit.

A l'aube, Tanja, débraillée, se réveilla allongée sur une longue table de bois brut et massif contre le torse nu d'Allan. Non loin de là, Roran dormait aussi, une bouteille à la main, imité d'Eragon qui était allongeait à plat ventre sur le sol, un fin filet de bave sur le menton. Surprise de ce pitoyable tableau dont elle faisait partie intégrante, Tanja se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Allan et s'éloigna à pas de loup en reboutonnant sa chemise et tentant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux miel. Dans la cour, elle tomba sur Wolfang roulait en position fœtale contre les écailles émeraudes de Zéphyr. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle décrocha sa besace de la selle du dragon et erra quelques instants à la recherche d'une salle d'eau. Chose faite, Tanja se glissa dans l'eau chaude après s'être complètement dénudée. La chaleur contre sa peau abimée lui faisait du bien. Chaque pore de sa peau allait maintenant être lavé de toutes les atrocités passées. Un grincement l'a sorti de ses pensées et une silhouette, cheveux en bataille, se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Wolfang, grogna la jeune femme. Tu pouvais attendre que je sorte.

- C'est la seule salle d'eau que j'ai trouvé dans le coin, dit le garçon d'une voix ensommeillée. Et moi aussi j'ai à faire, figures toi.

Tanja ne dit rien ; elle avait encore trop mal à la tête pour entamer une querelle avec son frère. Aussi, elle ne poussa qu'un faible grognement quand son frère entra dans l'eau.

La pièce était sombre et la lumière de ce début de journée ne passait que faiblement derrière l'épaisse tenture qui habillait les fenêtres de merisier. Les deux adolescents se lavèrent tout en échangeant leur opinion sur leurs fréquentations de la veille. Ainsi, Orin était un rêveur immodéré, bon Roi, mais piètre guerrier ; Caffel, son conseiller, était trop souriant être honnête ; Roran était facile à vivre et ivrogne émérite ; sa Katrina, un peu trop niaise mais tout de même gentille, Allys, l'intendant d'Orin, une force tranquille qu'il est préférable d'avoir dans son camp et Eragon s'était révélé étrangement distant mais cela les laisser plus indifférent qu'autre chose.

Un long moment après, quand le palais et ses habitants commencèrent à s'éveiller, Tanja quitta la tiédeur de l'eau et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette blanchâtre. Après autorisation, elle alluma une bougie, illuminant ainsi la salle d'eau. La pièce était riche et spacieuse, doté d'une baignoire bien plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

« Et bien » s'exclama Wolfang en faisant quelques brasses, « le palais révèle bien des surprises ! »

Tanja l'approuva tout en commentant la beauté d'une armoire de chêne. Elle ouvrit sa besace d'un geste brusque et la vida sans ménagement sur le sol carrelé. Au milieu des paquets de fruits séchés, des dagues entaillées et des bandages usés, la recherche d'un vêtement propre était vaine. Elle enfila alors négligemment la chemise « empruntée » à Murtagh le soir de sa fuite et se dirigea vers la porte dans la perceptive de trouver des vêtements un peu plus décents.

« C'est à qui, ça ? » demanda Wolfang d'une voix dure.

Tanja ne se retourna pas, elle savait que son frère était sortit de l'eau et l'impudeur dont il faisait souvent preuve la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ne commence pas Wolfang. Je vais à la maison chercher des vêtements propres et je n'ai pas trop envie de me balader nue dans Aberon. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille s'enfuit dans le dédale des couloirs du palais.

Habillé de façon plus décente – elle avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise blanche ample, Tanja gagna les nouveaux appartements de Nasuada. Malgré la splendeur des lieux, Farthen Dhûr et sa dureté enivrante lui manquait. Ici, bien que délicieusement agréable, tout était trop blanc, trop pur. Les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée la saluèrent et la laissèrent passer. Après trois petits coups secs, la porte s'ouvrit et Alicia salua son amie.

« Nasuada m'a engagé » expliqua t'elle. « Je voulais m'impliquer politiquement dans la vie Vardenne. Et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Notre Reine t'attend dans le petit salon. »

Tanja suivit la jeune femme rousse à travers les différentes pièces plus luxueuses les unes que les autres pour finalement s'arrêter dans une vaste salle lumineuse aux murs flamboyants. Nasuada, dans une robe gris perle, invita la dragonnière à s'assoir.

« Tu peux disposer Alicia, merci »

Cette dernière se retira après avoir fermé la fenêtre et déposé une carafe d'un liquide brunâtre et odorant sur une table basse.

- Oh mon amie, dit la grande fille noire en prenant la main de Tanja, comment vas-tu ?

- Je pourrais aller pire, répondit elle dans un sourire. La vie à Uru'baen n'est guère plaisante mais je m'en suis relativement bien sortie là bas.

Je te crois volontiers, mais je demanderai tout de même à Angela de t'examiner si tu le veux bien. Il serait dommage que notre dragonnière parte affaiblie !

- Désolé des problèmes que j'ai causé, Nasuada, j'aurai du me battre plus vaillamment, ne pas me laisser capturer par Murtagh et …

- Oh ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu t'es défendue comme tu l'as pu et Murtagh est vraiment très fort … et puis au moins, tu as bénéficié d'une formation digne de ce nom. Tu pourras peut être égaler Murtagh un jour … A présent, racontes-moi ton périple, de ton enlèvement à ta fuite puis ton voyage en compagnie de ton frère et de son compagnon.

Tanja s'exécuta tant bien que mal, parfois aidée de Zéphyr qui était dehors – la salle était bien trop petite – et rajoutait certains éléments que sa dragonnière avait omit. Nasuada écouta passivement, souriant lors des victoires ou fronçant les sourcils lors des tortures de la part de Galbatorix. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le stratagème inconscient employé par Tanja lors de son échappée et s'alarma un peu quand elle apprit la prolifération de Kulls prés des frontières surdannes. Deux heures plus tard, quand la voix de Tanja s'éteignît enfin, elle demanda à voir sa nuque afin d'examiner le tatouage qui avait volé les mots de sa dragonnière deux mois auparavant.

- Et tu dis que Murtagh en possède un également …

- Oui, pour qu'il ne puisse par être localisé lors de sa prétendue mort, mais j'ignore si il fonctionne encore.

Nasuada hocha la tête, dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Arya si ces techniques de magie ancestrale pouvaient être utilisées à des fins positives, pour détourner le sort de la petite Elva par exemple.

- Penses-tu que Galbatorix prépare une offensive ? demanda t'elle ensuite.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit franchement Tanja. Murtagh avait parfois des missions à la frontière elfique et aussi du coté de Ceunon, mais il partait seul et je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de missions de reconnaissance. Par contre, certains gardes parlaient fréquemment des Beors mais je ne sais rien de plus à ce sujet.

- Il rassemble donc une armée batarde et compte encercler le Surda par le Nord et l'Ouest …

Tanja doutait que Nasuada lui adressait réellement la parole, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Soudain, elle se leva jusqu'à son bureau et déplia d'un geste brusque une grande carte d'Alagaesia qui s'étendait de la Crête aux Beors, du DuVeldenvarden au Surda, laquelle elle contempla pendant de longues minutes avant de se retourner vers Tanja, lui déclarant d'une voix alerte et déterminée.

« Je réunie le Conseil demain, à l'aube. Sois présente, en compagnie d'Eragon s'il te plait »

Tanja hocha la tête en souriant et se leva, sachant que Nasuada allait lui demander de disposer. Elle salua sa Reine, et s'éloigna de quelques enjambées avant de revenir sur ses pas : le protocole exigeait, et criait blasphème. Elle posa un genou sur le sol et présenta son épée à sa reine, Mère des Vardens.

« Moi, Tanja de Troil, Fille de Jormündur et d'Elsia, je m'engage à servir ma Reine, Nasuada, Fille d'Ajihad, défendant ainsi la cause des Vardens, au péril de ma vie. Je m'engage de la même façon à démembrer l'Empire et protéger les miens, jusqu'à la mort. »

Elle fit une brève pause.

« Et Zéphyr aussi » rajouta t elle, confuse.

Nasuada, amusée, regarda pendant un instant la mine sérieuse de sa cadette puis, entrant dans le lourd jeu du protocole, se saisit de l'épée et la porta au dessus des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Moi, Nasuada, fille d'Ajihad et Reine des Vardens, rend en cet instant, officiel ton statut de dragonnière des Vardens. Puisse ma demeure être tienne et ton destin, prospère. »

Elle donna le deux coups réglementaires du plat de l'épée sur les épaules de sa guerrière et la pria de se relever.

- Il va falloir remettre ça devant le Peuple Varden et la Nation surdanne … l'informa Nasuada

- Entendu, répondit Tanja dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

- Et, Tanja, Fais attention à toi d'accord ?

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, surprise de la soudaine inquiétude dans la voix de son amie. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle surprit tremblant et acquiesça d'un air confiant avant de s'enfuir dans le labyrinthe lumineux qu'était le palais surdan. Tanja réalisait enfin son importance au sein de la nation Vardenne : Elle assisterait légalement au conseil, à la droite de son père, et ne serrai pas obliger de se cacher comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec Allan et Wolfang durant ce cinq dernières années.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la fraicheur des murs de pierres blanchâtres pour l'air moite de la Cour Supérieure, le soleil était déjà à son zénith et Eragon livrait bataille à Arya devant quelques spectateurs allègres. Après avoir salué Roran qui somnolait sur un banc, Tanja s'assit contre le mur de la salle d'armes, renonçant à trouver Zéphyr, Allan et Wolfang – sans doute ensemble, et ramena son attention sur les deux guerriers qui se battaient furieusement. Ils maniaient tout deux l'épée d'une grâce remarquable, même si Eragon, qui n'était qu'une sorte de demi-elfe, se mouvait étrangement, comme un oisillon qui apprendrait à voler, qui n'aurait pas encore totalement conscience de ses atouts naturels. Mais c'était un beau combat, attaques parfaitement exécutées, parfaitement parées.

Tout était redevenu normal. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant sous le soleil de plomb habituel aux étés alagaesiens, une partie de chasse à l'Urgal programmé pour la nuit prochaine avec son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, les courses dans les couloirs pour échapper au colères parentales et/ou gouvernementales. La routine reprenait, inchangée, ou presque. S'ajoutait maintenant à son existence batailleuse et immodérée, un imposant dragon, un royaume à sauver des griffes d'un méchant tyran et quelques cicatrices. Tout pour ne plus jamais se morfondre un après midi de pluie, quand le champ d'entrainement est détrempé, que son amie de toujours, grande dame vardenne, est prisonnière de ses royaux devoirs et que deux abrutis courent les jupons inaccessibles. Tout pour avoir le cœur battant et les yeux pétillants ; pour avoir l'âme ardente et la raison persécutée.

Tout pour se sentir Vivre.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 13 « Pour le meilleur des Mondes »**


	13. Chapter 13, Pour le Meilleur des Mondes

**Revival**: **Enfin rentrée en faculté, héhé ! Les cours sont vraiment intéressants, mais qu'est ce que ça bouffe comme temps ! Bien qu'il ne me satisfasse pas complètement (surtout le début en fait) voilà le chapitre 13. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration mais il est nécessaire de faire avancer l'intrigue. C'est vraiment frustrant. Fini de parler, bonne lecture ! **

**Disaclaimer :**** Tout est propriété de Christopher Paolini sauf quelques personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 13

« Pour le Meilleur des Mondes »

_Plein de cet ambitieux projet contre le trône et la monarchie de Dieu, il alluma au ciel une guerre impie et un combat téméraire dans une attente vaine._

_John Milton_

Le bruit de ses pas précipités résonnait dans le couloir désert et silencieux. Tel un serpent, il ondulait le long des murs pour finalement s'éteindre dans les angles des escaliers en colimaçon. Tanja était en retard. Très en retard. Elle espérait que cela ne serai pas trop mal vu pas les membres du Conseil, par son père surtout et elle espérait aussi tomber sur quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait le chemin le plus court pour la salle du Conseil, au lieu de errer dans le dédale lumineux et immaculé qu'était le palais surdan. Quelle idée avait t'elle eue hier, d'aller chasser avec les garçons ! Ne pouvait-elle pas rester chez elle à astiquer son épée au lieu de courir les bois surdans ; ou tout simplement, dormir, comme la majorité des gens ? Non, il fallait qu'elle joue les noctambules guerrières pour satisfaire son imbécile d'ego avec ces entailles à la noix. Ce jeu ridicule finirait par les perdre, tout les trois. Prendre des risques inutilement, c'est tout à fait inconscient pour des gens de leur rang, responsables envers leur nation. Tanja soupira et bifurqua à droite.

« _J'aurais plutôt pris de l'autre coté_ », murmura Zéphyr dans l'esprit contrarié de la jeune fille.

« Tu parles, c'est facile pour toi ! Tu voles au dehors en attendant que je t'indique à quelle fenêtre tu devras te poster. C'est moi qui me tape le sale boulot. »

« _C'est pour ça que je t'aide un peu. Tu devrais dormir Tanja de Troïl. Tu es exécrable_. »

« Je sais, merci. Si c'est pour dire des absurdités, tu peux te taire Zéphyr. »

Le dragon laissa couler un rire moqueur dans l'esprit de sa dragonnière et brisa la connexion qui les reliait avant que la jeune femme ne l'insulte.

Cul de sac. Tanja fit demi-tour et, résignée, elle suivit les conseils de Zéphyr-qui-avait-toujours-raison. Le palais surdan était très beau, c'était incontestable ; mais qu'est ce qu'il n'était pas pratique ! Un labyrinthe de couloir, une architecture uniforme pour toutes les ailes du château, aussi nombreuses soit elles, et tout cela, sans la moindre indication directionnelle. A Farthen Dhur, les directions étaient indiquées en langage nain, gravées à même la roche. Et pour le moindre qui savait parler le langage de la Terre, s'orienter dans les profondeurs de la montagne était un jeu d'enfant. Tanja soupira de nouveau puis se fit la promesse de ne plus soupirer. Zéphyr avait raison, elle devait dormir. Sitôt sa tache de dragonnière assouvie, elle gagnerait ses appartements pour un sommeil réparateur et s'excuserai auprès de son compagnon.

Malgré la fête, les entrainements à l'épée et les innombrables courtoisies de toutes sortes, les quelques jours qui avaient suivit son arrivée à Aberon s'étaient révélés bien calme ; mais elle ne doutait pas que le Conseil et Nasuada ne tarderaient pas à lui donner sa première mission en tant que dragonnière vardenne. Son attente et l'enseignement de Murtagh et Galbatorix servirait enfin à quelques choses et pour les détruire qui plus est ! Elle allait enfin démontrer de quoi elle était capable, se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était digne de l'attention continuelle dont elle était l'objet …

Perdue dans ses pensées hardies, Tanja ne vit pas la grande silhouette déboucher à l'angle du mur et la percuta de plein fouet.

La jeune femme cligna deux fois des yeux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns était penché au dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Tanja ! » dit Eragon en l'aidant à se relever. « Pas de mal ? »

Tanja se releva en se massant le nez. Eragon avait vraiment le torse dur. Il était effectivement le frère de son frère pour avoir pareils abdos ; quoi que … Wolfang en avait, lui aussi ; et il n'était pourtant pas leur frère … Tanja sourit. Voilà encore que ses pensées partaient dans des délires incompréhensibles.

« Tu vas à la réunion du Conseil ? C'est pour ça que j'étais pressé. Je suis déjà en retard et ils ont changé la salle. L'ancienne n'était pas assez spacieuse pour accueillir nos deux dragons. »

Tanja répondit au dragonnier d'un bref mouvement de tête et le suivit d'un pas d'un pas soulagé. Mais bizarrement, ils étaient mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Les deux adolescents marchaient en silence depuis quelques minutes quand Tanja se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors, en tant que dragonnier, qu'est ce que l'on a comme sorte de mission ? demanda t elle en tournant la tête vers le garçon brun.

- Hum, fit Eragon, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore eu véritablement de missions, à proprement parlé. J'ai suivi un entrainement chez les elfes à Ellesmera, et j'ai participé aux stratégies de guerres des deux batailles, ainsi qu'aux batailles elle-même, et j'ai aussi effectué quelques petites taches pour les Vardens, dans les Montagnes des Beors. Mais les vraies Missions vont commencés des aujourd'hui je crois. Pour la préparation de la riposte contre l'Empire.

- Je me demande si moi aussi j'irai chez les elfes, pensa Tanja à voix haute ; On dit que leur mode de vie est complètement différent du notre et que certains sont de véritables teignes arrogantes.

Eragon laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant comment Tanja résumait le comportement elfe. Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, sur certains points.

- On dit vrai pour certains, acquiesça le garçon en pensant à ses tout premiers combats contre le présomptueux Vanir, mais d'autres sont charmants.

Tanja acquiesça et se tu, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Malgré ça, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer Eragon à la dérobée. Son visage était assez étrange : la finesse de l'elfe, et le coté bourru de l'humain. C'était vraiment bizarre, mais néanmoins pas disgracieux : Avec le même nez que Murtagh au milieu de la figure, on peut être tout, sauf désagréable à regarder.

- Mon père va me tuer de ce retard, dit soudainement Tanja.

- Il est pourtant encore bien tôt …

- La Chasse, la Chasse, Dragonnier. Rien de mieux pour se défouler après un discours à rallonge du bon Roi Orin à ses fidèles sujets.

- Ah, je n'en doute pas.

Pendant qu'Eragon déclamait avec passion les mérites de la chasse, (il était lui-même chasseur et il avait d'ailleurs trouvé l'œuf de Saphira alors qu'il chassait la biche sur la Crète, d'ailleurs cette dernière regorgeait de proie et s'était vraiment dommage que personne n'y mettent les pieds, Chasser en groupe, c'est tellement plus lucratif !), Tanja rajouta deux termes de plus à sa liste mentale de caractéristiques d'Eragon. _Bavard _et _Chasseur _côtoyait désormais _Frère de Murtagh_, _Inconscient aux multiples alliances_, _Prétendant d'Arya_, _Ignorant des bonnes manières, Epéiste ambidextre doué _et_ Fidèle compagnon d'armes _(d'après les dires de Murtagh).

« Une fois la Réunion du Conseil terminée, ça te dirais un petit duel dans la cour d'armes ? » demanda la dragonnière d'un brusque enthousiasme.

Elle avait décidé de connaître davantage Eragon et de ne pas sans cesse le comparer à la perfection humaine qu'était Murtagh. Et puis le chasseur avait au moins le mérite d'être du bon côté, lui.

Eragon la regarda d'un air interrogateur, surpris de cette soudaine proposition, mais accepta avec joie.

- Qui fut donc ton maître d'armes ? demanda Tanja, plus par politesse que par intérêt

- Brom et Oromis, souffla Eragon dans un murmure.

- Tu vas me faire regretter cette proposition, s'exclama t elle franchement. Deux dragonniers comme Maîtres !

- Et toi, qui t'as appris à te battre à l'épée ? Tu dois avoir un sacré niveau, les Vardens commencent à se battre très tôt…

- Mon père, Arya quand elle avait le temps, le maître d'arme de Farthen Dhur et pour ses derniers mois, celui d'Uru'baen et Murtagh.

Aux derniers mots de la jeune fille, le regard d'Eragon se durcit. Lors de cette conversation avec la dragonnière, il en avait oublié la réticence qu'il avait à lui parler lors de son arrivée au Surda. Réticence dut au fait qu'il croyait que cette fille aimait Murtagh – ou du moins avait eu avec lui une relation plus ou moins approfondie mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, mais surtout, au fait que peut être, elle _savait_. Et il espérait qu'elle serait assez intelligente pour ne pas éventer l'affaire. Le fils et frère d'un parjure, dragonnier des Nains, Elfes et Vardens. Le blasphème total.

A la vue de l'expression du dragonnier, Tanja se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait lâché ce nom, comme ça, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences qu'aurait l'entente de ses mots maudits dans l'enceinte des territoires rebelles. Aussi, quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la nouvelle salle du Conseil, Tanja murmura à l'oreille du brun d'un air frustrée

« Je sais qu'il est ton frère, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais quelque chose »

Eragon la regarda surpris. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il mit cela sur le compte de l'intuition féminine et tout deux, entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil après avoir tapé deux brefs coups à l'épaisse porte de bois

« Aile de droite, deux étages au dessus de la Cour des Amandiers, Zéphyr »

C'était une vaste pièce aux murs blanchâtres parés de tentures pourpres et dorées. Chaque voute de pierre était finement travaillée, minutie accentuée par la lumière de l'Aube qui entrait largement par les trouées vitrées du mur Est. Un mobilier de merisier presque rouge finissait d'habiller la pièce, la rendant plus luxueuse que jamais. Au centre, se dressait une longue table rectangulaire entourée de fauteuils matelassés aux vis cuivrés. Nasuada, fort élégante, présidait l'assemblait dans une robe rouge sombre, en totale harmonie avec la pièce. A ses cotés, le chef du conseil : Jormünudur, ainsi que quelques de ses membres dont Tanja ne retenait jamais les noms. Orin était lui-même entouré du gouvernement surdan et ses nombreux conseillers. Le peuple nain était représenté par un ambassadeur de la caste des Travailleurs de Fer, un petit homme bourru aux cheveux d'un blond si éclatant qu'il en était presque blanc tandis que Arya, fidèle à ses habitudes, honorait son titre d'ambassadrice des elfes. Angela quand elle, siégeait en bout de la table, unique représentante du peuple des Sorciers digne de participer au Conseil. Au fond, près de la fenêtre, se reposait majestueusement les deux dragons qui semblaient entretenir une conversation via leurs esprits complexes et indéchiffrables.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce, d'une démarche qu'ils souhaitèrent tout deux assurée, malgré les couleurs qui rosissaient leurs joues.

« Excusez nous pour le retard, ma Reine », déclara pompeusement Tanja sous le sourire maternelle de l'intéressée, « nous sommes égarés dans la splendeur du palais du bon Roi Orin. »

Zéphyr pria sa dragonnière de ne pas en faire trop mais s'ébroua quand Tanja lui expliqua que son père lui avait prié la veille, de s'exprimer de façon correcte lors du conseil. Le calme revenu, les deux dragonniers s'installèrent sur leurs sièges respectifs. Le conseil commença avec le protocole habituel. Interminables explications des situations économiques et politiques de chaque peuple, discours abrégés des chefs de chaque section vardenne, surdanne, naine et elfe, compte rendu d'Ambor, le chef des espions et diverses mises au points. Vint ensuite le moment que Tanja attendait le plus : la préparation de la Riposte contre l'Empire, la mise en place d'une stratégie vicieuse et sans répit contre la tyrannie infâme, la relève de la Liberté.

Encore surpris des derniers dires du chef de la brigade espionne qui annonçait la mort d'un de ses agents à Uru'baen à cause d'un traitre, l'assemblée piaillait de crainte et de colère. Fidèle à elle-même, Nasuada se leva et demanda, de sa voix calme et forte, le silence, lequel revint aussi vite qu'il s'était brisé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Suite aux dires de notre toute dernière recrue, Tanja de Troïl, nouvelle dragonnière Vardenne comme vous le savez tous, je me dois dans l'obligation de vous informer que toutes nos craintes sont désormais fondées. Galbatorix rassemble bel et bien une armée batarde dans le but d'encercler le Surda. »

La présente déclaration eu l'effet d'un lancer de canon et un vent d'effroi souffla dans l'assemblée pourtant composée de téméraires combattants. Commença alors de longs débats sur la meilleure stratégie de défense.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être encerclé dans les mois qui viennent, déclara Ganek un Varden à la barbe hirsute et grisonnante. L'été a été fort chaud et nombre de nos récoltes ont brulé. Si nous ne pouvons pas aller nous ravitailler dans l'Empire, c'est la famine qui nous décimera.

- Un passage par les Beors est toujours possible, répondit Oslo, l'ambassadeur nain. Bien que les Urgals ont prit possession de bon nombre de nos tunnels, la montagne est encore notre. Nous sommes un peuple de la Pierre et sur notre honneur, ce n'est pas Galbatorix qui nous empêchera le passage par les Beors.

- Je comprends, Oslo de Havir, mais nombre de vos souterrains sont trop étroits pour des humains de notre taille. Leur fiabilité est grande, je te l'accorde mais nos charrettes ne passent pas et le ravitaillement pour nos deux populations est bien trop dense pour trouver vivres dans les Beors dit Nasuada en se tournant vers l'ambassadeur nain qui siégeait à quelques places de là.

Le nain acquiesça l'air passablement vexé mais s'assit de bonne grâce et laissa la parole à l'étrange Caffel.

- Organisons divers rationnement dans les grandes villes surdannes. Et bon nombre de vos soldats, ma dame, devraient aider à la tache, aux champs. Leurs épées acérées n'aident en rien dans la Cours d'Armes.

- Il est hors de question que nos deux peuples soient l'objet d'un siège Caffel. Cela serait sonner notre mise à mort avec nos propres cloches, laissant place libre à Galbatorix pour les siècles qui viennent. Comment oses-tu prononcer cette éventualité ?

Il formulait juste une idée, issue de secours, en cas d'échec de nos stratégies, Princesse ! s'hâta Orin en sentant Nasuada se tendre. Il est bien entendu hors de question de se laisser encercler par les Urgals.

La tension qui flottait dans la salle s'atténua et diverses idées de stratégies furent prononcées par les vingt Nains, Elfes, Varden et Surdans présents. Quelques heures plus tard, Tanja, les oreilles bourdonnantes, sortit en compagnie de son père et de Tiar, un autre chef Varden en parlant effectif comme si la jeune femme était dans le milieu depuis des années

Le Conseil s'était entendu sur une commune stratégie, une guérilla destiné à déstabiliser l'Empire, ralentissant – voire supprimant – la volonté d'encerclement du Surda. Les peuples rebelles ainsi que les quelques habitants de Carvahall s'organiseraient en petit groupes composée d'une quinzaine de personnes, qui quitteraient le Surda dès la mi-automne. Armés jusqu'aux dents, aussi silencieux que le Vent, ils joueraient aux anges de la Mort tuant les quelques escadrilles de soldats qu'ils trouveraient sur leur passage. Un autre groupe, plus expérimenté dans la traque, se chargerait de détruire les convois de nourriture destinés aux recrues batardes de l'Empire ainsi qu'aux quelques impériaux qui cohabitaient avec les Urgals en ce moment même, dans les Beors. Tanja et Eragon, eux, partaient dans la semaine. Ils seraient les Eclaireurs dans ce grand jeu contre la Mort. La jeune femme avait été désigné pour les Beors et la vallée du fleuve de l'Az Ragni, Terres qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus jeune enfance. De plus, il était peu désirable pour sa vie qu'elle fréquente les alentours d'Uru'baen. Son évasion, ainsi que les dégâts engendrés par l'incendie, avait provoqué une colère terrible chez Galbatorix qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer Tanja si elle avait l'audace de remettre les pieds dans la capitale. Maintenant qu'elle avait prêté serment aux Vardens, elle ne valait plus rien aux yeux de l'Empire. Au contraire d'Eragon, que Saphira, belle dragonne, maintenait en vie dans les desseins d'une nouvelle génération de dragons. C'est donc le jeune brun qui survolerait l'Alagaesia, de Feinster, sur la côte Sud Ouest à Bullridge, prés du Ramr.

- Oui, approuva Jormünudur en regardant Tiar, je pense que le jeune homme au marteau serait un bon élément pour la Traque. Comment s'appelle t-il donc Tanja ? Je sais que tu le connais, tu t'enivrais debout sur une table avec lui, l'autre soir.

- Roran, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant, honteuse que son père est assisté à sa joie exubérante de retrouvé les siens.

- Oui, c'est cela, reprit le chef varden, Roran. Il a un bon potentiel ce bonhomme, il a tué les Jumeaux d'un tel aplomb pour un ex- sujet de Galbatorix…

- Je pense que ton garçon devrait aussi participer, il est jeune mais son courage et ses capacités sont excellentes. Il est également l'un des Vardens qui connait le mieux les Beors. Sa désobéissance a porté ses fruits, s'ébroua Tiar en agitant sa barbe argentée.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, mon ami. Appelons aussi Allan, le fils d'Ambor. C'est aussi un bon élément. Mais ne privilégions pas les qualités de nos jeunes pour cette escadrille. Ils sont impulsifs et quelques sages guerriers seraient précieux…

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, chuchota Tanja en s'éloignant, le devoir m'appelle.

Les deux vieux vardens acquiescèrent en souriant et regardèrent Tanja s'enfuir dans le corridor lumineux, slalomant entre les généraux.

_« Le devoir, tu parles ! » _Ria Zéphyr en lâchant une gerbe fraiche dans l'esprit de sa dragonnière.

« Je ne pouvait pas décemment leur dire que je mourrais de faim ! s'exclama Tanja. Rhaa, par Vraël, où se trouvent donc les cuisines ? »

La jeune femme tourna à un angle et descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre. Et sauta au dessus d'une rambarde de marbre blanc pour atterrir dans un hall destiné au service. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et les fumets habituels à ces locaux s'étaient déjà tous estompés. Ecoutant le hasard, elle ouvrit une petite porte de bois brut, assez large pour laisser passer deux hommes et un plateau de rôti et entra.

Bingo. Feu ronflant dans la cheminée et personnel s'activant à la vaisselle. Les murs de pierre avaient la teinte chaleureuse de l'âtre et une coupe sur l'étagère débordait de fruits frais. Une cuisine comme elle en rêvait. A une table, Eragon croquait de bon cœur dans une tranche de tarte au fromage, se faisant servir un grand verre de vin par un petit garçon blond. Garrett, si elle se souvenait bien. C'était un petit Varden d'adoption, un orphelin retrouvé à Hedarth l'hiver dernier.

"Rapide, le Dragonnier", s'exclama t'elle en s'asseyant en face d'Eragon, le regard vif.

Eragon contempla la jeune femme d'un regard mort et fini sa bouche.

- Que penses-tu de cette stratégie … de guérilla alors ? demanda Tanja en tentant de paraitre cordial avec Eragon. Apres tout, ils étaient collègues.

- Elle me semble plutôt bonne, même si je n'ai aucune pratique en ce domaine.

- Il suffit de faire semblant, ça marche très bien en général. Prend toi pour le Roi du Monde et gagne toutes tes batailles. Oh, en parlant de bataille, que pensent tu d'un petit rendez vous au lever de la Lune, demain ? Je suis toute apte à me battre, même si tes maîtres font partis des meilleurs !

Eragon regarda la jeune varden plus attentivement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Cette bonne humeur et cet entrain le surprenait. Cette fille débordait d'énergie, c'était certain.

- Compterais-tu me battre, Fille de Jormündur ?

- Je suis une Vardenne, Eragon. Et les Vardens triomphent toujours !

Sur ces belles paroles patriotiques, la jeune blonde lâcha un sourire ravageur et s'enfuit les mains pleines de victuailles. Elle devait préparer ses affaires, étudier la carte des Beors, contacter un agent à Galfni, et surtout, voir Wolfang et Allan. Elle les avait quittés précipitamment le matin même, alors qu'ils débattaient tout quatre sur la question primordiale qu'était le point faible des Kulls et il lui tardait de leur annoncer la nouvelle de son départ imminent pour les Montagnes et les premières informations concernant la prochaine mission des deux amis. Les deux garçons allaient sans doute être ravis de quitter de nouveau les murs confortables d'Aberon pour la dureté des sols de forêts.

_Qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur, petite Tan' ? Qu'essayes-tu de me cacher depuis que tu as capturé les bribes de la conversation entre Angela et Nasuada ?_

Tanja passa à toute vitesse dans la Galerie des Glaces et contempla son reflet souriant dans les gigantesques miroirs. Elle oublia sa précédente fatigue et son insouciance naïve et immature pour laisser échapper un rire cristallin qu'elle ne pu retenir. Enfin sa première mission, qu'il la ferait sortir des murs trop blanc du palais d'Aberon. Elle étouffait en ville. Dans des tenues, masculines certes, mais beaucoup trop sophistiqués. Elle rêvait de combats véritables, de mettre sa vie en danger. L'adrénaline lui manquait, le stress de la bataille, le vent qui court dans la fraicheur du ciel au crépuscule.

« Devine qui a été repéré par les nains au dessus des Beors, il y a tout juste quelques jours ? »

La jeune femme sentit le dragon soupirai de la jeunesse et l'insouciance de sa camarade.

« Murtagh » déclara t'elle à haute voix pour prendre conscience du mot qui la ravissait furieusement.

Il lui tardait d'entendre la voix grave et mystérieuse du Parjure. De voir ce petit sourire moqueur qui la toisera sans cesse, et ses mèches brunes qui tomberont devant ses yeux profonds quand il secouera son visage, mécontent qu'elle tente vainement de venger Allan. Il lui tardait de lui faire ravaler ses derniers mots, se hissant au même point de lui. Ainsi, le petit Murtagh avait voulu jouer. Et bien ils joueront, malgré le manque considérable d'expérience de Tanja en matière de jeux cruels et pervers…

_« Tu t'entends penser, Tanja de Troïl ? »_

La jeune femme ria seule, et songea effectivement à ses pensées futiles. Elle effectuera d'abord la mission pour Nasuada et réglera ensuite ses comptes avec le fils de Morzan. Zéphyr satisfait de ces nouvelles résolutions, il convint avec sa dragonnière de se retrouver dans les vastes appartements neufs de cette dernière afin de planifier cette mission, matériellement et se turent l'un et l'autre.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel surdan et seules les feuilles de feu qui habillaient les arbres d'une robe rougeoyante annonçaient l'automne. Le vent claqua dans les drapeaux des quatre nations hissés sur les plus hautes tourelles du palais et des trompètes sonnèrent la fin officielle du Conseil. Tanja traversait à présent le Corridor central au palais, lequel se divisait en quatre autres couloirs qui menaient à chacune des ailes du château. C'était idiot de passer si prêt de la chambre de Wolfang sans voir s'il s'y trouvait. Il avait sans doute tenté d'assister au conseil par un moyen insensé, quoique la pièce qui recevait les hautes instances ait, pour cette fois, été particulièrement ardue à trouver. Les deux Vardens avaient peut-être du repartir bredouille. Tanja s'arrêta devant une haute porte de bois et frappa deux fois avant de tourner la poignée d'argent massif. Wolfang, à moitié nu, était sur le lit, essoufflé et les joues curieusement empourprées. Il regarda l'étranger, alarmé puis se détendit quand il reconnu sa sœur. Cette dernière contempla son jumeau, perplexe, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Divers vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, dont deux paires de bottes et deux chemises.

Tanja jeta un regard moqueur à son frère. Elle l'accusa de prendre du bon temps tandis qu'elle travaillait et demanda où était Allan. Wolfang jeta un regard furtif vers la salle d'eau, voisine de sa chambre, et répondit d'une voix rauque qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et qu'elle devait demander à Alicia. La blonde sourcilla et oublia la raison de sa venue. Elle quitta la chambre pensive et gagna ses appartements.

La fin de semaine passa très vite et vint le jour où les deux dragonniers devaient quitter le sol Surdan pour les Terres dangereuses de leur mission respective. Tanja avait remporté avec succès son combat contre Eragon, sous des spectateurs allègres et bienveillants (dont Arya, Wolfang évidement, et même Nasuada !). Le brun avait serré avec fierté la main de la jeune fille qui avait vanté les attaques de son adversaire en proposant malicieusement une revanche.

Les deux dragons trônaient fièrement de la cours des amandiers, tous deux harnachés de luxueuses selles de cuir, brodées aux couleurs de leurs écailles. La Cour surdanne et vardenne s'était rassemblée pour leur départ et de nombreux habitants d'Aberon avaient pénétré le palais pour l'occasion. Tanja, dans une élégante et fine cote de maille serrait le pommeau de son épée serti d'émeraudes tandis qu'Eragon ajustait la dague à sa cheville. Il était temps de partir.

Tanja regretta le ton solennel de ce départ. Les missions officielles des dragonniers étaient toujours précédées de discours à rallonge qui ne satisfaisait que le protocole. Jadis, Tanja s'en aller en pleine nuit et pouvait serrer son père dans ses bras menus sans que la moitié du palais ne l'observe avidement. Tout était trop sérieux depuis cette menace de siège. Cela était normal, songea justement la jeune fille mais c'est l'entrain qui faisait des Vardens le peuple puissant qu'il était, et non la crainte.

Les deux adolescents grimpèrent sur leur compagnon ailé et s'envolèrent d'un commun mouvement dans le ciel crépusculaire. Le vent siffla dans les oreilles de la varden. Dans le fracas des trompètes, la voix de Wolfang résonna faiblement. Il chantait une vieille chanson populaire de la Nation Vardenne, _Empire, fais moi peur._ Tanja éclata de rire et tourna la tête vers les siens. Un horrible pressentiment lui serrait le ventre mais elle le sentait infondé. Elle abandonna ses craintes et se représenta visuellement son périple d'Aberon à Hedarth.

Le futur l'attendait.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Prochain Chapitre : Un Pont pour les Etoiles**


	14. Chapter 14, le Pouvoir des Dragons

**Revival : ****Les Enfants, Bonjour ! Après une longue période d'absence et d'inactivité totale sur le site, voilà deux chapitres ! A l'origine, il ne devait formait qu'un et même chapitre, mais c'était bien trop long, et ça créait un déséquilibre avec les chapitres précédents. Donc deux chapitres : « Le pouvoir des dragons » et le fameux « Un pont pour les Etoiles » . Et ça y est BRISINNNNGR est sorti ! (L) **

**Disaclaimer**** : Pour ne pas changer : L'Univers de l'Alagaesia et certains personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Christopher Paolini. **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**« Le Pouvoir des Dragons »**

_Au fond, je me donne des Règles pour être totalement libre._

_Georges Perec_

Son doigt était maintenant écarlate et à force de serrer des dents, sa mâchoire grinçait pire qu'une porte de cachot mal huilée. Tanja de Troïl, dragonnière Vardenne d'Alagaesia, fille de Jormündur chef du Conseil Varden et d'Elsia dragonnière morte en héros, souffrait le martyr à cause d'une vulgaire écharde plantée dans l'annuaire de sa main droite. Et tous les efforts d'Allan pour lui retirer ne servaient manifestement à rien. Du tout.

« Par Vraël, s'exclama Ambor en secouant la tête d'un air mécontent, concentre toi donc Tanja ! Ce que tu me racontes n'a aucun sens ! Les Urgals et les Kulls sont seuls, ou alors les soldats de l'Empire sont avec eux ? Et puis Allan, lâche la donc, son écharde ne va pas se sauver, tu la lui retireras plus tard ! »

Le jour même, Tanja était rentrée épuisée de sa mission de reconnaissance dans les Beors. Quelques entailles de plus sur sa dague et une tonne d'informations à rapporter au gouvernement varden, elle avait convenu avec son père, ses deux compagnons et Ambor, le chef des espions, de se retrouver à la nuit tombante dans la taverne d'Erika, leur tante, qui était la sœur cadette de Jormündur. Cette dernière les avait isolés du reste de l'échoppe et de sa clientèle nocturne (qui a parfois tendance à forcer la boisson quand les départs pour guerroyer étaient proches) en leur proposant un petit salon privé, insonorisé par une épaisse porte de bois de chêne. C'était une petite pièce fort accueillante bien que les murs soient faits de pierres brutes, encore fort anguleux par endroit, et la chaleur de la journée s'y était estompée pour laisser place à une fraicheur revigorante. Sur une commode, dans un coin de la pièce, avait été déposée à leur attention une large coupe de fruits de saison et le petit groupe reposait sur d'imposants et confortables fauteuils bordeaux aux accoudoirs de bronze sobrement ouvragés. Dans l'un d'eux, objet de toute les attentions, Tanja trônait avec désinvolture à moitié affalée sur Allan qui, installé à ses cotés, s'évertuait à lui retirer l'écharde profondément plantée dans sa chair. A cause de son énorme corpulence, Zéphyr avait juste réussi à passer sa tête par la fenêtre et son sentiment de ridicule intense faisait frissonner sa dragonnière. Prés de l'énorme tête d'émeraude de l'animal, Wolfang était accoudé à la commode avec nonchalance. Ambor, croisait et décroisait ses immenses jambes avec impatience tapant de petits coups à intervalles réguliers sur le dossier du fauteuil voisin pour signaler inconsciemment son agacement. Jormündur, au contraire de tous, reposait simplement. Calme, fidèle à lui-même, il écoutait le récit de sa fille, les exclamations des garçons et les questions de son vieil ami, sans ouvrir la bouche. De temps à autre, il jetait juste un regard à Ambor pour marquer son acquiescement. Les deux familles avaient toujours été fort proches. Des le commencement de cette alliance, le _pater familias_ du clan des De Troïl et celui des Hales s'étaient entendus pour qu'ils considèrent chaque enfant comme le sien. Ainsi, si les reproches qu'adressait Ambor à Tanja et Wolfang (ou Jormündur à Allan et Alicia) pouvaient paraitre déplacés ailleurs en Alagaesia, ils étaient tout à fait correct dans ce cadre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Tanja faisait son rapport à Ambor, et bien une bonne demi-heure qu'Allan charcutait son doigt avec une pince à épiler de pacotille. Aux mots agacés de son père, il lâcha la main de sa camarade en grognant que le doigt risquait l'infection et Tanja se tint droite dans son siège. Il ne fallait jamais déplaire à Ambor. Question d'éthique.

Les deux races sont présentes dans les Beors, expliqua de nouveau Tanja en agitant son doigt brulant. Mais elles ne se réunissent que tous les deux jours. Leurs camps se situent à deux lieues l'un de l'autre. Je crois que c'est plutôt par peur, ou alors c'est inné, mais sinon les deux groupes agissent ensemble. Ils construisent des tours de guet toutes les cinq lieues environ pour surveiller les chemins. Toutes les voies pour Farthen Dhur sont désormais bloquées. Ou du moins pour la population. Dans cette situation, il est impossible de retourner là bas. La forêt fourmille d'hybrides.

- Le pouvoir de Galbatorix grandit vraiment de jour en jour grommela Wolfang en jetant sa grappe de raisins dans la coupe de bronze. Vivement que nous nous mettions en route pour la traque !

- A qui le dis-tu ! s'exclama Allan en secouant joyeusement sa chevelure rousse. Le temps commence à se faire long dans le lâche confort du Surda.

Mécontent des dires de son fils, Ambor lui frappa négligemment la nuque et le traita d'inconscient. Puis il se radoucit et demanda à Tanja de continuer.

- Il n'y a aucune activité au sud-est de la forêt du Du WeldenVarden. A visage caché, j'ai interrogé la population et ils n'ont vu personne qui se rattache à l'Empire, que ce soit soldats ou Kulls, depuis la venue de Murtagh, il y a quatre mois. Certains ont signalé la disparition de plusieurs enfants… mais rien d'autre.

En parlant du jeune parjure, le fils de Morzan, l'as-tu aperçu en patrouillant au dessus des Montagnes ? Il a été dit que certains nains avaient repéré son dragon de sang prés des galeries du Kopa.

A cet instant, Wolfang toussa et regarda avec attention sa sœur, la fureur dansante dans le regard. Comportement qui n'échappa ni à leur père, ni à Ambor, et encore moins à Allan.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit simplement Tanja complètement indifférente au changement brutal de l'atmosphère ambiante. Bon enlève moi cette écharde, Allan, que l'on en finisse. Quand rentre Eragon, Ambor ? Je dois lui parler.

- Dans le courant de la semaine, la zone qu'il avait à couvrir était légèrement plus étendue que la tienne, bien que plus déserte ... Il ne devrait plus tarder… Bon, merci Tanja, pour ce rapport. Nasuada te convoquera sans doute dès son retour de Reavstone.

Ambor récupéra ses gants de cuir et son épée et se tourna vers Jormündur. Ce dernier se leva et attacha sa cape autour de ses épaules.

- Bon, Bonne nuit les enfants. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard…

- Et entrainement demain, continua le chef du conseil dans un sourire. Allan, Wolfang, Tanja …

- Salut Nos Pères, répondirent en chœur les trois jeunes gens.

La porte claqua et ils s'écroulèrent tout trois dans leur fauteuil respectif, s'étant levés pour le départ de leurs pères. Les rapports de missions avec Ambor étaient épuisants, sans aucun doute. Un calme reposant s'installa dans la pièce. Derrière l'épaisse porte de bois, on entendait le faible écho des conversations de la taverne. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. C'était Erika.

Une femme rentra, un plateau dans les mains. Grande, d'apparence svelte, ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en chignon d'or et d'argent. Ces yeux d'azur – les yeux des De Troïl, luisaient de malice et de tendresse. Elle embrassa ses neveux en leur ébouriffant les cheveux et serra de la même façon Allan dans ses bras maternels.

- Je vous ai fait une omelette aux pommes de terre mes dragonneaux ! Et j'ai ramené un poulet rôti à Zéphyr, ma chérie.

- Merci Erika, c'est vraiment gentil, répondit Tanja en le rapportant à Zéphyr qui lança quelques flux allègres dans l'esprit de la tante de sa dragonnière.

La Vardenne leur sourit affectueusement et sortit en ferment soigneusement la porte, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Echangeant impressions et détails croustillants sur l'imbécilité des soldats de l'Empire, les trois adolescents passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée dans le petit salon jusqu'à ce que Tanja décide de rentrer dans ces appartements. Tout de suite accaparée par les siens, elle n'avait guère eu une minute à elle.

- Je vais rentrer au palais, déclara l'adolescente dans un bâillement. Je suis exténuée.

- Entendu ma jolie, répondit Wolfang en lançant un coup d'œil à Allan, mais c'est dommage, on comptait te faire découvrir le nouveau concept pour gagner des entailles ! C'est moins mortel, mais tout aussi physique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oui, ricana le roux. Maintenant, les proies ne sont plus que des Urgals ou des impériaux. Et on c'est rendu compte avec Wolfang, que c'est beaucoup plus … comment dire… Intéressant ?

Tanja les regarda un instant sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle était vraiment perplexe quand à leur santé mentale et à leurs âges. Seize et Dix sept ans c'est ça ?

- A demain, soupira-t-elle en gravissant la ruelle pavée en direction du palais.

- Et n'oublie pas de mettre une robe, mon amour ! hurla Allan

- C'est ça, c'est ça, maugréa la jeune femme.

- Mais qui donc t'a permis de l'appeler comme ça ? râla Wolfang

- Ah, mais le petit Wolfang d'Allan serai t-il jaloux ?

Les éclats de voix se firent de plus en plus sourd avant de s'éteindre complètement pour laisser place au silence de ce milieu de soirée. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et seulement quelques guerriers éraient dans les rues. La reconnaissant, certains la saluaient ou ne faisaient que la fixer avec une insistance déplacée. Tanja bifurqua dans une avenue plus large qui faisait face au château surdan. Elle prévint Zéphyr de son arrivée. Il avait rejoint les appartements par la voix des airs, beaucoup plus commode à son gout.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Tanja poussa enfin la lourde porte de merisier et s'avança. Les quatre pièces qui lui avaient été offert à son retour d'Uru'baen avaient été lavé et aéré durant le temps de sa mission dans les Beors. Il y faisait frais et clair, grâce aux multiples bougies placées sur les tables, dans des chandeliers d'argent et de verre et parfois même, sur le sol. On avait changé la disposition de son appartement et elle soupçonnait fortement Alicia qui, enfant, refaisait la maison de ses parents tout les mois environs. Désormais première Dame de Nasuada, la belle Rousse avait du s'y donner à cœur joie dans les appartements réservés aux Vardens. A présent, la baie vitrée du salon, donnant sur la Cour des Amandiers était recouverte de légers voiles transparents et les précédents meubles de pins avaient étaient troqués contre un ébène luxueux. Un épais et moelleux tapis blanc habillait le parquet de bois flotté, assortie à la toile épaisse qui recouvrait le sofa. Une table basse de verre trônait au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle étaient posés bougies de neige et bouquet de fleurs écarlates, fraiches du matin même. Le désordre qu'avait laissé la jeune femme en partant avait était rangé dans la gigantesque bibliothèque qui habillait le mur face à l'entrée et les ouvrages étaient époussetés avec grand soin, les cartes de l'Alagaesia et du Surda accrochées au mur. Sur une commode, d'ébène toujours, reposaient une coupe de verre emplie de raisins et de feuilles de vignes et une étrange statuette en ivoire qui représentait un dragon aux ailes déployés. Juste au dessus, de nombreux fairths représentaient différents moments de sa vie. A en juger ce qu'ils représentaient, ils avaient été créé par Wolgang, Allan, Alicia et Jormündur. Aucun n'avait oublié la splendeur du miroitement des écailles de Zéphyr le jour de leur arrivée à Aberon, l'un des fairths d'une netteté incroyable, le prouvait superbement. D'autre représentaient des combats à l'épée, des virées à dos de dragon, des pokers nocturnes et des visages souriants grandissants au fur et à mesure. Ebahie par la splendeur de _son _appartement, Tanja s'avança à pas de loup après avoir enlevé ses bottines. Elle avait trop peur de salir. Elle ouvrit avec précaution la baie vitrée et s'avança sur le balcon pour retrouver Zéphyr. Entièrement rénovés, les murs et la balustrade étaient dorénavant incrustés de petite pierre verte de la couleur exacte des écailles de Zéphyr.

- C'est fantastique n'est ce pas ? s'exclama Tanja, rayonnante. C'est de l'Alicia tout craché !

_- D'après les odeurs, c'est aussi Wolfang et Allan. A croire qu'ils n'ont que cela à faire : jouer les apprentis décorateur avec Alicia ! _

- Regarde ça Zéphyr, tout est magnifique ! Du petit coussin au plus grand fairth ! C'est totalement fantastique.

_- Vas voir la chambre…_

Suivant les conseils de son camarade, Tanja s'avança vers sa chambre. Le mur entre cette dernière et la petite salle d'eau avait été abattu. Désormais, une large pièce s'étendait. Sur une estrade, se dressait un confortable lit d'ébène au drap de soie immaculé. Des tentures transparentes traversaient la pièce de part en part et de nombreux coussins émeraude et noirs habillaient la tête de lit. Là encore, des objets d'ivoire sculpté avec la plus grande précision, des plantes et des bougies, odorantes et délicieuses, agrémentaient les meubles sombres. Quelques marches plus bas, une baignoire d'une taille tout à fait appréciable et d'un blanc immaculé était creusée à même le sol, et de nombreux sels de bain et de serviettes les plus moelleuses n'attendaient qu'à être utilisées. La penderie se dressait, en ébène elle aussi, majestueuse et plus emplie que jamais. Alicia était incorrigible. L'étagère regorgeait de foulards de paires de chaussures en tout genre et d'une bonne centaine de tenues différentes. Aussi bien masculine que féminine, apprécia Tanja. La jeune rousse avait enfin due comprendre que manier l'épée avec une robe n'est guère pratique, même avec l'adresse d'une dragonnière. Sur la table de chevet, au coté d'un fairth représentant Tanja, Alicia et Nasuada devant la roche de Farthen Dhur, un petit parchemin avait été enroulé et joliment entouré d'un ruban rouge.

_« En espérant que ton nouvel appartement te plaise et puisse accueillir tes admirateurs … Je t'embrasse. Alicia - avec l'aimable autorisation de Nasuada, et participation de Wolfang et Allan »._

Tanja sourit de cette attention, mais s'attarda sur l'expression, « accueillir tes admirateurs ». Mais de quels admirateurs parlaient t'elle donc ? En questionnant Zéphyr, elle aperçut un autre paquet posé sur la table basse du salon. Il avait été emballé rapidement, et semblait avoir souffert des intempéries et de la distance. Curieuse, Tanja commença à déballer le colis et tomba sur un tissu rouge qui lui était horriblement familier. Prise d'un affreux doute, elle déchira rapidement le reste de papier et déplia le vêtement. Zéphyr, qui était à moitié rentré dans la pièce, poussa un grognement tandis que Tanja dépliait la robe écarlate. C'était la robe offerte par Murtagh quelques mois plutôt.

_- Il y a un mot,_ grogna Zéphyr en s'échauffant les naseaux.

En effet, il y avait la aussi un parchemin soigneusement enroulé. Tanja le descella et reconnue l'écriture pointue et pressée de Murtagh.

_« Chérie,_ disait-il, _j'attends ma chemise avec impatience. Tu manques d'ailleurs beaucoup à ce cher Galby. En espérant que les Kulls ne sont pas trop méchant avec ta personne et que ton frère, le chien enragé, ne t'exaspère pas trop, je t'embrasse. A bientôt, Jolie Traitresse ». _

- Oh par Vraël. Mais qu'est ce que c'est de ça ?

_- Ah la la,_ grogna Zéphyr. _Il m'étonnera toujours ce parjure à la noix. Tu dois lui manquer surement. Les courtisanes à la cour ne sont pas très excitantes, si tu veux un avis de dragon mâle._

- Et puis qu'est ce que je vais en faire de cette robe ? Elle est beaucoup trop …

_- Rouge ? Je trouve aussi, oui. Tu dois ressembler à Thorn là dedans. Haha._

Le dragon ria bizarrement et Tanja le regarda du même air perplexe qu'elle avait toisé les garçons un peu plus tôt. Elle prit la robe et alla la pendre dans sa penderie toute neuve. Après s'être lavée, séchée et habillé d'une longue chemise pour la nuit, elle gagna le balcon et pour retrouver son compagnon d'écailles.

- On devrait dormir, Dragon. dit-elle en s'installant contre son flan.

Zéphyr continua de chanter de cette façon si étrange et laissa sa dragonnière se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à la robe rouge désormais pendue dans ses appartements. Dans quels desseins Murtagh l'avait t'il envoyé ? Par provocation, surement ; comme les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé ou le dernier geste qu'il avait exécuté. Ou alors c'était un piège. La robe était enduite d'un poison corrosif qui lui rongerai la peau des qu'elle l'enfilera. Elle aurait d'abord d'énormes cloques sur tout le corps et mourrai ensuite dans d'atroces souffrance, le corps se réduisant en poussière…

_- J'opterai plutôt pour la première option, Tanja. Les dragons ressentent les substances nocives. Rappelle toi dans le cachot à Uru'baen. C'est de la pure provocation de sa part. Il te veut. Ton frère à raison tu sais, il joue avec toi. _

Piquée au vif, Tanja grommela et donna un coup de coude dans les épaisses écailles de zéphyr, ne réussissant qu'à s'écorcher le bras.

- Discussion close, vieux ; je prendrais ma revanche.

_- J'oubliai,_ continua Zéphyr en riant dans sa barbe, _tu as tellement d'expériences avec les hommes !_

- Oui, bon. Je vais me coucher, râla Tanja en rougissant.

Elle adressa un regard dédaigneux au dragon et traversa le balcon pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'allongea avant de s'endormir immédiatement.

Bien plus tard, tandis que Zéphyr ronflait comme un malfrat sur le balcon, et que Tanja dormait paisiblement dans son immense lit aux draps immaculés, une ombre s'infiltra, hésitante, par la porte fenêtre soulevant ainsi les voiles qui masquaient la baie. C'est le vent qui réveilla la jeune femme. Elle cru tout d'abord à un rêve, ou à une apparition. Une immense silhouette en capuchonnée d'ombres et de ténèbres n'avait strictement rien à faire dans sa chambre. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se releva brutalement et ramena l'ensemble des draps de soie sur elle. Par Vraël, c'était Murtagh.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ses sens piquer au vif. Une rougeur dut lui teinter les joue car son visage, non tout son corps, semblait s'être s'enflammé. Cela ne pouvait pas être…. Non cela ne pouvait pas être Murtagh.

C'était Eragon.

Le garçon s'avança vers la jeune femme en chancelant.

- Tanja, murmura t il dans un râle.

_- Brisingr_, murmura Tanja pour éclairer la pièce.

_- Tan', _murmura Zéphyr dans son esprit_._ Il s'était rapproché de la porte mais ne pouvait atteindre l'intrus. _C'est …_

- C'est Eragon. Tout va bien, lui répondit mentalement l'humaine.

Tanja s'avança vers le garçon, le dévisageant avec attention. Son épaisse cape de voyage cachait à moitié son visage, mais ses yeux étaient cernés et sa tunique, sous sa cotte de maille était écarlate. Alarmée, elle se précipita et fit tomber la capuche, révélant un visage ensanglanté, mutilé… Ses cheveux d'un brun clair était désormais à certains endroits gorgés d'hémoglobine et une longue griffe traversait barrer un coté de son visage partant de l'œil droit au bas de l'oreille. La jeune femme lâcha un hoquet de terreur mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle fit assoir le dragonnier et le débarrassa de sa cape de voyage.

- Par Vraël, Eragon ! chuchota-t-elle comme si le son de voix allait le blesser davantage, que s'est-il passé ? Et où diable est donc Saphira ?

- Mauvaise rencontre … souffla t-il dans un râle. Et je ne sais pas où est Saphira, elle s'est éclairée d'un halo de lumière, et je me suis retrouvée sur ton balcon. Nous étions …

Sa voix s'éteignit et il toussa avant de cracher du sang sur le tapis blanc. Tanja lui passa deux doigts sur les lèvres et lui demanda de se taire. Il lui racontera ça plus tard. Il faillait d'abord soigner ses plaies.

_- Saphira est dans la cour inférieure, Tanja_, murmura Zéphyr. _Je l'emmène à l'Antre, elle parait mal en point._

Tanja acquiesça mentalement et aida Eragon à enlever sa cotte de maille, et sa chemise de lin désormais rouge sang puis l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, en souhaitant être la plus douce possible, elle nettoya chacune de ses plaies en chuchotant les mots de l'ancien langage qui permettait de réparer le corps meurtri. Mais les plaies étaient énormes, bien trop profondes, et seul Eragon pourrait se guérir. Et pour l'instant, il en était incapable. Elle appliqua ensuite une pommade antiseptique sur chaque blessure et les banda soigneusement. Eragon la remercia d'un râle puis cracha à nouveau du sang. Tanja ne savait que faire pour le soulager davantage. Aussi, elle l'amena jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel le garçon s'installa péniblement. Là, elle lui proposa eau et raisins – seuls aliments qu'elle est à sa portée – et le laissa se reposer. L'Aube perçait et les nuages, magnifiques, prenaient des teintes enflammés. Un vent léger soufflait, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles orangées des amandiers de la cours d'Armes. Une belle journée d'automne semblait s'annoncer et sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, elle quitta la tiédeur du sofa où elle s'était installée pour rejoindre Zéphyr sur le balcon.

_- Alors, demanda la bête luisante sous les rayons du soleil levant, comment va-t-il ?_

- Pas très bien, répondit la jeune femme en regardant en direction de sa chambre. Et Saphira ?

_- Elle n'est pas trop blessée, ou du moins, pas au point d'Eragon. Mais elle est exténuée._

- C'est une épée de dragonnier qui a fait ça, maugréa Tanja d'une voix sombre. Murtagh, ou alors, par Vraël, Galbatorix… Comment expliques-tu le phénomène que m'a décrit Eragon ?

_- Les dragons sont capables de grandes choses, tu sais… Ils devaient sans doute être en danger de mort, tout les deux, et elle l'a envoyé ici, puis à fait de même avec elle… Vas t'entrainer, je veille sur lui. Et attend le réveil d'Eragon pour avertir les instances, _répondit-il aux pensées de la varden, après un moment de silence._ Tu les connais, certains seraient capables de le sortir de sa torpeur juste pour leurs fichus intérêts. _

Tanja acquiesça mentalement et entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le front transpirant du jeune homme afin d'évaluer sa température corporelle. Il était brûlant. Puis, saisissant quelques vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement, elle s'enfuit, épée à la main.

L'air frais du dehors lui éclairci les idées. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Eragon se rétablissent avant le départ des dernière escadrilles, afin d'agir en conséquence. Et surtout pour qu'il aille mieux, se rectifia elle-même Tanja en repensant aux derniers dires de Zéphyr. Arrivée aux abords de la cour d'Armes, elle tacha de se calmer et adopta une attitude détendue. Tout le monde avait trop à faire pour s'encombrer d'un souci de plus. Le camp était pratiquement désert. Arya, seule, décrochait ses flèches les une après les autres, sans jamais rater le centre de la cible.

- Tu es bien matinale, dragonnière-elda, remarqua l'ambassadrice elfe en décrochant une nouvelle flèche. Mauvaise nuit ?

- Mauvaise nuit en effet, Arya-svit-kona, répondit Tanja, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

La Varden s'avança vers la salle d'armes pour s'emparer de quelques flèches elfes, bien plus précises et rapides que les flèches vardennes, et pris place au coté d'Arya et s'exerça en adoptant des positions de tir plus saugrenues les unes que les autres (ce qui, pour Tanja, correspondant à la pression qu'elle devait ressentir lors d'un assaut. Ainsi, une flèche tirée avec le bras derrière la tête correspondait, à quelques mesures de difficultés prés, un Urgal qui la chargeait avec d'énormes haches à la main).

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter depuis ton retour Tanja-elda. Sitôt ton retour d'Uru'baen, tu repartais déjà pour les Beors. Comment vas-tu ? Toi, et non les missions qui te sont confiées, précisa l'elfe.

- Plutôt pas mal, assura Tanja en se dégageant les cheveux des yeux avec énergie. Il est vrai que j'ai fais mes premiers pas de Dragonnière dans un contexte assez étrange mais je crois, ou du moins j'espère, avoir saisi ce que vous et les rebelles attendent de nous autres, dragonniers. Il est par contre hors de question que je m'allie avec chacun des trois camps, précisa la jeune blonde, le regard soudain plus dur. Trop d'alliances instables se sont formées ces derniers temps. Je me bats pour une cause qui est commune aux différents peuples de l'Alagaesia, mais je ne suis fidèle qu'à la nation vardenne. Tôt où tard, des feux s''allumeront, et je ne tiens pas à me tenir entre les deux. Ou plutôt, les trois.

- Je vois que tu commence à comprendre, Tanja-svit-kona. Tu abordes ces questions d'alliances avec sagesse et prévoyance, et je y'en félicite. Et ton pouvoir … continua t'elle en tournant sa tête chevaline vers le visage rougissant de l'adolescente, de quelle envergure est-il ?

- Et bien… j'étais assez faible pour quelqu'un de ma caste et Galbatorix, tu te doutes, n'était pas très content… Avec les conseils de, du fils de Morzan, je progressais bien sur, mais je manquais sans cesse d'énergie. Puis, j'ai retrouvé Wolfang et Allan, et tout est allé beaucoup mieux. J'ai même battu Murtagh ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Alors je faisais peut être une sorte de dépression, ou mon corps ne s'était pas encore habitué à mes nouveaux pouvoirs… Je ne sais pas trop.

- Et lorsque tu étais dans les Beors, pour cette mission de reconnaissance, comment s'est comportée ton énergie ?

Désormais, Arya avait cessé toute activité, et observait la jeune femme avec intérêt et sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me donner à fond. C'était juste de l'observation et non de l'offensive, et abattre quelques Urgals, c'est vraiment devenu facile. Mais j'étais un peu fatigué, car la magie arrivait juste un peu moins vite. J'étais obligé de convoquer les flux alors que d'habitude, ils venaient d'eux même. Mais tout était normal. Pourquoi, tu as une explication ou …

- Non non, juste de la simple curiosité elfique assura Arya en enlevant sa lame finement travaillée de son fourreau. Un petit combat en attendant l'arrivée des autres, cela te tentes ?

- Toujours !

Tanja sortit son épée d'un geste énergique et gagna la piste avec entrain. Des parades aux ripostes, de la première à la sixte, tous mouvements étaient parfaitement exécutés, comme une dangereuse chorégraphie répétée ardemment mille fois. Les deux jeunes femmes se jetaient l'une sur l'autre un instant pour virevolter à des pieds de là l'instant d'après. Arya avait, au début, l'avantage. Elle attaquait et détournait les parades de la Varden avec une justesse et une habilité phénoménale ; puis le temps passa, la Cour d'Armes se remplit au fur et à mesure que le soleil se faisait haut dans le ciel et les spectateurs se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Et c'est finalement Tanja, complètement épuisée, qui remporta ce premier round.

- Impressionnant, commenta Arya pour elle-même, tout comme pour féliciter la dragonnière. Peu arrive à me battre, et avec autant de style ! Tu as un talent exceptionnel Tanja-finiarel, c'est certain.

Enchantée du compliment mais un peu gênée aussi, Tanja bredouilla ses remerciements à l'elfe puis s'inclina légèrement avant de rejoindre ses camarades d'armes et de cœurs.

- Superbe combat, Tanja ! affirma Allan en lui passant la main autour des épaules. Rends-toi compte, tu as battu Arya !

- Peut être, mais je suis complètement épuisée répondit elle modestement.

- Je te prends quand même sur le prochain Tan', la prévint Wolfang en astiquant avec sa lame. Je dois me préparer à la traque. Tiar participe et j'aimerai qu'il me repère afin d'entrer dans les Confréries Vardens !

- Entendu, acquiesça Tanja en souriant. Je bois, et je suis à toi.

Le combat entre les deux De Troïl était aussi spectaculaire à regarder que le précédent. Ils se jetaient avec entrain l'un sur l'autre : deux furies blondes croisant le fer qui échangeaient rires et piques provocatrices. Puis, au fil des assauts, des mines sérieuses naquirent sur leurs visages ; et l'affrontement en devint encore plus impressionnant. Au bout d'une longue heure, c'est finalement Tanja qui remporta le combat, sous l'œil toujours aussi intéressée d'Arya. Wolfang était ravi que sa performance est impressionné l'elfe au point qu'elle lui demande de croiser le fer dès qu'il se serait désaltéré quelques peu. Tanja, elle, avait eu sa dose d'affrontement, pour la matinée du moins. Elle salua rapidement ses amis et ses « supérieurs » et fila dans la fraicheur intérieure du palais surdan.

Le dragonnier s'était réveillé et attendait patiemment le retour de la Varden en contemplant les nombreux fairths qui habillaient les murs de l'appartement. Il semblait aller un peu mieux, la fièvre l'ayant quitté. Mais il chancelait encore terriblement et de nombreuses parties de son corps étaient encore en charpie.

- Tanja ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque en voyant la jeune femme déposer son épée dans l'entrée. Où est Saphira ? Je n'arrive pas à la contacter …

- Elle est sauve, rassures toi. Zéphyr l'a accompagné hier, à l'Entre, elle a très mal atterri dans la Cour Inferieure, hier soir mais elle va bien. Son aile gauche est légèrement endommagée, mais c'est tout. Et toi, comment te sens-tu à présent ? Et par tous les dieux, expliques moi ce qui s'est passé !

Tandis que le garçon commençait difficilement son récit, Tanja alla chercher quelques bandes propres et s'évertua à lui refaire ses pansements.

- Je longeais le désert du Hadarac depuis quelques jours avec Saphira, et nous surveillons un convoi d'Urgal et d'Impériaux qui ramenait des équipements militaires vers la frontière surdanne quand nous tombèrent sur/

- Murtagh, souffla la jeune femme en plaquant un peu brutalement sa compresse sur le torse du garçon.

- Oui, Murtagh. Il revenait des Beors, cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'ais pas croisé, mais bref. Il avait ordre de me ramener, ce qu'il a bien évidement tenté de faire et je me suis défendu et ça a assez mal tourné. C'est vraiment étrange Murtagh a une force vraiment considérable… enfin bref. Alors que nous étions en très très mauvaise posture, Saph' et moi il s'est passé un truc vraiment bizarre. Saphira s'est illuminé d'un halo bleuâtre et je me suis retrouvé sur ton balcon.

- Zéphyr dit que c'est un truc de dragon. Un des pouvoirs cachés qu'ils découvrent selon les besoins ou quelques choses comme cela. Quand à la magie suprême de Murtagh cela est sans doute dû aux antiques secrets et sacrements rompus par Galbatorix.

- Des choses qui auraient du rester secrètes, déclara amèrement Eragon.

Tanja se demanda si elle-même avait appris cette magie sacrée 'qui aurait du rester secrète'.Toute les connaissances magiques qu'elle possédait lui avaient été enseignée par Galbatorix lui-même et il était probable qu'elle-même possède toutes ces formules, ces incantations inconnues des siens. Était-il possible qu'elle ait une solution à toutes ces impasses ? La résolution du conflit n'était pas que magique, c'était une question de puissance et d'emprise sur le peuple, mais quand même. Elle était cependant une dragonnière étrange, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Alors ces formules, aussi puissantes soient elles et si par hasard elle les possédait, pouvaient-elles être utilisées à leurs justes valeurs ? Tantôt puissante, capable de terrasser un parjure, tantôt faible comme un piètre soldat Varden, son énergie était aussi irrégulière que les vents. Et même si, désormais, elle se sentait guérie, le doute subsistait. Oh, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, il s'agissait d'une sorte de crise chez les jeunes dragonniers. Un dilemme de forces totalement imbécile. Un questionnement infantile entre Préservation et Elévation. Comment être sur de faire les bons choix, ne mettant pas sa vie en danger pour ne point ruiner sa nation et ces espoirs de liberté et de paix, et en même temps, jouer les téméraires, et prendre des risques insensés afin d'obtenir une évolution de la situation ? Elle se demanda, soudain, comment Eragon avait vécu tout cela. Lui, quand Saphira avait éclot, renaissait à cet instant une caste entière, perdue depuis quelques années déjà. Il n'avait pu se rattacher qu'à des veilles légendes. Elle, avait eu des exemples… Oh, elle ne prenait Eragon, et encore moins Murtagh, comme modèle. Non, elle était bien trop fière pour cela ! Mais ils étaient des sortes de contre exemples, car en de nombreux points, elle n'aurait pas agit comme eux. Oui, elle plaignait l'Alagaesia. La relève de la caste était assuré par un dragonnier aux pouvoirs extraordinaires et formidablement cruel quand il le voulait, un autre qui se battait plutôt bien, qui avait faits d'excellents choix dans le présent, mais d'autres nettement moins bon pour le futur plus ou moins proche, et une dragonnière à moitié handicapée et beaucoup trop impulsive. C'était assez drôle en fait. Oh par Vraël, devenait elle fataliste ? Elle ne croyait pourtant pas au destin, aux prédictions et autres prévisions mystiques. Elle croyait au hasard et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour réussir. Elle savait qui elle était. Où elle allait. Ce qu'elle voulait et tout cela les mènerais à la Victoire. Elle s'en était fait le serment. Et pour l'instant, l'important, c'était Eragon. Elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement ; leur relation était bien trop étrange depuis son propre retour d'Uru'baen, oscillant entre méprise et courtoisie. Mais ils étaient _collègues_ après tout. Et le garçon était parfois de compagnie agréable. Plus innocent que ces compagnons habituels – ou du moins en apparence. La campagne, sans doute supposa t'elle. Eux, Fils de Vardens, chéris par les leurs, les mondanités et les satisfactions guerrières… ça les avaient parfois rendus hautains.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer chez Toi, lui conseilla finalement Tanja après un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, et tu verras, Alicia, la fille d'Ambor, tu sais ? à décorer nos appartements à nous autres, Vardens. C'est charmant.

Eragon acquiesça et se leva d'un pas chancelant. Tanja l'aida à regagner la porte puis traversa le couloir pour finalement s'arrêter quelques pieds plus loin devant une porte identique à la sienne. Quelques manipulations de corps démantelés plus tard, Tanja s'apprêtait à partir.

- Je vais avertir le Conseil de ton retour, d'accord. Et après, je retourne chez moi alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Eragon acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis s'assit sur un épais pouf bleu nuit, grimaçant de douleur.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Tanja

- Oh je t'en pris. Je suis contente que tu sois rentré.

C'était sincère.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : « Un Pont Pour les Etoiles » Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15, Un pont pour les Etoiles

**Revival**** : Voilà donc le quinzième chapitre, qui devait normalement faire partie intégrante du chapitre précédent. Je crois que nous sommes à la moitié de cette fiction, j'ai décidé, il était temps, la fin, le final de Derniers crépuscules. Et puis le titre prendra enfin tout son sens ! Mais il reste quelques détails à imaginer. Voilà Voilà ! Bonne Lecture. **

**Disaclaimer**** : FAN fiction basé sur le **_**Cycle de l'Héritage**_**, de Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**« Un Pont pour les Etoiles »**

_Le travail sans joie est indigne – le travail sans chagrin est indigne –  
le chagrin sans travail est indigne - la joie sans travail est indigne_

_John Ruskin_

Durant la semaine suivante, Tanja rendit souvent visite à Eragon. Au début, ce n'était que de brèves visites de courtoisie. Elle s'informait de sa santé et le tenait au courant des faits militaires et stratégiques de leurs peuples respectifs. Puis, au fil des visites, elle resta de plus en plus longtemps et se surpris même à apprécier ces instants. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis car leur relation était, par moments, encore bien froide mais ils plaisantaient souvent et chacun aimait faire naitre un sourire sur le visage de l'autre. Le reste de la journée, Tanja s'entrainait durement. Le matin, elle rejoignait la trentaine de guerriers qui restait à partir et s'exerçait à leurs cotés. Le moment venu, ils se sépareraient en deux groupes : l'un qui longerai la frontière surdanne, décimant toutes escadrilles ennemies qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, et l'autre, les 'traqueurs' comme ils aimaient se surnommer, qui vagabonderaient des Beors au Surda à la rechercher des plus gros groupes d'Urgals de Kulls ou d'impériaux et des convois de victuailles qu'envoyait l'Empire. Le second groupe était composé d'une dizaine de soldats. Parmi eux, Wolfang et Allan, étaient les plus jeunes mais dont l'inconscience et la bravoure avaient fait de leurs personnes partie intégrante des rangs. Aleks de Faustmore également, un gringalet de 19 ans aux cheveux noir de jais et au regard d'acier qui était le fils de Tiar ; Roran dit ' Puissant marteau' et l'un de ses camarades de Carvahall ainsi que Tiar lui même et cinq autres soldats d'âge assez mur, et doués pour la traque. Sélectionnés par Jormündur, Orin et Nasuada, ils étaient les meilleurs. Tanja assistait donc aux entrainements en compagnie d'Arya et d'Alicia, qui – en l'absence de Nasuada à seconder et d'appartements à décorer – avait décidé de se (re)mettre à l'escrime. Angela la sorcière, parfois accompagnée de Solembum, son étrange chat garou, étaient présente elle aussi, échangeant sans cesse des regards appuyé avec l'elfe princière. L'après midi venant, Tanja se retirait dans ses appartements où elle étudiait cartographie, langage elfique et ancienne magie. Elle souhaitait résoudre trop d'énigmes en même temps et ne pas y parvenir l'agaçait fortement. Arrivait ensuite le soir où elle rejoignait Alicia et les quelques jeunes Vardens qui n'étaient pas parti - Allan, Wolfang et Aleks - pour aller boire quelques bières et jouer au poker, ou se faisait inviter avec son père et son frère chez les Hales, comme au temps de Farthen Dhur.

Puis Nasuada revint de Reavstone.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée et Tanja tentait vainement de retenir une bonne vingtaine de formule sur des manipulations avancées de l'Air Chaud quant Alicia entra en trombe dans l'appartement.

- Nasuada arrive ce soir, Tan' ! Il faut absolument te préparer ! Le Conseil organise un repas avec les Instances Naines, Elfes, Vardenne et Surdannes présentes à Aberon ! Il faut absolument nous préparer !

Ca en était. Alicia était repartie. L'Alagaesia était sur le pied de guerre ; des hommes mourraient pour leurs idéaux, scandant Liberté et Alicia Hales pensait à rendre le monde beau, grandiose et accueillant. Il était vrai qu'elle mettait un peu de Chaleur et d'Hospitalité en ces heures qui se promettaient d'être bien sombres et plus violentes que jamais… mais accorder la couleur de sa robe à celle des écailles de son dragon, cela passait légèrement au dessus de la tête de la jeune dragonnière.

- Oui, sans doute que l'argent, cela fait trop froid. De l'or peut-ê/

- Euh, Alicia ? tenta de l'interrompre Tanja dans un sourire gênée.

- Oh, tu penses que je devrai mettre du bronze et garder le bleu ?

- Fais comme tu le souhaites Alicia mais ne m'en veut pas, je suis assez occupé là. Parles en plutôt a Jill, elle est beaucoup plus apte a t'aider. Je n'ai pas trop fréquenté bals et mondanités ces derniers temps…

- Mais, raison de plus Tanja ! Allez !, Lâche un peu les rennes ! Tu travailles et t'entraines sans cesse ! Cela te détendra un peu ; et laisse moi t'aider à choisir ta robe, je t'en supplie. !

Tanja abdiqua en soupirant. On ne pouvait pas résister à Alicia. Elle referma son livre de mauvaise grâce et se tourna vers son amie qui frappait dans ses mains d'excitation.

- Ah quelle chance, j'habille une dragonnière ! Les autres nous rejoignent au crépuscule alors allons y ! s'exclama la rousse en se dirigeant vers l'immense penderie. Voyons cela. Il est nécessaire que ta tenue soit en accord et avec Zéphyr. Ou du moins, que cela ne jure pas, car … oh, par Vraël ! Cette robe est superbe ! Où l'as donc tu déniché ? C'est d'un raffinement !

Sans laisser le temps à Tanja de répondre, elle sortit la robe offerte par Murtagh de l'armoire et le contempla avec ravissement.

- Je dois avouer que ce décolleté dans dos est assez osé mais porté, cela doit être très beau. Ce n'est pas une femme surdanne qui mettrai cela, se moqua t'elle.

- Ah, et bien… commença Tanja en ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle allait expliquer la présence de cette robe dans sa penderie.

- Tu l'as sans doute acheté à Uru'baen, non ? On n'en fait pas des comme ça en nos terres, et elle doit être hors de prix ! Mais qui donc te l'a offerte ? Ne serait ce pas par hasard …

Tanja retint sa respiration.

- … le charismatique Murtagh ?

- Et bien, admit Tanja, comment dire … il se trouve qu'il me fallait une excuse pour me rendre en ville pour joindre les nôtres. C'était un stratagème en quelques sortes...

Alicia plissa les yeux de malice et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire charmant.

- Mais elle n'est pas venue toute seule cette robe ! Il te l'a envoyé ! C'était donc ça, ce colis ! réalisa-t-elle en riant. Tu dois être superbe, à ses cotés, et avec Thorn … ah splendide ! C'est bien ce que je me disais, je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne t'intéresse à aucun garçon d'ici et pourtant tu as l'embarras le choix… oui, splendide tout cela.

Alicia était bien la seule personne à ne pas s'évanouir d'horreur et de dégout en parlant de Murtagh.

- Enfin d'un point de vue esthétique, naturellement, car je doute que correspondre avec un parjure, aussi beau soit il, soit une idée vraiment transcendante Tanja de Troïl, acheva Alicia en regardant son amie d'un regard sévère.

Ou pas, en fait.

Tanja acquiesça avec aplomb – son séjour à Uru'baen lui avait appris à contrôler ses brusques rougissements – et assura qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui répondre, ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait vrai. Avec désinvolture, elle proposa une autre robe et, sous le regard suspicieux de son amie, la conversation fut close. Deux interminables heures plus tard, après divers soins et d'innombrables essayages, les deux jeunes femmes furent enfin prêtes. Affalée dans le sofa, Tanja jouait négligemment avec l'un des rubans de sa robe. Elle ne pouvait le nier, Alicia avait fait des prouesses esthétiques et stylistiques. Dans cette 'Elégante robe crème relevé de rubans et fines broderies d'un bleu pâle rappelant l'azur de ses yeux bleus', Tanja était plus que tout à fait présentable. C'était impressionnant la manière dont une belle robe et un peu d'ordre dans une chevelure change une femme. Ses cheveux de miel délicatement relevés dévoilant ainsi son tatouage, la jeune dragonnière faisait bien quelques années de plus et ça n'allait pas sans lui déplaire. Cela la changeait considérablement de ses mèches rebelles et autres épis indomptables qui lui donnait habituellement cet air si désinvolte. Tanja savait, comme tout Varden, allier Finesse et Art guerrier, Préciosité et Libre Mouvement ; mais elle avouait que la féminité lui allait plutôt bien. Elle était loin d'être aussi resplendissante qu'Alicia mais la question ne s'était jamais véritablement posé. Alicia était ce genre de femme naturelle et élégante en toutes circonstances. Avec quarante trois et demi de fièvre ou le lendemain d'une soirée particulièrement bien arrosée, elle affichait toujours cette aisance en société, cette attitude gracieuse et douce qui faisait d'elle l'idole de jeunes. Et des vieux. Oui, Alicia aurait sans doute pu naitre elfe, avec l'arrogance en moins.

- Contente du résultat ? demanda Tanja doutant tout d'un coup de son apparence face à la rousse qui la jaugeait d'un regard inquisiteur depuis une minute déjà.

- Tout à fait, Petite Vardenne, mais je doute que la dague à ta chevillière soit bien utile, ce soir.

- Ah, désolé. fit la dragonnière en détachant la lame et la posant sur la table basse, à coté du mot de Murtagh tout froissé. Pur réflexe de sécurité.

- Quand repars tu, Tan' ?demanda soudain Alicia alors que le soleil commençait sa décente dans le ciel rougeoyant.

- Dans quelques jours sans doute. Nasuada est rentrée, les dernières escadrilles guerrières vont se mettre en route pour les Beors et Eragon et moi les accompagnons, du moins pour les premiers jours. Après j'ignore ce qui va se passer. Plusieurs espions d'Ambor ne sont pas revenus de la capitale. Je suppose que l'on va devoir aller jeter un coup d'œil un jour ou l'autre…

- Si tôt ! s'exclama la jeune femme, une ombre sur le visage. Oh !

Tanja devina ce que la jeune vardenne pensait. Tanja partait en même temps qu'Allan, Wolfang, Ambor et les autres. Alicia allait se retrouver seule, ne sachant que faire pour aider les siens.

- Je pense que je vais partir avec Nasuada, la prochaine fois, soupira la jeune femme. Je ferai sa garde rapproché, je me débrouille plutôt bien à l'escrime. Tu n'imagines pas comme le temps était long en votre absence.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et releva la tête en souriant.

- Oui, c'est pas mal. Garde rapprochée de la Reine des Vardens !

- Et puis personne ne pensera que tu caches une épaisse épée sous tes robes haute couture ! ajouta Tanja en rigolant.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un troupeau de dragons et Wolfang et Allan s'effondrèrent sur le sofa.

- Vous êtes obligées de faire autant de bruit, s'enquit Alicia un sourire en coin.

- On n'aura pas aimé vous surprendre nues, toute les deux expliqua Wolfang. Et comme frapper avant d'entrer n'est pas dans nos habitudes …

- … nous avons annoncé notre arrivée par signaux sonores acheva Allan en s'approchant de Tanja pour lui présenter son bras. Madame.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire cristallin et moqueur et sauta littéralement sur Allan. Alicia les pria calmement de se tenir correctement et Allan se repris faussement en précisant avec une voix suraiguë - qui était censé être celle d'Alicia – que l'ensemble des Hautes Instances seraient présentes ce soir. La jeune rousse le frappa à la nuque et ils sortirent de l'appartement aussi silencieux qu'un troupeau de Kull en période de reproduction.

Le diner eu lieu dans une longue salle que Tanja ne connaissait pas. De riches tables avaient étaient dressés au centre, regorgeant autant les unes que les autres de mets raffinés et plus complexes que jamais. Comme prévu, les membres du gouvernent des quatre nations libres étaient présents et les voir souriants, agréables, et pouvant même être _drôles_ surprit Tanja. Elle était complètement ridicule d'avoir cru qu'Allys, l'intendant et ami d'Orin, affichait cet air sombre et batailleur en permanence. Il se révélait d'ailleurs être un homme charmant et diablement intelligent mais Tanja restait malgré tout sur ses premières positions quand au surdan : il valait mieux être de son coté quand il avait une arme à la main. Nasuada ne paraissait pas fatiguée pour le moins du monde de son dernier voyage à Reavstone. Elle plaisantait qu'elle savait désormais tout de la physique quantique grâce au Roi Orin qui lui avait expliqué expériences et théories durant les cinq heures qu'avait duré le voyage du retour. Quiquonque connaissait personnellement Nasuada aurait pu se douter que la jeune chef avait été au bord de la crise de nerf, mais son calme légendaire avait pris le dessus et le roi Surdan n'avait vu apparaitre sur son visage mature que des acquiescements des plus passionnés.

- Oh, les enfants, bonjour. fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur en voyant ces amis se présenter devant elle.

- Salut Reine de la Physique, fit Wolfang avec une petite courbette.

- Jolie robe, Tanja, remarqua la jeune femme en ignorant le guerrier blond. On dirait qu'Alicia a pu jouer à la poupée.

- Avec son accord ! précisa Alicia

- Hum, fit la chef vardenne. Il faudra que je te parle à toi et Eragon à la fin du repas… d'accord ?

Tanja acquiesça en cherchant le dragonnier du regard tandis qu'Allan proposait que l'on parle affaires plus tard, et que l'heure en était à la fête - et à l'alcool. Eragon parlait avec Orik, prés d'un buffet. Sentant le regard de la jeune fille, il tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre à son vieil ami nain.

La Réception fut riche en rires et plus qu'agréable. L'Automne était bien là mais le vent nocturne était doux et un délicieux parfum se répandait dans la pièce par les fenêtres ouvertes. Lesquelles laissaient également entendre les grognements étranges qu'émettaient entre deux étincelles nasales les deux dragons reposant sur le balcon. Quand les plats furent vides, les soifs étanchées, la salle peu à peu désertée et Allan au bord de l'ivresse ; Nasuada s'approcha des deux dragonniers qui étaient en train d'inventer avec entrain un jeu à dos de dragon ; et leur demanda de les suivre dans la salle voisine. Les deux jeunes gens disparurent dans l'anti chambre mitoyenne sous le regard déçu de leur compagnons. Eragon savait mettre de l'animation et Allan et Wolfang l'aimait plutôt bien, en fin de compte.

Saphira et Zéphyr, également présent, étaient dans un coin de la pièce et Tanja s'interrogea sur la manière dont ils étaient rentrés.

_- Un truc de dragon_ souffla Zéphyr dans son esprit.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre au cœur de la fête, mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse la salle pour le reste de la Nuit, commença Nasuada d'un air entendu.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Arya lâcha un soupir. Angela et son chat garou, qui étaient à coté de la princesse elfe, eux, ne dirent rien, et se contentèrent de fixer les deux adolescents de leurs yeux d'ambre.

- Nous avons une mission particulièrement périlleuse à vous confier, jeunes gens, déclara la grande noire visiblement peiné. Je sais que vous devez vous rendre dans les Beors afin d'exterminer Kulls et Impériaux aux cotés de vos frères et amis mais certains faits d'une importance non négligeable m'ont été communiqué (elle jeta un regard aux deux magiciennes) et je me dois donc d'agir en conséquence. L'un de vous dois partir, dès demain matin pour la capitale de l'Empire, Uru'baen, afin de dérober un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque royale. Il devra agir le plus discrètement possible, ne prenant aucun risque inutile. Il en va de l'avenir de l'Alagaesia. Je vous donc la question, dragonniers et dragons, l'un de vous est-il volontaire ?

Les deux dragonniers s'avancèrent d'un même pas tel un seul homme et Nasuada laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de retrouver tout sa solennité.

- Galbatorix doit me garder en vie, pour Saphira. Je ne risque pas la mort, si les choses doivent mal tourner.

- Non, tu risques bien pire, fit la Reine vardenne. Mais c'est un bon argument Eragon. Tanja, qu'as-tu à en redire ?

- Il est vrai, Galbatorix n'hésitera pas à m'abattre ; mais je connais le palais et la Ville pour l'avoir fréquenté durant des mois. J'ai aussi beaucoup étudié à la bibliothèque et elle est si grande qu'un non-initié s'y perdait rapidement.

- Argument non négligeable, admit Nasuada. Angela, Arya ?

- La petite De Troïl a raison, admit Angela de son habituel timbre de voix mystique. Le risque est élevé mais ses chances de succès le sont également.

Arya acquiesça d'un air dur tandis que Tanja tentait de contenir un sourire.

- Entendu, soupira Nasuada en tournant la tête vers son amie. Tanja de Troïl, je te confie cette mission. Le Sort de cette Terre et de son Peuple en dépend peut-être, et je te demande donc, au nom de toute la nation vardenne, de te battre, de toute ton âme.

- Comme toujours, ma reine.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Parfait. Tu partiras au lever du soleil, demain matin. Angela t'attendra dans l'arrière cour avec des vivres et te donnera les dernières recommandations pour moi. Nous préviendrons ton père par missive. Si Zéphyr garde une allure constante, vous serez à Uru'baen dans une semaine. L'Ouvrage que tu dois dérober est un recueil d'Anciens Sortilèges. J'ignore la façon dont la bibliothèque est agencée… mais c'est un très vieux livre qui porte le titre de « _Un Pont pour les Etoiles. »_ Il est anonyme mais remonte au tout début de l'Ere des dragonniers. Prends en soin Tanja. Ah, et aussi : S'il n'y a pas de risques, d'accord ? s'il n'y a _aucun risque,_ essayes de savoir ce que sont devenus les espions d'Ambor. Il s'inquiète un peu le pauvre, il pense à un traitre, donc si tu arrives à avoir quelques renseignements …

La jeune femme acquiesça puis recula d'un pas.

- Eragon, ta mission reste inchangée. Je te recontacterai pour la parfaire… Suis tes instincts, laisse parler ta raison, mais n'oublie pas ton cœur, d'accord ? Ce sont les seuls conseils que je peux te prodiguer.

Nasuada parlait très vite et tortillait sans cesse les manches de sa robe fine entre ses mains, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie, laquelle l'interrogea du regard. Mais Nasuada l'ignora et continua de parler à Eragon.

- Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai avant ton départ, Fils de Garrow. Bonne chance donc. Vous pouvez disposer. Oh, Tanja, reste juste un instant s'il te plait.

La jeune blonde acquiesça et s'avança vers la fille d'Ajihad tandis que les autres disparaissaient silencieusement.

- Nasuada ! ca va ! Tu parais terriblement angoissée tout un coup !

- Tout va bien, Tanja. Je suis juste perturbée par ses préparatifs. Une guérilla est un peu plus ardue à organiser qu'une simple bataille… Mais je suis fière de chacun, j'ai bon espoir.

- Les Vardens sont Espoir, Nasuada.

- Fais attention à toi, Tanja, par tout les Dieux. Tu n'en rechaperais pas cette fois ci… l'Alagaesia ne pourrait peut être pas … je ne pourrai pas le supporter Tan'.

- Ca va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vole le livre, traine quelques bars à la recherche de nos espions perdus, et tout cela loin du vieux gâteux. Je redécolle, je reviens, et on sauve le monde, finit t'elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

- Tanja ! Tu prends consciences des risques de cette entreprise ! fit Nasuada en élevant un peu la voix.

- J'y ai survécu une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

La Reine laissa échapper un sourire en soupirant et leva les yeux au ciel avant de traiter son amie d'inconsciente et l'envoya retrouver les siens après l'avoir prié pour la énième fois de faire attention.

- Ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord ? Au lever du soleil !

- Entendu, ma reine. Et, Nasuada, au fait, toi, aussi, penses à te reposer. Ca te ferait du bien.

- Sans doute. Bon aller, files retrouver tes amis !

Nasuada disparu par une porte dérobée et Tanja se retrouva seule dans l'obscurité de l'anti chambre. Zéphyr se hissa sur ses grosses pates d'écaille et marcha d'un pas lourd vers sa dragonnière, pour lui toucher affectueusement le front de la gueule.

_- On va se marrer, Tanja_.

- Je n'en doute pas… dit elle pensive. Cela risque d'être très, très intéressant. Nous allons rencontrer des gens totalement… passionnants.

_- Tanja, par pitié. Veux-tu penser à autres chose rien qu'une fois ? Tu as un livre à trouver._

- Oui, _Un Pont pour les étoiles_ … et quelles étoiles, n'est ce pas ?répondit Tanja dans un rire cristallin

Zéphyr soupira, puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

_- On ne te refera pas_

- Bon allons rejoindre les autres, et ne leur disons rien. Alicia risques de désespérer de ma mort prochaine, elle était un peu déprimé tout à l'heure.

_- Oui, j'ai entendu._

Eragon non plus n'avait rien dit. Il adressa un bref regard à la jeune femme quand elle regagna le cercle puis continua la conversation dans laquelle il s'était lancé avec Allan, complètement neutre. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les six à présent, Wolfang, Allan, Alicia, Eragon, Aleks, et Tanja. Le gouvernement et les autres étaient partis, les dragons aussi. Ils étaient seuls. Eux, et les trois tonneaux de bières qu'Allan avait découvert durant l'absence de ces compagnons. Aleks lança un paquet de cartes sur la table et avec une partie de poker, la soirée continua. Les jeunes Vardens avaient adopté Eragon, malgré son caractère quelques peu lunatique. Tantôt souriant, tantôt très grognon, le jeune brun faisait rire tout le monde avec ces humeurs changeantes. Et là, il râlait comme un ours brun, pour avoir perdu pour la cinquième fois consécutive.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Eragon, lui expliqua Alicia d'une voix douce.

- Et c'est bien le seul, s'exclama Aleks en servant une nouvelle chope à Allan.

- Alicia ne ment pas, précisa Wolfang, en s'allongeant sur le sol de pierre. Jouons par terre voulez vous ? Elle a tout simplement de la chance. Elle ne bluffe pas, mais elle gagne quand même.

- Après tout Eragon, est-tu si pauvre que ça ? Tu peux toujours te fabriquer des jetons par magie, je suis sur que cela dois être possible …

- Tanja ! s'exclama Wolfang outré. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Bien sur que non, je mens beaucoup trop bien lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle posa dix jetons verts et sept bleus au centre du cercle que ses compagnons et elle formait. Puis, elle les regarda un à un, un léger sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- Putain, s'emporta Aleks en posant violement sa choppe sur le sol dallé. Tu fais quoi là ? Tu bluffes, ou non ?

- Moi, j'arrête, fit Eragon las et vite imité par Wolfang et Alicia.

- Moi, je suis, s'exclama Allan complètement jeté en poussant consciencieusement l'ensemble de ses jetons au centre de l'espace de jeu. Je mets tout. Hop, fini. Fi-ni.

- Il bluffe, déclara Aleks d'un ton expert.

Tanja jeta un coup d'œil au brun, glissa inconsciemment quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille puis se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Cela l'embêtait un peu de perdre l'ensemble de ses jetons. Des semaines de risques comme de prudences, de stratégies et des pratiques. Son jeu était loin d'être mauvais mais Allan n'était d'habitude pas si téméraire … Oh puis elle partait le lendemain. C'était si futile d'hésiter pour cela qu'elle s'en voulu d'être si oisive.

- Bon, ça marche, souffla t'elle. Allan, tu bluffes. Et tu as beaucoup trop bu !

Eragon cligna des yeux. Lui aussi avait beaucoup trop bu. Il était épuisé, ces récentes blessures le faisait encore grimacer et aussi, il se l'avouait, était agacé de perdre au poker, et de ne pas partir à Uru'baen. Pourtant, l'idée de rejoindre la chaleur de son lit ne lui traversa pas l'esprit une seule seconde. Il restait là, au milieu ses fils et filles de capitaines Vardens à jouer et boire, oubliant l'espace d'une nuit les atrocités mérités qu'ils projetteraient de commettre des le lever du soleil. Le rire enjoué de Tanja le tira à moitié de sa torpeur mais les corps halés qui l'entouraient continuer de se mouvoir au ralenti. Tanja se mordit la lèvre d'une manière tout à fait charmante et Eragon ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard ses mouvements de têtes déterminés faisant voler ses mèches de miel. Le regard vitreux, il la regarda avancer ses piles de jetons les unes après les autres. Trois colonnes d'une dizaine de jetons rouges auxquels virent s'ajouter deux piles vertes et trois bleues mais nettement plus petites que les première. Tanja sourit de nouveau et dit quelque chose qui fit rire les autres mais Eragon ne l'entendit pas. Il voyait juste leurs visages se fendre en des sourires éclatants et l'une des colonnes rouges vaciller dangereusement pour finalement s'écraser sur le pavé, réduisant les autres édifices à néant.

- Je t'aime, Tanja, fit Allan en retournant ses quatre cartes d'un geste théâtral

Brelan d'as, un roi.

- Oh par Vraël ! s'exclama Tanja médusé. Oh non !

Eragon regarda Allan ramasser ses jetons d'un air satisfait sous les regards scandalisés d'Aleks et de Tanja puis sa vue se brouilla tout à fait, et il sentit qu'il sombrait.

_Les arbres remplissaient entièrement son champ de vision. Dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune, il parvenait à peine à deviner les contours de ces troncs millénaires. Les pins du Du WeldenVarden s'étendaient jusqu'a toucher les étoiles cachées par les Nuages et pourtant, pas un bruit. Dans cette forêt jadis habitée par les créatures les plus puissantes et les plus fabuleuses qui soit, régnait un silence de Mort, qu'aucun animal, bruissement de feuilles ni même feulement du vent ne venait perturber. Le sol était jonché de brindilles et de bourgeons qui jamais ne s'ouvriraient ; et dans les derniers tas de neige de la saison hivernale scintillaient des écailles d'une émeraude qui se devait plus brillant que le soleil mais qui, égoïstement, étaient ternies de cette touche carmin si propre au sang humain._

Eragon ! ERAGON !

Le jeune brun ouvra les yeux péniblement et c'est seulement au bout d'une bonne trentaine de secondes plus tard qu'il distingua avec netteté les cinq visages penchaient au dessus de lui. Tanja était inquiète, Alicia angoissée, Aleks énervé, Wolfang perplexe et Allan rieur.

- Putain, Eragon, s'exclama Aleks visiblement agacé. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Fit le garçon de son habituel air bourgeon.

- Oh par Vraël, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! fit Alicia en souriant. Bon, allons dormir d'accord ; Il est fort tard et demain, nous avons tous une longue journée qui nous attend.

- Je me suis juste endormi, grogna le jeune garçon en se relevant, légèrement gêné par toute l'attention dont il était _victime_.

Tanja jeta un léger regard vers son jumeau. Au coup d'œil entendu de ce dernier, elle savait que Wolfang pensait comme elle. Eragon ne s'était pas juste endormi. Ses convulsions le prouvaient et son silence en était d'autant plus étrange…il avait eu une vision, ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Lors de leurs éducation quand ils avaient été en âge de découvrir les diverses phénomènes magiques, Angela et quelques autres sorcières de passages à Farthen Dhur leur avait expliqué tout ça. Mais elle le cuisinerait un autre jour. Alicia avait raison, une longue journée les attendaient et pour sa part, cela commencerai avec un réveil aux aurores.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tanja était dans ses appartements, et rassemblait rapidement quelques affaires pour la mission du lendemain. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié – gourde, vivres, parchemins noircis de formules en anciens langages, vêtements et armes en tous genres et la chemise du parjure – puis boucla sa besace de cuir avant de la balancer sur son immense lit d'un air las.

_- Hum, tu as de la visite, petite_. Déclara soudainement la voix grave et ensommeillé de Zéphyr dans son esprit fatigué.

Wolfang poussa le voile transparent qui séparait la chambre du balcon et s'installa sur le lit avec cet air désinvolte qui était si coutumier aux jumeaux.

- On dirait que tu te préparer à filer en douce, mon amour, fit le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur à la jeune fille, laquelle le toisa avec suffisance et tendresse.

- En effet mon petit ami. Je comptais te l'annoncer par parchemin au risque de m'attirer vos foudres, à toi et Allan, dès mon retour mais je me suis fait prendre la main dans le sac. Comme c'est dommage ! ajouta-t-elle un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, comme tu le dis, comme c'est dommage... répondit Wolfang les sourcils froncés. Je venais utiliser ta baignoire - Alicia dans ses élans enthousiastes a omis de m'en faire mettre une – si tu veux bien... Tu pourras de cette façon m'expliquer en quoi consiste cette nouvelle mission et si la mine d'enterrement d'Eragon quand il est sorti de votre entretien avec Nasuada était de se fait justifié. Et puis nous pourrons également parler de cet incident avec ce même jeune homme tout à l'heure et aussi de ces affreux et délicieux sous-entendus que tu échanges avec Aleks lors de chacune de vos conversations. De ma montée en grade dans l'Ordre et de ton avis sur cette charmante brune de l'autre soir.

Ah, comme Wolfang lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Alicia avait peut-être raison après tout, elle restait un peu trop dans ses ennuyeux parchemins ces derniers temps. Elle intima au garçon de lui défaire l'agrafe se sa robe et enfila rapidement une longue chemise de coton avant de se glisser dans la douceur de ses draps de soie.

- Alors comme ça Tiar t'as promu, s'étonna t'elle.

- Oui, comme son second, se pâma le blond en se glissant dans l'eau chaude. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'Aleks use de ses charmes de taciturne sur toi ; il veut atteindre l'ennemi de l'intérieur !

- Hum, Comment as-tu su que je partais demain ?

- Eragon, nous avons un peu parlé sur le pas de la porte et, l'alcool déliant les langues, il m'a expliqué que tu partais et lui non. Alors où vas-tu cette fois ? Du WeldenVarden, mystérieuse forêt ? Vroengard, ile maudite des dragonniers ?

- Uru'baen, ville des pleurs et des peurs. Nasuada, à la demande curieuse d'Arya et d'Angela je pense, m'a demandé de ramener un livre d'anciens sortilèges qui se trouve actuellement dans la bibliothèque royale et par la même occasion, de retrouver les espions d'Ambor qui manque à l'appel.

- Ah, Génial ! s'exclama Wolfang avec enthousiasme. Je crois que ça tombe plutôt bien. Dans une semaine, à Uru'baen … c'est le _carnaval_ ! Si je n'avais pas autant de responsabilité ajouta t'il d'un accent snob, je serai bien venu, quoi qu'en pense les instances.

- Mmm, fit Tanja songeuse, quelques esquisses de plans d'attaques germant dans son esprit. Oui ça risque sans doute d'être assez marrant. Mais assez dangereux aussi, ils étaient tous angoissés, ça m'a mit la chair de poule. Tu restes dormir ? Je pars demain très tôt alors…

Wolfang soupira de satisfaction, il sorti de l'eau et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette blanche avant d'enfiler son pantalon, au grand désespoir de sa sœur. Propre dans des vêtements sales, disait-elle, cela ne sert à rien ! Puis il s'allongea à ses cotés et logea la tête dans son coup halé. Le contact de sa peau moite (l'eau du bain) contre le corps froid de sa sœur (la soie) fit frissonner cette dernière. Elle se retourna pour faire fasse à son frère.

- Qu'as vu, Eragon, à ton avis ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Cela ne devait pas être si alarmant. Et puis les gens capables de voir l'avenir étaient rare, même au sein de la communauté magiques et leurs prévisions se révélait être très floues, soumises aux décisions des concernés. Elles pouvaient varier n'importe quel moment, alors il doutait que cela est vraiment de l'importance.

- Jouons les petits voyeurs, plutôt !

Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, Wolfang se leva et alla chercher la coupe de fruit qu'il avait au préalable vidé et emplie d'eau claire. Puis il revint, s'assis en tailleurs et la posa sur ces genoux. Tanja protesta, soupira bruyamment à plusieurs reprises mais le laissa faire quand même. Wolfang avait dernièrement révélé quelques aptitudes magiques. Pas de véritables puissances, mais juste assez de flux pour pouvoir espionner ses connaissances, comme lui avait innocemment enseigné Tanja un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Et depuis, ce sortilège s'était révélait pour Wolfang comme une source de divertissement inépuisable. Et il n'arrêtait pas d'exercer ses nouveaux dons. Les jeunes, de nos jours, avaient de grandes difficultés avec les règles morales de la Magie, c'était certain.

- Allan prend sa douche, ça t'intéresses ? Ca m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas encore endormi. Alicia dort, admirablement bien coiffée, elle m'étonnera toujours. Jill… Jill dort, mais je ne connais pas cet endroit. Eragon ronfle, la bouche grande ouverte. Très séduisant comme garçon, je l'ai toujours dit. Aleks … s'entraine à compter les cartes au Black Jack. Quelle noctambule ce type, il faudra se méfier. Nasuada travaille encore ! Par Vraël, quelle femme ! Je vais visualiser les gars des premières escadrilles d'accord.

- Fais attention, ils pourraient être morts, impossibles à visualiser et tu perdrais ton énergie jusqu'à mourir, le prévint gravement Tanja.

- J'ai confiance en mes hommes déclara t'il en véritable chef de guerre. Jared et Enriad vont bien semble t'il. Willem aussi. Tu voudrais avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un ?

- Regarde ce que fait Jormündur.

- Il, (Wolfang avala sa salive) par tous les dieux nains, il est blessé ! Mais il rit, cela n'a pas l'air trop grave. Hum, quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Murtagh_

- Mon amie Eleanor, qui est partie à Teirm, tu sais, la petite blonde aux yeux verts…

- Ah, oui, je me souviens. Allan lui a couru après quand nous étions plus jeunes… Elle dort et semble en pleine forme... Ah, et elle a terriblement grossi aussi, elle doit être enceinte … de l'horrible vieil homme qui dort à ses cotés.

- Ah ? Par Vraël, mais elle est à peine plus âgée que moi !

- Mais que veux-tu ! Si tu n'étais pas Dragonnière, je suis sur que Jormündur commencerai les allusions discrètes au mariage. Haha, s'exclama Wolfang, qu'est ce qu'on se marrait.

Tanja médita un instant les paroles de son frère, ou du moins fit semblant. Elle lui lança mollement un traversin à la figure puis les deux Vardens d'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Dans quelques heures, l'aube percerait, et les nuages du ciel d'Alagaesia se teinterait des trainées rougeâtres et orangées, semblables au sang et aux flammes qui menaçaient l'Empire de façon imminente.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : « Le Pacte » ou « la Nuit du Pacte », ou un truc dans le style. Reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16, Le Pacte Ivre

**Revival : Nouveau chapitre, les copains, avec un résumé en prime, car ça fait un bout de temps, encore une fois, que je n'ai rien posté !****& un petit lemon dans ce chapitre, vers la fin. Je préviens pour la forme, mais c'est vraiment rien de méchant. Vraiment vraiment rien. voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Disaclaimer : Fan fic autour du Cycle de l'Héritage de Mr, Christopher Paolini.**

**& une fois de plus, Merci Marie (L) ! **

Après s'être échappés non sans mal de l'Empire, Tanja et Zéphyr sont rejoints par Wolfang et Allan. Ensemble ils regagnent le sud de l'Alagaesia où Vardens et Surdans leur font un véritable triomphe. La jeune dragonnière fait alors la connaissance d'Eragon avec qui les liens ne sont que courtois. Lors du conseil où siègent désormais les dragonniers, les instances rebelles organisent une stratégie pour détourner les plans de l'empire. En effet, Galbatorix cherche à assiéger le Surda pendant l'hiver afin d'affamer les troupes rebelles. Les deux nations décident alors d'organiser une guérilla afin de décimer l'armée ennemie en attendant de réunir assez d'armes, de vivres et d'effectif pour une seconde bataille, décisive cette fois-ci. Alors que tout s'organise, Nasuada convoque les deux dragonniers pour une mission de la plus haute importance: le vol d'un vieux manuscrit dans la bibliothèque impériale, à Uru'baen. C'est finalement Tanja qui partira. Elle connaît le palais comme sa poche pour y avoir passé de longs mois lors de sa captivité.

* * *

Chapitre 16

**« Le Pacte Ivre »**

_« Quand deux feux violents se rencontrent, ils consument l'objet qui alimente leur furie. »_

_William Shakespeare_

Tanja se réveilla en sursaut, la transpiration suintant de son front halé. Un bref regard par la baie vitrée de la chambre restée ouverte la rassura. Il faisait encore nuit et les étoiles s'éteignaient une à une. Elle se leva en silence et décida de ne pas réveiller son frère. Malgré sa demande la veille au soir, la jeune femme ne souhaitait plus que Wolfang reste jusqu'à son départ. Elle était sûre de rentrer vivante, que son frère, quoique véritable inconscient, ne se tuerait pas, mais elle n'était guère à l'aise dans ces moments là, quand les regards se croisent, lourds de craintes, d'espoir et de sous entendus. Aussi, elle se lava rapidement, avala un verre de lait frais en s'étranglant à moitié puis saisit sa besace qui traînait sur le sofa immaculé et quitta l'appartement.

Quand elle arriva dans la cour, le jour naissait, l'aube donnant au ciel des airs incendiaires. D'un pas rapide, elle gagna une petite salle sans fenêtre où un palefrenier entreposait du matériel pour les chevaux surdans et vardens, et pénétra dans une seconde pièce soigneusement fermée à clé. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Zéphyr n'était pas un cheval, nom d'une corne d'Urgal galeux! Elle saisit à deux mains la selle de son dragon et songea qu'elle devrait sans doute la nettoyer un peu; puis sortit dans l'arrière cour où Zéphyr l'attendait, tous sens en alerte. Sans un mot elle le sella. Elle se souvenait encore du temps où Zéphyr considérait cette selle de cuir comme une véritable torture à cause de sa dragonnière incapable de le harnacher sans tordre une ou deux de ses solides et précieuses écailles vertes. Un flux chaud dans son esprit la fit frissonner. Zéphyr se souvenait lui aussi de cet épisode et remerciait insolemment le ciel pour cet enseignement si bénéfique. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent tout les deux, Angela se tenait au milieu de la cour, baignant dans la lumière matinale que ses cheveux sans couleur rendaient surnaturelle. Bien que d'une grande gentillesse, la sorcière avait toujours dégagé une aura étrange et fascinante qui faisait ressortir la timidité de Tanja.

- Bienvenue, élus des Dieux, dit-elle d'une voix presque chuchotante, mais néanmoins claire et distincte.

- Euh… bonjour, répondit Tanja légèrement hésitante. C'était là une appellation étrange qui la déstabilisa un peu. On l'appelait Dragonnière à longueur de journée ce qui était bien normal. Quelques surdans fanatiques la surnommaient même parfois Bénie-du-Ciel mais _Elus des Dieux_ … ça frôlait la blague.

_- Moi j'aime assez_, déclara Zéphyr dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Tanja leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, laissant entr'apercevoir à la sorcière la nature de son échange silencieux avec le dragon.

- Nasuada tient à te présenter ses salutations Dragonnière. Et t'espère Chance et réussite. Elle s'excuse également de ne pas être présente pour ton départ et me charge de t'apprendre que ton père sera très bientôt averti de ta mission.

- Je doute que ce soit d'une grande utilité, avoua Tanja. Je sais qu'il a une certaine confiance en moi mais il risque peut-être de s'inquiéter inutilement …

- A présent, prends ce sac de vivres. Il y en a juste assez pour toi et ton dragon pour votre temps de route jusqu'à Uru'baen. Il faudra, _si vous revenez_, vous débrouiller pour le retour.

Zéphyr et Tanja observèrent avec perplexité la besace de cuir que tenait la sorcière. Elle était semblable en tout point à celle qu'avait déjà attachée Tanja sur la selle de son dragon, et donc d'une taille relativement modeste. Comment Angela pouvait ignorer la quantité de nourriture qu'ingurgite un dragon en une semaine? Ou alors, peut être pensait-elle que Zéphyr allait jeûner pendant la durée du voyage? Les dragons en étaient capables après tout, mais véritable morfale, Zéphyr ne serait sans doute pas de cet avis. Ignorant leur réaction, Angela continua son monologue, usant des nuances de sa voix mystique.

Comme vous l'a au préalable enseigné Nasuada, le livre que vous devez vous approprier s'intitule « Un pont pour les Etoiles ». C'est un manuscrit à la couverture pourpre, sobre et abîmé qui semble aussi vieux que la lune ; et contrairement à son titre, il n'est pas rangé avec les divers livres d'astronomie dont recèle la bibliothèque impériale. Il me semble que tu as davantage de chances de le trouver dans des coins plus reculés de la bibliothèque, avec des ouvrages anciens et riches en formules puissantes et magie oubliée. J'aimerais que tu ne l'ouvres pas. Ce qu'il contient ne relève pas de juridiction, et Nasuada pense que tu accepteras cette requête. Je tiens aussi, Tanja, à ce que tu portes ce médaillon, et que tu ne t'en sépares sous aucun prétexte. Ne serait-ce pour te laver ou pour dormir. Il doit toujours être autour de ton cou.

La sorcière sans âge sorti de sa poche un écrin de bois blanc gravé d'inscriptions elfiques duquel elle sortit une longue chaîne d'argent. Au bout de cette dernière pendait délicatement un petit sablier qui semblait être de cristal et ne contenait strictement rien. Tanja se laissa mettre le bijou autour du cou, sous le regard curieux de Zéphyr. C'était un ouvrage aussi magnifique qu'étrange et tous deux savaient déjà qu'ils n'auraient de la bouche d'Angela aucune indication sur son utilisation ni même sa provenance. La vardenne devait juste le porter.

Après quelques recommandations de dernières minutes, Tanja et Zéphyr s'envolèrent enfin vers le soleil levant, laissant seule Angela au milieu de l'arrière-cour. Quelques calculs approximatifs les laissaient penser qu'ils arriveraient à Uru'baen dans un peu moins d'une semaine. S'ils ne s'arrêtaient qu'une fois par jour et que Tanja dormait en selle, ils atterriraient à la nuit tombée, et pourraient investir les lieux sans perdre un seul instant.

_- Drôle de femme, n'est-ce pas?_ demanda Zéphyr dans l'esprit de sa dragonnière sachant qu'elle aussi méditait sur l'échange à sens unique qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Oui, elle n'a pas changé pour deux sous, approuva la blonde pensivement. Elle avait l'air d'être bien renseignée sur le manuscrit, tu ne trouves pas? Je suis presque certaine qu'elle a vécu, à une période ou à une autre, au palais d'Uru'baen. Elle savait que les ouvrages impériaux sont rangés par catégorie et non par datation comme il se fait dans toutes les bibliothèques d'Alagaesia.

_- Arya semble être également au courant. Il est rare de voir Nasuada et Arya faire alliance avec Angela… même si elle a prouvé sa confiance envers le peuple varden, personne ne sait réellement qui elle est, et n'est près de le savoir. Je me demande vraiment quels secrets renferme ce livre pour que les deux magiciennes les plus puissantes présentes à Aberon veuillent le consulter… ou alors le cacher …_

- Peut-être regorge-t-il de techniques ancestrales de magie qui nous permettraient de gagner la guerre! spécula allégrement Tanja. Ou de tuer Galbatorix, ce qui s'est révélé pour l'instant chose totalement impossible… ou alors elles ont décidé de se pencher sur le sort de Murtagh et, estimant qu'un nouveau dragon dans nos rangs de serait pas de trop, elles pensent savoir comment briser les serments qui le retiennent prisonniers.

_- Tous considèrent Murtagh comme un traître Tanja. Il faut que tu te mettes cela dans la tête. Je pense que tes deux premières hypothèses sont davantage valables. Oui._

Les deux compagnons spéculèrent pendant un moment encore, puis mirent au point une stratégie d'infiltration. Si tout se passait comme ils le prévoyaient, Tanja récupérerait le livre au palais puis gagnerait la ville où elle pensait rester méconnaissable. Elle causerait davantage d'animation pour que les espions d'Ambor, si vivants et loyaux ils étaient, se manifestent ; puis rentrerait au Surda, mission acquittée. Cela ne devrait guère leur prendre plus de trois à quatre semaines au grand maximum. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils rentreraient, à la mi-automne, toutes les troupes de guérilleros vardennes et surdannes seraient déjà en action dans les montagnes et à la frontière. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à les rejoindre et à parfaire les stratégies de combats.

La semaine de vol passa rapidement. Tanja s'était emmitouflée dans d'épais gilets de cuir et de laine et un gros bonnet beige lui couvrait la tête et les oreilles, lui permettant de pas avoir à souffrir de l'air froid et du vent glacial quand, la journée, pour échapper aux regards, Zéphyr volait au-dessus des nuages. La besace que leur avait donnée Angela était également une pure merveille. Elle contenait une quinzaine de paquets emballés dans d'épaisses feuilles d'arbres qui contenait une poudre grisâtre plus nourrissante qu'un bœuf entier; aussi ils arrivèrent selon les délais calculés, soit six jours et cinq nuits après leur départ; et leur stock de vivres était totalement écoulé.

Uru'baen n'était que faiblement éclairé et le ciel nuageux, dérobant ainsi la lune, jouait en leur faveur. Zéphyr se rapprocha du sol et ralentit légèrement l'allure pour permettre à sa dragonnière de se changer. Des le début des leçons de vol, Tanja n'avait jamais eu de problème d'équilibre. Ainsi, elle revêtit avec aisance pantalon et veste de cuir noir destinés à la rendre plus invisible que jamais dans la pénombre des couloirs du palais, puis chaussa ses bottes d'un cuir aussi sombre que le reste de sa n'étaient plus qu'à cinq minutes de survoler la ville. La jeune femme rajouta quelques gadgets qui lui semblaient utiles dans sa besace, et la passa autour de son cou, ainsi qu'un grappin et quelques mètres de cordes. Après une ultime vérification de ces armes – deux épées et une dague à la taille, ainsi qu'un poignard à la cheville, elle se remit correctement en selle et se concentra.

_- Nous arrivons Tan'. Je serai dans ce petit bois, à un kilomètre au sud. Tu es prête?_

- Tout est en ordre.

_C'est bien le meilleur moyen de rentrer dans l'enceinte du palais? _

- Ca va marcher Zéphyr! Il n'y a aucun doute. Et si quelqu'un te voit, il pensera juste que c'est Thorn qui vole juste un peu haut. Allons-y, dépose-moi sur ce toit pentu, juste là. C'est l'aile est-supérieure; j'arriverai sans mal à la bibliothèque.

_- Atra du evariya ono varda, Tanja, Dröttingu Shur'tugal__, _murmura Zéphyr dans l'esprit de sa dragonnière.

Tanja n'aimait guère l'ancien langage pour parler de façon quotidienne Elle le maîtrisait maintenant de façon tout à fait respectable mais ne l'employait que pour user de la magie. Les mots de cette langue avaient un pouvoir si grand qu'il en devenait malsain. La petite Elva en avait fait les frais et Tanja ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il y ait un second accident, même anodin. Elle répondit cependant à son dragon, sachant que c'était sa langue native et que cela lui ferait plaisir.

- « Eka elrun ono, Zéphyr-vodhr. »

Zéphyr se rapprocha de l'endroit que Tanja lui avait indiqué, et elle sauta sur les tuiles, aussi invisible que les ombres. La jeune dragonnière regarda son dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel d'encre. De son promontoire, elle avait vue sur la grande cour – déserte – où elle s'était battu une saison plus tôt avec Murtagh ainsi que quelques rues de la ville. Une bande de soûlards y traînaient, trop occupés par la bouteille pour lever les yeux vers le ciel et voir une silhouette se découper dans la nuit noire. Elle trottina sur l'arrête du toit jusqu'à son bout avec agilité, puis se laissa glisser le long de la pente pour atterrir dans la gouttière qui, tous Dieux soient loués, ne céda pas. La bibliothèque se trouvait au cœur du palais et pour s'y rendre, elle traversa une bonne dizaine de toits et sauta deux ou trois fois au dessus du vide. Les quelques soldats qui étaient de garde cette nuit là ne virent rien, absorbés par leurs parties de cartes. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Quand elle arriva sur le toit beaucoup plus pentu qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé du bâtiment qui abritait la bibliothèque, elle coinça solidement son grappin dans la gouttière puis déroula la corde le long du mur de pierre. Grâce aux épaisses bandes de tissus blanches qui entouraient ses doigts pour l'empêcher de se brûler la peau avec le contact rugueux de la corde, la descente fut sans encombre.

- Pour l'instant tout va bien, Zéphyr. On entre comme dans un moulin ici.

Le dragon ne répondit pas mais la jeune femme sentait sa présence dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il suivait le moindre de ses gestes, prêt à intervenir selon ses possibilités. En atterrissant sur la place de la ville pour y détruire l'estrade qui s'y construisait par exemple. Cela mobiliserait assez l'attention des habitants et de bon nombre de soldats pour permettre à Tanja de s'éclipser en douceur.

Tanja entra sans difficulté par une fenêtre. Elle savait exactement où elle se trouvait, il fallait juste qu'elle passe devant l'une des salles des gardes, quelques couloirs plus loin. Cela pouvait ce monter assez éprouvant – c'était devant cette même salle que des soldats l'avaient agressée quelques mois auparavant - mais elle était plus en forme que jamais et ne ferait sans doute qu'une bouchée de ces mercenaires fourvoyés. Elle réajusta les épées à sa taille et releva ses cheveux blonds en une haute queue de cheval. Aussi silencieuse que le loup, elle traversa sans peine les trois couloirs déserts et s'approcha de la salle des gardes. Elle se colla contre la paroi froide à droite de l'entrée et s'autorisa un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Assis à une table, trois impériaux parlaient à voix basse tandis qu'un quatrième regardait par la fenêtre. Ils semblaient attendre la relève et étaient armés mais leurs mains reposaient sur la table et le temps qu'ils réagissent, elle les aurait tués. La grosse cloche d'alerte était également trop loin pour que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de l'atteindre. Après avoir évalué les risques de cette attaque éclair, Tanja s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction. Elle allait porter un nouveau coup, aussi infime soit-il, à l'Empire, et cela lui faisait du bien. Invisible dans la pénombre, elle s'avança encore et se prépara à bondir. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et ses muscles se tendre, prêts à l'action. Enfin, elle bondit dans la petite pièce et dégaina brusquement ses deux épées, une lueur dansante animant son regard. Les soldats la regardèrent surpris et avant qu'ils n'esquissent le moindre mouvement de défense, Tanja transperça le torse de deux de ses adversaires. Les deux soldats survivants se levèrent brutalement et la dévisagèrent avec stupeur, avant de sortir leurs courtes lames. Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'agir, Tanja sauta sur la table et s'avança vers eux, le visage dénué de toute expression. Elle croisa un instant le fer avec le troisième solda avant de le tuer d'un coup de lame dans la jugulaire. Le corps resta un instant debout, se vidant de son sang avec violence, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en éclaboussant copieusement le dernier garde. Dégoûté, il recula de quelques pas mais conserva néanmoins son sang froid. Il regarda quelques instants la grosse cloche de bronze quelques pieds plus loin, puis dévisagea enfin la jeune femme.

- La Vardenne … murmura-t-il la voix légèrement enrouée, après avoir reconnu l'adolescente.

Tanja ne répondit pas et s'avança vers l'homme d'une rapidité déconcertante. Il para quelques de ses coups mais sans succès: la lame de la dragonnière vint se glisser sur sa gorge.

- Tant pis remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Et elle enfonça avec violence le tranchant de son épée dans la gorge du soldat, et sentit les artères se rompre les unes après les autres sous la pression de son arme. Du sang éclaboussa le sol, le corps roula sous la table.

- Dégueu … murmura Tanja pour elle-même.

Elle devait bien admettre que tuer l'ennemi était parfois une bonne manière de se défouler - son éthique tremblait à la formulation de cette pensée - mais la violence laissait toujours de sacrés traces de sang qu'il était parfois compliqué de faire disparaître. Elle fit rouler les corps dans un placard voisin avant de nettoyer l'hémoglobine des dalles de la salle des gardes à l'aide d'une formule en ancien langage. Puis elle quitta l'endroit désormais désert et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe obscur des couloirs du palais. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, elle semblait seule. Durant sa convalescence, au début de sa captivité, elle avait souvent fréquenté la bibliothèque; cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait exactement dans cette aile du palais. Des appartements abandonnés au règne des insectes sans doute. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Tanja arriva enfin. Une immense double porte de bois massif, délicatement ouvragée la surplombait. Gravées à même le chêne, des lianes de lierre elfique étaient gravés sur l'un des battants de la porte, rehaussées par des cristaux rosés. La jeune vardenne se trouva soudainement angoissée. Elle chassa cependant son appréhension en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Matérialisant un plan en trois dimensions dans son esprit, elle réfléchit un instant où le livre avait le plus de probabilités de se trouver. D'après Angela, dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque; ce qui au palais, signifiait en son cœur. La bibliothèque impériale était une pièce circulaire. Les rayonnages couraient le longs des murs, de colonnes en colonnes, sous forme de gigantesque spirale, avec certaines issues de temps à autres. En d'autres mots, il y avait derrière cette porte, un véritable labyrinthe.

Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas totalement à l'inconnu, Tanja posa résolument la main sur la poignée de cuivre et la tourna délicatement. Cependant rien ne se passa. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, perplexe. La porte était trop lourde. Elle dut la pousser à deux mains et prendre appui sur ses pieds à de nombreuses reprises pour enfin réussir à l'entrouvrir et se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous si stupides dans ce palais. Il fallait se ruiner le dos pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Puis elle frissonna un bref instant en se souvenant avec quelle facilité Murtagh avait ouvert l'un des battants, un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait un livre sur l'ancien langage.

La bibliothèque impériale était sans aucun doute la plus grande et la plus belle que Tanja avait fréquenté. Même dans l'obscurité, elle restait hypnotisée par la hauteur des rayonnages qui parcouraient les murs à perte de vue. Les livres semblaient aussi nombreux que les étoiles. Par magie, elle fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière qui flotta dans les airs à quelques pieds d'elle. Le halo rougeâtre lui permettait d'élargir considérablement son champ de vision; mais désormais, seule son ouïe pourrait l'avertir d'un quelconque danger. Elle avança de quelques pas, la main sur la ceinture, de façon à pouvoir dégainer son épée au moindre bruit suspect. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le silence lourd, pourtant loin d'être complet: le parquet grinçait sans raison, et les livres semblaient respirer. A plusieurs reprises, Tanja sentit un léger souffle passer sur son visage et elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait bien refermé la porte.

Elle suivit rapidement le chemin labyrinthique pendant une dizaine de minute avant d'enfin ralentir l'allure. Elle arrivait dans les profondeurs de la pièce. De plus en plus de propositions de passages s'ouvraient à elle, et désormais, une sorte de brume blanchâtre semblait flotter à environ un mètre du sol. Les livres étaient de plus en plus abîmés, et la moitié de leurs titres étaient illisibles, effacés par les âges. Enfin, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait que c'était ici qu'il fallait chercher. Que le manuscrit était quelque part dans ces hauts rayonnages qui s'élevaient haut dans la coupole. Légèrement découragée par la grandeur de la tâche interminable qui s'offrait à elle, Tanja leva les yeux vers le haut et découvrit l'origine de cette mystérieuse brume argentée, qui teintait l'atmosphère d'irréel. La coupole était de cuivre, mais à son point culminant, un rond de verre laissait pénétrer la lumière de la Lune.

Après quelques instants de méditation; la dragonnière vardenne souffla bruyamment puis se mit au travail. On devait sans doute être au milieu de la nuit et l'aube ne se montrerait pas avant de nombreuses heures. Un par un, elle tirait les livres aux couvertures pourpres et abîmées et en feuilletait les premières pages afin de trouver le titre. Il était possible qu'Angela se soit trompée et que l'ouvrage ait une couverture bleue nuit et se trouve avec les traités d'astronomie, mais elle avait confiance en la sorcière. Aussi, pendant des heures, elle arpenta les rayonnages dans toutes leur hauteur, grimpant avec agilité sur l'énorme échelle de cuivre qui glissait le long des étagères. Enfin, elle mit la main sur un ouvrage énorme, dont la tranche était complètement effacée. Elle était d'un violet passé allant vers le rouge, mais Tanja ne souhaitait pas se faire de faux espoirs; comme les cent fois précédentes où elle avait mit la main sur un livre dont les caractéristiques correspondaient à celle précédemment énoncées par la sorcière. Elle le tira difficilement et le posa en équilibre sur ces genoux. La couverture était vierge, complètement usée par endroit. Les seuls vestiges de ces dorures d'antan étaient une petite étoile d'argent, dans le coin inférieur. Elle ouvrit avec précaution et lut la page de présentation. Dans une écriture liée et pleine de fioritures s'inscrivait les caractères « Un Pont pour les Etoiles, Traité de magie astrale ».

Satisfaite, Tanja se relâcha. Son pied dérapa et elle glissa de l'échelle pour mollement s'écraser deux mètres plus bas. L'épais manuscrit lui tomba sur le poignet, le brisant sur le coup. Elle poussa un gémissement et se releva en grommelant.

- La cruche, murmura-t-elle.

Le dragon s'esclaffa et Tanja murmura quelques mots en ancien langage pour réduire la fracture. Un instant plus tard, elle était indemne. Elle leva la tête pour observer le trou dans la rangée. L'absence du livre ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue, mais d'un autre côté, qui viendrait jusque là? Elle ouvrit sa besace et le souleva du sol pour le glisser à l'intérieur. Cependant, elle hésita un instant. La curiosité et l'envie de savoir pourquoi on l'avait envoyé ici la rongeait. De plus, l'interdiction d'Angela ne faisait que l'attiser davantage. Elle toucha le livre du bout des doigts en réfléchissant. L'avertissement de la sorcière était peut-être un test; peut-être qu'ils évaluaient sa loyauté vis-à-vis des ordres. Ou peut-être que ce livre contenait des secrets trop grands pour la dragonnière qu'elle était. Elle tiqua. C'était ridicule. Rageusement, elle glissa l'énorme manuscrit dans sa besace et regagna la porte au pas de course. Si elle souhaitait le consulter, juste quelques paragraphes, elle le ferait bien assez tôt. Elle ouvrit difficilement la porte, regarda d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir glacial puis ferma définitivement la porte de la bibliothèque impériale.

Elle avait accomplit la première partie de sa mission sans encombre, tout était parfait, même si elle y avait passé deux heures. Le cœur léger et le pas silencieux, elle refit le chemin dans le sens inverse, qui d'ailleurs lui parut beaucoup plus rapide. Elle évoluait dans les couloirs avec cependant une grande prudence. A tout moment durant ses recherches, on avait pu découvrir les corps des soldats de la salle des gardes et à l'instant même, il était envisageable que tout le château soit à sa recherche. Ou plutôt à la recherche du tueur. Comment pourraient-ils découvrit que c'était elle qui avait tué quatre soldats, à mille lieues de la chambre de Galbatorix?

- Mais pas si loin de celle de Murtagh … réalisa la jeune femme à voix basse.

Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans cette aile du château ! Enfin plutôt dans l'aile voisine. Murtagh devait, s'il était là ce soir et non en sanglante croisade, se trouver dans un rayon de dix minutes. Elle sentit la réticence de Zéphyr à ces pensées formulées tout haut mais ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Voilà bien longtemps que ces ressentiments pour le dragonnier parjure étaient confus dans son esprit. Après avoir éprouvé une haine violente pour le fils de Morzan, Tanja avait peu à peu appris à le connaître et entre les deux jeunes gens était née une sorte d'amitié basée sur le défi et l'opportunisme; chacun se servant de l'autre pour ses propres besoins sociaux. Tanja ne pouvais nier qu'elle éprouvait pour Murtagh une irrémédiable attirance physique, et le fait que le garçon se servait de cela pour la provoquer et la manipuler l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle était consciente que Murtagh était enchaîné par Galbatorix, corps et âme au service de l'Empire, mais il faisait preuve d'une cruauté gratuite qui la refroidissait franchement. L'état déplorable d'Eragon et son visage défiguré lui traversa l'esprit. Puis elle se souvint d'Allan, à qui la dague plantée dans son thorax avait bien failli être fatale. Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Elle hésitait. Quitter directement le palais et gagner une auberge misérable du centre ville étaient sans doute les meilleures choses à faire mais elle souhaitait affronter le parjure une dernière fois avant de le trouver sur un champ de bataille où là, elle et lui seraient sans pitié. L'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive réellement, elle avait ralenti l'allure. Après tout, l'aube était encore loin, et elle se sentait assez forte pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans dommage si les choses tournaient mal … Aussi arrogant que cela pouvait paraître, Tanja avait désormais confiance en ses nouvelles capacités. Pendant longtemps elle avait vacillé, handicapée par une trop grande faiblesse due a un manque certain d'énergie et d'endurance. Pourtant, dès son retour chez les siens, elle avait manifesté un pouvoir et une force considérable que ce soit à l'escrime ou en sciences magiques. Les formules lui venaient sans qu'elle ne cherche vraiment les mots et la magie se manifestait au fond de son corps selon le besoin, sans qu'elle ne cherche à l'invoquer. Elle était maintenant plus agile à l'épée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et se sentait prête pour n'importe quel combat. Après tout, elle avait été formée par les meilleurs dragonniers d'Alagaesia, aussi vils qu'ils soient et elle ne serait jamais seule. Avec Zéphyr, tout était envisageable et cela avait été prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Forte de ses dernières pensées, elle se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers les appartements du jeune parjure, ses yeux bleus brillant d'insolence.

Murtagh avait toujours été soucieux de la sécurité de ses appartements et il avait infligé à sa porte sans poignée de nombreux sortilège la rendant impossible à ouvrir de l'extérieur. Aussi, Tanja entra dans une pièce voisine de quelques portes et sortit par la fenêtre. Les pierres étaient un peu glissantes – la rosée sans doute - mais elle atteignit sans problème la longue fenêtre de Murtagh seulement masquée d'un long voile blanchâtre. La jeune femme resta un instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, debout et immobile, et parcourut la pièce d'un regard alerte. Rien ou presque n'avait réellement changé. Armes, vêtements, livres et parchemins traînaient dans le même désordre sur le parquet un peu abîmé mais néanmoins cirée et l'immense lit aux draps de soie trônait toujours face à la fenêtre. La salle était déserte, mais le bruit de l'eau qui coulait émanant de la pièce voisine indiquait une présence toute proche: Murtagh prenait sa douche. Tanja décrocha la dague de sa ceinture et bondit silencieusement sur le sol, se réceptionnant de sa main libre. Elle était cinglée d'agir comme cela. Avec la surprise, il pourrait lui lancer un sort mortel que son esprit pas assez fort ne pourrait contrer et elle mourrait. Mais elle avait une certaine confiance en lui, comme en la suite des événements. Elle s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir recouvert d'un plaid de fourrure face à la porte de la salle d'eau et posa ses pieds sur un tabouret légèrement surélevé. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, aussi silencieuse que les ombres et Murtagh ne sembla pas remarquer la présence d'un intrus. Elle attendit ainsi quelques minutes, jouant négligemment avec sa dague. Puis l'eau s'arrêta enfin de couler et quelques bruits étranges et frottements plus tard il déboula dans la chambre, se séchant les cheveux d'une épaisse serviette beige. Une seconde masquait sa nudité, dévoilant cependant un torse musculeux aussi blanc que neige malgré la chaleur qui était tombait sur l'Alagaesia durant l'été précédent. Tanja laissa échapper un sourire à la vue du Parjure qui était, étrangement, toujours inconscient de sa présence.

- Bonsoir, mon cher, laissa échapper Tanja d'une voix fière et insolente.

Murtagh releva brusquement la tête et la contempla avec surprise. Cependant, l'étonnement qui teinta ses yeux clairs ne dura qu'un instant et fut bien vite remplacé par l'assurance moqueuse qui caractérisait habituellement son regard.

- Tanja de Troïl! s'exclama-t-il un sourire en coin. Tiens donc! Et que me vaut cet honneur? J'ai bien cru qu'Uru'baen te terrifiait trop pour que tu n'oses y remettre les pieds.

- Et bien on dirait que tu te méprenais... Tu n'es plus aussi attentif qu'auparavant, Murtagh. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de ta douche et j'ai sérieusement songé à casser quelque chose, histoire d'attirer ton attention.

- Les temps changent, Dragonnière, et je protège mon esprit autant que possible, n'est-ce pas? Alors? Que préparent les Vardens? Eragon est-il rentré vivant de sa petite escapade, ou est-il resté dans l'espace temps où l'avait envoyé sa dragonne? demanda-t-il d'un sourire carnassier.

- Ton frère se porte bien, rassure-toi.

- Il me tarde de le voir, alors…

Tanja détourna les yeux et le Parjure enfila un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne prit la peine de boutonner. Cela le surprenait de trouver la dragonnière vardenne ici. C'était loin de lui déplaire mais il se demandait ce qui se tramait en terre vardenne pour que l'on envoie l'un, ou plutôt _le_ meilleur élément qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, à Uru'baen où grouillait l'ennemi. Cependant, il avait sûrement encore une heure ou deux pour le découvrir. L'aube était encore loin, et la jeune femme avait trop de choses à régler. Mais souhaitait-t-il vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était ici? Tanja avait changé remarqua-t-il. Ses cheveux étaient plus blonds que jamais et ses yeux brillaient de force et de colère. Son visage halé trahissait toujours son jeune âge mais ses traits durs montraient son expérience et les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées depuis tout ce temps. Il avait en face de lui une adversaire de taille et était loin de la sous-estimer.

- Tu manques beaucoup à Galbatorix, tu sais?

Tanja éclata d'un rire las.

- Haha, je me doute oui. Rassure-toi cependant, je pense bien lui laisser un petit souvenir avant de partir… Et de ton côté, quels sont les projets de l'Empire? Les nains disent avoir vu Thorn survoler les Beors… Ca à l'air très excitant d'être dragonnier de l'Empire! ironisa la Vardenne.

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais le soupçonner, dit-il avec hargne. L'Empereur prévoit de vous exterminer d'ici peu de temps. Je te suggère de t'entraîner durement ou alors de rejoindre dès maintenant mes côtés.

Murtagh sourit en voyant le haussement de sourcil de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête au-dessus de son visage de façon à la surplomber de tout son corps.

- Nous approchons du dénouement, Tanja. Et ça me peinerait que tu sois dans le camp des perdants.

- L'Empire est beaucoup trop confiant, répliqua-t-elle en regardant le garçon dans les yeux. Et c'est là sa principale faiblesse. Voit comme ses armées ont été mises en déroute lors de la bataille des plaines brûlantes. Nous regorgeons de richesses que Galbatorix n'imaginerait même pas. ce n'est pas quelques Kulls de plus dans les troupes impériales qui nous feront tomber.

Elle se leva brutalement et rangea sa dague dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture. Une légère brise entra dans la chambre et éteignit une bougie, laissant les deux dragonniers dans une semi-pénombre. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu me fais confiance? demanda Murtagh d'une voix grave et basse, presque en murmurant.

- Non, mentit-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici alors? Tu sais que je pourrais facilement te tuer si j'en avais envie, ou si… on me l'ordonnait, continua le jeune parjure sans quitter Tanja du regard

- J'ai confiance en moi, c'est tout.

Murtagh laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il leva doucement sa main vers son visage et lui glissa une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

- Tu as tué, ce soir…

- Peut-être, répondit Tanja d'une voix plus douce.

- Et où sont-ils? interrogea le garçon, inquisiteur

- Dans un placard de la salle des gardes, à un sept minutes de marche rapide d'ici …

Désormais, Murtagh jouait négligemment avec une des mèches miels de la jeune femme et il rapprocha encore son visage de quelques centimètres.

- Je pourrais te dénoncer …

- Tu ne le feras pas, sourit Tanja à pleine dents sans pour autant s'écarter du dragonnier.

- Ah bon? s'étonna ce dernier; Et pourquoi donc?

- Tu me veux pour toi tout seul, répondit-elle simplement.

- Insolente. Tu as trop fréquenté ton frère.

- Il dit la même chose de toi.

- Alors? Qui crois-tu?

- Va savoir… murmura la jeune vardenne

Murtagh avança délicatement sa bouche du visage de Tanja et pinça d'abord doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec les siennes, puis encore, avec davantage de vigueur cette fois ci.

- Voyons ça … murmura-t-il avant d'enlever la ceinture de la jeune femme à laquelle pendaient ses armes, et de la jeter au loin.

- Ce n'est pas ça que tu dois craindre ce soir, dit-elle d'un sourire innocent.

Et elle glissa sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer de nouveau vers elle et scella ses lèvres au siennes. D'autorité, il nicha ses mains au creux de ses reins pour y déposer de légères caresses. Si la chaleur du corps du dragonnier apaisa un peu la tension qui avait tenu en alerte les sens de Tanja depuis le début de la soirée, son cœur accéléra encore. Murtagh sembla l'entendre car il approcha sa main et la posa sur son sein gauche quelques instants. Il sourit en sentant les battements rapides et réguliers dans sa paume.

- Intéressant, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme.

Elle appuya davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes et laissa courir ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, pour finalement aller les loger sous sa chemise, dans le bas d'un dos encore humide. Murtagh frissonna et emprisonna les lèvres de la vardenne avec davantage de vigueur. Puis brutalement, il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur mitoyen du lit. La jeune femme grimaça et enfonça ses ongles inexistants dans la peau du dos du garçon.

- Fais gaffe, râla-t-elle en se dégageant légèrement.

Murtagh lui saisit les poignets pour les coincer contre la pierre rêche, juste au dessus de sa tête.

- Tiens-toi tranquille…, souffla-t-il.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de la jeune femme et tâcha de la faire sienne, parcourant de ses lèvres carmins chaque courbe de cette peau tannée par le soleil. Ses mains lâchèrent leur proie pour retrouver le chemin des hanches de la vardenne tandis que les siennes, à elle, se glissaient par sa chemise entre ouverte et épousaient de la paume, le torse pâle et puissant du garçon. Tanja s'y abandonna, frémissante. Ses sens étaient à fleurs de peau et chaque caresse, chaque baiser rendait son corps encore plus brûlant. Son épiderme n'avait jamais était aussi sensible. Tout contact de la part du garçon sur sa peau ivre la rendait plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle effleura ses reins du bout des doigts, arrachant un léger soupir à l'autre.

- Il est temps de reprendre la danse là où nous l'avions arrêtée je crois … souffla le dragonnier en relevant la tête.

Tanja croisa son regard interrogateur. Elle effleura sa nuque et acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Murtagh se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa, plus doucement cette fois. Le contact des lèvres rêches du garçon sur les siennes la fit frémir d'excitation. Il glissa ses mains le long de sa taille et enleva délicatement la tunique de soie sombre et travaillée de la jeune femme. Au contact des mains de Murtagh sur sa taille nue, Tanja laissa échapper un petit soupir qui fit rire le garçon. Il fit glisser le pantalon de cuir noir sur ses hanches, lequel tomba sur le sol sans mal, et regagna des lèvres la bouche tremblante de la Vardenne. Du bout des doigts, il parcouru son dos presque nu, s'arrêtant à la naissance des fesses. Tanja s'abandonna à lui. Elle l'attira à son tour, le débarrassant de sa chemise; puis s'appliqua à enlever sa longue ceinture de cuir. Elle taquina un instant son bas ventre avant de frôler des doigts la longue cicatrice du dragonnier. Une caresse plus lente que les autres le long de son échine fit frissonner l'ensemble de son corps. Sans la quitter des lèvres, il saisit la jeune femme d'une poigne douce mais ferme, la décala de quelques bons pieds et la fit basculer dans l'immense lit aux draps blancs immaculés. Tanja s'érafla au passage une bonne partie du dos contre la pierre mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle savait que l'instant d'après, cela deviendrait Plaisir sous les mains de Murtagh. Au-dessus d'elle, il la dominait complètement. Un léger sourire en coin barra son visage, auquel Tanja répondit par un sourire éclatant.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire, hein … dit Murtagh d'une voix rauque.

La jeune Vardenne éclata de rire et se redressa brusquement de manière à renverser Murtagh sur le dos. Elle le débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon puis se mit à cheval sur son torse, les mains de chaque coôté de sa tête.

- C'est la plus belle manière de montrer ses dents à son adversaire, non? dit-elle la voix haletante.

- Alors …Laisse-moi goûter … à tes canines, répondit le garçon dans un souffle

Murtagh fit basculer Tanja sur le dos et l'embrassa ardemment. Puis les caresses devinrent de plus en plus pressées et leur respiration de plus en plus haletante. Quand Murtagh entra en elle, Tanja crut mourir. Ses sens explosaient les uns après les autres. Ces mains sur sa peau étaient les siennes comme les siennes. Chaque contact était ardent et démultiplié. Son esprit était assaillit de mille émotions que nulle force ne pouvait retenir.

- Ton corps pour mon âme ... murmura Murtagh d'une voix tremblante.

Tanja était brulante. Son corps était ivre du feu et ne pourrait s'éteindre qu'un peu plus proche de Lui, de Murtagh. Elle chercha ses lèvres de son corps puis tomba dans une semi transe. La chair était reine. Elle gouvernait chacun de ses sens, de ses actes et de ses pensées. Soudain, son esprit se brisa, pour ne faire qu'un avec celui du Parjure. Au plaisir que lui offrait le corps de Murtagh vint s'ajouter une vague de sentiments plus intenses et brulants les uns que les autres ; une foule d'images troubles et d'émotions floues qui se noyaient dans leurs êtres, dans l'un et dans l'autre. Elle sentait le cœur du dragonnier battre dans sa poitrine comme si c'était la sienne, elle sentait l'esprit complexe du dragon de sang comme si il était sien. Durant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et dans leurs yeux brillaient des flammes de rage et d'abandon. Ils savaient que bientôt, ils se battraient au corps à corps, la mort dans le sang, et ils faisaient ça encore plus fort.

Puis Tanja s'arracha à l'étreinte du parjure et roula sur le dos, son ventre se gonflant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux et tâcha de reprendre sa respiration. Quand elle les rouvrit, Murtagh l'observait, sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se mit sur le ventre et le fixa en faisait mine d'être agacée.

- Tu n'es pas venue pour rien, hun ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, mais encore un peu essoufflé.

- Oui, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas te tuer la dernière fois.

Murtagh tiqua et une lueur de colère anima ses yeux bleus.

- Tu n'aurais pas le cran de me tuer. Tu te viderais de toutes larmes avant.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi, Parjure.

- Je te retourne _le compliment_, chérie.

Tanja se leva et s'installa à cheval sur le bas ventre de Murtagh. Elle balada distraitement ses doigts sur son torse, en pensant à ce qui s'était passé, là, quand ils faisaient l'amour. Tanja chercha le regard de Murtagh, lequel attendit qu'elle parle.

- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as senti …

- Ah, ce truc… étrange à un moment ? Oui.

- A chaque fois ?

Murtagh éclata de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête Tanja de Troïl ! Non, c'était la première fois que je sentais une fille de manière si intense. Un truc de dragonnier, sans doute.

- Bizarre, murmura Tanja pensivement.

Puis Tanja sorti de ses pensées et montra une nouvelle fois ses canines au parjure.

- Alors mon cher, quels sont tes projets dans les prochains jours ? Dans le sens « servitude de l'empire », je parle.

- Bruler quelques villages trop proches des frontières surdannes, vérifier que les routes menant aux Beors sont bien surveillés, profiter des joies du carnaval avec quelques courtisanes et liquider tout les agents vardens et surdans que je croise. Toi, y compris.

- Pour ça, je te quitterais avant, mon amour.

- J'espère bien. Nous n'en n'avons pas totalement fini, toi et moi.

Sur ces mots, il attira Tanja contre lui.

* * *

**REVIEWWSSSS ? **


	17. Chapter 17, L'Echiquier

**Disaclaimer : FAN Fic évidement basé sur Eragon et Compagnie, de Christopher Paolini. **

**Et après des mois et des mois d'absence, Grand Chapitre, trés rapidement suivit d'un autre :)**

**Dans les chapitres précédents ****: Après s'être échappés de l'Empire où ils étaient retenus prisonniers, Tanja et Zéphyr, rejoint par Wolfang et Allan, regagnent Aberon, où Surdans et Vardens les attendent impatiemment. Tanja rencontre alors Eragon, et malgré une communication parfois houleuse, tout deux arrivent à servir les Vardens comme il se doit. Tandis qu'une guérilla s'organise afin de déjouer les plans de l'Empire – Galbatorix cherche à assiéger le Surda pour l'affaiblir durant l'Hiver, Tanja est envoyée en mission secrète à Uru'baen par Nasuada. Tanja, connaissant le palais comme sa poche, s'acquitte évidement parfaitement de sa mission : trouver un livre dans la bibliothèque royale qui sera primordiale pour la suite des événements. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de gagner les appartements de Murtagh dans l'espoir de régler ses comptes avec le Parjure. Toutes fois, elle finit la nuit dans ses bras. Durant ce temps, Wolfang, Allan et Aleks sont partis traquer les dangereux convois de l'Empire dans les Beors accompagnées par les meilleurs guerriers que la Nation Vardenne possède.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17

**L'Échiquier**

_«La Gloire et la Curiosité sont les deux fléaux de notre âme. »_

_Michel de Montaigne_

Une soudaine rafale de vent réveilla Wolfang de Troïl en sursaut. Il se leva brutalement et mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était : une petite clairière perdue au cœur de la sylve des montagnes de Beors. Le jeune varden se laissa de nouveau retomber sur le sol recouvert d'aiguilles de pin et contempla le ciel qui se teintait des couleurs incendiaires de l'aube. Le soleil se levait doucement, mais Wolfang savait que bientôt le brouillard quitterait de nouveau la terre, plongeant la forêt dans une opacité inquiétante mais néanmoins propice à leurs actions. Depuis une semaine déjà, lui et neuf autres hommes progressaient dans les montagnes, aussi invisibles que les Ombres. Chargés de faire disparaitre les escadrilles ennemies qui semblaient être les plus dangereuses pour leur cause, ils évoluaient au fil des vals et cols, armes au poing, haine au cœur. Nul n'était conscient de leur présence, pas même les bêtes sauvages qui devaient sans doute hanter ces lieux. Ils agissaient tel des fantômes, fondant sur leurs proies, les tuant en silence, d'un coup de lame propre et précis. Nul ne leur résistait. Ni le soldat trop téméraire, ni l'inconscient sans peur, ni même le Kull le plus féroce. Les dix Vardens traquaient l'Empire sans relâche et le tuer sans scrupule.

-Déjà réveillé, petit ? interrogea soudainement une voix grave, brisant de ce fait le silence de la clairière.

Wolfang se releva d'un bond et chercha son interlocuteur. C'était Tiar qui veillait près des braises. Le garçon blond s'approcha de son supérieur, le salua puis s'assit à ses cotés.

- Roran a aperçu un groupe de quinze soldats et trois Kulls au Nord, dit Wolfang, songeur. Ils ont avec eux un convoi de nourriture énorme.

- Je sais, répondit le vieil homme sans quitter les braises rougeoyantes des yeux.

- Que faisons-nous ? On les suit pour savoir où ils vont ? Ou, nous les tuons tout de suite ?

- Deuxième option, Wolfang. Nous savons déjà où ils vont. Je m'interroge juste sur ce que nous allons faire de cette nourriture. Il serait plus judicieux de la bruler, mais tant de gâchis avant un hiver rigoureux qui s'annonce dur pour les Surdans, comme pour notre peuple, me brise le cœur.

- Nous ne pouvons pas essayer de trouver l'un des nôtres, dans l'une des escadrilles de Jormündur ? Il serait suicidaire de nous séparer, mais si nous pouvions demander à quelques hommes de ramener cette charrette de vivres à la frontière surdanne…

- Une semaine par les temps qui court est aussi une entreprise suicidaire, Petit. Les Vardens, aussi courageux soient-ils, ne sont pas tous des guerriers hors pairs, bien que leurs compétences surpassent de loin les petits mercenaires de l'Empire. Nous manquons d'effectif et trois guerriers de nos rangs ne feraient pas le poids contre cinq Kull. Quoi qu'avec Eragon …

- Il me semble que Nasuada l'a envoyé en mission à Farthen Dhur. Pour voir où les choses en sont.

- Ah, s'exclama Tiar pensivement. J'oubliais. Et ta sœur ?

- En mission également. A Uru'baen. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à renter. Dans une semaine ou deux, tout au plus.

- Tanja est en mission à Uru'baen ? Par Vraël, mais Nasuada est – elle devenue folle ? Galbatorix désire sa mort presque autant que la chute des Vardens !

- Les motivations de la Reine me semblaient justes, répondit Wolfang d'une voix calme. Et Tanja connais le palais comme sa poche. Et puis elle est beaucoup trop inconsciente pour mourir si facilement.

- Tu es bien comme ton père, Petit De Troïl, s'éclaffa le chef varden. Une confiance immense envers les tiens et leur valeur guerrière ! Allez, va réveiller le reste des chasseurs. Il est temps d'aller traquer le Kull !

Wolfang s'exécuta en s'ébouriffant machinalement les cheveux. Il secoua négligemment les quelques Vardens encore endormis puis prépara ses affaires en mangeant un bout de pain presque sec.

- Il faut que je me lave, grogna t-il à l'adresse d'Aleks de Faustmore qui l'avait rejoint. Je sens le bouc, c'est tout à fait ignoble.

- Je vais demander à _mon père_ si nous avons le temps, répondit le brun.

Wolfang regarda son compagnon rejoindre le chef Varden et sourit en pensant au malin plaisir qu'avait Aleks à souligner que son père, Tiar, était à la tête des Chasseurs, donc le meilleur guerrier Varden. Mais malgré son caractère taciturne et légèrement présomptueux, ce brun à la peau halé était sans doute son plus fidèle compagnon d'armes, de route et de nuit. Sans compter Allan, évidemment. Enfants, leur joyeuse bande courait dans les rues de Farthen Dhur ne pensant qu'à s'entrainer pour être dignes de leurs pères Vardens. Etre prêt quand il sera temps d'aller se battre, pour gagner la Liberté. Et à présent, ils y étaient. Allan, Aleks et lui-même étaient Traqueurs aux cotés des plus grands, Nasuada était reine de leur nation, Alicia sa conseillère officieuse et Intrigante. Et Tanja était dragonnière. Ils étaient Vardens pour de bon.

Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et Tanja frissonna légèrement. Se décidant enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle parcouru la salle d'un regard lent et endormi. Le jour se levait, et elle devait se hâter de quitter le château. Bientôt, le palais s'éveillerait, plongeant le dédale des couloirs obscurs en labyrinthe bruyant. Elle s'arracha de l'étreinte du dragonnier pour s'envelopper davantage dans les draps de soie. Murtagh bougea un moment, mais ne se réveilla pas. Ses mèches d'ébène luisaient sur son front transpirant, et cachaient ses yeux clos. Tanja voyait les pulsations de son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes, et son ventre se levait et s'abaissait, au rythme de sa respiration. Elle imagina un instant son torse musculeux sous une armure étincelante, brillant du sang des siens.

Tanja ferma les yeux et chercha la présence rassurante de Zéphyr dans son esprit.

_«Il est temps que tu quittes cet endroit, petite »_, dit il simplement d'une voix douce.

Elle quitta la chaleur du lit et se glissa dans la salle d'eau. D'un mot, elle chauffa l'eau puis se lava rapidement et quelques instants plus tard, elle regagnait la chambre enveloppée d'une grande et épaisse serviette blanche. Murtagh était réveillé ; allongé sur le lit, il contemplait le plafond d'un air absent.

- Salut Dragonnière, dit il pensivement

- Salut Parjure, répondit la jeune femme en ramassant ses affaires déposées un peu partout dans la pièce pour les fourrer dans sa besace.

Murtagh sauta du lit et saisit la vardenne par la taille. Il chercha son cou des lèvres et dénoua la serviette humide pour l'abandonner sur le sol. Sa main gauche se nicha au creux des reins de la jeune femme tandis que la droite s'arrêta à la naissance de ses fesses. Tanja ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse de marbre et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Murtagh ne laissait rien transparaître. Ses traits parfaits ne trahissaient aucune de ses pensées, aucune des ces émotions. Il était comme souvent, complètement insaisissable.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent, l'interrogea t'il.

- Comme ci j'allais te le dire, répondit Tanja d'une voix neutre. Et … comme si tu souhaitais vraiment le savoir.

Murtagh ria pensivement et pris la tête de la Vardenne entre ses mains, l'attirant tout contre lui. Tanja frissonna un instant. Malgré la nuit passée, la proximité du corps nu contre le sien la gênait encore un peu. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle continua à fixer les yeux bleus du dragonnier et attaqua son âme.

L'esprit de Murtagh était complexe. Il était houleux et tranchant, mais avec une sorte de légèreté, de recul qui le rendait intriguant, fascinant, attractif. Tanja tâcha de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin encore et fut d'abord submergée par les ressentis du Parjure. Orgueil, Lassitude, Satisfaction, Plaisir, puis Curiosité, Doute, Peine… pour enfin trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher : Un Mur immense, d'acier et de feu, aussi luisant que l'argent. Il était si haut, si long, que l'on en voyait ni la fin, ni le début. Tanja s'en approcha, tentant d'y déceler une fissure, un accroc, mais rien ; la surface était aussi lisse que le marbre.

- Galbatorix arrive t-il à briser tes défenses ? demanda t-elle soudainement, s'arrachant de l'esprit du garçon.

- Les premières, oui. Les secondes, non. Il ne va jamais jusque là.

- Lesquelles ai-je vu ?

- Les secondes. Je n'ai pas érigé les premières, pas maintenant… c'est comme ça que j'arrive à garder ma liberté de pensée, même si j'ai perdu ma liberté d'action.

- Et il n'a jamais essayé d'aller plus loin ?

- Tout ce qu'il veut savoir est à sa portée. Il veut juste s'assurer que je ne faillis pas à ses ordres et que jamais je ne pourrais le trahir.

- Ainsi, tu scindes ton esprit en deux parties, un faux Intègre, et un vrai ?

- C'est ça.

- Intéressant, murmura Tanja pour elle-même.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et fouilla sa besace pour en sortir une longue chemise blanche ; vêtement qu'elle enfila avec désinvolture.

- Et toi, dit Murtagh d'une voix pleine de malice en attrapant le visage de la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts d'albâtre, tu me laisses pénétrer ton esprit ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, dit-elle avec assurance.

Murtagh replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la dragonnière varden et mis son entité magique à disposition. L'esprit de Tanja était frais et liquide, il pétillait de vitalité et d'énergie comme Murtagh n'en avait jamais encore vu. Il survola quelques détails oubliés et sans importance et se retrouva face à un mur énorme, qui se révélait être en fait un immense miroir. Murtagh s'y regarda un instant avant d'effleurer sa surface lisse. A son contact, un frisson électrique parcourra le garçon. Il suintait la puissance comme jamais. Surpris, il recula d'un pas, puis s'avança une nouvelle fois, et s'intéressa de plus prés au miroir et réalisa au bout de quelques instants que son reflet était en fait constitué de différents épisodes de la vie de Tanja ; et plus précisément, des épisodes le concernant. Mais ces images animées étaient si petites qu'il ne distinguait à peine ce qui s'y mouvait. Poussé par la curiosité, il se pencha davantage vers le mur, si bien que son front rentra en contact avec la surface glacée du miroir. Son attention se dissipa un infime instant, assez pour qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traverse l'esprit et le corps, son âme entre deux étaux de fer brûlant. Mais là encore, la souffrance ne dura qu'un instant, assez forte cependant pour que Murtagh s'arrache immédiatement de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Impressionnant, dit il le souffle coupé, ses membres encore tremblant. Je ne m'étais jamais encore fait attaquer de la sorte. Pris au piège par soi même. C'est intéressant Tanja.

Tanja ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la Fierté. Un compliment de Murtagh était chose rare, et davantage encore quand il s'agissait de protection, et de protection morale.

- Tu as une protection d'attaquante hors norme, continua t-il, tandis que moi, j'adopte plutôt une technique de …

- …survie poursuivit la blonde. Et pour attaquer, je suppose que tu n'utilises que la seconde, renforcée par la puissance de la première ?

Murtagh lâcha un rire cynique.

- Tu verras cela bien assez tôt, Dragonnière Vardenne, ne t'inquiètes pas de cela ! Maintenant habille toi.

Tanja ne répondit rien et enfila rapidement son pantalon et ses bottes cavalières. Elle revêtit un épais gilet de laine beige, sans manches et avec une épaisse capuche fourrée ; et se réarma complètement. Dans la salle d'eau, l'eau coulait sans interruption. Murtagh prenait une douche.

La jeune vardenne quitta la chambre pour la bibliothèque personnelle du Parjure. Elle s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir et contempla l'aube. Il faisait presque totalement clair à présent.

_Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?_ demanda le dragon vert.

- Me rendre dans les établissements susceptibles d'accueillir les espions et interroger les aubergistes et taverniers de la façon la plus charmante et innocente possible.

_- Tu as renoncé à faire du grabuge ?_

- Oui, avoua Tanja. Ce ne serai peut être pas très… prudent.

_- Haha, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais cela serait peut être aussi moins dangereux que de passer la nuit dans le lit d'un dragonnier ennemi, non ?_

- En effet, mais …

_- Oui je sais. Il ne nous trahira pas, ou du moins, pas maintenant. Galbatorix est bien trop aveugle pour savoir ce que renferme le cœur de son esclave,_

- Et Murtagh s'exposerait lui-même…

_- Oui, c'est sans doute ça qui te protèges le plus. Son amour propre te …_

La conversation prit fin d'elle-même quand l'intéressé prit place au coté de la jeune femme. Il avait revêtit une large chemise blanche, un pantalon de toile rêche et des genouillères, et tachait de cirer ses bottes avec soin.

- Juste un instant, essaie de ... Dupe moi.

Elle fixa Murtagh avec étonnement. Il était sérieux et concentré. Que diable cherchait-il à faire ? A quoi pensait-il en lui demandant ça ? Quand elle lui posa la question, le brun lui ria au nez, et répondit avec évidence.

- Mais à te faire sortir par la grande porte, Princesse !

Tanja le fixa un instant avec un effarement proche du mépris, mais s'exécuta tout de même. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise en fin de compte. Cela lui servirait toujours.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux et décala son mur miroir dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Puis, elle entreprit de placer diverses sensations et souvenirs flous de façon à l'obscurcir complètement, le faire disparaitre dans le brouillard de sa mémoire. Puis quelques émotions futiles, souvenirs inventés, matière d'une nouvelle identité et dressa un mur de taille tout à fait respectable, impénétrable pour un magicien de grand chemin. Un bref mouvement de la tête de sa part signifia à Murtagh qu'elle était prête. Qu'elle l'attendait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Parjure lui rendait sa fausse intimité avec satisfaction.

- Pas mal, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Il se peut que Galbatorix, s'il ne te regarde pas de trop prés, n'y voit que du feu.

_- Tan ! Il est hors de question que Galbatorix te regarde tout court ! Murtagh a perdu la raison ! Tu as déjà beaucoup de chance qu'il n'ait pas encore remarqué la présence d'un esprit impénétrable dans ses murs… Il manigance quelque chose, ou il est inconscient, mais par Vraël, je t'interdis de faire ça ! »_

- Je ne tenterais pas les Garous, Murtagh, prévint Tanja en ajustant sa dague à la cheville.

- Hum, répondit le, brun, Je t'ai connu plus Téméraire.

Comme unique réponse, Tanja saisit sa besace et y glissa son manteau de peau retournée et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Adieu Murtagh, dit elle en montant sur l'appui de fenêtre, déplaçant les voilages du bout des doigts.

Le Parjure contempla la silhouette élancée de Tanja qui se découpait dans la Lumière. Elle le faisait rire. Si Puissante, si Naïve.

- Tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus Tanja, lui dit-il avec une once de sarcasme dans la voix. Il fait jour et tôt ou tard, quelqu'un te verra bondir sur les toits. Zéphyr ne t'es d'aucune aide avec le jour si proche et pour aller en ville, tu devras passer des barrages. A mes cotés, personne ne te demandera rien. Et encore moins ne te soupçonnera comme ennemie.

- Je suis restée des mois au palais, s'exclama la jeune femme avec véhémence, on connaît mon visage ici, c'est du suicide. Et puis qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne tentes pas de m'attirer dans un de tes pièges ? Tu es mon ennemi, je te rappelle, tu dois réduire la Cause Rebelle à néant ! Tu es l'esclave personnel de Galbatorix, Murtagh.

- La dragonnière qu'ils ont connu était une gamine effrontée à l'air sauvage et à la chevelure emmêlée. Alors qu'à présent, tu es une femme, Tanja. Allure guerrière mais féminine, chevelure nordique. Les traits déterminés et le regard dangereux. Et ensuite je ne t'aide pas. je raccompagne juste la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Galbatorix n'a aucun pouvoir sur ma vie sexuelle. Et d'ailleurs, il n'en a strictement rien à faire.

- Soit, dit elle sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire, Mais tu as pu par je ne sais quel moyen, prévenir quelqu'un…

- Aurais-tu peur, Tanja de Troïl ? la coupa Murtagh de manière à la provoquer encore plus.

- Jamais, répondit Tan' d'une voix sourde.

- Parfait ! Alors détaches tes cheveux de miel et suis moi.

Murtagh saisit ses armes, attrapa un fruit dans la coupe posée sur le buffet de l'entrée et entraina Tanja dans le couloir en la tirant par l'avant bras.

_« Inconsciente »_ grogna Zéphyr.

Tanja ignora les remontrances de son dragon et se laissa guider par Murtagh dans le palais. Ils ne croisèrent personne, hormis quelques serviteurs qui les saluèrent poliment sans toutefois oser les dévisager tout à fait. La Cour Intérieure était nettement plus animée : préparant les festivités du Carnaval, le sol pavé fourmillait d'artisans et de cuisiniers. Ils déambulaient tous les bras chargés de tissus précieux et brillants ou de victuailles appétissantes destinées au banquet du soir même. Les Allègres Réjouissances ne semblaient commencer qu'à la tombée du jour, et l'agacement, l'excitation et le retard transpiraient de leurs pores. Ils les frôlaient de prés, les regardant avec respect même si, au fond, ils n'avaient guère conscience de leur présence. Pourtant, Tanja sentait son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine à chaque regard que l'on posait sur elle, sur eux ; mais ne laissa rien percevoir au Parjure. Elle continua d'avancer au même rythme que le garçon, avec une assurance presque orgueilleuse. Que ce passerait t-il si on la reconnaissait ? Elle serait perdue, sans doute. Seule en terrain ennemi. Murtagh l'abandonnerai pour sa vie et celle de son dragon, il se sauverait lui-même en la livrant vivante au tyran, lui disant qu'il avait prévu cela depuis le début. Qu'il l'avait manipulé pour la lui offrir en épargnant son sang. Son cœur accéléra davantage, et Tanja cru qu'il allait perforer sa poitrine quand un homme grassouillet s'approcha d'eux, un hypocrite sourire sur le visage. Il était laid et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et de graisses animales. Un cuisinier comme il en regorgeait à Uru'baen.

- Monseigneur Murtagh, Monseigneur Murtagh, héla le petit homme gras en trottinant pitoyablement vers eux.

L'intéressé l'observa d'un air blasé, un petit geste de la tête signifiant qu'il l'écoutait, à moitié.

- Monseigneur, dit l'Homme. Les cuisines souhaiteraient savoir si vous serez présent au banquet privé qu'organise l'Empereur, ce soir, ou si vous souhaiter diner dans vos appartements, nous vous porterons alors le diner ….

Murtagh approuva sèchement, d'un bref signe du menton.

- Je me rends au bal, cuisinier. Laisse tomber le plateau repas. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Merci Monseigneur, Bonne journée Monseigneur.

Et il s'en retourna, encore plus vite qu'il était venu. Quand il fut assez loin, Tanja se détendit quelques peu et s'autorisa à tourner la tête vers son compagnon.

- Non mais tu les tyrannises ?

- Et comment, répondit le dragonnier, une lueur cruel dans le regard.

Tanja se tut. Il approchait d'un groupe de soldats impériaux qui les observaient depuis un petit moment. Ils étaient six ou sept et parlaient à voix basse en leur jetant de rapides coup d'œil.

- Voyons voir, rigola Murtagh en passant son bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

- Tu veux me piéger, lança Tanja avec hargne.

- Trop tard, mon Amour, dit il joyeusement.

Murtagh laissa échapper un rire et se dirigea vers la troupe de soldats, qui se révéla en fait être la sienne. C'était ces hommes qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, qui accomplissait le moindre de ses désirs, et cela, sans une fois, faire usage de la pensée. Ils ne paraissaient pas si bêtes que cela, pas si cruels, pas si idiots, mais Tanja ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment qui la saisit au cœur. C'était eux, la fameuse escadrille meurtrière, cette troupe de tueurs sans cervelle qui finissait d'égorger les villages amis que le dragonnier de sang débusquait dans les montagnes et les forêts. Ils étaient l'une des priorités de Wolfang et de ses compagnons, ces derniers pensant les trouver en pleine chaînes des Beors... Tanja soupira bruyamment. Tout cela n'allait pas du tout ! Elle devait avertir Tiar que leur recherche était vaine. Murtagh lui serra un peu plus l'épaule et Tanja serra les dents, soutenant le regard de ses chiens.

- Bien le Bonjour, Monseigneur Murtagh, s'enquit le plus âgé, un sourire aimable déchirant son visage, un coup de coude dans les cotes de son camarades. Ma Dame, mes Hommages.

Tanja leur adressa un bref signe du menton poli et resta de marbre durant les minutes suivantes. Elle se raisonnait, elle était ridicule.

- Salut les gars, répondit simplement Murtagh.

- On se demandait, Monseigneur, si vous souhaitez toujours partir à l'Aube demain… si on doit se préparer …

Murtagh lança un bref regard vers Tanja, puis secoua fervemment la tête.

- Non, profitez des joies du Carnaval comme tout le monde. Nous partirons plus tard. Je vous le ferai savoir en temps et en heure.

- Bien Mon Seigneur. Bonne journée alors.

Murtagh les salua silencieusement et entraina Tanja vers la porte principale. La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle écoutait les soldats qui continuaient à parler entre eux sans la moindre discrétion. Elle voulait savoir où ils devaient se rendre, où ils allaient se rendre … Ainsi, elle prendrait l'Empire par surprise. Théoriquement, c'était avantageux.

- Vous m'étonnez qu'il ne souhaite pas partir maintenant, ricana une grosse voix rauque. On ne va pas se les geler dans les Beors quand on a une fille comme ça sous la main !

- Plutôt oui… approuva une voix grasse et posée. Je me demande qui elle est. Elle est trop digne et à l'œil trop vif pour n'être qu'une simple fille de joie ou une vulgaire courtisane. Une noble peut-être ?

- Depuis quand les filles de nobles abandonnent leurs jupons pour se battre à l'épée ? C'est peut être la nouvelle Main Noire … s'enquit une voix rocailleuse.

Tanja s'empressa de se désintéresser de la conversation et fixa l'immense portail, laissant croire à Murtagh qu'elle avait été obnubilé par cette porte de pierre depuis le début.

- Pas si compliqué, en fait, souffla t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_- Tu parles !_ râla Zéphyr

Ils sortirent du palais sans encombre, et une fois loin des Impériaux, Tanja s'éloigna quelques peu du parjure. Elle le regarda quelques instants dans les yeux, le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis se détourna et avança dans la foule d'un pas digne.

- De Troïl ! risqua Murtagh d'une voix forte.

En entendant son patronyme, Tanja se raidit. Ce foutu Parjure voulait sa perte, il n'en était pas autrement. La main sur la paume de son épée, prête à tirer sa lame ou à détaler à toute allure, elle se retourna lentement. Murtagh s'était précipité sur elle, et lui tint fermement le poignet, pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, ni qu'elle le frappe, comme il sentait qu'elle en avait fermement envie.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama t'elle en chuchotant, de manière à ne pas alerter les passants. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Pour que tu te retournes, évidemment dit-il un sourire en coin. Viens ce soir. Au Bal. L'Empereur organise un bal masqué. Tu te mêleras sans danger à la foule, personne ne te reconnaitra.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes dans l'histoire ? Je n'ai aucune raison de retourner au palais.

- Je m'ennuie des gens, Chérie. Je pense qu'avec toi à mes côtés, la soirée prendra un tournant radicalement plus plaisant. J'ai envie de prendre un peu de bon temps avant les événements qui s'annoncent...

- Que cherches tu as faire, Murtagh ? chuchota Tanja avec hargne. Tu crois que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, les yeux fermés ?

- Non, armée jusqu'aux dents.

- Non. J'ai mieux à faire que me pavaner aux bras de mon ennemi, sous les yeux de bourgeois puants !

- Menteuse, ricana t-il.

- Adieu, l'Asticot ! s'exclama Tanja en dégageant son poignet de la main du Parjure pour se perdre dans la foule.

- A ce soir, Chérie ! cria la voix du parjure, dans le brouhaha de la masse humaine.

Tanja ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron, acte qui attira l'attention d'un vieillard. Elle mit sa capuche, et se mit à courir à en perdre haleine. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre et s'autorisa une brève pause. Murtagh était complètement cinglé. Il n'avait aucune conscience de ces actes, ou alors il l'avait mis au cœur d'un plan totalement diabolique.

_- Tanja … _murmura la voix douce de Zéphyr dans son esprit_._

- Non, s'étrangla la jeune femme. Tu disais toi-même, c'est trop dangereux !

_- Oui, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire dans l'état actuel des choses. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais depuis le début. Tout se décide peut être ici. ._

- Zéphyr, imagine que …

Tanja ne finit pas sa phrase, son dragon savait ce qu'elle pensait, et il était aussi fou qu'elle. Suivre Murtagh en terrain miné étaient peut-être une entreprise folle, mais c'était une occasion de porter un coup immense à l'égo de Galbatorix avant l'ultime bataille. Et cela ne se reproduirait sans doute plus. De plus, sans être trop orgueilleuse, elle seule était assez folle pour le faire, et elle seule avait la possibilité de le faire.

_- Le faire douter, juste un peu, de sa puissance, de son pouvoir, entre ses murs même ! Imagine, Tanja ! _s'enthousiasma Zéphyr, sachant que sa dragonnière était déjà convaincue.

- Zéphyr … Nasuada va nous tuer quand elle l'apprendra ! C'est drôle… mais ça ne vaut pas le coup !

_- Tan' ! Tu es toujours partante pour ce genre de choses ! Imagine la tête de Galbatorix, par Vraël ! Bon, ce serai parfait si il perdait son meilleur élément en même temps, mais je suppose qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander…_

- Hors de question ! , s'exclama Tanja avec horreur. Pas maintenant.

_- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, Tan'. Quand il l'aura décidé, lui n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde. Méfies toi, Tanja. Garde en tête qu'il peut te tuer à tout moment. Ce soir y compris. _

- Pas ce soir. S'il me tue, c'est qu'il sait qui je suis, et qu'il m'a permis de rentrer au palais, il a donc trahit Galbatorix par on ne sait quel moyen, et il serait châtié. Murtagh tient beaucoup trop à lui-même pour me dénoncer au sein même du palais. Ah ! Nous allons mettre Galbatorix dans une rage folle !

Tanja s'élança avec allégresse dans les rues de la capitale, rassasiée d'une nouvelle force. Uru'baen avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur elle. Elle se sentait rajeunit, elle pourtant si jeune ! Elle n'usait guère de raison, n'allait pas à l'encontre des siens, mais s'éloigner fort loin des conseils de Nasuada, de son père, ou d'Angela. Elle toucha un instant le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou. La veille au soir, quand Murtagh lui avait demandé ce que c'était, elle avait était incapable de répondre. Mais elle se sentait forte avec. Infaillible et Imbattable. Comme Wolfang serait fière d'elle si elle excellait ! Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qu'il était advenu des espions Vardens.

Ils étaient trois, Tanja ne savait rien de plus. Aussi, elle fit le tour des tavernes qui lui semblaient les plus judicieuses. Situés à des endroits stratégiques : ni trop reculées, ni trop exposés. Emmitouflée dans son manteau de peau retournée, elle questionnait les aubergistes, avec toute l'innocence et la candeur dont elle était capable. Le scénario était toujours le même, elle commandait un verre de lait chaud, s'installait au bar, et de fil en fil en aiguille, elle extirpait avec subtilité les vers du nez des aubergistes sans que pour autant, tout cela soit fructueux. Aux alentours de midi, elle passa devant une taverne construite aux abords de la grande place. Elle était petite, un peu miteuse, mais une délicieuse odeur s'échappait d'un soupirail qui devait sans doute donner sur les cuisines. Son ventre grogna furieusement. Cela faisait maintenant un jour entier qu'elle n'avait rien avalé – à part dix verres de lait chaud à la suite- et son estomac criait famine. Aussi, elle se laissa tenter, estimant que c'était un établissement qui aurait pu être possible point de chute pour trois espions vardens. Elle poussa la porte de la taverne avec entrain, son entrée signalée par un tintement de cloche sonore. Le vieil homme derrière le bar la salua poliment, bonjour auquel Tanja répondit d'un sourire. Elle s'approcha du bar, et s'assit sur un haut tabouret.

- Je vous serre quelque chose, Mam'zelle ? la questionna l'homme barbu.

- Euh, ce que vous avez de meilleur et moins cher, répondit Tanja dans un sourire timide.

L'homme acquiesça et revint quelques instant plus tard avec une assiette fumante remplit d'un ragout odorant et de quelques patates à l'eau et aux herbes.

- Je pensais qu'il aurait plus de monde dans les rues, pour le jour du carnaval, commença Tanja.

- Demain, répondit l'aubergiste. Aujourd'hui, les gens finissent de se préparer. Le carnaval commence ce soir, lors du bal donné par l'Empereur au palais, et c'est seulement après minuit que les gens du peuple affluent dans les rues, sans s'arrêter, et ça durant trois jours entier.

- C'est la première fois que j'y assisterai, s'exclama Tanja d'une voix enfantine. Mon père est marchand de vin, et emmène chaque année mon frère ainé. Mais cette fois ci, j'ai réussi à le convaincre, malgré les troubles politiques actuels.

La mine de l'aubergiste s'assombrit. Tanja sentit qu'elle avait visé juste, mais ne laissa rien apparaitre. Valait mieux feindre l'ignorance, et mieux, la bêtise.

- Oui, c'est étonnant aussi. Mais le roi est sûr de son pouvoir. Et il sait reconnaitre les traitres, même sous le masque.

- Des ennemis de l'Empire osent venir jusqu'à la capitale ?

- Oui, mais ils n'y restent guère longtemps, même avec la discrétion d'une bonne auberge.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui.

- On ne parle pas de ça, petite. Ici, tout se répète.

- Il n'y a personne dans votre auberge, msieur ! Que deviennent-t-il, l'Empereur les tue ?

- Bien pire que l'on pourrait imaginer. Récemment encore … Bon, retourne chez toi petite. Ton père et ton frère doivent t'attendre, tu ne devrais pas déambuler seule ici.

- Oh, dites moi msieur, supplia t'elle en essayant de paraitre la plus jeune et plus innocente - ou bête, possible. Comme ça, je pourrais effrayer mon frère en lui racontant des histoires d'horreur ! Il m'empêche toujours de dormir en me parlant de bêtes horribles qui vivent dans une forêt immense, prés de l'océan. Je pourrais lui faire peur aussi, si vous me racontais ce qui arrive aux traitres de l'Empire !

- Bon, dit l'aubergiste en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Voilà bien une lune, trois vardens ont été arrêté. Dormaient pas loin, les bougres ! Je les ai vu, passaient attachés devant me' auberge. Les soldats les violentaient et en assommèrent même un qui essayait de se suicider. Paraitrait qu'il y aurait eu des fuites. Le roi aurait un espion au cœur même des terres rebelles. On dit qu'ils ont été conduits dans les profondeurs du palais, en dessous du sol, ou personne ne peut entendre leurs cris. Là bas, un bourreau les aurait lentement torturés, de toutes les manières possibles, plantes urticantes et lame chauffé au fer rouge. On dit même que leurs dépouilles a été mangé par le dragon de Galbatorix lui-même.

Tanja ne pu dissimuler sa mine horrifiée. L'Aubergiste pris cela pour du dégout et lui assena deux petites tapes affectueuses sur la tête.

- Satisfaite ? Tu as de quoi vous faire trembler tout les deux maintenant. A présent file, Petite. Ta place n'est pas dans une auberge.

Tanja paya et s'enfuit en courant après avoir saluer rapidement saluer l'homme. Seul dans une ruelle sombre, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, laissant libre cours à son désarroi. Les espions vardens avaient donc été découverts, et un traitre se trouver peut être même au coté de Nasuada ou de son père en ce moment même ! Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à les prévenir le plus rapidement possible. Mais comment ? Il était possible de communiquer avec les rêves, Tanja en avait une fois fait l'expérience avec Wolfang, mais cela pouvait sans doute était possible car ils étaient jumeaux et que les circonstances s'y prêtaient… Et elle ne pouvait pas repartir, alors qu'elle avait un nouveau plan d'attaque dans la tête. Et même si elle se mettait en route dès maintenant, le retour durerait une semaine. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un faucon … ou alors…

- Zéphyr ! s'exclama t'elle dans l'esprit de son compagnon d'écailles. Je ne peux communiquer si loin par la pensée, et même si je le pouvais, Galbatorix détecterait sans doute un si grand déploiement de forces magiques ; mais Toi! Tu ne peux pas essayer de parler à Nasuada ?

Sans te faire repérer bien sur.

_- Si je m'allie à une puissance de la Nature, à une forêt par exemple, Galbatorix ne me repérera pas. Mais je ne sais si je peux réussir à capter un esprit de si loin… Je vais essayer, Tanja. Je fais mon possible, mais envoie un faucon de même. A Alicia, par sécurité. Nous sommes sûrs de son intégrité et son courrier n'est sans doute pas intercepté. Que fais-tu, à présent ?_

- Je vais repérer les lieux, en cas … d'éventuels problèmes, puis je vais faire un tour dans les beaux quartiers…

_- Tu te prends pour Alicia, Tanja de Troïl ?_

- Je n'ai pas de déguisement, Zéphyr. Je dois être invisible, ce soir.

_- Au bras du plus beau et du plus puissant des hommes de la cour, cela semble difficile._

- L'enjeu en est d'autant plus grand !

_- Tu n'as même pas d'argent ! _

- Moi, non. Murtagh, oui.

Au fond de son esprit, elle sentit Zéphyr visualiser sa dragonnière dérobant au parjure, une bonne poignée de pièces d'or.

- Je donnerai le reste à de pauvres gens, Zéphyr, je te le promets.

_- Mmm_.

Sur ce, Tanja dénoua sa chevelure blonde, s'assura rapidement que personne ne faisait attention à elle, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs animées de la capitale. Une nouvelle partie avait commencé.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, « Sous le Masque ». Il est déja écris, il faut juste que je le relise, donc il sera en ligne dans quelques jours ! **

**Reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 18, Sous le Masque

**Parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, voilà le dix-huitième chapitre ! ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**« Sous le Masque »**

_« La Constance des Sages n'est que l'art de renfermer leur agitation dans leur cœur. »_

_La Rochefoucauld._

Tanja escalada habilement le mur de la fauconnerie et pénétra silencieusement dans la volière. Le soleil était à son zénith, et si le gamin chapardeur qu'elle avait apostrophé dans une ruelle sombre quelques instants auparavant avait dit vrai, le goinfre qui tenait les lieux devait normalement entamer sa longue sieste digestive. Une véritable chance, car il n'aurait été guère prudent d'envoyer un message légalement. D'après des rumeurs sans doute justifiées, tout courrier longue distance était vérifié. La volière était immense, gigantesque dôme de fer forgé abritant sans doute autant de différentes espèces d'arbres qu'il y avait de faucons, c'était à dire une large centaine. Par la pensée, la Vardenne fit comprendre aux volatiles qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal afin que leurs brusques cris ne réveillent le dormeur, puis elle observa les oiseaux avec application. Elle choisi un jeune faucon au plumage aussi noir que celui d'un corbeau et au regard royal. L'animal n'était pas très grand, mais ces serres semblaient dangereuses et ses ailes puissantes.

Elle étendit le bras vers l'animal, qui décolla majestueusement de la branche où il reposait pour venir s'y poser avec force. Surprise par son poids et le tranchant de ses serres, Tanja grimaça, contente de l'épaisseur de ses gants de cuir. Le plus délicatement possible, elle entama une connexion avec l'oiseau, de façon à imprimer sa volonté dans son esprit. L'âme du faucon était celle d'un lion en cage. Avide de liberté, ne pouvant se contenter des allers retours quotidiens pour lequel il était destiné. Tanja coupa la bague à sa patte, à l'aide de sa dague.

« Je vais te rendre ta liberté, Faucon » dit elle en regardant l'oiseau d'un regard pénétrant. « Avant cela, je voudrais que tu ailles porter un message. Par delà le désert du Hadarac, à l'Est de la sylve des Beors, dans un territoire voisin de ton Alagaesia natale, se trouve une jeune fille du nom d'Alicia Hales. C'est à elle que je destine ce message, et nul autre ne peut le lire. »

Puisant dans les souvenirs de la jeune humaine, le Faucon Royal visualisa le voyage. Il mémorisa chaque paysage, chaque arbre et chaque cours d'eau, d'ici jusqu'à l'humaine aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'eau. Puis, l'humaine aux cheveux d'or qui parlait aux oiseaux l'emmena au dehors et il s'envola dans l'immensité du ciel d'automne.

Tanja regarda le faucon disparaitre à l'horizon, puis escalada le mur en sens inverse. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, et s'enfuit de l'autre coté de la ville, dans le Beau Quartier. Partiellement acquittée de sa mission, elle se sentait assez légère pour devenir poupée pour des couturières au nez cornu. Bientôt, les échoppes d'apothicaires, les masures aux volets cassés et les auberges fourmillantes laissèrent place au luxe et à l'hygiène, où d'opulentes boutiques côtoyaient les façades magnifiques des maisons particulières. Prenant garde que personne ne la remarque, elle s'engouffra dans une luxueuse échoppe, vitrine débordante de robes d'or et d'argent et de masques de plumes et de diamants.

Cernée par tant d'apparente féminité, Tanja ne se sentit guère dans son élément, mais elle tacha de mettre en œuvre tout les conseils que lui avait précédemment donné Alicia. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée parmi les siens, à Aberon, Tanja avait fait beaucoup d'efforts sous les constantes réprimandes stylistiques de son amie. Elle avait alors abandonné les chemises masculines au profit d'élégantes tuniques de soie, de lin, ou de cashmere, et peignait ses cheveux au moins trois fois par semaine. Elle avait même porté des robes lors de fêtes ou de banquets, mais ces toilettes restaient sobres, quoi que toujours très élégantes et raffinées. Rien à voir avec cet amas de pierreries sur chaque bout de tissus qui frôlait de peu le vulgaire. Elle s'avança donc vers les robes exposées sur des présentoirs et tenta de trouver la couleur qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Le Vert Emeraude, comme Zéphyr, évidemment ; mais peut être un peu trop suggestif, justement. Le Rouge Rubis, peut être… mais là, un peu trop Murtagh. Ce fut finalement une jeune femme qui la conseilla.

« Je suis la nièce de la propriétaire, » expliqua la jeune brune à Tanja en lui indiquant d'un mouvement de menton une veille femme rabougrie dans le fond de l'échoppe qui dormait à moitié dans un profond fauteuil. « Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ? »

Tanja hésita un instant. Il était peut être dangereux qu'elle laisse quelqu'un la dévisager trop longtemps. Cependant, la jeune fille devait avoir environ son âge, et ignorait sans doute le visage de la dragonnière jadis prisonnière au palais. Elle était surement une bourgeoise avide de potins mondains que son rang ne lui permettait pas encore. Tanja lui sourit, et répondit avec noblesse et courtoisie, essayant pour cette fois, de paraitre plus âgée, mais néanmoins complice avec la jeune femme.

- Je veux bien, dit Tanja dans un sourire. Je cherche une robe et un masque pour le bal qu'organise l'Empereur, à la tombée du jour … Je m'y prends bien tard, cette année, murmura t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Milady. Il nous reste de nombreuses pièces en réserve ! s'exclama la brune bourgeoise. Que désirez-vous exactement ?

- Eh bien… commença la jeune noble qu'était devenue Tanja. Je peux vous confier un secret, Ma Demoiselle ?

- Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme les yeux pétillants. Je vous promets le silence !

- Je me rends ce soir au bal, au bras du Seigneur Murtagh … expliqua Tanja sous l'émerveillement de la jeune bourgeoise. Je dois donc lui faire honneur par ma tenue, cependant, il se trouve que mon père m'a déjà promise à un jeune noble de son entourage que je n'aime pas, et que je n'aimerais jamais. Il serait tout de même inconvenant que l'on me voit au bras d'un autre homme. C'est pour cela que je dois être méconnaissable…

- Oh, comme c'est romantique ! jubila la jeune citoyenne. Bon, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

Ainsi, durant toute l'après midi, Tanja essaya des robes et des masques parsemées de pierres précieuses et de plumes de paons ou autres oiseaux rares et exotiques. Finalement le choix commun se porta sur une longue robe d'un bleu nuit profond, parsemée de fils d'or. Tanja l'essaya sous le ravissement le plus complet de Sinead – c'était le nom de la jeune fille ; Qui la coiffa également, et de la plus jolie des façons, veillant toutefois à dissimuler le tatouage de sa nuque. Sinead avait aussi demandé pour qu'une voiture vienne chercher la jeune femme au coucher du soleil.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Ma Dame, la flatta Sinead

- Merci pour tout, mon amie, dit Tanja en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

- Partez vite, le soleil est couché depuis de longs instants déjà, et votre beau cavalier, le Seigneur Murtagh, doit d'ores et déjà vous attendre.

Tanja s'engouffra dans la voiture et se laissa conduire par les deux étalons pies jusqu'au palais. Dans le ciel d'Uru'baen, le jour déclinait.

_- Pas mal Tanja, _murmura Zéphyr dans son esprit. _Tu fais merveilleusement bien la jeune fille fleur bleue ! Es tu prête ?_

- Bien sûr, répondit Tanja avec cependant une légère appréhension. Le palais et les soldats ne m'effraient pas, mais Murtagh... si c'est un piège…

_- Je pense que c'est un pur caprice de sa part. Il aime la compagnie des belles femmes, et il t'apprécie. Tu as l'esprit et la puissance. Oui, je suis persuadé qu'il ne fait cela que par pur intérêt personnel. Pour son égo, son orgueil. Sois prudente, Tan'. Et si tu as le moindre doute, monte le plus haut possible dans les étages du palais, je viendrais et nous fuirons._

Tanja acquiesça, puis rassembla son courage. La voiture ralentit et pénétra dans l'enceinte du palais. Un domestique l'aida à descendre du marchepied et lui indiqua la salle de bal. Il la complimenta et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Tanja le remercia poliment, puis s'avança, suivant la foule masquée. La salle de bal était déjà pleine de monde, courtisans et nobles gloussants, s'empiffrant de délicieux mets et s'abreuvant avec excès de liqueurs fruitées et pétillantes. Tanja y pénétra, analysant la faune des lieux. Bon nombre de personnes étaient reconnaissables sous leur masque, grâce à leurs attitudes et leurs rires tonitruants. Elle repéra ainsi le conseiller de l'Empereur et sa femme, l'Intendant, le maitre d'armes de la Cour, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de courtisanes qui, lors de sa captivité, l'ignoraient royalement tout en la jalousant par sa proximité avec le seigneur Murtagh. L'Empereur, quant à lui, était introuvable. Tout comme le Parjure d'ailleurs. Tanja admira un instant la coupole peinte, qui représentait deux dragons aux dents l'un de l'autre. Morbide ironie, le peintre avait choisit pour couleurs des écailles, celles du rubis et de l'émeraude. Surplombant l'affrontement, le visage triste d'elfes ailés, et de cerfs gémissants. S'arrachant à cette scène aux allures prophétiques, Tanja saisit une coupe d'un liquide pétillant et blanchâtre et en but quelques gorgées. Soudain, elle se sentit épiée. Tendue, elle parcourra rapidement la salle du regard avant de découvrir la source de son malaise. Un homme la regardait avec impatience. Tanja croisant son regard, l'Homme s'approcha d'elle, un horrible petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et adressa la parole à la dragonnière d'une voix mielleuse et détestable, non sans avoir jeté auparavant un large coup d'œil dans son décolleté.

- Vous dansez, Douce Enfant ?

- Une autre fois, peut être, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix glaciale non sans adresser au courtisan impérial un sourire moqueur.

- Et Oui, mon cher Henry, résonna soudain une voix que Tanja aurait reconnue entre mille. Cette princesse étrangère est à moi, ce soir.

La foule s'écarta, laissant apparaitre Murtagh, terrible et magnifique. Le dénommé Henry foudroya le dragonnier du regard, puis s'en retourna sans demander son reste. Ignorant la foule qui désormais ne regardait plus qu'eux, le jeune homme contempla un moment la Vardenne. Elle était parfaite, méconnaissable et sublime. Sa robe d'un bleu nuit subtil lui tombait magnifiquement sur les hanches et découvrait sa gorge et ses épaules de manière délicieuse. Le masque, tout d'or et de profonds saphirs, agrémenté de diverses plumes dorées et de tulle sombre, laissait deviner son regard de guerrière et son sourire moqueur et victorieux.

- Bonsoir, Murtagh, murmura Tanja.

- Tu n'as pu t'empêcher de venir, n'est ce pas ? l'interrogea Murtagh, moqueur. Cela vaut néanmoins le coup, tu es superbe. Ah, je voulais te dire. La disparition des gardes que tu as tués hier soir a été signalée mais leurs cadavres restent introuvables.

- J'ai l'art de la Discrétion, Murtagh.

- Pas ce soir, mon Amour, dit il en parcourant du regard la salle de Bal.

Tous les observaient de façon plus ou moins discrète, cherchant à découvrir qui était la Belle sous ce masque, au bras du Seigneur Murtagh, et ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Allons nous rafraichir veux-tu ? » dit il en finissant la coupe de la Vardenne.

Il saisi la jeune femme par la taille et l'emmena vers l'orchestre.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Tanja en désignant d'un gracieux mouvement de tête ce « Henry »

- Oh, un très éloigné neveu du Roi. Il ne me porte guère dans son cœur, d'ailleurs. J'ignore si c'est parce que je devins dragonnier et non lui, ou si c'est parce que j'ai fait courir plusieurs rumeurs quelque peu compromettantes sur ses capacités sexuelles.

Tanja sourit à son cavalier et lui tendit une coupe, tandis qu'elle en s'en faisait servir une seconde. Ce liquide était vraiment délicieux. On ne connaissait point cela chez les Vardens, et c'était bien dommage. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à un cuisinier à son retour ; alchimiste sur les bords, il arrivera sans doute à reproduire cette merveille liquide.

- Très bon, n'est ce pas ? remarqua Murtagh qui avait saisi l'intérêt de Tanja pour cette liqueur sucrée. Ce sont des marchants qui ont ramené ça de l'autre coté de l'océan des Brumes. Depuis, cela fait un ravage à Teirm, tout comme ici. On appelle cela du Champoing ou du Champagne, quelque chose comme cela.

- Oui, c'est délicieux, avoua Tanja en adressant un franc sourire au Parjure.

Ce dernier, répondant sans doute à une pulsion irrépressible, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, malgré les quelques gloussements voisins. Tanja sursauta, surprise de l'initiative soudaine du garçon ; mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. A la fin, de leur baiser, un homme de haute taille les apostropha avec à son bras, sa femme qui, sous son masque de plumes, ressemblait davantage à une grosse poule qu'à une mystérieuse créature. C'était l'Intendant.

- Murtagh, quelle joie de vous voir enfin participer à nos festivités, si tôt dans la soirée ! Oh, et qui est donc votre charmante cavalière ?

- Sinead de Cornouaille, Mon Seigneur. Pour vous servir, répondit Tanja en repensant à la brunette de l'après midi.

Elle courba légèrement le dos, marquant ainsi son respect, et perfectionna encore un peu les leurres de son esprit. Tachant de garder le visage chaleureux et décontracté, elle releva la tête et sourit à son interlocuteur.

- Délicieuse trouvaille, Dragonnier. N'avez-vous point vu le Sire de Cantinerez ? Je dois m'entretenir de toute urgence avec lui sur … d'ailleurs, ne devriez vous pas être déjà parti ?

- J'ai autorisé mes hommes à participer aux joies en tout genre du carnaval, Intendant. Ils ne seront que plus efficaces après ces moments de bon temps.

- Sage décision, mon ami. Vous vous conduisez en véritable général ! Ne le perdez point, Ma dame, dit l'Intendant en s'adressant à Tanja. Vous avez là un homme d'une grande valeur.

- Je m'en souviendrais, Mon Seigneur, n'ailliez crainte.

- Bien. Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations jeune gens. Et profitez de ce « Champoigne » délicieux ! conclut l'Intendant avant de disparaitre dans la foule avec sa femme.

Quand l'Imperial disparu, Tanja ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir. Murtagh se moqua d'elle, puis, l'attira sur la piste.

« Fait honneur à ton rang, Sinead de Cornouaille » murmura le Parjure. « Notre Empereur nous regarde. »

C'était le signal. Sinead abandonna toute résistance, et ne pensa qu'au champagne qui lui montait peu à peu à la tête, aux mains du Seigneur Murtagh (et Dragonnier de Surcroit !) sur sa taille, à la fierté qu'elle ressentait à assister à un bal de l'Empereur, et adressa une légère prière aux Dieux pour que son père, sans doute présent, ne la reconnaisse pas.

Murtagh était fin cavalier, elle ne pouvait le démentir. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et droits, et ils semblaient prévoir chaque note de l'orchestre. Il regardait Sinead dans le bleu de ses yeux, et lui sourit à pleine dents. A la fin de la danse, tout deux se saluèrent, puis Sinead se sentit attirée vers l'Empereur.

« Murtagh » résonna la voix caverneuse de Galbatorix.

La jeune femme s'accrocha au bras de son cavalier, et tout deux s'avancèrent vers le maître de lieux, et du pays. Imité par Murtagh, Sinead fit une large révérence devant le Roi puis osa un léger sourire.

- Vous rencontrer est un honneur, Seigneur, dit-elle à l'Empereur.

Ce dernier ne dénia lui répondre, et tourna son regard de glace vers Murtagh.

- Tu ne devrais pas déjà chevaucher ta bête de sang, fils de Morzan ?

- Je vous fais pour une fois l'honneur de ma présence, mon Roi, répondit Murtagh avec cependant tout le respect dont il était capable.

Galbatorix n'eut aucune réaction et après avoir longuement fixé le dragonnier parjure, il observa quelques instants la jeune Sinead de Cornouaille. Celle-ci baissa timidement la tête, et sentit une immense langue de feu qui engloba son âme, sans pour autant l'étreindre. Sinead sentit le Roi survoler l'ombre de ses pensées sans s'y attarder, puis, il leur tourna le dos sans un mot et disparu dans la foule. Sinead releva la tête, ne pouvant plus contenir les tremblements qu'abritait tout son corps. Tanja n'aurait pas tremblé. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé les siens et sa nouvelle force, elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Sinead, par contre, était mortifiée. Murtagh attrapa la jeune femme par la main, et l'emmena vers le centre de la salle de Bal. Désormais, plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il attrapa un pain aux raisins sur le plateau d'un serveur passant par là et força sa cavalière à en manger un bout.

- Tu vois, tu lui es complètement insignifiante.

- Peut être… osa Tanja. Mais par Vraël, je ne ferai pas ça tout les jours, je suis épuisée.

La Jeune Vardenne remplaça son âme de substitution par la sienne, la seule, mais garda toujours quelques pensées légères de Sinead de Cornouaille à l'esprit, si quelqu'un, même involontairement, effleurait son esprit. Puis elle se concentra sur la fête. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre que le palais s'endorme, épuisé.

Elle abandonna la main de Murtagh pour se diriger vers le meuble de banquet, et se servit de fruits frais, introuvables à cette saison. Puis se servit d'un verre d'une liqueur sans doute au cassis. Une adorable petite fille cachée sous un masque de papillon l'intercepta, tirant sur son vêtement.

- Ta robe est belle, princesse, dit l'enfant. Tu me donnes un peu de ce que tu bois ?

Tanja lui sourit, et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas une boisson pour les Enfants, Petite !

- S'il te plait. Papa ne regarde pas, et vois comme la couleur est belle.

- Voyons cela, dit Tanja en riant, trempant son index dans sa coupe. Je suis sur que tu n'aimeras pas. c'est beaucoup trop fort.

- N'empêche, que le rose, c'est beau.

La fillette lécha avidement le doigt de la dragonnière puis grimaça. Elle n'aimait évidement pas. Attendrit, Tanja prit l'enfant. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu de jeunes enfants dans les hautes instances des Vardens, et depuis son retour à Aberon, elle n'avait eu guerre le temps de fréquenter le reste de la nation. C'était triste. Elle l'emmena vers Murtagh, en lui demandant si elle voulait danser avec un dragonnier. La fillette approuva en riant, et le Parjure tira la Tronche en voyant la nouvelle cavalière que lui ramenait Tanja.

- J'aime pas les enfants, grommela t'il.

- Tu as peur de ne savoir faire avec eux, le provoqua Tanja.

Murtagh prit la jeune fille par la main, et l'emmena faire quelques pas sur la piste.

Et la fête continua, Frivole et Inconsciente. L'Orchestre était enivrant, ses notes douces et mélodieuses s'envolant jusque sous la coupole. Tanja ne se posait désormais plus de questions. Plus personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle n'était désormais plus qu'une invitée ordinaire, croulant sous le luxe qui coulait à flot. Murtagh l'attrapa par la taille, et approcha son visage du sien. Doucement, il toucha légèrement ses lèvres.

- Avoue que tu t'amuses bien, dit-il. Tu ne vis que pour le Danger, mon Amour, et admet qu'ici, il y a tout ce à quoi tu aspires.

- C'était donc cela !s'exclama la jeune vardenne, non sans cesser de chuchoter ; Tu veux me faire changer de camps !

- Je sais où est ton cœur, Tanja de Troïl. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela !

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa délicatement. Ces démonstrations physiques publiques ne ressemblaient pas à Murtagh, mais après tout, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls. Murtagh laissa échapper son habituel petit rire moqueur et offrit une nouvelle coupe à la jeune femme. Il but la sienne d'une traite, puis salua quelques personnes avant d'emmener sa cavalière dans le jardin. L'air était frais, mais les deux dragonniers n'avaient pas froid et la Nuit était claire. La Lune les éclairait de tous ses feux. Tanja s'assit sur l'escalier blanc, sa robe en éventail. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, et apprécia le vent dans sa nuque, et sur sa gorge nue. Murtagh, qui s'était absenté quelques instants, revint avec deux coupes et une bouteille. Il la dé bouchonna et servit la jeune fille.

- Tu veux me rendre ivre, l'accusa la jeune blonde dans un sourire.

- Oui.

Murtagh s'installa aux cotés de la jeune femme, et but quelques gorgées. Il sentit la tête de Tanja se poser sur son épaule, et ils bavardèrent, inconscients, comme si le sort de leurs nations respectives n'étaient pas entre leur mains. Puis, la salle de Bal commença peu à peu à se vider, il ne restait bientôt plus que les quelques domestiques qui s'évertuaient à tout nettoyer de sorte que plus aucune trace de la fête à l'Aube. Au loin, on entendait les cris de joie des habitants de la ville, qui résonnaient derrière les murs d'enceinte du Palais. Pour eux, et depuis minuit, le carnaval avait commencé. Ils pouvaient alors devenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient, l'esclave chapardant le maitre.

Murtagh caressa distraitement la joue de la jeune vardenne. Il pensait au lendemain. Lui et ses hommes partiraient du palais pour une importante mission. Cela lui changerait sans doute les idées. Et l'éloignerait aussi du palais. Avec les derniers événements, c'était sans doute préférable pour lui. Quand l'on retrouvera les trois gardes, Galbatorix allait surement rentrer dans une terrible colère, il valait mieux être loin à ce moment là. Tanja bougea très légèrement la tête, sur son épaule. Il savait qu'elle regardait l'horizon aux couleurs changeantes. L'Aube n'allait pas tarder. Elle se leva doucement, et se mit a cheval sur les genoux de Murtagh. Le Parjure, saisi son visage entre ses grandes mains, et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes ; il l'embrassa.

Tanja répondit avec empressement au baiser du garçon, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, attrapant ses cheveux noirs de ses doigts pressés. Murtagh posa ses mains sur la taille de Tanja et l'attira encore plus prêt de lui. Tout deux savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Amants. Elle enleva le masque qui tenait ses cheveux, et le laissa tomber sur le sol et embrassa encore, davantage, le Parjure. Puis, Murtagh, relâcha son étreinte, et Tanja se dégagea. Elle ne remit pas les chaussures qu'elle avait abandonné quelques heures, et s'éloigna vers la salle de bal désormais déserte. Elle ne se retourna pas. Cependant, Murtagh la vit se toucher la joue rageusement. Une larme avait dû rouler, tel un diamant sur sa peau halée. Et elle détestait pleurer.

Puis Tanja se mit à courir. Elle cherchait l'endroit stratégique. Elle mit fin à la vie d'une dizaine de soldats. La salle des gardes fut une véritable tuerie silencieuse. Après une rapide et sanglante errance dans les profondeurs du palais, elle trouva. Un immense mur prés de la salle du Trône. Là où elle avait rencontré Galbatorix pour la première fois, là où Zéphyr était sorti de son œuf violet, là où Galbatorix l'avait fait souffrir. Là où tout avait commencé. Elle enleva ses gants, et laissa apparaitre sur sa main droite, sa Gedweÿ ignasia flamboyante. La magie qu'elle allait utiliser n'était pas assez puissante pour alerter Galbatorix qui devait sans doute dormir non loin de là. Elle n'avait pas peur. Lentement, à l'aide de sa magie, elle grava le mur de lettres de feu. Après quelques instants, s'inscrivait dans le mur de briques, un message destiné au roi lui-même.

" Ma Danse n'est pas finie, vieux roi ; Désormais, c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Ma vengeance ne fait que commencer.

Tanja de Troïl, dragonnière Varden, à votre service. "

Puis Tanja gagna le toit du donjon, et contempla l'aube. Elle voyait Murtagh, toujours dans le jardin des oliviers. Il n'avait pas bougé, contemplant l'Aube tel une statue de marbre. Elle détacha la besace qu'elle cachait sous ses jupons, et enleva sa robe.

- Brisingr, dit elle pour y mettre feu.

Le vent claquait sur sa peau nue. Et un vol de feuille de bronze vint s'échouer à ses pieds martyrisés par les tuiles d'ardoises ; L'Hiver serait sans doute bientôt là. Elle sorti de son sac un pantalon de toile épaisse, et une chemise de soie beige. Un épais gilet en laine de moutons, sa grosse cape de voyage et sa paire de cavalière vinrent compléter son équipement. Au loin, Zéphyr apparu. Tanja, saisi son épée et sauta sur son dragon en plein vol.

- Mission accomplie, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'envolait vers le soleil levant.

- _Et la moitié de la garde restera à jamais les yeux clos, _murmura Zéphyr.

Tanja serra l'ouvrage qu'elle était venue chercher contre sa poitrine et se retourna, juste quelques instants. Murtagh s'était levé, et les regardait mettre les voiles vers le levant.

- Je vais te faire envier ma Liberté, dit-elle pour le parjure, comme pour elle-même.

Murtagh ne saisi qu'à peine le serment violent de la jeune Vardenne. Le vent avait tout emporté.

* * *

**Voilà ! Reviews ? **

**Prochain Chapitre : « Lettres à Un Fils », ou « Tableau de Chasse » **

**En fait, je ne sais pas du tout. Tout dépend du point de vue du chapitre suivant. Bonne Journée. **


	19. Chapter 19, Tableaux de Chasse

**J'ai écrit la fin de cette fan fiction. Le rapide schema de la narration, évidement. Mais pour la première fois, je sais ou je vais. Et je vais essayer de ne pas m'éloigner de cette ligne que je me suis tracé, sinon, je vais encore en avoir pour un an ! && Et même si je prends un plaisir fou à écrire cette histoire après deux ans, il est temps que je passe à autre chose ! ! En tout cas, il va encore se passer une foule de choses, plus ou moins inattendues, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Mais en attendant les grands bouleversements, voilà un petit chapitre de routine. **

**ENJOY, GUYS ! **

**Disaclaimer ****: Fic basée sur le Cycle de l'Héritage, de Paolini.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Tableau de Chasse**

_« Ni la tour de pierre, ni les murailles de bronze travaillé, ni le cachot privé d'air, ni les liens de fer massif ne peuvent enchainer les forces de l'âme »_

_William Shakespeare_

Murtagh contempla le feu qui irradiait du ciel. Tel un joyau dans le levant, Tanja mettait les voiles sur son dragon d'émeraude. Il détourna les yeux et, las, se laissa tomber sur les marches de marbre du Jardin. Le vent l'enveloppa de ses ailes glacées, et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il observa quelques instants le jardin désert. Seules les feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnaient sur le sol, emportées par la brise automnale, lui prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas figé. Le Calme. Il lâcha un profond soupir, et ferma quelques instants les yeux. Les événements de ces dernières journées ne lui paraissaient pas réels. Tout cela était si … surprenant, incongru... incroyable. Tanja, débarquant pour le meilleur et pour le pire et lui, défiant les limites de sa propre prison, en conviant la jeune femme au milieu de la Cour, face au Roi lui-même. Murtagh avait confiance en lui même. Il n'avait d'ailleurs confiance qu'en lui seul, et en Thorn. Il savait que son esprit ne le trahirait pas quand il affronterait le Roi. L'Etau se refermait sur lui, de mois en mois, de jour en jour, mais les saisons passaient, et le Parjure sentait une haine féroce et mortelle grandir en son être. Il détestait ce roi tyran, ce maitre cruel et menteur. Il détestait son père pour avoir cru en ces mensonges, si lâche pour ne s'être point battu. Il détestait cette cour superficielle et hypocrite, témoignant de toute l'horrible déchéance de l'Empire. Il détestait les Vardens qui n'avaient vu qu'en lui le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il détestait l'Alagaesia pour n'être que ce qu'elle était. Quand à Tanja …

Murtagh ouvrit les yeux brusquement, saisi le masque et les chaussures de fines lanières de la vardenne, et remonta dans ses appartements. Il balança tout ça dans un coin de sa chambre, et fila sous la douche. Les minutes qu'il passa sous l'eau brulante lui semblèrent être une éternité. Il n'avait jamais été si conscient de son âme. Il sentait l'ouragan qui menaçait ses pensées. Loin était le temps où il avait été libre. Il galopait alors à travers les plaines, les déserts, les forêts et les montagnes de l'Alagaesia. Il n'avait jamais été aussi puissant. Ni aussi heureux.

_« Chasse tes idées noires, Murtagh. Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas été d'une humeur si morose. Ta rage est si grande qu'elle me donne des relents d'animosité. Tâches donc de te calmer, veux-tu ? »_

Murtagh tenta de chasser l'imposante présence de Thorn dans son esprit mais ce dernier n'était pas amène de se laisser faire. Battu, il soupira une fois de plus, grogna une menace en ancien langage et éteint l'eau chaude. Il sortit de la salle d'eau, séchant négligemment sa chevelure détrempée à l'aide d'une épaisse serviette pourpre. Une fois sa tignasse d'ébène relativement sèche, il balança la serviette sur une chaise et s'habilla promptement. Il n'avait pas dormi, mais n'en n'avait pas besoin. Le voyage durera longtemps, et il aurait bien assez de temps pour récupérer cette nuit de sommeil. Il enfila rapidement ses longues bottes et saisit une grappe de raisin sur la commode. Malgré son enclin à aller de l'avant, sans jamais se retourner vers le passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tanja. Son lit et ces draps défaits étaient seuls témoins de sa présence passée, de son corps nu contre le sien. Deux jours auparavant, la jeune vardenne était encore le cadet de ses soucis. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, de soldats à diriger, de filles en ville, et de vérités à oublier. Et à présent, Tanja de Troïl hantait ses pensées. Son corps était devenu une obsession, une vision permanente qui l'assaillait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ses mains sur sa gorge, ses cheveux caressants son torse, à ses yeux pétillants de témérité et à son sourire ravageur, à la courbe de ses hanches, et à son rire cristallin. Murtagh était conscient que s'il y avait lâché prise, il aurait sans doute pu refaire surgir des sentiments qu'il avait bien longtemps, et depuis trop longtemps enfoui dans les ténèbres de son âme corrompue. Tanja semblait percevoir l'énergie première qui l'animait. Elle s'entêtait inconsciemment à le persuader qu'il ne suffisait que de simple volonté pour changer de bord. Murtagh savait qu'il devait changer tout entier être si neuf aux yeux de la magie et du monde, que les liens qui l'enchainaient aux serments d'Ancien langage se briseraient face à ce nouveau nom. Mais Murtagh ne voulait pas changer. Il avait toujours était comme il était. Pourquoi changer de nature pour finalement se battre et mourir comme les autres ? Après tout, Thorn avait raison. La situation était tel qu'elle était. Et sans doute, tel qu'elle devait être. Il avait appris à être comme cela. Et il n'allait pas changer. On n'a rien à perdre, quand on n'aime personne.

Blasé, il finit rapidement de se préparer. Avant de quitter ses appartements, il jeta un dernier regard au masque d'or et de plumes de Tanja, abandonné sur le parquet, et ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire. Il avait quand même pris du bon temps ces derniers jours. Du très bon temps même. Il quitta le bâtiment principal, et rejoint Thorn, qui se prélassait dans un recoin herbu du palais.

- Quelle est toute cette agitation ? demanda le Parjure à la vue des soldats qui arpentaient la Cour Principale dans tout les sens.

_- Il se trouve que ta Vardenne bien aimée a fait des siennes avant de mettre les voiles, Petit._

- Allons donc, s'exclama Murtagh souriant, en percevant dans les méandres de l'esprit de son dragon, les images volées à un garde impérial : le message de Tanja destiné au Roi. Cette fille est complètement tarée !

_- Et tu l'y encourage fortement ! Tu me semble être de meilleure humeur, Dragonnier._

- Il faut parfois faire la part des choses, dragon… Tanja et moi ne faisons que poursuivre un jeu que nous avons commencé quand elle était encore ici, à Uru'baen. La partie finira quand nous nous affronterons sur le champ de bataille, au printemps. Celui qui gardera la vie aura gagné.

_- Vous me surprenez de jour en jour vous autres, Humains. Mais je pense que Tanja et Toi êtes particulièrement irresponsables par rapport à la moyenne. Et dire que le sort de notre monde est entre vos mains ! _

Murtagh afficha un sourire et poussa le museau de son compagnon de son poing fermé.

- Vous aimez les humains, vous les dragons. Tu ne peux le nier !

_- Sans aucun doute, Murtagh. Mais avoue que Tan' et Toi êtes particulièrement atteints !_

- Peut être ! Bon, nous partons bientôt. Je n'ai guère envie de me mesurer à Galbatorix dans la situation actuelle. Il est temps que nous quittions le palais

Sur cette décision, le Parjure fit quérir un messager et adressa une missive au Roi, l'informant de son départ imminent. Murtagh, accompagné de ses hommes, devait se rendre dans chaque lieu qui pouvait être susceptible de venir en aide matériellement ou humainement aux armées vardennes et surdannes. Les paysans des villages qui bordaient les Beors et le désert du Hadarac étaient sa cible principale, tout comme les Nains. Quelques heures plus tard, ses hommes étaient prêt, montant des étalons purs sang et hargneux. Il les conduisit vers la porte sud de la ville, et leur donna les ordres principaux : Galoper à travers la plaine jusqu'à la limite sud du désert, puis incendier les récoltes. Fouiller chaque maison, chaque ferme et chaque auberge. Que chaque homme qui ne soit pas dès maintenant engagé dans l'armée impériale soit mis à mort, en public. Quand à lui même, il s'envolait pour les Beors, le rendez vous de tout l'Alagaesia, semblait t-il. Les pions avançaient une nouvelle fois, tout deux dans la même direction.

A une journée de vol de là, Tanja chevauchait Zéphyr avec précision et rapidité. Ils avaient scellé leurs corps et leurs âmes avec puissance, pour ne faire plus qu'un. La jeune vardenne sentait chaque mouvement d'aile de son dragon comme si c'était elle qui affrontait le vent de ses écailles. La manière dont Zéphyr percevait le monde était étrange et unique pour les yeux des humains. Chaque entité naturelle de l'Alagaesia, qu'elle soit animale, végétale ou encore minérale dégageait une puissance, une énergie bien particulière. Le Monde avait une aura magnifique et formidablement gigantesque. De plus, il percevait chaque détail de la terre et de la roche comme s'il était tout prêt. Une grotte cachée dans la falaise ou un garenne rejoignant furtivement son terrier Zéphyr voyait tout. Zéphyr et Tanja ne comptaient s'arrêter guère plus de quatre ou cinq fois, pour les besoins nutritionnels de la jeune femme. Pour une semaine de vol, c'était le maximum. Tanja ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été un jour dans une telle hâte. Elle avait à présent quitté la capitale de l'Empire et la satisfaisante compagnie de Murtagh et elle retrouvait toute l'agitation qui avait perturbé son cœur quand elle avait découvert la très possible présence d'un traitre à Aberon.

Elle passa en revue les membres du Conseil Varden, et la Royauté Surdanne sans pouvoir porter sur aucun homme en particulier ses soupçons. Chez les Vardens, Jormündur et Ambor étaient à exclure, tout comme Eragon. Les autres membres du conseil au courant des agissements de la brigade d'espions d'Ambor étaient Ganek, vieux varden à la barbe hirsute; Tiar, le père d'Aleks de Faustmore et cinq autres dont Tanja visualisait le visage sans pour autant retenir leurs noms. Mais tous étaient vieux et loyaux envers la cause Vardenne, et elle avait bien du mal à en considérer un comme traitre. Du coté des Surdans par contre, elle ignorait tout des hommes qui pouvaient assister au Conseil. Caffel, Allys, elle en passait … Tanja avait tendance à faire pencher la balance de ce coté, mais après tout, elle n'en savait rien. Elle joua distraitement avec le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Avec la vision de Zéphyr, elle percevait l'énorme quantité d'énergie qu'il abritait. Tôt ou tard, ses questions trouveraient réponses.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, habillant le ciel des couleurs de l'automne. Tanja et Zéphyr volèrent ainsi durant cinq jours et six nuits, et enfin, dans le levant, Aberon la Blanche apparut enfin. Zéphyr survola la ville à toute vitesse, sentant l'adrénaline pressée qui circulait dans les veines de la dragonnière. Il avait beau la rassurer, lui dire que si en effet il y avait bien un traitre au Conseil, Nasuada n'était pas plus en danger que d'habitude. Mais Tanja craignait pour la vie de sa Reine, pour la vie de son amie. Ainsi le dragon d'émeraude débarqua comme un ouragan dans l'enceinte du palais Surdan. Il n'avait pas complètement atterrit que Tanja quitta ses étriers, saisi sa besace d'une main, et se réceptionna de l'autre sur la cour pavée. Véritable furie blonde, elle traversa le palais en courant si vite qu'elle crût ses poumons sur le point d'exploser. Les exclamations des habitants du palais surpris de sa présence ou indigné de son comportement ne la ralentir pas des moindres et elle déboula dans la salle du trône sans aucune retenue.

Nasuada se trouvait au centre de la pièce, avec à ses cotés une jeune fille de quelques années sa cadette, qui s'entêtait à resserrer le bustier de sa robe. La Princesse des Vardens était comme à son habitude vêtue d'une élégance certaine, avec une longue robe écrue.

- Tanja, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par cette brusque apparition.

- Nasuada ! Désolé de cette irruption mais je voulais savoir si tout allait b…

- Un instant, la coupa la grande femme noire avant de se tourner vers la fillette. Tu peux y aller Suzanne, merci beaucoup. Je me débrouillerai seule pour la suite.

Elle attendit que la fillette ai disparu puis se dirigea avec grâce vers son bureau pour y poser le manuscrit qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Chose faite, elle se précipita vers la jeune blonde et la saisi par les épaules.

- Tanja, par Vraël, calme toi donc ! Que me vaut cet empressement ?

- Un Traitre, murmura Tanja en tachant de reprendre sa respiration. Il y a un traitre parmi nous… les espions d'Ambor, à Uru'baen, ont été dénoncé.

- Oh mon amie, oui je le sais. Ton faucon est arrivée il y a deux jours, s'acharnant d'ailleurs sur une des mes suivants qui voulait décrocher le parchemin.

- Seule toi pouvais le lire. C'est ce que j'avais demandé au faucon.

- Il se repose d'ailleurs dans tes appartements. J'ai pensé que tu voulais peut être le garder… quand à l'éventualité d'un traitre, j'ai bien peur que tu ne fasses que confirmer mes soupçons. Hélas, je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de ce scélérat. Un membre du Conseil, c'est certain. Mais nous sommes bien nombreux autour de la table et je n'ose m'arrêter sur aucun visage… murmura Nasuada avec faiblesse.

- Il nous faut le démasquer, Nasuada ! Nous ne pouvons entamer les discussions de stratégie pour la bataille de printemps en sachant que Galbatorix sera averti dans la journée !

- Je sais Tan', je sais, soupira la Princesse. J'ai déjà pris quelques dispositions. Il est des gens à qui mon père faisait confiance plus que tout au monde. Ton père, celui d'Alicia et Tiar. C'est vers eux que je me tournerai quand l'heure sera venue de lever les masques. Mais l'objet de ta mission est plus important encore. Conte-moi donc ta quête.

Tanja se sentit soudainement très fatiguée. Elle avait donné tellement d'énergie à avertir Nasuada de la présence d'un traitre … mais la Reine était déjà au courant. De plus, elle se rendait compte qu'elle sentait le bouc, et cela la gênait pas mal vis-à-vis de Nasuada. Cette dernière avait regagné son bureau, et s'assit dans un profond fauteuil. Tanja quand à elle, se saisit d'un verre de cristal dans une étagère, et l'emplit d'eau qu'elle but d'une seule traite. Puis, elle déposa le livre demandé sur le secrétaire, devant sa Reine.

- Voilà, dit Tanja. Je ne l'ai pas lu.

- Bah, répondit l'autre vardenne. Il me semble que c'est un charabia en ancien langage. Je ne suis pas non plus amène de le lire ! Raconte moi tout, Tan' !

- Le Voyage s'est passé sans encombre, commença la jeune femme, et je suis arrivée au palais à la tombée de la Nuit. Zéph' m'a déposé sur les toits et je me suis introduite dans la bibliothèque. C'est un véritable labyrinthe ! J'ai du mettre trois bonnes heures pour mettre la main dessus, et pourtant, je savais où j'allais. Ensuite … Ensuite, j'ai retrouvé Murtagh dans ses appartements. Je voulais lui soutirait des informations. Je savais que je ne courais pas de réel danger. Enfin pas plus qu'en me baladant dans les couloirs du palais. Il y a un drôle de truc qui nous unis lui et moi. Enfin bon, passa la jeune Vardenne en sentant le regard perçant de Nasuada. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses hommes ne sont pas dans les Beors, là où les nôtres les attendent. Au matin, j'ai cherché ce que sont devenus les espions d'Ambor : comme tu te doute, suite à une dénonciation, ils ont été arrêté et torturé de la plus horrible des manières. Le soir venu, sous la couverture d'une jeune courtisane, je me suis rendue au bal masqué que donnait l'Empereur. Il ne semble guère prendre au sérieux la bataille qui se prépare. C'est à tirer à notre profit. Au matin, j'ai tagué un message provocateur sur le mur de la salle du trône, mit fin aux jours d'une bonne cinquantaine de soldat, puis je me suis partie.

Nasuada observait Tanja d'un visage si neutre qu'il en devenait angoissant. Elle rompit finalement le silence en déclarant.

- Tanja, tu es incontestablement notre meilleur élément, mais pourquoi prends tu tellement de risques ! Murtagh, nom d'un Kull ! Mais es-tu donc devenue folle ? C'est un ennemi ! Un Parjure, à la solde de l'Empire. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ! Oh, Tanja, que vais-je faire de toi ? Il est certain que Galbatorix doit être fou de rage à l'idée que tu sois passée au palais, juste sous son nez , mais aller voir le fils de Morzan pour lui soutirer des informations…

- J'étais sûre de ce que je faisais, Nasuada, se défendit Tanja avec véhémence. Il y a une drôle de relation entre Murtagh et moi… je suis consciente que c'est mon ennemi, et qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais le tuer, et lui aussi, mais nous nous apprécions aussi, …d'une certaine façon. Il ne m'aurait pas tué.

- Que les choses soient bien claires Tanja de Troïl ! Et là c'est ta Reine qui te parles et non ta compréhensive amie d'enfance. Tu peux fréquenter tout les garçons que tu souhaites et autant que tu le veux, mais pas Murtagh ! Oh par Vraël, je souhaite que ton père ne sache jamais ça. Ni personne d'ailleurs. C'est un homme à abattre, tu comprends cela ?

- Nasuada semblait vraiment énervé par ces événements et cela agaça passablement Tanja.

- Je le tuerai, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela ! assura la dragonnière. C'est juste que …

Elle ne sut que dire.

- Bon, c'est bon Tan' ! Je sais tout ça ! C'est juste qu'il y tellement d'autres garçons respectables chez les Vardens… et toi tu jettes ton dévolu sur un Parjure ! Pourquoi ne t'intéresses-tu pas à Allan ? Tout le monde sait qu'il est fou de toi. Ou Aleks de Faustmore… ou même Eragon !

- Beurk, s'exclama Tanja dans une grimace. C'est hors de question. Tu as passé un accord avec mon père pour me marier ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Tan' … mais Murtagh…

- Oui, bon, c'est bon là. Cette conversation m'indispose, coupa finalement Tanja froidement.

- C'est cela. Files te laver, tu empestes. On se voit pour le diner, d'accord ?

Tanja grommela son approbation, puis sortit de la pièce. Si elle avait su que Nasuada lui ferait la leçon, elle aurait mi plus de temps à rentrer à Aberon. Ah, ces altesses parfois, qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes avec leurs royaux principes ! Tanja déchargea une partie de sa mauvaise humeur toute neuve sur Zéphyr, qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire dans sa barbe. Puis elle rejoint ses appartements et se fit couler un bain bien chaud. Mais là encore, le clapotis de l'eau semblait dire Mur-tagh, Mur-tagh. Elle s'immergea sous l'eau brûlante et fit quelques brasses, frôlant la faïence qui recouvrait le fond de la baignoire circulaire. Elle ferma les paupières, et laissa son corps fatigué aux bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Malgré ce que pouvait en penser Nasuada, cette mission avait été un succès une réussite dans tout les sens du terme et Tanja était enclin à une motivation et à une détermination plus forte que jamais.

Elle resta dans ses appartements le reste de l'après midi, trainant en petite tenue sur ses sofas d'ivoire. Le faucon était là, perché sur une structure de fer forgé qui se voulait à l'image d'un arbre aux branches noueuses. Il contemplait sa nouvelle maitresse avec attention. Voyant qu'elle était le centre d'attention de l'oiseau, Tanja saisit un gant de cuir épais qui trainait et tandis la main. Il s'envola, pour s'y poser.

« Tu es désormais libre d'aller où il te plaira, Faucon Royal » lui murmura la vardenne dans son esprit d'oiseau.

Cette humaine qui parlait aux oiseaux avait un comportement bien étrange, pour ceux de sa race. Il lâcha un cri aigu qui résonna dans l'ensemble de l'appartement, bien vide malgré les luxueux meubles d'ébène et les coussins de crème. L'oiseau contempla l'humaine dans les yeux. Ces yeux de feu plongeaient dans le regard d'eau de cette humaine aux cheveux d'or. Doucement, il avança son bec, et toucha la joue de la Dragonnière. Cette dernière frissonna au contact froid du faucon.

« Regagne ta liberté, à présent. Il est plus que temps que tu redeviennes Roi des Cieux d'Alagaesia. »

A ces images de forêts verdoyantes, et de montagnes touchant les nuages que l'humaine qui volait sur sa bête d'écailles déversait avec force et passion dans son esprit de faucon, l'animal déploya ses immenses ailes de toute leur envergure, et fila au soleil par la baie qui était restée ouverte. Il poussa un dernier cri, et disparu, quelque part au loin.

Une bruit sourd sorti Tanja de ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle évalua rapidement la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis estimant que toute les personnes qui aurait pu être un tant soit peu perturbé par l'unique chemise blanche qui recouvrait sa poitrine et le début de ses cuisses, étaient partis depuis longtemps. Elle autorisa son visiteur à entrer d'un bref ordre. Une petite fille entra dans la pièce, ces cheveux bruns rougeoyant sous la lumière du soleil. C'était l'enfant qui s'occupait de Nasuada quelques heures auparavant.

- Dame Nasuada vous informe que le diner de ce soir aura lieu dans la Verrière, un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Et Dame Alicia est dans la Cour des Amandiers, si vous souhaitait pour une quelquonque raison vous entretenir avec elle, Amie des Dragons.

- Oh… je te remercie, Suzanne. Vas donc dire à ta maitresse que je serai présente au coucher du soleil, et de meilleure compagnie que lors de notre précédente entrevue.

La jeune adolescente acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, puis après une petite révérence, s'en retourna et disparue dans les profondeurs du palais surdan. De nouveau seule, Tanja se laissa choir sur le sofa recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure blanchâtre. Elle ne comptait pas rester au palais. Beaucoup de choses l'attendaient encore. Elle devait s'assurer de la bonne avancée des constitutions d'armée rebelles, s'informer de l'avancée de Galbatorix un peu partout dans l'Empire, de la prolifération de Kulls dans les Beors, et surtout – et c'est cela qui lui tenait le plus à cœur – rejoindre Wolfang, Allan et Aleks.

Tanja abandonna sa chemise légère sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, et se dirigea vers la penderie. Quelqu'un semblait l'avoir réapprovisionné en robe, tuniques et autres vêtements guerriers : Une robe de soie légère d'un blanc immaculé, quelques tuniques foncées brodées de fils d'or et d'argent et surtout, une cotte de maille si légère et qui semblait si solide que Tanja ne douta pas un seul instant de sa provenance : les contrées enchantées du Du WeldenVarden. Elle saisit la robe blanche et la passa négligemment. Puis saisit une paire de spartiates d'un cuir couleur cuivre et tressa ses cheveux blonds de sorte qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas avec le léger vent qui soufflait dehors.

Quand elle retrouva Alicia, la fille d'Ambor était assise sur un banc, seule, tressant des branches de saule en un petit panier. Elle devait sans doute préparer la cueillette des cerises, songea Tanja. Une fois la bataille de printemps achevée... le soleil luisait dans ses cheveux roux et faisait ressortir plus que jamais la robe de mousseline vert pâle que la vardenne portait.

- Oh, Tanja, tu es rentrée, s'exclama la jeune femme en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Eh oui, murmura la dragonnière en enlaçant également la belle rousse.

- Sans trop de dommage, j'espère ?

- Cela ne pouvait se passer mieux, s'exclama Tanja, les yeux soudain gorgés de Malice.

- Nasuada m'a dit que tu as encore fait preuve de trop de témérité à son gout.

- Haha, peut être. Mais tout c'est bien passé, et je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

- Tant que tu suis ton cœur… murmura Alicia en portant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tu es rayonnante Tanja, dans cette robe.

- Que veux-tu, souria l'intéressée. Je profite de ces quelques instants de repos pour faire honneur à la garde robe digne d'une reine que tu me fournis. D'où viens donc cette cotte de maille ?

- Arya, expliqua Alicia. Elle tient d'ailleurs à ce que tu l'emmène quand tu retrouveras les tiens dans les Beors.

- C'est donc cela ma prochaine destination ? interrogea Tan'. Parfait. Tu es au courant des ordres avant moi, Alicia.

- Je ne suis pas la première suivante de Nasuada pour rien.

- Tu es plus que cela ! Tu pèses beaucoup plus lourd sur la balance royale que tu ne le penses !

- Soit. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, dans l'Empire ?

- Uru'baen fourmille de vermines en tout genre. La Cour de Galbatorix du moins. Ce dernier semble prendre la prochaine bataille avec bien trop de - recul à mon gout. Enfin, c'est peut être une façade. C'était aussi le carnaval, et il se tenait au palais, un immense bal masqué ! Tu aurais adoré, si le maître des lieux n'avait pas été un tyran !

- Sans doute, s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais compte sur moi, Tanja de Troïl. La venue de l'été sera célébrée comme il se doit. Si bien, que nous reparlerons des festivités qui suivirent autant que de la victoire elle-même.

- Tu parles comme si tu étais sûre du sort de l'Alagaesia, Alicia. Rien n'est joué, et nos effectifs sont encore bien faibles.

- J'ai foi en toi et en Eragon. Et aussi en tous les soldats vardens et surdans. Ils se battent, parce qu'ils l'ont décidé, et non parce qu'ils y sont obligés, comme les esclaves armés de Galbatorix

Tanja ne répondit rien à cela. Alicia devait sans doute avoir raison. Mais qui pouvait savoir ce que le destin réservait ? La brise souleva la traine de sa robe blanche, qui tourbillonna un instant dans les feuilles de cuivre qui recouvraient le sol pavé de la cour des Amandier. La dragonnière frissonna un instant, et regretta de ne pas avoir prit une quelquonque cape. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu. De l'autre coté de la Cour, une jeune mère apprenait à marcher à une fillette aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient de nacre. Tanja savait qu'Alicia regardait avec attention cette scène de vie quotidienne vardenne. Elle avait quelques années de plus que la dragonnière, et Tanja pensait que peut être, bientôt, Alicia sera à la place de cette jeune femme. Comme c'était étrange ! La fillette aux cheveux blancs trottina maladroitement jusqu'à eux. Alicia quitta son panier, et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur des yeux de l'enfant. Il était d'un bleu si clair ! Tanja n'avait jamais vue quelque chose de semblable. Avec ces cheveux de Neige et ses yeux presque transparents, l'enfant semblait être un cadeau de la Lune. Soudain, elle tourna les yeux vers la dragonnière vardenne et l'observa comme si elle l'évaluait du regard. C'était insensé, mais Tanja avait bel et bien cette impression. Doucement, elle s'accroupit à son tour, et tendit la main. L'enfant quitta la main d'Alicia et s'avança doucement vers la dragonnière. Au contact de la peau glacée de l'enfant, Tanja frissonna. Elle sentit soudain, l'essence magique qui habitait son corps s'animer dans son corps, ne demandant qu'a sortir, à briser les liens de raisons qui la maintenait. Ne pouvant résister à cet appel primaire, Tanja plaça sa paume sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Astra waise sköliro fra rauthr un astra du evarinya ono varda, Garjla Dröttningu »

Sa paume brillante s'illumina soudainement, et un minuscule soleil d'argent apparut sur l'épaule de l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Elle ne broncha pas et continua de fixer Tanja de ses yeux si clairs. Puis brusquement, elle s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme, et lui déposa un léger baiser du bout de ses petites lèvres. Tanja la saisi dans ses bras, se leva, et la rendit à sa mère. Cette dernière regardait Tanja d'un air hébété puis lui sourit avec sincérité.

- Comment s'appelle ta fille, Yensy, fille de Thénar ? demanda Tanja.

- Loivissa, Tanja, fille de Jormündur. Comme les fleurs qui poussent en Empire, et résistent à chaque incendie que proclame l'usurpateur du trône. Qu'as-tu fais à mon enfant ? Je ne doute pas de ta puissance et de ta justesse, mais je crains pour sa fortune après le sort de l'enfant aux yeux violet.

Elle parlait d'Elva.

- N'ai crainte, je maitrise davantage la magie que mon camarade. Cependant, ta fille était liée à un grand destin bien avant que la magie entre en elle. Elle fera sans doute de grandes choses.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je te remercie, Princesse des Dieux, Tanja, fille de Jormündur, Dragonnière d'Alagaesia. De la générosité dont tu as fait preuve envers mon enfant.

Yensy sourit, salua Alicia d'une bref signe de tête, et s'en retourna. Elle embrassa Loivissa sur le front, puis disparue dans les bâtiments de l'aile droite du palais. Alicia s'approcha de Tanja et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je pense que tu savais ce que tu faisais, commenta Alicia. Que lui as-tu dit ?

- « Que tu sois protégé de la mauvaise fortune et que les étoiles veillent sur toi, Princesse de la Lumière. » Une prophétie sans danger, qui fait d'elle une des futures femmes de force de l'Alagaesia. Mais je doute que cette enfant eu réellement besoin de moi. Elle aura un destin hors norme c'est certain. Et le nom que lui a choisi Yensy ne fait que renforcer cela. Choisir un prénom en Ancien langage pour ses enfants est chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

- Oui, elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant malgré son jeune âge. Tu me surprends tout les jours, Tannisa. Bon, allons retrouver Nasuada. Le soleil se couche, et elle doit dors et déjà nous attendre.

Le diner fut plaisant, et les trois femmes vardennes burent sans doute un peu plus de vin qu'elles ne l'auraient du. Cependant, bien qu'elles gloussent bruyamment, leurs esprits restèrent clairs. Nasuada avait annoncé à Tanja qu'elle se rendrait dans les Beors, pour retrouver l'escadrille de Tiar. D'étranges armées sévissaient dans les montagnes, des hommes sans peur ni sans douleur qui se battaient jusqu'à la mort. Et l'absence de sens ne faisait que retarder ce moment fatidique. Tanja se voyait déjà carboniser ces créatures de quelques jets de flammes. Cela la réjouit autant que de rejoindre Wolfang et Allan. Elle était même contente de voir Aleks de Faustmore. A la fin du repas, les trois amies furent rejoints pas Eragon, rentré à Aberon quelques jours avant Tanja. Ce dernier partait pour on ne sait quel dessein, dès le lendemain. Il venait pour cela, faire ces adieux à la belle Alicia. Une fois le brun partit, Tanja ne pu s'empêcher un rire nerveux, qui fit sourire Nasuada à pleine dents et rougir Alicia. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de changer de sujet. La soirée continua, aussi légère et agréable que possible et la nuit tomba totalement sur Aberon. Quand Tanja rejoint ses appartements quelqu'un avait déposé des fleurs violettes dans un vase, et regarni la coupe de fruits de raisins frais. Toutes les bougies étaient allumées. Elle gagna la chambre, et s'avança vers son miroir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait guère porté attention à son reflet. Elle se regarda d'abord dans la robe blanche qui l'habillait, puis l'enleva et observa son corps avec attention. Il était bronzé et bardé de cicatrices plus ou moins visibles. Elle frôla des doigts le tatouage dans sa nuque, puis sa Gedweÿ ignasia. Son dos était encore éraflé de sa nuit avec Murtagh. Ses cheveux étaient plus blonds que jamais. Elle se tourna le dos, enfila négligemment une chemise que son frère avait sans doute laissa là, et gagna la chaleur de son lit. D'un murmure, elle invoqua le vent, et les chandelles s'éteignirent dans un souffle. Elle rejoindrait bientôt les Traqueurs. Elle avait hâte. Et elle sentait au fond d'elle que bientôt, l'Ordre des choses allait changer. Elle ne savait pas encore comment. Mais cela n'aller plus tarder à présent.

Bien plus à l'est, dans la sylve des Beors, les Traqueurs se préparaient à l'attaque. La Nuit était calme. Tout était silencieux. Seuls les Kulls, à quelques pieds de là, brisaient la tranquillité de la forêt, mangeant bruyamment, s'empiffrant de daims et de biches de leur monstrueuse bouche. Allan Hales raffermit sa poigne sur sa lame, et jeta un coup d'œil au reste de l'escadrille. Les dix Traqueurs étaient prêts à attaquer les quinze Kulls. Cela ne devrait sans doute pas être compliqué, mais ils devaient faire cela en silence, afin de ne pas avertir les soldats impériaux qui campaient à quelques lieues de là, et qui donneraient l'alerte au cœur de l'Empire. Les Traqueurs étaient une escadrille secrète et mystérieuse. Les Assassins des Montagnes, les Meurtriers de la Forêt. Ils œuvraient depuis de longs jours déjà, mais la tâche était rude, et chaque lever de soleil faisait naître de nouvelles traces de Kull toutes fraiches ainsi que d'autres empreintes, plus grandes et plus profondes, celles de créatures inconnues et barbares qui ne leur disaient rien qui vaille. Wolfang était aux aguets. Les deux mains sur sa puissante épée, il épiait chaque mouvement suspect, et avait l'air concentré plus que jamais. Allan pouvait voir son front humide sous ses longues mèches d'or qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, gonflant sa poitrine avant de ressortir par ses narines. Puis il croisa le regard entendu d'Aleks. Il était bientôt temps. Allan raffermit une fois de plus sa paume sur le pommeau de son épée et regarda la main de Tiar s'élevait. C'était le signal. Aussi silencieux que le loup qui chasse, il sortit des buissons et se rapprocha de la clairière. Puis, en même temps que les autres guerriers vardens, il fondit sur une immense masse de poil gras et s'évertua à la tuer avec violence et rapidité. Tuer le Kull était devenu routine. Il n'avait plus peur de la taille de leurs cornes, de la solidité de leur casque, du tranchant de leurs griffes, et de la taille de son torse. Mais de nouvelles créatures avaient fait leur apparition dans les Beors. Et elles le terrifiaient. Elles peuplaient ses cauchemars depuis le jour où ils, vardens, avaient pris conscience de leur nature monstrueusement inhumaine malgré leurs apparences de soldats. Des hommes qui combattaient sans vergogne avec un membre en moins. Jusqu'' à une mort atroce, ils se relevaient sans cesse. Ils n'étaient pas plus forts, non. Mais plus endurant, plus téméraire. Sans douleurs, ils allaient jusqu'aux limites de la vie. Allan se remémora malgré lui un soldat impérial qui assenait des coups, un bras en moins, les entrailles dégoulinant de son ventre perforé. Dégouté, il frappa d'autant plus fort le Kull contre lequel il était en train de se battre. Le casque du Kull se fendit en deux, et la bête semi humaine tomba sur les genoux. Allan dû tirer de toutes ses forces pour extraire son épée du crâne fendu et ensanglanté de la créature. Voilà ce qu'il arrive à un Kull quand il fonce sur un Varden blasé, pensa Allan. Quand il extirpa sa lame, le sang gicla, inondant son visage. Il s'essuya rapidement la figure et regarda autour de lui. Tout les Kulls avaient été massacrés. Un varden jonchait le sol sans tête, un autre saigné abondement de la jambe. La Guerre dégoutait de plus en plus Allan. Chaque jour apportait son lot d'atrocités, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il chercha Wolfang du regard, qui bandait son bras blessé et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Deux et demi, lui annonça-t-il. Je m'en suis fait un avec Margel.

- Pal mal, admit Wolfang. Deux pour moi.

Il saisit son poignard et grava les entailles dans le bois du pommeau de leur épée. On pouvait en comptait des centaines à présent. Mais cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce jeu ne les amusaient plus. Ils regagnèrent le centre de la clairière, soignèrent superficiellement les blessées, puis quittèrent les lieux. Ils avaient fait trop de bruit. Et dès l'aube, les horribles soldats de l'empereur allaient sans doute débarquaient pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils se mirent à l'abri de toute représailles à deux ou trois lieues de là et établir un campement de fortune.

- Tu dois être blessé au dos, Allan, remarqua Wolfang en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ta cote de maille est toute rouge. Laisses moi regarder.

Il aida le rouquin à enlever ses coudières et sa petite armure légère. Elle n'était pas très solide, mais Allan était très agile, et il esquivait bon nombre de coups. Sa cotte de maille cependant était fendue en certains endroits. Wolfang la lui retira, et observa le dos nu du garçon avec attention. Avec douceur, il le lava doucement, puis le banda. Leur peau brillait sous la lune. Tout les autres vardens dormaient profondément. A l'extrémité du camp, prés du feu. Aleks de Faustmore montait la garde. Wolfang passa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Allan, et tout deux virent aux cotés du jeune brun.

- Salut, fit-il d'une voix légèrement morte. Vous venez me tenir compagnie ?

- Ouais, approuva Wolfang, mais je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de quelques remontants pour tenir jusqu'à l'aube.

Le blond sortit de sa besace une petite gourde en peau de chèvre et but une partie de son contenu en deux longues gorgées.

- Du Whisky Pur Malt, expliqua Wolfang en une grimace qu'il ne pu réprimer. C'est celui du Vieux Margel. Vous savez, il disait avoir perdu la gourde qui contenait la soupe miraculeuse de sa femme. Et bien c'est ceci !

Les deux autres garçons s'exclamèrent et Wolfang leur passa la gourde. Il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla les étoiles. Les constellations étaient totalement différentes ici, contrairement à Aberon, qui n'était pourtant pas si loin. Mais il connaissait ce ciel. C'était celui de Farthen Dhur. Le ciel de son enfance. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit, où, pendant que son père lui contait les légendes inscrits dans les étoiles, il s'endormait en rêvant de dragons et de batailles. Cette nuit, le ciel était brillant, et la puissance des étoiles le happait. Les innombrables et minuscules lumières le happaient, si bien qu'il n'eut plus du tout conscience de la forêt qui l'entourait et de l'air qui refroidissait à chaque minute. Au contraire, il avait chaud, si chaud … il sentait son corps puissant, et les quelques flux de magie dernièrement découverts semblaient affluer au bout de ses doigts.

- N'est ce pas, Wolfang ? lui demanda Allan en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les cotes, sortant de ce fait le Varden blond de son admiration pour les cieux.

- C-Comment ?

- Je dis que d'après ce que Tiar disait à Athan l'autre soir, il va sans doute avoir une réunion à but secret dans les montagnes. Et c'est nous autres qui escorterons les dirigeants vers ce lieu secret.

- Oui, oui, approuva Wolfang distrait. Mais cela n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines. Les forêts ne sont pas encore assez sûres pour des gens comme Nasuada. Quoi qu'elle sait se défendre comme une tigresse. Mais cela serai vraiment embêtant qu'elle meurt …

Les deux garçons approuvèrent, et tandis qu'ils continuer à discuter, Wolfang se concentra sur le bout de ses doigts. Doucement, il tandis sa main devant lui, la paume vers le ciel, et instinctivement, il murmura ce qui lui trottait d'autorité dans la tête.

- Brisingr …

Une minuscule boule de feu apparut à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa paume. Le silence se fit dans la clairière. Allan et Aleks contemplaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux avec ahurissement. A l'aide de sa seule volonté, Wolfang scinda le feu en plusieurs entités différentes, et les fit tourner quelques instants dans l'air, avant de relâcher son attention et les laisser disparaitre. Il referma sa paume, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis, qui le regarder étrangement.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? murmura Allan abasourdi.

Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Wolfang en haussant les épaules. Je pense que c'est parce que Tanja et moi sommes jumeaux. Grâce au lien qui nous unis, je dois sans doute bénéficier d'une part de ses pouvoirs de dragonnière… cependant, cette fois ci, c'est comme si la magie m'appelait elle-même, dit-il en jetant un regard au ciel. Tan' doit encore avoir gagné en puissance.

- Mon père dit qu'elle va nous rejoindre, très bientôt. Dès son retour de la capitale de l'Empire, déclara Aleks

- A voir ton sourire, cela à l'air de te réjouir, murmura Allan.

- Pas mal, pas mal. Bon allez vous coucher, vous autres. Ce sont la mort et le sang qui nous attend demain, et il faut être en forme pour affronter ces monstres de l'Empire !

Aleks de Faustmore remit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, et se replongea dans la contemplation de la forêt. Allan donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Wolfang, et tout deux s'éloignèrent du feu, et dans la pénombre des arbres, ils s'installèrent pour dormir. Wolfang retira sa tunique, la roula en boule pour en faire un oreiller de fortune et se roula contre le torse nu d'Allan. Ce dernier fit courir doucement ses doigts dans le dos de son ami.

- Tu ne semble pas trop te réjouir du retour de Tanja parmi nous, remarqua Wolfang.

- Si, évidement ! Il me tarde de la voir ! Mais… Aleks la veut.

- Je sais. Mais il l'aura sans doute beaucoup plus difficilement qu'il ne semble le croire. Dors maintenant, Allan. Dors.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Dalgon.**


	20. Chapter 20, Dalgon

**Précedement**** : Tanja quittait Uruba'en et Murtagh en tagant gentiment l'un des murs du château, pour gagner Aberon, sa mission accomplie (trouver un vieux grimoire pour Nasu, apprendre ce que sont devenus les agents vardens espions disparus – dénoncés par un traitre qui souille la capitale surdanne - , et par la même ocassion, faire ami ami avec Murtagh). Pendant ce temps, Wolfang and co continuent leurs guérilla assassine à travers les Beors, contre des Kulls en fureur et des Impériaux sans douleur.**

**Disaclaimer**** : Inheritance Cycle, Paolini.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20**

**« Dalgon »**

_« Si tu veux progresser dans l'infini, explore le fini dans toute les directions »_

_Goethe_

La cité naine n'était pas aussi belle que Farthen Dhur. Mais dans le cœur des fils vardens, rien n'égalait les splendeurs des lieux de leur enfance. Bien des fois, leurs parents leur avaient répété que leurs véritables terres n'étaient pas les profondeurs des mines naines, mais se situaient bien au delà des montagnes et des forêts des Beors. Elles étaient les déserts, les rivières, les plaines, les montagnes d'Alagaesia. Pourtant, Farthen Dhur, cette ville joyau qui habitait humains et nains, resterait à jamais gravée dans leur cœur. Dalgon était cependant une belle cité. Au cœur de la forêt, au sud des montagnes, elle s'enfonçait labyrinthiquement dans la roche artistiquement creusée. Bien que modeste, la ville était vaste et s'étalait sur plusieurs lieues dans la montagne. Elle était construite sur plusieurs niveaux, dont un aménagé autour d'un immense lac souterrain. On disait que certains couloirs menaient à Farthen Dhur, mais durant le bref séjour des Vardens à Dalgon, rien ne leur confirma cette légende.

Les traqueurs avaient établi leur camp dans la mine depuis plusieurs jours déjà, quand on leur annonça l'arrivée du convoi des dirigeants – ou de leurs représentants. Ils s'étaient installés au premier étage de la cité, au plus prés de l'air. Et cela convenait bien au peuple nain qui vivait bien en dessous, vers les étages six et sept, sans doute. La salle du trône et d'autres pièces plus ou moins publiques étaient à l'étage quatre. Les Vardens avaient eu grand mal à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de l'architecture de Dalgon. Aussi, ils ne s'aventurèrent que rarement dans les profondeurs de la mine, ne se contentant que des demi-étages et des visites guidées. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, Wolfang avait pensé avec orgueil qu'il maitriserait bien vite la cité naine. Il avait grandi à Farthen Dhur et il était l'un de ceux – chez les humains – qui la connaissait le mieux. Dalgon était une misère comparé à la cité joyau. Mais l'habilité naine avait eu raison de lui, et bien qu'il comprenne les messages nains gravés dans la roche des murs, ces derniers étaient rares. Dalgon était une cité de campagne, destinée aux nains qui souhaitaient du calme et de la tranquillité. Ils avaient eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de chance que le chef du clan majoritaire de Dalgon accepte de recevoir le Sommet des Nations en sa maison. Mais l'Alagaesia était en crise, et de plus en plus les nains ressentaient l'emprise de Galbatorix sur leur peuple. Aussi, ils avaient fait une exception.

Quand Wolfang avait appris l'arrivée du convoi qui amènerait Nasuada et le dirigeant Surdan, ou plutôt son représentant car Orin, quoi que bon Roi, préférait l'obscurité de son atelier aux chevauchées en montagnes, et aussi Arya, ambassadrice des Elfes, il n'avait pu cacher le sourire qui lui fendit le visage. Tanja allait en être. Quelle joie ! Son précédent voyage en Empire avait du se clore sur un succès et sa dragonnière de sœur allait sans doute avoir une foule de nouvelles à leur apprendre. Et à ses cotés, une foule de personnalités. Ce n'était pas que Wolfang fut friand de la compagnie mondaine de la Cour, mais après ces semaines avec les vieux traqueurs, et ces derniers jours chez les nains, il commençait à tourner en rond. Il lui tardait l'animation que le Sommet allait provoquer au sein de sa sanglante routine. Déjà, les changements s'étaient fait sentir. Tiar, d'habitude si sûr de lui, vérifiant sans cesse si tout était en ordre, et appelait son second toute les dix minutes. Quand Margel avait annoncé l'arrivée du convoi princier à la tombée de la nuit (soucis de discrétion pour les deux immenses dragons qui faisaient partie intégrante du cortège), le père De Faustmore avait été sur le point de s'évanouir.

Wolfang ne perdit pas une seconde, et se précipita à l'étage inférieur. Il rejoint Allan et Aleks qui avaient établi leur quartier général dans une vaste salle. Un feu ronflait dans l'imposante cheminée et éclairait le mobilier. Des larges buffets contre deux des murs, un immense sofa et deux profonds fauteuils, le tout protégé par d'épais draps blancs. L'étage trois était abandonné, comme les trois jeunes vardens l'avaient constaté quelques jours auparavant. Une courte visite d'une partie gauche de l'étage leur avait révélé nombre de pièces comme celle ci. Les nains avaient peur. Ils se terraient dans les profondeurs de la terre. Loin du jour, et loin des Hommes.

Aleks et Allan étaient assis devant la cheminée. Ils jouaient tranquillement aux cartes, mangeant du raisin comme des empereurs romains.

- Ils arrivent, annonça Wolfang après être rentrés dans la pièce en prenant soin d'ouvrir les deux battants de la porte, afin de théâtraliser un peu son entrée.

- Enfin, s'exclama Allan en abandonnant son jeu sur le sol et se redressant. Quand ? s'enquit-il.

A la tombée du jour. Tanja et Eragon sont de la partie, et l'obscurité jouera en leur faveur pour leur entrée dans la mine. Dalgon est sécurisé dans un périmètre de dix lieux, mais sait-on jamais.

- Parfait, murmura Aleks. Nous avons encore un peu de temps alors.

- Wolfang acquiesça, et tandis que ses deux compères se replongeaient dans leurs jeux, il se dirigea vers la commode, et servit un verre de vin, avant de s'asseoir à leurs cotés.

- Vous avez finalement découvert ce que c'était ici ? demanda t'il.

Un ancien salon privé, l'informa Aleks. C'est une aimable femme à barbe qui nous a dit cela alors que l'on cherchait de quoi manger dans l'une des cuisines du quatrième.

- Tiar n'est pas pour le fait que nous descendions si bas, Aleks, dit Wolfang.

- Ceux qui contestent notre présence sont bien plus bas. Les rares nains que nous croisons ne sont pas chaleureux certes, mais ils restent aimables. Il y en à même un qui nous a montré un merveilleux système d'ascenseur. Et puis il est rare d'être en territoire nain depuis que nous avons quitté Farthen Dhur. Autant en profiter !

Wolfang ne releva pas. Le reste de l'après midi passa bien vite et quand la pendule sonna huit coups, les garçons se levèrent d'un bon. Dehors, le soleil devait être en train de disparaître. Aleks jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans un grand miroir posé sur le sol, s'ébouriffa sa tignasse de jais d'un geste, puis ils remontèrent et retrouvèrent les leurs.

Les Chasseurs survivants de la Traque, - ils étaient neuf sur douze à être partis d'Aberon, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la mine, une vaste salle de marbre gris. Rien de très clinquant cependant. Très brut, très nain. L'essence même de la terre, la force de la pierre. Certains des Vardens s'étaient coiffés, d'autres avaient même lavé leurs vêtements pour l'occasion. Un événement. Ils avaient été rejoint par le chef du clan majoritaire de Dalgon, un nain au visage grave et entouré de dreadlocks rousses qui se nommait Fenhir ainsi que quelques Hommes et Nains importants au sein du système de la cité, et quelques soldats. Aleks se tenait fièrement aux cotés de son père, le regard droit, la main posé sur son épée. Puis Wolfang et Allan, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer quelques commentaires sur chacun dans la pièce et enfin, le reste des Traqueurs, Margel, Athan, et tout les autres. Aucun d'eux ne devait assurer la sécurité ce soir. Nasuada avait sa propre garde, une autre avait secrètement quitté Aberon quelques jours avant eux pour ouvrir la voie, et Fenhir avait fourni de larges effectifs militaires. Dalgon allait être bien rempli, ce soir mais Wolfang espérait que leur « étage particulier » resterait désert. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner à la magie ces derniers soirs, et si Aleks et Allan étaient dans le secret, le reste de l'escadrille, non et il ne souhaitait pas que cela ne change.

Puis, la lourde porte bougea, tirant de ce fait Wolfang de ses pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total et enfin se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, quatre silhouettes majestueuses et la masse sombre de leur cortège. C'est Nasuada qui passe la porte de la mine de Dalgon la première. Elle chevauchait un étalon gris, vêtue d'une longue robe de mousseline blanche. A ces cotés, le représentant de la race naine, un nain bourru nommé Lorden, montait un poney pie. Ils étaient suivis de la belle Arya et de l'intendant Allys, le représentant du Roi Surdan Orin. Les suivirent la Cour de chacun, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. On pouvait compter quelques nains, trois elfes, et une majorité d'hommes : surdans et vardens. Alicia faisait partie de ces derniers. Wolfang sentit son compagnon s'animer à ses cotés. Même si le lien qui unissaient Allan et Alicia n'était pas aussi puissant ni aussi étrange que celui entre Tanja et lui, il n'en n'était pas moins profond et dénué d'affection. Les soldats des trois nations – naine, vardenne et surdanne, firent ensuite leur entrée. Bien qu'ils fussent tous harnachés d'épaisses cotes de maille et de lourdes armures, les soldats étaient pourtant d'une apparence très hétéroclite. Si les nains se différenciaient largement par leur taille et leur excessive pilosité, les soldats vardens et surdans, même privés de leurs couleurs, étaient largement identifiables. Le soldat surdan a le cheveu lisse et la peau planche. Son armure brille de noblesse et de préciosité. Le soldat varden quand à lui, à le visage marqué par les épreuves et les yeux brillants de courage. Il a la peau halé par les entrainements guerriers sous le lourd soleil et son armure, bien loin d'être neuve, est aussi dure que le roc. Pour Wolfang, il était clair que les Vardens étaient l'élite en matière de guerre. Il était néanmoins conscient de la bravoure des surdans, la force des nains et de l'agilité des elfes, et ils reconnaissaient leurs talents. Il laissa échapper un sourire quand il aperçu le port de tête altier de son père. Jormündur. Bras droit d'Ajihad, le varden était devenu un homme de confiance auprès de Nasuada. Enfin, les dragons pénétrèrent splendidement dans l'enceinte de Dalgon. Bon nombres de nains reculèrent d'un ou deux pas, surpris de a puissance et de l'imposante présence des dragons, tout comme celle de leurs dragonniers.

Tanja descendit de Zéphyr, et saisi sa besace. Elle enleva son bonnet de laine, passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux puis rejoint Eragon en quelques sautillements. Ils devaient aller présenter leurs respects à Fenhir, le chef du clan majoritaire de la mine, et se présenter en tant que dragonnier et membre du sommet. Cependant, Tanja avait hâte d'en finir. Elle avait aperçu les visages de Wolfang et Allan, et avait hâte d'aller les voir.

Nasuada s'avança vers Fenhir et s'inclina légèrement devant lui. Le chef nain lui rendit sa révérence, plus longuement cependant. Nasuada était une reine après tout.

- Aux noms des membres du Sommet des Nations, nous te remercions, Fenhir, fils d'Aamir, pour l'hospitalité que toi et ton peuple nous offrait.

- Longtemps, les nains ont été un peuple de l'Ombre, Dame qui marche la nuit, mais les temps changent en Alagaesia, et le Nain n'est pas un être de pierre.

Lorden, le représentant de la race naine, approuva avec ferveur. Il salua son confrère, ainsi qu'Arya et Allys qui présentèrent également leurs respects, suivit de la cour, qui en général ne se contentait qu'un bref salut, puis des chefs de la garde, et enfin, des dragonniers.

« Je suis Tanja, fille de Jormündur et dragonnière du peuple varden, » se présenta la jeune femme en s'inclinant devant le nain.

Fenhir s'inclina à son tour, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Eragon. Ce dernier s'avança puis se présenta en temps que dragonnier nain, elfe et varden.

« Le joyau de Farthen Dhur, murmura le chef nain en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, très respectueusement devant le jeune brun. Votre réputation vous précède, Mains d'Argent. »

Puis Fenhir emmena ses hôtes à la salle de réception. L'ouverture du sommet aurait lieu le lendemain, à tête reposé, et à ventre plein.

Une fois ses obligations remplies, Tanja regagna Zéphyr en quelques bonds. Elle demanda à un nain un endroit ou son dragon pourrait se reposer, puis elle rejoint allégrement les Traqueurs. Eragon était à la botte de Fenhir et Nasuada. Le fayot.

« Ne serait ce pas là une pointe de jalousie, Tanja ?, demanda Zéphyr, une langue fraiche et maligne happant l'esprit de la vardenne.

- Pas du tout, répondit véhément la jeune femme à son compagnon. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas lui, mais Saphira qui a redonné vie au joyau, et en plus, je suis sur que nous avons beaucoup plus d'exploit à notre actif que lui. J'ai infiltré l'ennemi, tué des centaines de soldats, j'ai volai ton œuf à Uru'baen, j'ai trompé, et volé l'ennemi, continua Tanja en râlant.

- _Ce n'est pas un concours du meilleur dragonnier Tan'_, insista Zéphyr avec sagesse, _n'oublie pas que vous vous battait pour la même cause._

Tanja ne releva pas, elle savait que Zéphyr avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui faire remarqua. Elle ferma son esprit autant qu'elle le pu, et s'éloigna. La vue de ses amis effaça les quelques dernières noirceurs d'âmes qui hantaient son esprit. Quand Wolfang aperçu sa sœur, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina brusquement. Elle l'enlaça avec chaleur, fit de même avec Allan, et même avec Aleks de Faustmore, qui pourtant ne lui était pas si cher que ça. Ou du moins pas autant qu'Allan et Wolfang. Mais elle était si contente de retrouver les siens. Peu lui importait de se battre à longueur de journée, de survoler les terres d'Alagaesia et de risquer sa vie en Empire, tant qu'elle avait les siens à ses cotés. Jormündur les rejoignirent ainsi qu'Alicia et les retrouvailles continuèrent bon train. Allégrement, les Vardens se dirigèrent vers la salle où se dressait un formidable banquet.

La soirée fut agréable et passa bien vite. Tanja, pour son plus grand plaisir, était à coté de son frère et d'un nain qui se nommait Niniel. Le petit homme se révélait être d'un humour si subtil que les deux jumeaux ne purent avaler une bouchée sans s'étrangler de rire. A la fin du repas, ils passèrent dans un autre salon pour écouter des chants, comme il était coutume après un bon diner, dans bien des peuples d'Alagaesia. Les vardens saluèrent le nain avec ferveur, puis rejoignirent Allan et Aleks qui s'étaient lacement installés dans de confortables banquettes pourpres. Les colonnes les isolaient du reste de la salle, mais pas assez pour les empêcher de profiter des psaumes nains qui s'élevaient sous la voute.

- Alors, les nouvelles, Tanja ? demanda Allan en lui indiquant la place à ses cotés. Comment se porte Uru'baen ?

- La ville se vide, mais pourtant, les soldats sont partout. Les joies du carnaval vous auraient enchantées, et Galbatorix est à craindre mais ne se méfie pas assez, expliqua Tanja en s'asseyant.

Elle raconta sa mission avec une briéveté consternante : elle ne pouvait en effet mentionner ni le livre, ni le traitre, et encore moins ce qui c'était passé avec Murtagh.

- Je me demande quel sera la suite des événements, demanda pensivement Wolfang. Nous sommes au milieu de l'automne. Nous avons tout l'hiver pour nous préparer à l'offensive du printemps, la dernière …

- Le sommet à pour objectif de faire le point sur l'état actuel des choses, expliqua Aleks, et surtout, sur les effectifs qu'avance chacun des quatre peuples. Mon père craint la réponse des elfes. Ils ne sortent guère de leurs forets ces derniers temps, et beaucoup pense que les affaires des hommes ne les concernent pas. Et pourtant… mon père pense qu'il faudrait envoyer une délégation en Du WeldenVarden. Le sommet ne suffira pas. Voyez leur nombre ce soir ! ils ne sont que trois !

Aleks ne pouvait s'empêcher, des qu'il en avait l'opportunité, de parler de son père. Tiar était sans doute le guerrier le plus fort que le peuple varden comptait, et Aleks ne se lassait pas de sous entendre qu'il était son héritier, son successeur. Cela pouvait agacer parfois, mais Tanja, Allan et Wolfang, cela les faisait marrer.

Jormündur les rejoints alors que les chants nains touchés à leur fins. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la vaste salle commençait déjà à se vider.

« Juste quelques mots, les Enfants, dit il après avoir salué Allan et Aleks. Wolfang, le sommet désire que tu sois à sa disposition durant toute sa durée. Evite donc de remonter à la surface pour chasser je ne sais quelles bêtes sauvages. Tanissa, quand à toi, tu es un membre éminent de ce sommet. Tu dois davantage apparaitre comme une femme de puissance que comme une guerrière accomplie entendue ? Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, demain sera une longue journée pour vous tous. »

Il les salua, puis parti rejoindre Tiar et Attal.

- Sous entendu, met une robe et coiffe toi, espèce de sauvage ! Pinailla Tanja en se levant Bon, du coup, je vais me coucher. Vous dormez vous, où ?

- Je vais te montrer, répondit Aleks en se levant aussitôt, lâchant de ce fait Wolfang du regard.

- Ces yeux ne l'avaient pas lâché durant les deux dernière minutes, et semblaient hurler.

- On reste un peu ici, nous, dit Wolfang pensivement. On doit trouver une salle d'eau.

Et une cuisine, surtout, ajouta Allan.

Ils approuvèrent en chœur, puis s'éloignèrent dans le dédale sombre des couloirs de la mine. Tanja apprécia le choix de ses camarades quand à l'étage complètement désert. Elle aimait avoir de la compagnie, mais tout ces gens ne lui adressaient généralement la parole que parce qu'elle était dragonnière… un peu de solitude n'était pas de refus. Elle laissa Aleks déplier les couvertures et se dirigea vers l'immense cheminée dans laquelle rougeoyaient quelques dernières braises. D'un mot, elle ralluma le feu.

- Ton frère fait ça, lui aussi, commenta Aleks en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

- Ah bon ?

Oui, depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Sa magie semble de plus en plus puissance au fil des jours. Il dit que c'est sans doute en rapport avec tes pouvoirs…

- Peut être …

Elle se retourna et fit face au garçon. Il était debout, et la regardait.

- Tu es puissante, Tanja ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de qui j'affronte.

- Plus forte qu'Eragon.

- Je ne sais pas. je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu à l'œuvre. Il a été formé par un grand elfe, je l'ai été par un grand roi j'espère, quand même, rajouta Tanja comme pour elle-même. Il a fait de mauvais choix. Dormons veux tu, demain seras long.

- Si tu veux, répondit Aleks.

Il retira sa chemise et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la commode. Pendant ce temps, Tanja réduit le feu et dénoua ses cheveux.

« Tu gardes le dos tourné ? » demanda t'elle à son compagnon de chambrée. Aleks hocha la tête et continua tranquillement de se servir un verre d'eau fraiche. Tanja en profita pour se dévêtir rapidement. Elle ôta sa tunique de lin et son pantalon de toile pour en passer une autre, plus fine et plus légère, qui lui arrivait mi cuisse.

- C'est bon, annonça t'elle en tirant matelas, couvertures et oreillers prés de la cheminée.

Il ne faisait pas chaud dans la mine, et l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Cela se sentait chaque jour un peu plus. Aleks la rejoignirent, et ils restèrent un long moment à regarder les faibles flammes qui dansaient encore. Puis, Aleks s'anima.

- Tu es fatiguée, Tanja ? demanda t'il, prés à bondir sur ces pieds.

- Non, pas tellement, avoua la jeune femme.

- Allons faire un tour, alors. Je veux te montrer quelque chose

Tanja fixa le brun un instant, quelque peu déroutée, puis lui sourit. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« D'accord », s'exclama-t-elle, « allons-y ! »

Aleks passa devant et entraina la dragonnière dans les profondeurs de la mine. Dalgon était sombre et silencieuse à cette heure de la nuit. Nains, Hommes et Elfes dormaient à point fermées. Apres une longue marche à travers les étages, Ils décrochèrent une torche d'un mur, et s'engagèrent dans un escalier étroit.

«- Où va-t-on ? » s'impatienta Tanja.

Aleks se retourna, lança un sourire moqueur à la dragonnière et continua sa progression aux confins de la mine. L'escalier était abrupte, mais leurs pieds nus accrochaient les marches de pierre brute bien plus que s'ils avaient eu leurs chaussures. Cependant, Tanja regrettait de ne pas s'être rhabillait avant le début de leur petite escapade. Le vent venu tout droit des profondeurs de la terre la faisait frissonner. Devant elle, le dos nu d'Aleks n'était que chair de poule. Etrangement, c'était plutôt attirant. Elle détailla la nuque du varden et les mèches d'ébène qui lui tombait dans le cou. Soudain, un souffle d'air chaud la surpris, et le varden se retourna, un sourire lui fendant le visage.

- Par Vraël, Aleks ! Tu m'emmènes au centre de la terre ou quoi ?

- Mieux que ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils accélèrent le pas et débouchèrent enfin sur une immense paroi de pierre. Ils la longèrent pour arriver sur une vaste salle, plus brulante que les enfers. C'est la chaleur intense qui y régnait qui marqua tout d'abord Tanja, puis la lumière si rougeoyante que la jeune femme du se protégeait le visage, pour que ses yeux s'habitue a cette luminosité si vive.

« Les forges, » murmura t'elle, bouche bée.

Les forges de Dalgon étaient gigantesques comparées à la taille de la population de la mine, et pourtant, elles fourmillaient d'activité. Dans cette salle gigantesque, aux colonnes immenses de pierre brute et aux bassins de lave en fusion qui projetaient des ombres fantastiques sur les murs, des dizaines et des dizaines de nains s'activaient avec ferveur, ne semblant guère remarquer la présence d'intrus. Ils tapaient avec fracas le métal brûlant du tranchant des futures lames naines.

Aleks laissa Tanja contempler le formidable spectacle qui s'offrait à elle il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, pour l'avoir ressenti lui aussi, quelques jours auparavant. Pour les nations de guerriers que comptait l'Alagaesia, la forge est un endroit d'une grande importance chez les Vardens, le forgeron était pratiquement au rang d'un général, si on estimait qu'il y avait des classes dans la société vardenne. De ce fait, une forge naine, territoire sacré du peuple du feu et de la pierre, était un lieu exceptionnel, et la voir, y accéder, un privilège immense que peu d'homme avait eu la chance de posséder. Ajihad lui-même n'en avait jamais vu…

- Comment as-tu découvert cela ? demanda Tanja interloquée.

- Je suis insomniaque, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

- A t'on … a-t-on le droit d'être ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … je pense que ce n'est pas un endroit interdit proprement dit, mais les nains ne doivent pas s'attendre à ce que des hommes descendent si bas.

Tanja essaya d'imaginer pendant combien de temps ils avaient dévalé les marches Aleks et elle. Prise d'un léger vertige, elle cessa d'y penser, et rétabli son attention sur la forge. Le garçon lui saisi le poignet et l'entraina au centre de la salle. Ils slalomèrent entre les bassins brulants et les nains trop occupés pour les remarquer. Des milliers de petites étincelles bondissaient partout, comme si elles fuyaient le moment ou elles s'éteindraient. Tanja semblait sentir la puissance qui émanait de ces lieux. Le sol était chaud sous ses pieds nus, l'air était lourd sur sa peau auparavant glacée. Elle sentait la force qui courait le long des coulées de métal en fusion. Elle erra encore quelques minutes, cherchant à graver la forge naine dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle tiendra son épée, elle voulait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même : du courage, de la force, de la puissance. Elle voulait que le feu des forges coule dans ces veines, et que la flamme des feux ardents, brille dans ses yeux. Puis, doucement, elle rejoint Aleks et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Si la remontée des milliers de marches ne fut que peu éprouvante pour les sportifs aguerris qu'ils étaient, ils eurent bien du mal à se retrouver dans la mine. A quel étage ? De quel coté ? Impossible de retrouver leur quartier.

- Montons le plus haut possible, puis descendons trois étages, suggéra Tanja.

- Non, je pense que nous ne sommes tous simplement pas du bon coté de la mine. J'ai dût louper une bifurcation. Essaye par là, d'accord ? Je prends ce couloir. Je te rejoins dans tout les cas.

Tanja acquiesça, puis poussa une porte au hasard. Elle portait exactement les mêmes moulures en fer forgé que celle du salon qui leur servait de chambrée, mais l'arcade était différente. Ils devaient en effet, être au bon étage. Elle pénétra dans une salle de taille moyenne qui devait faire office de salle d'eau. Au milieu, un gigantesque bassin prenait les trois quart de la pièce.

« Brisingr » murmura t'elle.

Des torches s'embrasèrent, illuminant faiblement la pièce Tanja s'approcha de l'eau, et la toucha du bout des doigts, tiède.

« Whaoo », s'exclama Aleks, qui venait de la rejoindre

. Il s'élança, et d'un bond, se jeta à l'eau.

- Viens ! elle est super bonne ! Ca change de l'eau glace des rivières des Beors !

- Ça serait indécent Aleks, refusa t'elle en esquivant un sourire.

Les quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa chemise blanche la rendait déjà plus transparente qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et si Tanja n'était pas vraiment prude, elle n'était pas dépourvue de pudeur non plus.

« Tu devrais » dit il en plongeant à nouveau.

Tanja se retrouva complètement trempée. La poisse.

Le lendemain, Tanja s'éveilla en hâte. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être si tard que cela, si elle se fiait au silence quasi-total qui semblait régner dans la mine. A ses côtés, Aleks dormait à points fermés, la tête tournée vers elle. La veille, ils avaient finis pas retrouver leur chemin, et s'étaient écroulés sur leurs couches, ivres de fatigue. Allan et Wolfang quand à eux, étaient toujours aux abonnés absents.

- Le soleil est levé, Zéphyr ? demanda t'elle mentalement à son dragon.

_- Oui, petite humaine. Il te reste deux heures avant le zénith, le début du sommet._

- Parfait. Je viendrais te rejoindre avant, j'ai envie de gouter au ciel, dit elle.

Elle se leva, secoua et plia sa couverture, puis vida silencieusement sa besace sur le sol. Les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emmené d'Aberon était déjà toute chiffonnées. Alicia serait folle si elle voyait ça. Tanja choisit une longue robe rose pâle très légère, qu'elle soumit à un sort d'air chaud pour la défroisser quelque peu. Elle passa rapidement sa tenue, la ceintura d'une élégante cordelette dorée et chaussa des spartiates de la même teinte. Puis dénoua ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade blonde sur ses épaules, et attrapa une capeline de laine beige. Un bref regard dans le miroir pour s'assurer de son allure de « femme de puissance et non de guerrière aguerrie », puis la jeune femme s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

« Salut la dragonnière » grommela Aleks en s'asseyant sur son matelas défraichi.

Il s'étira et secoua sa chevelure encore mouillée de la veille.

- Oh, salut Aleks. Par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où sont Wolfang et Allan ?

- Aucune idée. Ils ont sans doute dormi ailleurs. Où vas-tu ?

- A la surface, puis au Sommet.

- Je te sers de cavalier ?

- Je préfère être seule pour le moment. A plus tard.

Tanja laissa le garçon se recoucher, et remonta les divers escaliers rapidement. Elle aurait bien couru, mais la robe l'en empêcher. Quand elle gagna le hall, on l'informa qu'elle ne pouvait sortir. Si le périmètre était bouclé, les airs non, et un quelquonque oiseau espion aurait pu informer l'Empire de la présence du Dragon d'Emeraude au dessus des Beors.

Tanja cacha son indignation, et grommela quelques injures à voix basse. Elle rejoint la salle de banquet, où était dressé, vu l'heure, de quoi ce faire une petite collation, et s'assit aux cotés de son père, en face de son frère. Les deux hommes étaient un peu à l'écart du reste des vardens, et parlaient à voix basse. Tanja les salua chaleureusement, et les laissa finir leur conversation. Elle se servit un énorme bol de lait et mangea assez de pain de seigle pour nourrir un dragon adulte. Voilà des lustres qu'elle n'avait bu du lait et mangé du pain de seigle.

- Superbe, Tanja, la complimenta Jormündur en se tournant vers elle.

- Ca va, c'est assez « femme d'affaires » railla gentiment la vardenne.

- Ne râle pas Tanissa, c'est dans ton intérêt que je t'ai dit cela. Il y a bon nombre de personnes au Sommet qui ne t'ont jamais vu. Il est de la plus haute importance qu'ils aient confiance en toi, et surtout, respecte la jeune dragonnière que tu es.

- Oui, oui, je comprends.

Ils bavardèrent encore un moment de choses et d'autres, puis enfin, Tanja et son père abandonnèrent Wolfang pour se rendre dans la vaste salle qui accueillait le sommet. Elle était complètement gigantesque, avec un mobilier en bois brut et sommairement taillé. Le même, à quelques exceptions prés, que celui de la salle du Conseil à Aberon une grande table ovale et des dizaines de chaises accueillant les membres du Sommet. Tanja salua de petit hochements de tête polie quelques personnes, puis s'assis sur la chaise que son père lui indiquait, entre lui-même et Eragon. Comme la cérémonie d'ouverture ne semblait pas encore commencée, Tanja observa les présents qui bavardaient à voix basse, les uns avec les autres. Nasuada était assise à gauche de la table, elle parlait avec sérieux à Arya et ne cessait de lancer de petits regards en direction de la dragonnière. Tanja, devait normalement être assis en face de Nasuada, à droite de la table. Le dossier plus haut de la chaise vide le laisser suggérait. Des deux cotés de la place vacante de droite, trois magnifiques elfes, deux avaient les cheveux si blonds qu'ils en semblaient blancs, et le troisième avait les cheveux très noirs et très longs. Ils étaient si beaux que cela faisait presque mal à regarder, et évidement, ils ne semblaient pas connaitre le mot « sourire ».A coté de l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, le général des armées surdannes. Un homme très vieux et très beau lui aussi nommé Nolten, deux surdans que Tan' ne connaissait pas, Allys, une surdanne, puis Tiar, Athan et Jormündur, chefs des armées et membres du Conseil, Eragon, Nasu, et des nains, Fenhir, le nain drôle Niniel, le représentant nain dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, et pleins d'autre encore.

Puis, le Sommet commença enfin. Fenhir, qui présidait l'assemblée, dit qulques mots, avant de laisser la parole à Nasuada. La jeune femme noire lissa machinalement sa robe puis se leva, et parcourra la salle de son regard fier.

- Longtemps, les Vardens ont été un peuple exilé. Libre certes, mais obligé de se cacher, obligé de demander l'asile aux montagnes et à son peuple de pierre (elle regarda Lorden et Fenhir). De cette obligation naquit pourtant une alliance solide et puissante. Jamais les nations naines et vardenne ne furent si riches et si prospères qu'en vivant ensemble en la cité de Farthen Dhur. Mais les Vardens ne sont pas un peuple de l'ombre. Ils sont les gardiens d'une Alagaesia florissante qu'ils nous faut retrouver. Cette guerre fut celle des Vardens durant de longues années. Cependant, terré dans sa forteresse, Galbatorix accroissait ses pouvoirs chaque jour davantage, si bien que tous les peuples, sinon les Hommes, mais également les Nains et les Elfes sentirent son ombre prendre trop de place. Les Elfes ne sont pas le peuple qui se terrent dans les Forêts, mais qui les connait. Les nains ne sont pas le peuple qui se cache dans la roche des montagnes, mais celui qui la façonne. Les Surdans ne sont pas le peuple qui tremble derrière ses frontières, mais qui les traverse. Cette guerre, mes amis, est notre guerre ! les maîtres de l'Alagaesia, sont enchainés dans leurs montagnes et leurs forets. Ils fuient et se cachent, et tente faiblement de conserver une dignité que l'on essaye de leur voler depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps que cela cesse !

- Les pions avancent, doucement, mais surement. Il y a quelques saisons, un grand coup a été porté à l'Empire. Il est temps de lui en portait un second ! Réunissons nous pour la bataille de Printemps, convergeons nos forces et attaquons l'Empire sur tout les fronts ! déclara Allys, l'Intendant du Roi Orin, représentant du peuple surdan.

- Nos pertes sont grandes, murmura une grosse naine aux cheveux hirsutes. Nous avons perdu notre roi, et le dragon de feu détruit l'entrée de nos mines dés qu'il en l'occasion ! Et ce, depuis que les Nains se sont battu aux cotés des Hommes sur les Plaines Brûlantes. Auparavant l'Empire nous ignorait !

- Mais pour combien de temps ! déclara le général des armées surdanne avec fougue. Galbatorix ne se limitera pas aux sables du Hadarac et aux arbres de la Crète. Il veut le ciel et la pierre. Il veut le Surda, les Beors….

- Nous sommes des vôtres, voilà bien longtemps, Général Olten, fils de Rendarr.. Kendal, fille de Thormal laisse trop parler la peur et le chagrin qui habite son cœur.

- Cependant, le Parjure est une affaire qu'il faudra vite régler. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous affaiblir de cette manière, observa Attal, chef Varden.

- Nous occuperons de cela, Lorden, Maître Nain, promis Nasuada. Je propose désormais de concilier nos stratégies d'attaques. Intendant ?

- Depuis la dernière offensive, les armées vardennes et surdannes se sont plus ou moins réunifiées. Elles sont sous le contrôle de généraux de nos deux peuples, pour que toutes nos actions soient complètement cohérentes. Cependant, si les Vardens sont à l'aise à l'art de la guerre dans les milieux boisés et rocheux, nous surdans, le sommes beaucoup moins. Nous voudrions tirer de cette faiblesse un atout, portant à l'Empire un grand coup : nous l'attaquerions sur deux fronts. Nous pensons pour l'instant à la large plaine au sud de la Crête, et la capitale de l'Empire elle-même. Nous devons obliger Galbatorix à nous affronter en personne. Il faut qu'il sorte de son palais.

- De nouveau, le Roi engage son peuple et ses armes. L'armée naine et tous les volontaires seront à vos côtés. Il est grand temps que cet age sombre s'arrête, déclara Lorden.

- Bien approuva Nasuada. Quand à vous autres, Elfes ?

- N'est ce pas folle entreprise de vouloir prendre d'assaut la cité d'Uru'baen, siège de l'Empire ? demanda l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, ignorant délibérément la question de la reine Vardenne. Êtes-vous assez fort pour affronter Galbatorix en personne ?

- Galbatorix est l'unique obstacle que nous trouveront à Uru'baen, Elfe, déclara Tanja en fixant son interlocuteur d'un regard sûr.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle parlait lors de ce Conseil, et elle savait que tout les regards était sur elle, et surtout ceux des Elfes, à qui elle devait prouver sa force, sa détermination, et surtout, sa valeur.

- Si nos armées opèrent une percée, continua t'elle, et prennent d'assaut la ville, ils réduiront les impériaux à néant. Je connais la forteresse, pour y avoir vécu et je sais où il faut frapper. La seule condition est qu'il ne faut pas que Murtagh soit à Uru'baen. Nous ne pouvons vaincre deux dragonniers d'un coup.

- Vous proposer donc d'attirer le Parjure au Sud, sur le champ de bataille, pendant qu'une seconde armée attaque en secret, la cité ? résuma l'Elfe septique.

- C'est ça, répondit Tanja d'un grand sourire.

- Et comment veux-tu cacher une armée, fille de Jormündur ? Nous ne pouvons voler par-dessus les nuages, comme toi et ton dragon !

- Par la mer… murmura soudainement Eragon. Par la mer, puis par la Crête. Ces montagnes font peur à l'Empire. Ils ne s'y risqueront pas.

- Cela me parait envisageable, répondit Allys pensif Nous avons beaucoup de bateaux en cale sèche, qui nous servait pour le commerce, jadis… nous parlerons prochainement de toutes ces initiatives. Mais cela est intéressant, Dragonniers.

- Vous avez Eludé ma question, Talion, fils de Elendin, dit Nasuada en fixant l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, lequel, eu un regard dur en direction de la Reine.

- Notre place dans cette guerre, est ambiguë, Nasuada, Votre altesse, commença Arya de sa voix douce. Mes compagnons et moi-même nous battrons à vos côtés, mais nombres de notre peuple pense que cette guerre, n'est pas la notre. Nous pouvons être l'Asile que certains demandent, et le Savoir que d'autres on besoin, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Izslandi ne fera rien d'autre.

- Egoïstes d'Elfes, grogna Niniel. Vous vous terrez dans vos forets !

- Si les dragons étaient restés aux Elfes, rien de ceci n'aurait eu lieu ! répondit l'elfe aux cheveux blancs d'une voix glaciale.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler du Passé, Athais ! Gronda Arya. Cependant, le peuple Elfe a quelque chose à vous proposer de tout aussi salutaire.

Tanja sentit une brusque tension s'allumer dans la pièce. Nasuada plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'Ambassadrice Elfe, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis dans celui de Tanja qui, sans comprendre, les regarda, soupçonneuse. Elle se sentait visée, et elle avait raison.

A cet instant, Wolfang pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'était vêtu avec soin, et tentait d'afficher un visage serein, mais son regard clair trahissait son appréhension, et son incompréhension. Il hocha fièrement la tête pour saluer l'assemblée, et s'assit aux cotés de son père. Même ce dernier paraissait indécis. Les regards se posèrent sur le vardens blond quelques instants, puis revinrent sur Arya, attentifs à sa déclaration.

- Il existe chez les Elfes, une prophétie qui remonte à l'arrivée de notre peuple en Alagaesia. Elle traite d'une magie ancienne et astrale qui donnerait à deux dragons frères, et à leurs fils, leurs dragonniers, une force commune et exceptionnelle. Pendant de longs âges, notre peuple attendit le jour où une dragonne donnerait deux œufs jumeaux. Ce jour arriva enfin, les œufs furent cachés, puis oubliés. La Prophétie fut enfouie et l'on n'en parla plus. Son ombre commença à revenir à la surface quand je m'aperçue des étranges pouvoirs, et de la force inégale de Tanja, la jeune dragonnière Vardenne. Si ces débuts à Uru'baen furent médiocre, Vraël bénisse cela, il en fut tout autrement quand elle retrouva les siens. Epéiste imbattable, magicienne hors norme. A l'aide d'Angela, une sorcière qui accompagne parfois le peuple des vardens, nous nous penchâmes sur ce phénomène étrange pour en venir à la conclusion que c'était tout simplement la présence de Wolfang son frère jumeau qui jouait fortement sur sa force et sa puissance et il en était de même pour Wolfang. En envoyant Tanja chercher un traité de magie astrale, Nasuada confirma nos doutes. Ce type de magie était possible, tout cela était réel. Je me plongeai donc dans les archives de notre peuple, trouva une trace de cette prophétie, et il s'avéra que l'œuf que possédait Galbatorix était bien l'un des deux. Et nous possédons le second, un œuf émeraude, caché aux confins de nos demeures, oubliés, interdits. Mais ce temps est arriva, et il semble que l'Alagaesia comptera bientôt un nouveau dragonnier.

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration de l'Elfe. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Wolfang, qui lui était blême. Il ne bougeait pas, regardait fixement devant lui, sans rien dire. Autour de lui, les murmures s'élevèrent, tous commentant cette révélation.

- C'était donc cela, murmura Tanja, un sourire sur les lèvres en se tournant vers son frère, qui lui, regardait toujours le vide devant luit.

- C'est pour cela que nous demandons à emmener Wolfang et Tanja le plus vite possible, précisa Arya à Nasu.

- Il me semble qu'eux seuls ont le droit de décider. Tanja ? Wolfang ?

- Oui, oui ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

Wolfang acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Parfait, s'exclama un vieux nain, tant qu'ils sont de retour pour le printemps !

Le débat continua encore de longs moments, et stratégies, participations se proposèrent, s'affirmèrent. Arya fut formelle, elle ne pouvait engager son peuple, mais cette première journée du Sommet des Nations se clôt sur une note positive.

Avant de quitter la salle, Wolfang reçut les Félicitations et les Espoirs de bons nombres de rebelles. Mais tous étaient contraints au secret. Personne en empire ne devait savoir qu'un dragonnier allait naitre. A la première occasion, il rejoint sa sœur et ils s'éclipsèrent en douce. On n'avait plus besoin d'eux à présent. Du moins, pour l'instant. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, Tanja l'emmena dans la salle d'eau qu'elle avait découvert avec Aleks, et ils s'assirent tout deux sur les rebords de l'immense piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle connaissait sont frère comme elle se connaissait elle-même., et elle savait qu'il devait être un peu secoué par cette déclaration. Aussi, elle le laissa parler.

- Fou, non ? déclara t'il finalement après de longues minutes de silence.

- Ca, c'est sur, mais ça se tient tout ça…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru…. Je pensais seulement que…. Quand elle a dit …. A ton avis, tu penses que ….

Wolfang fit quelques vaines annonces puis se tut, se replongea dans la contemplation des reflets de l'eau.

- Je ne pouvais rien te souhaiter de mieux, Wolfang. C'est juste… C'est juste tout ce qu'on aime.

Wolfang ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il était content de cette situation. Même s'il n'avait jamais envié Tanja, être dragonnier était un vieux rêve, mais un rêve fou. il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'aurai jamais pu s'attendre. Il allait avoir un dragon. Voilà, il était surpris, il était content, mais il était aussi troublé. Cela allait sans doute complètement changer sa vie, son habitude. Il n'aurait plus à frauder pour assister au Conseil, il sera le premier prévenu. Les inconnus le traiteraient avec respect sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire ses preuves, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les gens lui demanderaient son avis, et même, sa bénédiction. Et qu'allais t'il avoir de plus qu'Allan et Aleks ? Juste un dragon, et le fait que ce dragon l'ai choisit. Ou plutôt, d'avoir eu une sœur jumelle. Il lui semblait qu'un dragonnier ne devait sans doute pas faire beaucoup d'effort pour imposer son opinion. Ou du moins au début. Tanja avait déjà largement fait ses preuves, et il lui semblait que les peuples surdans et nains avaient en elle une confiance et un respect énorme, malgré son âge. Mais que se passerait-il si lui n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances de son peuple et de sa caste ? S'il décevait Nasu ? S'il décevait son père ?

Il regarda à nouveau l'eau de cette grande piscine et les reflets argentés à sa surface. L'infini. Désormais tout s'offrait à lui. Un infini de possibilités. Et sans doute une telle puissance… Mais il resterait Wolfang, fils de Jormündur, guerrier Varden de première division. Il aurait juste un dragon en plus, et de l'endurance. Il avait cet atout. Il était déjà un grand guerrier avant de devenir dragonnier. S'il devenait dragonnier. L'angoisse si le Dragon ne voulait pas de lui ! Il se demandait si cela pouvait arriver. En quête de réponse, il posa le regard sur Tanja qui s'était endormie sur la mosaïque froide. Elle non plus n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage serein. Tanja ne semblait jamais avoir de problème de conscience depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Aberon. Son sommeil était paisible. En réparation de toute ses nuits à Uru'baen sans doute. Il passa la main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui frémit doucement. Bientôt, ils voleraient côte à côte dans les cieux d'Alagaesia, quel pied !

Wolfang saisit sa sœur pas la taille, et l'emmena dans le salon qui leur servait de chambrée. Tanja ne sembla pas s'éveiller, même si elle murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il la déposa délicatement sur l'un des quatre matelas et rejoint les garçons qui jouaient aux cartes au coin du feu.

- Qu'avez-vous faits Tanja et toi, hier soir, pour qu'elle dorme en pleine journée ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, demanda Wolfang à Aleks d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Boa, rien de spécial. On s'est baladé, on a parlé.

- Alors, qu'est ce que te voulait le Sommet ? Te nommer général ou un truc dans le genre ? Les fous ! questionna Allan.

- Non… répondit Wolfang évasivement. Je pars avec Tanja et les Elfes à l'aube, pour le Du Welden Varden.

- Ah bon ? et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Il y aurait un œuf de dragon qui m'attendrait.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Aujourd'hui je pleure.**


	21. Chapter 21, Aujourd'hui, je pleure

**Chapitre 21**

**« Aujourd'hui, je pleure »**

_« La quiétude, c'est le bien de ceux qui ont à jamais choisi une part de leur destin et rejeté l'autre » Colette_

Tanja s'était souvent dit que dans la Guerre, par ce qu'elle engendre et par ce qui la cause, il y avait deux catégories d'Hommes. La première, était celle de ceux qui n'avaient pas idée de la mort. Certes, ils la côtoyaient de prés, souvent. Il l'a causait, il la pleurait et la défiait. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Peut être n'avaient-ils pas conscience de leurs êtres, ou autres bêtises elfiques du même genre, mais en général, cela leur importait peu. Ils n'avaient pas peur, car ils n'imaginaient pas le néant infini que provoquerait un coup de lame dans la jugulaire, et cela les rendaient brave. Tanja se plaisait à penser que les Vardens faisaient presque tous partis de cette sublime catégorie d'inconscients victorieux et courageux. Et évidemment, Wolfang, Allan et elle, en auraient été les chefs de rang. Nasuada l'aurait tué pour cela, mais Tanja était fière de son inconscience. C'est cela qui lui donnait sa force. Elle se croyait invincible et de ce fait, elle tentait tout. Là, était sans doute la clé. Rien ne leur faisait peur, à cette bande de jeunes vardens fous. Ils avaient voulu tout tenter et c'est cela qui avait fait leur valeur. Sans doute avaient-ils ça dans le sang : un peuple sans peur, plus brave qu'une meute de loups perdus au cœur de l'hiver. Quant à la seconde catégorie, c'était celle de ceux qui, au contraire, avaient une idée de la mort. Ou plus exactement, se disaient que de toute façon, ils allaient mourir un jour. Dans deux jours ou dans 30 ans, leurs corps pourris serviraient de festin aux vers sous la terre ou leur dépouille se décomposerait brusquement, carbonisé dans un buché d'adieu. Ils avaient raison, certes mais ces gens étaient, au contraire de ceux de la première catégorie, des sans-espoirs, des désillusionnés profonds. Ils se battaient sans conviction, obéissant aux ordres pour leur honneur misérable ou pour ramener de quoi nourrir sa femme et ses quatre enfants. Tanja les appelait, les Malheureux de la Terre. Ils arpentaient prestement les plaines et les montagnes d'Alagaesia mais ils ne savaient pas réellement où ils allaient. Il lui semblait que la majorité des soldats de l'Empire, faisaient partis de cette triste catégorie. C'était triste pour eux, mais tout a fait envisageable. Comment ces Hommes se battraient-ils pour un tyran tel que Galbatorix avec Espoir ? L'espoir de la Liberté, de la protection ou de la richesse ? Uru'baen portait bien son nom, c'était pour la majorité de la population, un véritable enfer. Impôts diverses, viols … La même chose pour la Cour, qui était à l'abri, dans l'opulence confortable du palais impérial, mais jamais protégée d'une colère mortelle du souverain. Les seuls satisfaits de leur sort devaient sans doute être les bourgeois, qui ne payaient pas de si gros impôts, et qui restaient loin du roi. Mais cette minorité était hors-jeu. Ils ne faisaient pas la guerre, ils vendaient. Mais le reste, les habitants enjôlés d'Urubaen, et tout les autres soldats de toute l'Alagaesia corrompue, qu'ils se soient engagés de leur plein gré ou non presque tous, se battaient parce que l'on leur disait de se battre. Murtagh faisait parti de ceux-là, aussi. Tanja ne doutait que pendant longtemps, il avait été de la première. Dans son enfance, il avait cru en Galbatorix, il en avait tiré de la force même si tout s'était révélé faux. Puis, après sa fuite, il avait cru en la Liberté. De son arc, il avait possédé l'Alagaesia, il avait aidé Eragon au péril de sa vie, lors de la bataille de Farthen Dhur, il s'était battu pour un peuple qui n'avait pourtant guère confiance en lui… et puis cette flamme s'était éteinte en même temps que son âme fut emprisonnée. Murtagh obéissait, pour le simple confort de Thorn et de lui-même. Il était, lui aussi, devenu un Malheureux de la Terre.

Et ce jour là, quand Talion, Wolfang et elle avaient atteint le village de Seroyr sur les rives de l'Az Ragni, elle avait bien cru y appartenir, elle aussi, à cette seconde et funeste catégorie.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté la mine de Dalgon. La première journée du Sommet des Nations finie, Arya avait rejoint Wolfang et Tanja dans la salle de banquet, leur demandant de préparer leurs affaires ils partaient immédiatement. Et si quelqu'un leur demandait quoique ce soit, ils étaient en mission spéciale avec Talion, l'elfe au menton pointu et aux cheveux aussi noirs que de l'encre.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui nous accompagne ? demanda Tanja visiblement déçue en se retournant sur son banc pour regarder la princesse elfe avec une légère moue.

- Je suis ambassadrice des elfes, Tanja. Je ne peux pas quitter le Sommet avant sa fin. Cela créerai encore plus de tension entre mon peuple et les autres qu'il n'y en existe déjà. Surtout si c'est parce que tu trouves Talion antipathique, s'exclama en chuchotant Arya en jetant un regard noir à Wolfang qui s'était exclamé aux derniers mots prononcés par l'Elfe. Maintenant, filez. Dans le hall de l'aile sud, le nain Niniel vous attend avec des chevaux et des vivres pour la durée du voyage. Il vous montrera une sortie plus discrète pour quitter la mine. Aussi Tanja, Nasuada veut que Zéphyr partent dans une direction opposée, vers Teirm par exemple. Il faut qu'il soit vu, sans pour autant que cela semble exagéré. Puis il vous rejoindra au DuVeldenvarden, mais il faut _à tous prix_ que Galbatorix ignore ce que nous tramons.

Tanja hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien, légèrement apeurée par la perspective d'être à des milles de Zéphyr. Un frisson lui traversa le dos. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et cela ne lui avait jamais mais alors jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Personne ne doit être au courant, compris ? questionna Arya, les transperçant de ses yeux acajou. Les seuls membres du sommet le sont, ce qui est largement assez.

- Et le traitre ? s'alarma soudainement Tanja.

- Il n'est pas l'un du Sommet. Nous avons soumis et été soumis a de nombreux test. Il n'est pas ici, à Aberon sans doute…

- Moi, j'en ai juste parlé à Allan Hales et Aleks de Faustmore…

- Tu ne peux pas être sûr de leur faire confiance, Wolfang, s'écria toujours en chuchotant Arya. Le nombre d'années que tu as partagé avec eux tiennent sur tes doigts !

- Arya ! s'exclama Wolfang visiblement outré, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Par Vraël, ce sont mes amis ! Et nous ne vivons pas des centaines et des centaines d'années nous sommes directs et sans détours dans nos relations, _nous_ !

Arya ne releva pas et expédia les jumeaux illico presto. Ces derniers s'approchèrent innocemment d'Allan et Aleks (sous le regard noir d'Arya) pour leur signifier qu'ils partaient. Un salut de tête lourd de sens à Jormündur et ils regagnaient leur étage pour rassembler leurs affaires.

- La Galère, Zéph, on se voit dans un mois ! pensa Tanja, à l'intention de son dragon.

_- Je sais_, répondit-il. _Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est plus prudent. Bon voyage Petite, et tache de ne pas trop contrarier Talion ! _

- Je vais me gêner tiens !

Tanja troqua sa robe de mousseline et ses fines sandales à lanière contre un jodhpur et d'élégantes bottes cavalières, enfila rapidement une chemise blanche et une laine bleue marine puis noua ses cheveux blonds en une haute queue de cheval. Enfin, elle s'arma : épée et dague dans son fourreau ceinturé à la taille, et une dague au mollet, cachée par sa botte. Le reste de ses affaires finit pêle-mêle dans son sac, cela ne changeait pas. Wolfang et elle passèrent leurs capes de voyages, il saisit son arc et son carquois puis ils rejoignirent Niniel.

Talion était déjà là, il les avait regardé de haut en bas, l'un après l'autre, sans aucune expression sur le visage, ne serait-ce un battement de paupière. Flippant. Puis sans un mot, ils s'étaient élancés vers le soleil couchant, loin derrière les montagnes, sur des pur-sang aussi sombres que la Nuit. Les premiers jours, aussi longtemps que les chevaux tinrent le rythme à travers les sentiers rocheux et escarpés, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, hormis pour leurs quelques besoins naturels. Ils mangeaient en chevauchant, ils dormaient en chevauchant. Les sabots des bêtes cognaient avec trop de fracas dans la forêt qui recouvrait les montagnes. Malgré la razzia qu'avaient faite les Traqueurs ainsi que Roran Puissant Marteau et ses hommes, à éliminer tout pauvres Kulls, Urgals, ou impériaux sur leurs passage, cela demeurait dangereux. De plus, ils étaient obligés de passer aux abords de Farthen Dhur, nouvelle capitale des Kulls à la solde de l'Empire, et chaque heure de course effrénée les en rapprochait dangereusement.

Tanja et Wolfang étaient plus que conscient de la proximité de leur ancien territoire. Malgré le passage du temps, ils reconnaissaient un cours d'eau, un tronc noueux ou un chemin, qui avaient été jadis leur territoire de jeu. Et chaque fois leur cœur se serrait un peu plus. Le cours d'eau était sec, le tronc noueux était griffé de toutes parts, désormais presque dénué d'écorce, le chemin piétiné. Tout ce qui avait été autrefois chez eux était maintenant saccagé. La splendeur de leurs montagnes était pervertit par l'Empire et ses mercenaires Kulls. Les oiseaux semblaient ne plus chanter, et des restes d'animaux, sauvagement dévorés par les nouveaux hôtes des lieux, rendaient l'atmosphère lourde et l'air irrespirable. Ce n'était plus chez eux. Farthen Dhur avait été corrompu par la violence.

« Foutus Kulls, » grogna Tanja alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés aux abords d'une mare vaseuse pour que les chevaux puissent se désaltérer.

Wolfang ne répondit pas, se contentant d'une brève pression sur la main de sa sœur. Il regardait l'univers désolé qui l'avait vu grandir, mourir, jour après jour. Même Talion, qui pourtant ne s'était pourtant pas des moindres intéressait à eux, semblait cerner l'horreur qu'ils ressentaient.

- On ne pourrait pas prendre un autre chemin ? questionna-t-elle à voix basse en se tournant vers l'elfe.

- Impossible. Nous devons quitter rapidement les Beors, et ce chemin et le plus court et le plus praticable, répondit Talion sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme.

Tanja soupira et après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa gourde, elle escalada un grand chêne non loin de la mare et s'assit sur l'une des hautes branches, le dos contre le tronc. Autour d'elle, la forêt à perte de vue. Que Zéphyr lui manquait !

Le voyage continua à ce rythme, une pose tous les trois jours environ et ce ne fut vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Ils chevauchaient en silence, à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement suspect. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que les Beors puissent leur être aussi hostile. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le lit du fleuve de l'Az Ragni. Les montagnes l'entourent mais son delta est plus ou moins plat ce qui facilita grandement leur course. Aussi, les Kulls et autres créatures qui auraient pu vouloir leur faire du mal ne semblait pas s'en approchait. Ca aide, quand on est des Vardens dragonniers planqués sous des capes de voyages verte olive (Tanja) et marronâtre (Wolfang). « Il puise sa source dans le DuVeldenvarden » fut la seule explication donné par Talion. Ce n'était vraiment pas un elfe causant.

- Tu penses que c'est nous, ou ça se généralise à la race humaine ? demanda un soir Wolfang à Tanja alors qu'ils se préparaient des brochettes de biche pour les cuire par magie (pas de feu de camp, discrétion oblige)

- Généralisation à la race humaine, je pense, répondit Tanja d'un ton léger. Imagine, ça aurait pu être le canon hargneux aux cheveux blancs !

Les jumeaux étaient de meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours et cela leur mettait encore plus de baume au cœur. Sans doute parce qu'ils s'éloignaient de Farthen Dhur et de son aura de mort et de violence. Ou parce qu'après des jours et des jours de diète à manger des feuilles elfes, ils allaient se repaitre de viande. (Ils étaient sympas, ils avaient préparé des brochettes spécial-végétarien pour Talion-la-Pierre).

- Dire qu'on va se taper des Elfes pendant quelques semaines au moins… L'angoisse.

- Boah, moi, si elles sont toutes comme Arya, ça me dérange vraiment pas, remarqua Wolfang, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

- On en reparle là bas, mon vieux ! s'exclama Tanja en croquant joyeusement dans une brochette qu'elle venait de cuire. Où est parti Talion, d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée, murmura Wolfang. Mais, j'ai hâte d'arriver. Pour savoir si cette légende elfe est fondée.

- C'est certain, Wolfang. Tu as réussi à réveiller la magie qui est en toi sans l'aide de personne, d'instinct, tu as une force incroyable, qui déculpe en ma présence. Et aussi, Zéphyr était dans un œuf violet, alors qu'il est de couleur verte ! Je suis sûre que ton dragon sera violet dans un œuf vert. Et n'oublie pas que Galbatorix te recherche, et que l'on a jamais su pourquoi…

- Tu penses qu'il le sait ?

- Non, mais les expériences magiques sur les jumeaux, c'est assez courant, avec le Serment du Sang ou un truc comme cela. Galbatorix avait peut être l'intention de faire deux dragonnier pour un seul dragon ? Haha, j'imagine Zéphyr nous porter tout les deux, et en armures qui plus est !

Wolfang sourie en entendant sa sœur pouffer. Il fini sa brochette, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, sa tête cognant légèrement sur le sol. Tanja laissa les brochettes pour l'Elfe en évidence, vérifia que les chevaux étaient bien attachés, enfila un second pull et s'enroula dans sa couverture avant de s'allonger contre son frère. Ce dernier posa ses doigts sur la joue de sa sœur, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ca sonne bien, Wolfang, dra…

Chuuut, Wolfang ! Ne prononce pas ça ici, chuchota Tanja les yeux brillants, et je suis sûre que _tu sais_ que ça sonne bien, et que tu tournes ta future nomination depuis des jours dans ta tête.

- Héhé, gagné.

Tanja bailla, puis s'aperçu que Talion était revenu. Il lui adressa un regard qui semblait dire « périmètre sécurisé, dormez tranquille car la route est encore longue » à moins que ce ne soit « trop dla balle les brochettes, merci les jeunes » ?

- Que vont faire Allan et Aleks, une fois le Sommet des Nations fini ? chuchota Tanja

- Continuer la Traque avec Tiar. Après nous devions entrer sous le commandement de Roran Puissant Marteau, alors je suppose que ça ne change pas pour eux. Puis Entrainement avant la Bataille, sans aucun doute. J'espère les revoir avant qu'ils en arrivent là, tout de même.

- Boah, nous n'allons pas rester plus d'une saison. Si nous n'attaquons pas au printemps, dernier délai, Galbatorix s'en chargera. Nous devons être rentrés au milieu de l'hiver, au grand maximum. Après, nous ne servirons plus à rien. Je te donnerai des cours particuliers de vol, car je doute que les Elfes, aussi intelligents soient-ils, te soient d'un grand secours de ce coté !

Wolfang sembla méditer quelques instants, puis il tourna la tête vers le ciel qu'il ne pouvait pas voir – la canopée formait une cathédrale de feuilles opaques, les plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Ils semblaient cependant être plus ou moins hors de danger, le gargouillis de l'Az Ragni cachant leurs chuchotements et l'obscurité les dérobant aux yeux de quelquonque prédateur.

« Tu sais qu'Ambor voudrait marier Alicia ? »

Tanja étouffa un rire dans sa couverture.

- C'est vrai ? Alicia le sait ? Et avec qui ?

- Henriad, peut être ?

- Hum, mouis. Cela pourrait être possible, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Henriad est parti faire cette guérilla depuis une éternité. Si ça se trouve, il est mort. Et puis c'est la guerre. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Alicia est la plus belle des filles Vardens, Tanja ! Elle est un exemple de vertu et de douceur piquante comme il faut… Sans compter qu'après les De Faustmore et nous, c'est un très bon parti. Crois-moi, épouser Alicia Hales donnerait du baume au cœur à plus d'un homme ! Regarde Roran, sa fiancée, cette Katrina, elle lui donne des ailes. Il s'est battu contre les Razzac's, et est devenu capitaine ! Un agriculteur qui vient du fond d'une vallée !

- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'Alicia, Wolfang ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille. C'est la sagesse incarnée, un peu trop mature pour moi, tu vois … murmura Wolfang un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Et toi, Tanja, tu dirais quoi si Jormündur voulait te marier ? Une fois la guerre finie, tu peux être sûre que tu y passeras ! Tu dirais oui à qui ?

- Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je n'ai aucune envie de lier ma vie à quelqu'un. La seule personne à qui je suis liée, c'est toi, et ça me va très bien comme ça.

- Allan est amoureux de toi.

- Il croit l'être, mais non.

Aleks te veut dans son lit.

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais l'intention d'y finir.

- Eragon ?

- Jamais. D'ailleurs, je préfère largement son frère.

- Alors … Le beau Willem ?

- Il bégaye !

- Jared ?

- Non !

- Qui, alors ?

- Personne, Wolfang. C'est quoi cette conversation pourrie ?

- Je pense qu'il te faudrait un mec fort, drôle … morale flexible, légèrement assassin. Un mec comme moi, quoi.

- Tsss, dors.

- T'étais sérieuse pour Aleks ?

- Non. A trop se frotter à Aleks de Faustmore, on s'y pique. DORS !

Les jours avaient passé, amenant les voyageurs de plus en plus prés de l'orée de la forêt. Les Kulls se faisant rares, leurs épées restaient bien sagement dans leur fourreau, et cela n'allait pas sans les déplaire. Les étalons étaient de plus en plus endurant et semblaient s'être habitués au rythme de cette couse effrénée. Cependant, les arbres s'étaient clairsemés beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient du. Des parcelles entières de bois avaient disparu, laissant à la place des souches encore gorgées de sève. Parfois, les troncs étaient encore couchés sur le sol, abandonnés. Une véritable tornade, humaine ou animale. C'était étrange en raison du fait que peu de bucherons travaillaient dans cette partie de la forêt. Même aux abords l'Az Ragni, elle était encore très escarpée. Ils avaient fini par sortir de la forêt, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. La sylve des Beors devait désormais se passer de 10 précieux hectares. A perte de vue, un immense champ de bataille s'étalait, fruit d'une guerre dénaturée entre l'Arbre et le Kull. Aucun être vivant, qu'il soit végétale ou animale n'avait survécu. Cette espace verdoyant qui jadis avait abrité les petits de la biche et les pousses du buisson n'était plus qu'une vaste plaine désolée où deux rochers se battaient en duels. Les souches des chênes auparavant majestueux étaient hérissés, pleine de dents de bois qui semblaient avoir crissé sous les haches Kulls. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, il n'y en avait plus. Sur quelle branche se seraient-ils posés ? Talion était descendu de son cheval, le visage marqué par l'horreur. Avançant à pas lents au milieu de ses géants millénaires, il avait entamé un chant plaintif et déchirant dans sa langue maternelle. Tanja n'aurait pu le traduire si elle l'avait voulu. Bien que son niveau en ancien langage soit tout à fait honorable, les Douleurs et les Hommages de Talion étaient telles qu'aucun mot mortel n'aurait pu s'en approcher. Dans les premiers villages que l'elfe et les Vardens avaient traversés, on leur avait expliqué que c'était les Kulls et les impériaux ainsi que des animaux énormes dotés de défenses et de dents de métal immenses qui étaient à l'origine de ce carnage. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait. On disait également que des choses bien plus terribles se passaient, au Nord. Personne ne revenait de ses bourgs et villages pourtant proche a peine de quelques centaines de lieues, et les locaux n'osaient plus s'y aventurer. Intrigués, Tanja, Wolfang et Talion avaient décidé de passer la nuit dans ce bourg. En apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui les attendait pouvait s'avérer être utile. Protégés par de nouveaux visages, ils avaient établis leur quartier général dans une petite auberge excentrée. Deux chambres voisines qui communiquaient l'une avec l'autre. C'est Talion qui avait insisté pour modifier l'apparence physique des deux jeunes vardens ainsi que la sienne. Quand on a des oreilles pointues ou que sa face est placardés dans tout les bleds de l'Empire, il ne fait pas bon d'être soi. Mais c'est davantage le coté ludique de l'expérience qui avait excité les jumeaux. Quand Talion avait joué la sobriété en supprimant ses oreilles pointues et déformé quelques traits de sa beauté inhumaine pour justement paraitre plus humain, les De Troïl s'étaient abandonnés à des fantasmes physiques considérables. Tanja avait troqué sa peau halée et sa blondeur sauvage pour un teint diaphane et des cheveux d'encre qui lui couraient jusqu'en bas des reins, plus raide que des bâtons et aussi brillants que la lune, et surtout avec une épaisse frange lui barrant le front. Ces yeux étaient désormais noirs comme la nuit, et ses lèvres d'un vermeil attirant. Wolfang quand à lui était devenu brun foncé, une touffe de cheveux en bataille légèrement crépue. Il arborait les pommettes roses d'un bon garçon et la balafre du bagarreur, le nez fin et des yeux d'un gris profond. Complètement méconnaissables, c'était certain.

La Nuit était alors tombée, et Tanja et Wolfang de Troïl comptaient bien se faire un repas digne de ce nom, quoiqu'en dise Talion. Peu désireuse qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa tenue masculine et donc atypique sur les femmes - même chez les grands voyageurs, Tanja avait revêtu une longue robe vert sapin manche courte avec un petit col blanc qu'elle avait ceinturé de cuir à la taille. Elle avait mi un châle de grosse laine beige sur ses épaules et retiré ses quelques piercings aux oreilles. Ce n'était vraiment pas courant en Empire. Aussi, Tanja laissa pendre ses cheveux, il était hors de question que l'on aperçoive son tatouage. Wolfang (pantalon, cavalières salies exprès pour dissimuler leur riche facture, large chemise écru, gros pull gris) et elle avaient inventé toute une histoire pour expliquer leur présence : leur sœur aînée Clarisse, à Talion, … Caesar et… Cléa, s'était enfuie avec un chevalier servant dans, disait la rumeur, l'une des villes au nord de la leur. (Sendin, le premier village qu'ils avaient traversé) Mais leur père voulait la marier – en espérant que la sotte ne l'ai pas déjà fait avec ce bandit – avec un très bon parti très ami de la famille. Il fallait donc que la jeune Clarisse soit retrouvée avant que la belle famille ne découvre la supercherie. Le père, désespéré, avait alors chargé ses enfants de mettre la main sur la fugitive. Ils descendirent de leurs chambres pour s'assoir à l'une des nombreuses tables de cette auberge-taverne.

- Mettez nous donc de votre hachis mon brave. Il sent délicieusement bon, demanda Wolfang d'une voix veloutée à l'aubergiste, un homme grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Entendu, jeune gens ! votre frère va-t-il descendre ? Je lui mets une assiette ?

- Merci pour lui, mais il est à la diète en ce moment. Je crains que sa fiancée ne lui ai fait quelques remarques désobligeantes, inventa Tanja d'une voix mielleuse

- Ah les femmes ! s'exclama le vieil homme en s'éloignant pour chercher la commande.

- Il faudrait que tu m'expliques le régime alimentaire elfe, Eragon aussi ne mange pas de viande… demanda Wolfang a voix basse.

- Oh c'est un délire elfe à propos des pensées des animaux. Mais crois moi, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver. J'entends les pensées de la biche et pourtant, rien ne m'empêche de la tuer, répondit Tanja d'un ton léger. Ah, voilà le hachis.

Pour illustrer ses dires, Tanja se jeta littéralement sur son assiette armée de ses couverts et en dévora voracement le contenu. Wolfang fit de même et en quelques minutes, les jumeaux avaient fini, un léger poids sur le ventre tout de même. L'aubergiste vint les débarrasser, s'étonnant de leur furieux appétit.

- Beaucoup de bourg nous ont fermée leurs portes, expliqua Wolfang. Car nous sommes étrangers et ils ont peur de ce qui se passe en dehors de la ville, tout ça. Nous avons sauté plusieurs repas.

- Nous sommes tous dans le même cas, mais de là à se cloitrer … je doute que ce soit des hommes qui cause cette peur. Elle prend des proportions trop grandes pour que son origine soit humaine. Du moins, me semble-t-il, souffla le villageois. Il suffit de regarder cet enfant… (il montra d'un mouvement de menton un enfant aux cheveux sales qui manger lentement)

- Il vient des villes du Nord ? interrogea faussement Tanja. Peut être connais t'il notre sœur, Clarisse. Nous la cherchons.

- Je doute qu'il vous réponde. Il ne parle pas. Muet de naissance ou nouveau traumatisé mais il n'a pas lâché un mot. Il est arrivé il y a deux jours, le corps couvert de bleus, et ensanglanté, mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas que son sang ses plaies étaient superficielles. Cela ressemblait à des coups épées. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de continuer votre route vers le nord, les enfants. Ils s'y passent de drôle de choses.

Tanja et Wolfang échangèrent un regard rapide, puis Tanja commanda un gâteau à l'aubergiste en demandant si elle pouvait parler à l'enfant. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer. Quand le dessert arriva, Tanja attendit quelques instants puis saisi la petite assiette et se dirigea vers l'enfant. Il y avait du monde dans cette taverne, personne ne fit attention à elle.

« J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre on dirait, dit elle d'une voix douce en montrant l'assiette à l'enfant tu le veux ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, gardant la tête baissée. Tanja posa le plat sur la table et s'assit en face de l'enfant.

« Je m'appelle Cléa. Je cherche ma sœur pour une histoire de famille un peu compliquée. Elle s'appelle Clarisse, elle s'est enfuit de chez nous il y a quelques semaines maintenant. »

Le garçon leva la tête un bref instant. Des mèches brunes lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son regard semblait si loin et si triste… comme si la flamme qui l'avait animé auparavant se battait contre la tempête et lutter pour ne pas s'éteindre. En peine. Il regarda Tanja, le gâteau, de nouveau Tanja, puis tendit la main et amena l'assiette devant lui.

- Les gens de mon village, Sendin, disent que ma sœur est partie dans un des villages du Nord et on dirait qu'il se passe de drôle de choses là bas… et je voudrais savoir si elle va bien. Le problème, c'est que je ne sait pas dans quel village ou ville elle se trouve maintenant.

- Il parle dans les têtes, murmura l'enfant d'une voix sourde en levant son visage blanchâtre vers la jeune femme.

Il avait les yeux exorbités et tremblait légèrement. Tanja réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle enlevait son châle pour le mettre sur les épaules de l'enfant.

« Tu veux dire que des gens sont venus à ton village, et qu'ils parlaient dans ta tête ? »

Soudain Tanja comprit, et elle du se contrôler pour ne pas se lever et bondir à travers la taverne pour aller prévenir Wolfang et Tallion.

« Non, ne me réponds pas, murmura t'elle en prenant doucement le menton de l'enfant pour l'obliger à regarder dans les yeux. Ne pense plus jamais à ça. »

L'Enfant la regarda d'un air absent, puis reporta son attention sur son gâteau. Tanja s'efforça de refouler la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Lentement, elle leva et se dirigea vers la table de son frère. Elle savait ce qui terrorisait le Nord du Delta de l'Az Ragni. Des magiciens. Quand a savoir s'ils agissaient par sadisme ou pour le compte de l'Empereur… les deux sans doute. Soudain, plusieurs impériaux pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. Tanja les avait déjà vu… cette pensée lui une nuance primordiale. Ce n'était pas _ils parlent_, mais _il parle_. Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'enfant et eu le temps lui mettre la main sur la bouche avant qu'il ne pousse un hurlement.

« Chhuut, s'il te plait, Chuut, murmura Tanja de façon précipitée à l'oreille de l'enfant. Tais toi je t'en pris, et je te promets qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, mais je t'en pris tais toi. Je vais te mettre en sécurité d'accord ? Maintenant je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche. Tu ne crieras pas ? »

L'enfant regarda Tanja, puis les impériaux, mais ne dit rien, les yeux remplis d'horreur. Tanja indiqua à l'aubergiste qu'elle allait coucher l'enfant. Ce dernier ne paru pas tout comprendre mais retourna bien vite à ses nouveaux clients.

Wolfang, chuchota la dragonnière. Tu montes ce gosse dans la chambre de Talion, et tu lui demande, à Talion, de veiller sur lui, et de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, d'accord ? C'est très important. Je sais ce qui se passe Wolfang. Il faut que je reste ici, pour comprendre, et toi tu fais ce que je te demande, tu redescends et tu ne réagis pas d'accord ? Nu ne réagis pas. Tu protèges ton esprit à moitié, tu ne pense qu'a des trucs débiles. D'accord ? et tu ne réagis pas. Ne fais comme si tu n'avais aucune idée de qui il est, d'accord ?

- De quoi tu …

- Dis moi d'accord, Wolfang, et monte ce môme !

- D'accord, je fais ça tout de suite.

Wolfang saisit l'enfant et à peine avait-il disparu dans les escaliers que Murtagh entra dans la taverne.

Tanja avala sa salive et se concentra sur le livre qu'elle avait descendu un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait du s'en douter. _Bruler les villages trop proches des frontières surdannes avait-il dit_. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un tel détail. Quoi qu'actuellement, c'était plutôt les villages proches des frontières naines. Et si c'était Murtagh et ses hommes qui étaient la cause des rumeurs pour les villages du nord… celui-ci était sans doute le prochain. Les portes étaient t'elles déjà bloquées ? Ces ordures allaient t'il se rassasier ce soir et tout bruler demain ? Elle leva la tête et observa le parjure. Il n'avait pas changé un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Une large carrure recouvert d'une chemise brodée d'argent et protégée par une partielle cotte de maille, des élégantes bottes de cuir, Zarr'oc caché dans son fourreau, mais identifiable par son pommeau rougeoyant, et des mèches d'ébène tombant devant ses yeux bleus. Cependant, il était loin d'afficher son éternel sourire moqueur qui énervait – et plaisait, il faut se l'avouer – tant à Tanja. Ses traits étaient durs, comme si il avait vécu mille années dans cette même enveloppe d'homme de vingt ans. Son regard ne brillait pas avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle lui parlait, qu'ils se battaient. Une flamme étrange dansait dans son regard qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Tanja avait toujours su que Murtagh était dangereux, et cruel. Mais elle l'avait toujours regardé dans les yeux, elle l'avait toujours affronté la tête haute. Pour la première fois, depuis le jour où elle avait croisé son chemin dans cette foret prés d'Uru'baen, elle avait peur de lui.

Tandis que ses hommes s'attablaient, visiblement ne se rendant pas compte que le volume sonore de la taverne avait baissé de plusieurs décibels – si Tanja avait bien compris, peu d'hommes avaient décidé d'aller au cœur de l'Empire pour servir le roi, mais l'heure était venue visiblement, Murtagh s'avança au bar et se commanda une bière. Il balaya la taverne du regard. Quand ce dernier croisa celui de Tanja, elle baissa précipitamment les yeux, et fit semblant de lire. Lorsqu'elle elle en fut à la vingtième relecture de la phrase sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu, elle s'autorisa un petit regard vers le parjure, puis reporta son attention sur le livre. Wolfang arriva à cet instant, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux impériaux puis s'assit en face de sa sœur.

- C'est de la folie, articula t'il.

- Je sais. Mais nous devons nous assurer que si nous dormons ici, nous nous réveillerons demain.

- Tu penses que ce village pitoyable est le prochain ? Et de simples soldats pouilleux ?

- Regarde au bar.

Wolfang tourna les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, puis souffla doucement.

- La poisse, râla t'il.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Calmes toi, on voit que tu es anxieux.

- Facile à dire, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce fils de chien, on a failli y rester.

- Il ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Et il n'a aucun moyen de le découvrir.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Tu as un plan ?

- Il faut que l'un de nous lui parle.

- Ca me fait chier de te dire ça, mais vas y. Va au bar, commande un truc, qu'il te voie, qu'il t'aborde.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse. Il y a ses hommes.

- Rends-toi intéressante.

- Ce n'est pas l'homme que je connais, Wolfang. Celui là me fait flipper !

- Non Tanja. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit avoir peur de lui, mais lui de toi. Il nous faut ses plans, Tanja. Une brève indication. Une piste !

Tanja secoua légèrement la tête, puis se leva gracieusement. C'était étrange, mais cette coupe de cheveux, et cette couleur, lui donnait une toute autre allure. Comme des airs de princesse surdanne, se plut à penser Tanja pour se donner du courage. Elle s'avança vers le bar, la tête haute et s'y appuya doucement.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous servir deux bières, s'il vous plait ? »

Tanja sentit le regard de Murtagh se poser sur elle. Quelle situation étrange. Ailleurs, et avec sa véritable apparence, elle se serait tournée vers lui avec un regard mauvais et lui aurait lancé une réplique cinglante à la tête. Il lui aurait souri, secoué ses fines mèches d'ébène et se serai moqué ouvertement. Au lieu de cela, elle fit légèrement bouger ses longs cheveux noirs et s'accouda au bar.

- Nous partons demain, Aubergiste. Nous pourrions vous payer ce soir ? Avant de monter nous coucher ?

- C'est entendu, petite. Par contre, pas de petit déjeuner et vos chevaux ne seront pas prét.

- Aucune importance. Nous allons partir tôt, nous voudrions arriver à Seroyr dans les deux jours.

- Vous allez continuer à chercher votre sœur, hun ? Demandez donc à ces soldats, ils en viennent d'après ce que j'ai compris ! Ils ont fait toutes les villes du nord. Parait que ça se passait mal là bas. Ils ont fait rentrer les choses dans l'ordre qu'ils disent. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ! Quelque chose de pas très beau ce passait au Nord ! s'exclama le tavernier en posant les deux demi devant Tanja.

Elle se tourna vers Murtagh qui était accoudé au bar un mètre plus loin, et chercha ses mots quelques secondes. Un nœud au ventre, elle ouvrit la bouche mais le dragonnier fut plus rapide.

- Depuis quand les gamines de province boivent-elles des demis dans les tavernes obscures ? demanda t'il d'une voix particulièrement blasé que Tanja ne lui connaissait pas.

- Depuis quand les gamins prétentieux deviennent-ils capitaine des armées de l'Empire ?

Murtagh lâcha un petit rire sarcastique et but une longue gorgée de bière. Tanja l'observa quelques instants, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Quand il reposa son verre, elle joua franc jeu.

« C'est vrai que vous venez de Seroyr, et que vous avez fait toutes les villages du Nord du Delta ? »

Murtagh but une nouvelle gorgée sans accorder un regard à son interlocutrice.

_Tu pues le sang, Murtagh_.

- Il s'y passe de drôles de choses à ce qu'on raconte. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Je cherche ma sœur. Elle est sans doute là-bas.

Murtagh vida le reste de son verre d'une traite, le posa sur le comptoir avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Tanja.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'irai pas.

- Sans doute, mais ce n'est pas le cas, _Capitaine._

L'espace d'un instant, le regard de Murtagh se fit vide, comme s'il s'était transplanté à des milliers de lieues de là, puis il secoua légèrement là tête.

- Qui est tu ? demanda t-il en regardant plus attentivement le « visage » de Tanja. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà-vu.

- Cela est fort impossible, j'en ai peur, murmura la dragonnière en ce mordant légèrement les lèvres, un geste qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle parlait avec le parjure.

Murtagh la regarda encore quelque instants, puis tourna la tête et se recommanda une autre bière. Tanja en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Alors ? murmura Wolfang en buvant une longue gorgée

- - Ce sont eux qui terrorisent tout le delta, chuchota Tanja. La dernière ville en date est celle de Seroyr. Et le sang semble avoir coulé, si je me fie au nombre incalculable de bière qu'il s'enfile.

- Que font-ils ici ?

- J'aimerai croire qu'ils veulent juste passer une nuit au chaud, mais j'en doute un peu. Regarde leurs verres. Ce sont leur premier. A mon avis, ils ont reçu des ordres.

- Ils viennent d'arriver !

- N'oublie pas que j'ai vécu à Uru'baen. Je connais cette vermine d'Impérial. Plus il boit vite, plus vite il est content, marmonna Tanja en vidant la moitié de son verre en une gorgée.

- Je monte. Je vais voir Talion.

- D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. Je finis ça, et je vais payer l'aubergiste. Une dernière chose. L'enfant dort avec nous.

Wolfang retint de justesse l'exclamation du prénom de sa sœur. Il se contenta d'un regard noir, puis rejoint la chambre. Tanja méditait sur son verre et sur les solutions possibles qui s'offraient à eux quand Murtagh se planta devant elle, le livre de Tanja à la main.

- Encore vous, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Il se trouve que vous avez oublia ça, dit il en déposant l'ouvrage sur la table. C'est rare, pour les gens… comme vous.

- Mon père est instituteur, lâcha Tanja légèrement excédée.

- En fait, tu me fais penser à une fille que je connais.

Tanja se retint de sourire. Grande première, Murtagh était soul. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, elle se ferait une joie de lui rappeler, tiens !-

- Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ? demanda la vardenne en se tournant vers le parjure, le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

- Peu importe, tu ne la connais pas. Elle et moi, on participe à une sorte de grand jeu. Et je dois avouer, c'est une très bonne joueuse.

- Et l'enjeu ? demanda Tanja en passant ses dents sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- L'Alagaesia, murmura Murtagh, le regard dans le vide.

La vardenne avala sa salive une nouvelle fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à profiter de la situation. Elle avait du mal à ne pas penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé être vraiment elle à ce moment là.

- Très intéressant, Capitaine, mais vous m'excuserai, je dois être à Seroyr dans deux jours. J'ai des affaires à mener moi aussi. Et il se fait tard.

- Tu ne retrouveras pas ta sœur, fillette. Tu ferais mieux de fuir.

Le regard de Murtagh redevint aussi glacial que la neige, il vida son verre et disparut dans la Nuit. Tanja poussa un long soupir de soulagement, elle paya l'aubergiste, puis se précipita à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle verrouilla la porte, et se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses genoux ramené contre sa poitrine, la tête dans les mains. Wolfang était sur le lit, leurs affaires étaient prêtes.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il en se précipitant aux cotés de sa sœur.

Elle laissa choir sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Ce village est le prochain sur la liste.

- Alors nous partons, déclara Talion en débarquant dans la chambre par la porte mitoyenne. Des maintenant. Nous quitterons la ville par la porte nord. Il n'y a qu'un garde. L'autre est souffrant, et celui-ci ne va pas tarder à l'être.

- Nous ne pouvons les laisser incendier ce village, Talion ! Ces gens n'ont que ça ! Ils vont tout perdre. Murtagh n'as pas son dragon. A trois, et à l'aide des villageois, nous pouvons les vaincre !

- Pour qu'ils reviennent plus nombreux et pour que Galbatorix sache que nous nous dirigeons vers le DuVeldenvarden ?

- Il ne sait pas que c'est nous !

- Pas encore, Tanja de Troïl. Mais la supercherie ne durera pas longtemps. Ta force est que tu connais bien ce parjure fils de chien, mais ta faiblesse est que lui aussi te connais bien. Il aurait pu te percer à jour. Un léger soupçon de force surhumaine et il est fort probable que Galbatorix lui-même accourt avec Shurikan pour t'étriper de ses mains.

Tanja donna un coup de pied rageur dans son livre, et se débarrassa de sa robe en râlant. Wolfang détourna les yeux et Talion regagna précipitamment sa chambre. Elle enfila un pantalon beige d'une matière plutôt moulante, ses bottines, se réarma et se re-piercingua, un débardeur ample, deux sous pull en jersey, un gilet de grosse maille écru et son fourreau.

« D'accord » dit-elle d'une voix forte. « Mais le gosse vient avec nous. »

Wolfang ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler tandis que Talion poussa un juron elfique (un exploit chez un elfe).

- Hors de question, grogna l'elfe. Pour qui te prends-tu, sale petite hum…

- Pour une humaine, justement, répondit violement Tanja. On ne va pas abandonner cet enfant ici ! Il a déjà vu assez d'horreur pour toute sa vie, nous n'allons pas lui infliger ça une nouvelle fois ! Il vient. C'est non négociable. Il montera mon étalon. Moi et lui ne pèseront à peine plus lourd que vous.

L'elfe murmura quelques mots en ancien langage pour marquer son mécontentement, que Tanja ignora. Elle réveilla l'enfant sans ménagement.

« Debout, Petit. Nous partons te mettre à l'abri. »

Tanja lui fit enfiler deux pulls, puis lui enfonça un gros bonnet noir sur la tête.

« Mais avant de t'emmener, nous devons te faire passer une vérification. Ne cherche pas à te défendre, cela te ferai mal. »

Tanja survola rapidement ses intentions elles étaient pures (sait-on jamais). Elle vit des choses floues dans l'esprit de l'enfant mais les ignora, des formes indistinctes et des flots de sang. Son imagination avait fait des ravages. Aussi, il s'appela Jensen. Tanja approuva son statut au sein du groupe d'un hochement de tête. Le temps qu'ils organisent un plan et mettent leur affaires en ordres, la nuit était déjà fort avancée et l'aube n'étaient plus très loin. Ils ouvrirent la fenêtre qui donnait dans un cour arrière qui donnaient elle-même sur les cuisines, la réserve et les écuries. Cependant, ils étaient au deuxième étage. Sans difficulté, Talion sauta silencieusement sur le sol. Wolfang et Tanja, quand a eux, tachèrent de descendre le long de la gouttière sans un bruit. Tanja avait noué une écharpe sur les yeux de l'enfant pour qu'il n'ait pas peur du vide. Si ce gosse ne parlait plus, il ne se retenait visiblement pas de crier. Une fois dehors, les trois humains se précipitèrent vers les écuries tandis que Talion courait jusqu'à la porte nord pour s'assurer de son ouverture. Tanja hissa l'enfant en selle et grimpa derrière lui tandis que Wolfang harnachait l'étalon de l'elfe et ils sortirent au galop. Talion bondit sur son étalon, aussi rapide que lui, et ils foncèrent vers le nord, sans se retourner. Tanja voulait ne pas passer au sort qu'attendaient ses malheureux. Mais les visages qu'elles avaient croisés dans cette petite ville la hantaient. « Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde » lui avait dit Wolfang un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Dommage », pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Et elle raffermit sa prise sur l'enfant.

Le soir même il était arrivait à Seroyr. Galopant sans s'arrêter sur des étalons elfes, ils étaient allés aussi vite que le vent. Au loin, ils avaient aperçu la fumée s'élevaient de la ville. Des brasiers semblaient avoir été allumés. Tanja attacha de nouveau une écharpe sur les yeux de Jensen qui ne dit mot, et durcis ses traits, se préparant au pire. Et ce fut le pire qui était arrivé. Qui arriva.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient avancés au pas dans la ville, un silence de mort les avait happées sans qu'ils puissent essayer d'y échapper. Les sabots de leurs chevaux résonnaient étrangement dans ce village qui pourtant n'était guère étendu. Même Talion, qui d'habitude suintait la prétention, ne faisait pas le fier. Les maisons étaient ravagées par le feu, les portes défonçaient et les vitres brisaient. Le corps d'une femme à moitié nue gisait contre un mur noircirent par la suie. Si son corps avait été épargné par les flammes il avait semblait servir a un dessein bien pire. Au loin, les cris lugubres d'oiseaux sombres retentissaient. Ils tournaient en rond autour de la place du village de plus en plus nombreux. Tanja avala sa salive. Elle descendit de son cheval et s'avança doucement vers la masse indistincte qui s'élevait au centre du bourg. Une montagne de cadavres certains dépecés, entassés, et montant si haut que Tanja dut se faire diligence pour lever la tête. Parfois des membres semblaient avoir été tranchés, d'un coup d'épée aussi net que précis. Le sens recouvraient entièrement leur peau autre fois rosi par le vent frais venant de la plaine. Les vieillards, les enfants, les femmes, les maris. Tous étaient mutilés de la façon la plus atroce et la cruelle qui soit. Et sur leur front, gravé à même leur peau, le mot _Traitre,_ sanguinolent. Dans l'expression hurlante de peur et de douleur qui marquait les visages des villageois, tout laissait penser qu'ils avaient été vivants durant la torture. Comment Jensen avait il survécut ? Les hommes de Murtagh étaient à peine vingt, et sur les ordres de Murtagh, ils avaient laissé cours à leurs folies les plus dévastatrice pour vider ce village innocent de son sang.

Tanja tomba sur les genoux, où la terre battue avait pris une détestable couleur rouge. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas essayé.

L'Alagaesia se fragmentait. Peu importe les efforts et les attaques extérieures des Vardens, des Nains, des Elfes et des Surdans. Elle pourrissait de l'intérieur. La Mal était en elle. Il avait agit lentement, surement, de façon presque invisible au début. Indécelable pour les instances rebelles. Mais il avait grandi, colportant son infâme moisissure à travers tout le territoire. Une Peste sans nom. Et plus rien maintenant ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Ni elle, Dragonnière téméraire, l'un des joyaux de son peuple de Loups Ni les siens, ses frères, sa caste. Ni les fiers elfes, ni les preux nains, ni les nobles surdans. Ils n'étaient que des minuscules grains de métal hurlant qui tentaient désespérément d'enrayer cette machine infernale mille fois plus grosse qu'eux. On ne pouvait tuer le Mal.

L'Alagaesia était en train de vivre ses derniers moments de vie. Demain, elle se serait plus qu'un tas de braise qui aurait l'odeur du sang. Le monde avançaient dans le mauvais sens, et vivaient ses derniers crépuscules avant une nuit sans fin. Une nuit terrible.

Son nom résonna dans la ville morte. Wolfang se précipita sur elle et l'encercla de ses bras musclés. Il prit la tête de sa sœur entre ses mains et l'obligea à détourner le regard des centaines de corps sans vie.

- Nous avons déjà perdu, murmura Tanja en regardant son frère a travers ses larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus arrêter. Il nous décimera un à un, Wolfang. Il nous tuera en les tuant.

- Il ne nous aura pas Tanja. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Je me trompais. J'avais tort. Je ne peux plus continuer.

- Ne dis jamais ça Tanja, gronda la varden. Tu m'entends ! je t'interdis de baisser les bras, ordonna t'il en accentuant la pression sur le visage de sa jumelle.

Tanja plongea dans le cou de son frère et éclata en sanglot.

« Tu es la plus grande dragonnière de cette terre depuis la naissance de la caste. Tu regorges d'un pouvoir dont tu n'as même pas idée. Dont Galbatorix n'a pas idée, dont Arya et Nasuada n'ont aucune idée. Ecoute toi vivre Tanja. Ecoute la puissance qui se déplace dans toutes tes veines. Sent toute l'Alagaesia qui bat dans ton cœur. C'est la Lune qui est avec toi Tan'. Entends la Nuit »

Ce soir là, Tanja cru un instant que son âme allait changer de camps. Qu'elle allait abandonner son insouciance victorieuse pour sombrer dans le désespoir propre aux causes perdues. Mais elle s'était rattrapée in extremis à la vie. Ce soir là elle jura aussi qu'elle tuerait Murtagh.

La dragonnière se concentra pour retrouver son vrai visage. Elle ravala ses larmes et leva la tête vers Wolfang. Maintenant qu'il le disait c'est vrai qu'elle sentait la lumière de la lune sur sa peau. Une sensation semblable aux premières rayons de printemps, mais sans la chaleur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Elle se battrait.

« Je t'en fais le serment Wolfang, déclara t'elle.

Ces gestes étaient redevenus surs, sa voix dure. Elle s'avait ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Cela semblait marquer dans son sang. Elle saisi la dague accroché à sa ceinture et la fit glisser dans sa paume de main. Elle l'entailla, le sang coula. Wolfang sorti à son tour sa dague, s'entailla lui-même, puis, d'un même geste, ils levèrent la main et mélangèrent leur sang.

Le vent sembla se lever autour d'eux. Wolfang retrouva immédiatement son apparence normale. Tanja sentit des vagues de puissance se déferler en elle, de la racine des cheveux au bout de ses doigts. Ses prunelles se firent aussi ardentes que les Forges naines de Dalgon. Alors, elle ouvrit son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le put, prenant conscience de chaque être sur des milliers et des milliers de lieues. Des Kulls dans les Beors, des cerfs dans les forets, des soldats dans les déserts, des nains dans les mines, des fourmis dans la terre, des guerriers dans les plaines, des oiseaux dans le ciel, de Murtagh dans le sang, des enfants dans les champs. De zéphyr au dessus des nuages. De Galbatorix dans son palais.

_« Détruis l'Empire, Zéphyr »_

Il était certain que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Zéphyr avait compris à l'instant même où Tanja n'avait fait qu'un de leurs deux esprits. En fin de compte, malgré la distance n'avait jamais brisé le lien qui les unissait. Elle ne pouvait peut être pas le sentir, mais il était au bout du fil. Il suffisait de le suivre. Tanja referma son esprit aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouvert. Le Roi l'avait senti. Elle avait sentit sa puissance énorme, et surtout sa fureur.

Mais Galbatorix pouvait trembler.

Ils ne seraient jamais les Malheureux de la Terre. Ils en étaient les Conquérants. Ou plutôt, les Vengeurs.

Les Vengeurs de la Terre.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Ceux qui murmurent.**


	22. Chapter 22, Ceux qui murmurent

**Notes : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, Les Elfes et moi, ça ne va pas ! Après celui là, il ne restera plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin, ohmondieu ! Soyons utopique, j'aimerais bien boucler tout cela avant la fin de l'année, mais vous comme moi, savez que c'est fort improbable ! L'espoir fait vivre, Bonne lecture !**

**Dans les épisodes précédents, le beau monde de l'Alagaesia Rebelle s'était secrètement réuni dans la mine Naine de Dalgon, au beau milieu des Beors. Les Instances avaient voté la stratégie de la Guerre Nouvelle et les Elfes avaient rendu officielle la décision de leur Peuple : ils ne participeraient pas à la bataille. Cependant, et à la grande surprise de chacun, l'Ambassadrice Arya annonçait l'Existence d'une prophétie, longtemps oublié par les siens, qui faisaient de Wolfang de Troïl, par son lien avec Tanja, un dragonnier potentiel pour les Vardens. Escortés par un Elfe arrogant et désagréable du nom de Talion, les deux jeunes Vardens prennent alors le chemin du DuVeldenvarden, où attend l'œuf promis à Wolfang. Mais la route est longue jusqu'à la lumière et les ténèbres ont pris la forme de villages massacrés par Murtagh et ses hommes. L'Histoire reprend après le sanglant épisode du village de Seroyr et l'Appel Vengeur de Tanja à Zéphyr.**

* * *

Chapitre 22

**« Ceux qui murmurent »**

_« Ce que vous faites pour vous contenter vous-même à de grandes choses d'intéresser quelqu'un »_

_Marcel Proust_

Il regardait les silhouettes droites et massives qui se découpaient dans la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant. Ces Vardens, si fiers et courageux, qui resplendissaient de force et de vitalité sous leurs côtes de mailles abimées. Ils avaient, les Huit, le regard dur, et les gestes sûrs. Ils avaient la Rage au corps. Et ce qu'il souhaitait, de la rage pure, terrible qui donne toute puissance à l'Homme, lui permettant de dépasser ses propres limites, d'arracher le cœur d'un être, et de le garder encore palpitant dans sa paume. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. A l'instant même où son père lui avait exposé les nouveaux ordres de Nasuada, la reine des Vardens, il avait su que ces hommes seraient les bons, qu'ils seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances et des attentes qui pesaient sur ces jeunes épaules.

Aleks de Faustmore se remémorait l'appréhension qu'il avait eu quand, la veille au soir, son père et Hathor, un général surdan, l'avaient convoqué dans la Tente Officielle des Chefs des Armées. La Reine ayant décidé de maintenir la furieuse escadrille des Traqueurs durant tout l'hiver jusqu'à l'ultime bataille du printemps, Aleks fut nommé Capitaine. Pendant longtemps, les généraux surdans et vardens avaient décrété que durant la saison froide, la place des soldats n'étaient pas dans les bois des Beors à chasser les chimères hybrides de l'Empire, mais dans les arènes à manier l'épée et dans les forges à renforcer leurs lames. Cependant, des nouvelles d'Empire, glanées par quelques espions encore sur place, avaient renforcé les dires de Nasuada. L'Empereur Galbatorix n'avait pas supporté la pensée qu'une bande de soldats invisibles et assassins eussent assailli ses troupes pourtant puissantes et silencieuses, dans les bois et les montagnes. La décision avait alors été prise : le Conseil s'était rangé et l'escadrille des Traqueurs se reformait. C'est ainsi que de soldat téméraire, Aleks de Faustmore était passé Capitaine de l'escadrille qui aller devenir la plus dangereuse de cette guerre. Il allait élever sa propre armée et assaillir les terres de Galbatorix de l'intérieur. Comme la plus immonde des colonies de termites, il allait infiltrer l'Empire et fragiliser les charpentes silencieusement, lentement, afin que le jour où Galbatorix voudra y prendre appui, son Alagaesia tyrannisée s'écroule.

Aleks se répéta longuement la mélodie parfaite et puissante des Hommes qu'il avait désormais sous son commandement. Allan, Roran, Willem, Nathaniel, Flynn, Martin, Loiin et Simon. Huit vardens qu'il se jurait de faire appartenir à l'Histoire. Huit Noms qui allaient faire trembler l'Empire

D'un pas décidé, Aleks rejoignit ses hommes qui croisaient le fer dans l'arène provisoire érigée par les troupes de Tiar et Hathor. Il les salua d'un bref signe de la tête, puis d'un regard leur ordonna de s'aligner.

- Je suis le Capitaine Aleks de Faustmore, déclara t'il avec assurance. Et j'ai besoin de huit hommes. Huit – guerriers - vardens capables de broyer le thorax de Galbatorix, d'y plonger la main et de récupérer son cœur encore chaud pour le donner au dragon Zéphyr.

Il longea la rangée d'hommes, puis reprit.

- Vous savez sans doute que l'armée vardenne et surdanne se divisera pour gagner les quatre coins de l'Alagaesia à la fin de cette saison. Eh bien nous allons prendre un peu d'avance sur eux, préparer le terrain pour nos compatriotes surdans, vous voyez… habituer les soldats impériaux à la douceur de nos lames, ce genre de choses… Nous ne ferons pas dans la dentelle, Vardens. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire preuve de pitié. Ces soldats ne sont que des gueux à la solde d'un fou furieux assoiffé de sang. Et c'est pour cela que tous les fils de chiens en tenue impériale qui croiseront notre chemin, nous les tuerons. Les impériaux seront malades en pensant à nous, nos noms feront trembler leurs lèvres, et quand ils fermeront les yeux, le soir, quand leurs subconscients les torturons pour le mal qu'ils ont fait, ils penseront à nous, nous qui les attendront au détour des chemins, prêts à les égorger pour les crimes immondes qu'ils ont commis. Et c'est ça qui va les torturer. Nous allons être la Rage Vardenne, mes frères nous allons devenir la Vengeance de l'Alagaesia.

Aleks s'arrêta un bref instant, lança un regard à l'extrémité du terrain d'entrainement où il savait que son père l'observait et l'écoutait, puis regarda à nouveau ses hommes.

- Ca vous tente ? demanda t'il fortement.

- Oui Capitaine ! répondirent les huit d'une même voix.

Un des hommes ne put s'empêcher de pousser une sorte de gloussement de satisfaction.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Aleks, content de leur enthousiasme. Des étalons surdans sont à votre disposition dans un des prés au sud du camp. Choisissez en un, nourrissez le bien. Nous partons demain, au lever du soleil.

Il salua ses hommes, suivi des yeux leur départ vers le campement rebelle, puis se tourna vers son père qui venait à sa rencontre. De son port de tête altier, le Général Tiar de Faustmore salua son fils d'un léger signe de tête. Il jaugea sa fière allure d'un regard d'acier, puis posa sa large paume sur son épaule.

- Es tu sûr, mon jeune fils ?

- Je suis prêt, déclara Aleks se souhaitant rassurant.

Il savait que malgré ces adieux cérémonieux, son père s'inquiétait de son sort. Il partait pour ainsi dire, seul, à l'âge où peu d'hommes n'avaient osé le faire. Si lors de la Guerre des Parjures, des années auparavant, les dragonniers, les Rois, les Magiciens étaient des hommes murs et expérimentés, dans cette Guerre Nouvelle, l'Alagaesia était entre les mains de ses enfants. Aleks pouvait n'en être que sur. Il avait vu le jeune Eragon chevaucher avec panache sa dragonne de saphirs. Il avait vu la belle Nasuada monter sur le trône dans les dignes traces de son père alors qu'elle n'avait même pas passé vingt-cinq automnes. Il avait vu le Parjure Murtagh dominer leur foi du haut de son dragon de sang. Il avait vu Tanja, et son innocence ravageuse et ravagée, brandir le glaive et défier l'Empire dans ses propres murs alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et puis il y avait Wolfang, dont la fougue de la jeunesse faisait l'espoir de toute une nation. Il était temps que lui aussi marque l'histoire de ses jeunes années. C'était son tour, c'était leurs heures. Ils étaient prêts.

Les Traqueurs partirent le lendemain, bien que le soleil ne se levât guère ce jour là. Aleks s'était entendu avec les généraux sur l'itinéraire à suivre. Ces derniers l'encourageaient à continuer la guérilla menée dans les montagnes des Beors depuis tout l'automne, dans le but de défendre le Surda. Mais Aleks avait une meilleure idée et armé de solides arguments, il avait fini par convaincre ses supérieurs d'un tout nouvel itinéraire, en harmonie parfaite avec les stratégies de base. Aussi, les Traqueurs longeraient d'abord les sables du désert du Hadarac. D'après les dires d'Hathor, ils rencontreraient sans doute la mortelle escadrille du Parjure, qui disait-on, avait massacré une bonne vingtaine de villages, à l'est. Evidemment, ces soldats devaient être taillés en pièce. A court terme, c'était de loin l'armée la plus puissante de l'Empire. Elle tuait de potentiels rebelles, aptes à rejoindre les troupes armées des surdans et des vardens au printemps. Au début de l'hiver, ils gagneraient Gille'ad, la ville guerrière de l'Empire. Sous le couvert de la neige et à l'aide d'espions déjà sur place, Aleks et ses hommes devaient diminuer de moitié les forces armées présentes dans les murs de la cité. Massacrer les troupes ou détruire les forges, tant que l'Empereur soit pris de cours, était la priorité. Puis, et cela pour le plus grand plaisir de Roran Puissant Marteau, ils donneraient vie aux légendes sanguinaires que prêtaient les soldats de Galbatorix aux noires montagnes de la Crête. Là, une partie des armées surdannes, vardennes et naines les rejoindraient pour qu'ensemble ils gagnent Uru'baen.

Entre temps, l'objectif principal était de tailler de l'impérial.

A des lieues de là, Wolfang et Tanja de Troïl, Talion et le jeune Jensen galopaient aussi vite que les étalons elfiques qu'ils montaient le leur permettaient. Depuis plus d'une semaine, ils avaient quitté le delta massacré de l'Az Ragni pour gagner celui de la Gaelia, une rivière elfique qui se déversait dans le lac sacré d'Arduwen, au cœur de la forêt du DuVeldenvarden. Gagner la capitale du Beau Peuple était devenu un besoin vital pour leur santé morale, un leitmotiv que chacun se répétait à longueur de journée quand, parfois, ils sentaient la fatigue les guetter et la faim les tenailler.

Aussi loin que Wolfang se souvenait, les contes et légendes qui lui avaient été racontés durant son enfance à Farthen Dhur mentionnaient autant de fois la forêt du DuVeldenvarden que le soleil s'était levé depuis la naissance de l'Alagaesia. La sylve du nord était dépeinte de mille façons, chaque fois dissemblable, mais tous les conteurs et les voyageurs accordaient leurs récits pour vanter la beauté des feuillages verdoyants, la douceur de l'air et l'atmosphère voluptueuse et magnifique des sous bois gorgés de puissance et de danger. On disait que la forêt était capable d'envouter le cœur d'un homme, d'un seul murmure du vent dans ses branches… Aussi, Wolfang ne comprenait pas l'angoisse qui s'emparait progressivement de son âme au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sous le couvert obscur des arbres. Le DuVeldenvarden se devait être la mère de toutes les forêts d'Alagaesia, l'inconditionnelle maitresse de chaque branche d'arbre, de chaque brin d'herbe. Pourtant, aux yeux du jeune varden, la forêt elfique lui semblait bien commune, ou pire, elle lui apparaissait comme _désagréable_.

La forêt vivait, et elle était méchante.

Le vent qui soufflait, glacial à travers les hautes branches nues et décharnées par la saison froide leur hurlait de disparaitre, les racines qui courraient le long de cette terre en décomposition, suintant la mousse et l'humus ne demandaient qu'à saisir les sabots solides de leurs étalons pour les emmener en ses entrailles, au milieu des incestes oubliés et des champignons vénéneux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, murmura finalement Wolfang, ne pouvant mieux définir l'étrange sensation que faisait naitre en lui la forêt bercée par l'obscurité grandissante.

- Cette forêt n'appartient plus au DuVeldenvarden, inconscient, gronda Talion d'une voix rauque. La Terre y est souillée et les Dieux s'y meurent (1). Le mal gagne peu à peu du territoire et des soldats ont osé pénétrer sa forteresse naturelle.

L'Elfe avait dit ces derniers mots avec tant de légèreté, que Wolfang frémit. Il échangea un regard avec Tanja qui lui confirma qu'elle pensait – et comme souvent, tout comme lui. Aucun des jumeaux ne souhaitait savoir ce que les Elfes, ou la Forêt, avaient fait des impériaux qui s'étaient aventurés dans les Bois.

Ils arpentèrent cette terre changeante et gorgée d'une magie belle et dangereuse pendant encore six jours et sept nuits et au matin du septième jour, Ellesmera apparut enfin, baignant dans la lumière de l'aube naissante. La Capitale Elfe était sans doute la chose la plus atypique et la plus magnifique que Tanja et Wolfang eussent vu dans leur jeune vie. Longtemps, ils avaient été certains de la magnificence des immenses salles aux milles colonnes dont recelaient les mines naines, des palais de pierres blanches, riches et lumineux dont jouissaient les seigneurs surdans mais pourtant, rien n'égalait le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux à cet instant. Ellesmera irradiait littéralement de lumière, et pourtant elle avait été élevée sous le couvert des arbres. Chaque rayon de soleil qui traversait la canopée aux couleurs incendiaires de l'automne, illuminait l'architecture elfe de la façon la plus parfaite qu'il fût. Les murs immaculés des façades brillaient tel des diamants et se fondaient cependant totalement au milieu des arbres. La cité elfe semblait avoir poussé et grandi en même temps que la Forêt. Rien ne laissait penser que le Beau Peuple était de trop en cette terre, celui ci et la Nature vivaient dans une harmonie si parfaite que cela en faisait presque mal. Il régnait aux travers des ruelles fleuries qui serpentaient entres les arbres millénaires, une atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité que l'on en oubliait que, bien plus au Sud, de l'autre coté des arbres, la Guerre était imminente et serait dévastatrice. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à Ellesmera. On pouvait s'adosser à un grand chêne, écouter la mélodie du vent et des elfes chanteurs dans les branches et ne plus jamais bouger.

- Par Vraël… murmura Tanja, incapable de formuler d'autres mots.

- Le visage des humains est le même à chaque fois, lorsqu'il découvre notre cité. Vos âmes ne sont pas si insensibles que ça à la beauté, finalement, commenta Talion avec son habituelle arrogance.

Tanja ne pensa même pas à être agacée des propos de l'Elfe. Elle était obnubilée par la perfection de ces lieux qui lui étaient restés secrets pendant si longtemps. Même le vent qui emmêlait ses mèches blondes était doux, comme s'il ignorait que l'Hiver rigoureux de l'Alagaesia serait bientôt là. Le visage des enfants elfes qui trottinaient avec ravissement derrière leur chevaux ne semblaient connaitre ni le Mal, ni la Peur. Les Livres avaient raison, le DuVeldenvarden était hors du temps.

Talion les conduisit dans le quartier Est de la ville, communément appelé par ses habitants « La Cité des Pins », en raison de l'important nombre de pinastres qui avaient poussées là. La plupart des habitations avaient été construites à même les arbres, les branches basses des conifères servant de charpente. L'Elfe suivit une petite ruelle sertie de pierres plates pour déboucher sur une vaste demeure dressé autour d'un immense pin sauvage.

- Voici les quartiers Vardens d'Ellesmera, les informa l'Elfe d'un ton neutre. Quelques chambres de l'aile est sont occupées mais le reste de la demeure est déserte et vous appartient pour la durée de votre séjour en nos terres. Notre Bien Aimée Reine souhaite s'entretenir avec vous en son palais, à l'heure du Crépuscule. Soyez à l'heure et tâchez d'être présentables, Vardens. Si vous êtes l'Espoir de votre peuple, vous n'êtes rien pour le notre.

Las du pédantisme toute à fait elfique dont avait fait preuve Talion durant tout le Voyage, Tanja écourta les adieux avec insolence.

- _Sé mor'ranr ono Fina, Talion, Fricai iet_ (2), déclara la jeune dragonnière, d'une candeur impertinente.

L'intéressé jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme et blessé de son manque de tenue, parti sans mot dire. Il n'était guère habile de la part de la dragonnière de se mettre à dos l'un des camarades de confiance d'Arya mais cet elfe vaniteux l'avait bien cherché.

Les heures suivantes, Tanja, Wolfang et Jensen les passèrent à visiter l'immense demeure elfe, à vider les garde-mangers de la cuisine et les citernes chaudes des salles d'eaux, et à sommeiller sur les larges sofas du second étage, dans une vaste pièce complètement ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Bientôt, le soleil amorça sa descente dans le ciel et les jumeaux se préparèrent pour leur confrontation avec la Reine. Le climat particulièrement doux du DuVeldenvarden leur permettaient des excentricités qu'ils avaient du depuis plusieurs mois oublier. Aussi, Tanja passa une longue robe pâle dont la rigueur du plissé mettait en valeur ses formes et remonta sa chevelure blonde en un épais chignon pour l'orner d'une fine couronne de lauriers dorés. Elle passa quelques fins bracelets autour de ses poignets afin de dissimuler quelques cicatrices qui dataient de son séjour en Empire, enfila une fine paire de sandales et finit par fixer une dague à sa cuisse. Wolfang quant à lui avait revêtu un de ses plus beaux pantalons, ses bottes et sa chemise, de riches factures, faisaient honneur aux Vardens, ainsi que l'épée finement ouvragée qui pendait à sa taille. Il enfila un blouson de cuir tannée et partit seller les étalons afin de chasser la nervosité qui était passé maitre en lui, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le petit Jensen semblait avoir lui aussi compris les ordres de Talion et avait soigneusement ciré les bottines que Tanja lui avait acheté en chemin. Timidement, il s'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux, à l'image de Wolfang quelques instants auparavant et le trio quitta les quartiers vardens et traversèrent les ruelles de la capitale elfique. Les chemins menant au palais étaient éclairés par des milliers de lanternes qui serpentaient le long des troncs millénaires. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune elfe aux cheveux argentés cascadant dans son dos pâle les intercepta et leur fit comprendre d'un gracieux signe de tête d'abandonner leur monture et de la suivre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle les entraina dans les sous bois, se retournant de temps à autre pour s'assurer que les jeunes Vardens la suivissent.

- Par Vraël, je veux bien rester tout ma vie en Du WeldenVarden si elles sont toutes comme ça, ne pu s'empêcher de chuchoter Wolfang à sa sœur.

Tanja poussa un soupir sonore tandis qu'un rire aussi léger que le cristal éclata au devant.

- Concentres toi donc Wolfang, nous ne sommes pas en Terre Elfe pour…

Mais Tanja ne finit pas sa phrase, trop occupée à contempler bouche bée le spectacle qui s'offrait soudainement à eux. Le Palais d'Islanzadi, la Reine des Elfes, s'élevait immense et magnifique dans le crépuscule. C'était de loin l'édification la plus impressionnante et la plus belle qu'il leur avait été donné à voir, à admirer, à aimer… Le Château était bâti autour et à l'intérieur d'un pin si énorme que l'on doutait presque qu'il fût véritablement un arbre. Des galeries couvertes de lierre et de glycine aux fleurs écarlates de vie courraient le long de l'énorme tronc, des ponts traversaient le ciel de toute part reliant les différentes ailes du palais les unes avec les autres, si bien que le Château semblait être le cœur de la ville. Et il l'était sans doute.

La jeune elfe les emmena dans une galerie où de centaines de branches s'entremêlaient pour former un plafond alvéolé. Elle débouchait sur une large clairière protégée par un dôme de branches aux feuillages verdoyants. En son cœur, sur un trône qui semblait être le plus surprenant et le plus gracieux des enchevêtrements de racines que les Vardens avaient pu voir, siégeait majestueusement l'Impératrice Islanzadi. Surpris par cette apparition soudaine – les deux Vardens s'attendaient à rencontrer la Reine en son palais et non dans une clairière avoisinante, aussi magnifique soit elle - ils ne purent s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle ressemblait tant à Arya que cela en était presque troublant. Ses lèvres aussi rouges que les baies du houx avaient la même délicatesse, ses grands yeux verts en amande étincelaient de la même force et sa longue chevelure, aussi noire que l'ébène, semblait aussi soyeuse que celle de l'Ambassadrice. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe écarlate, une fine tresse d'or ceignant ses hanches, mais son aura était si fort, si puissant que tout autre artifice aurait semblé superflu.

- Islanzadi Dröttnign, murmurèrent abasourdis les deux Vardens en posant un genou sur le sol.

Tanja se releva légèrement, cachant sa nervosité autant qu'elle le pouvait et entama le rituel de salutations elfiques qu'Arya lui avait un jour enseigné. Ces formalités remplies, Wolfang et Jensen se relevèrent en silence, et ce dernier recula de quelques pas afin de laisser les deux jeunes guerriers affronter la Reine comme il se devait.

- Le Vent a colporté bien des rumeurs jusqu'à nous, Vardens, et il me tardait presque de vous voir en mes terres, annonça Islanzadi d'une voix étonnamment grave. Quel est ton nom, Dragonnière ? demanda t'elle ensuite en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Tanja de Troïl, Fille de Jormündur, fils de Gaan et d'Elsia, fille de Caïn, Votre Majesté, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix polie. Permettez-moi également de vous présenter les respects de Zéphyr, mon dragon. Il lui tarde de fouler vos terres, mais pour les besoins de la guerre qui se profile contre l'Empire, il est à Daret…

- Sois la bienvenue à Ellesmera, Tanja, Shur'tugal Dröttnignu. Que ton Dragon parvienne vite en Du WeldenVarden, les chansons le chantent depuis plusieurs mois déjà comme l'un des plus beaux que sa race ait compté.

- Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de le comparer à beaucoup d'autres représentants de sa race, mais je vous crois volontiers, Majesté, répondit Tanja en souriant.

Islanzadi adressa un sourire énigmatique à la vardenne, puis posa enfin son regard perçant sur Wolfang, qui lutta pour ne pas regarder le sol.

- Bienvenue à toi aussi, Wolfang de Troïl, Fils de Jormündur, murmura la Reine de sa voix grave et envoutante. Voilà des centaines d'années que mon peuple et moi-même attendons que nos chansons prennent vie et votre présence en ces lieux, Shur'tugals, ne fait qu'attiser notre impatience.

Elle fit un bref signe de la main à un jeune elfe dans la foule tout en ne lâchant des yeux les deux vardens. Le garçon disparut un instant pour revenir aussitôt avec une large boîte en argent massif, finement ouvragée. Un diamant gros comme le poing de Tanja semblait avoir été scellé sur le mécanisme d'ouverture, si bien qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir la boite sans posséder une lame d'une solidité extrême. Derrière l'elfe, un homme vieux, au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer, avançait avec précaution à l'aide d'une canne de bois sobrement montée d'un pommeau en ivoire. Ses longs cheveux argentés pendaient si longuement dans son dos que l'on se demandait s'il les avait un jour coupés.

- Une griffe de dragon, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer précipitamment Tanja à l'oreille de son frère en fixant le pommeau d'ivoire fixé à la canne du vieillard. C'est …

- Le Sage en Deuil, continua Wolfang le regard rivé sur Oromis qui avançait paisiblement vers la Reine avant de la saluer et de prendre place à ses cotés.

- Le Maître des Maîtres…

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. Islanzadi s'était à nouveau levée, et le jeune elfe avait déposé la boite d'argent entre elle et les deux adolescents. A coté d'elle, Tanja entendit son frère déglutir. Tout deux étaient presque certains quant au contenu de la boite et Wolfang hésitait grandement entre partir en courant et se terrer a jamais dans une mine naine ou se jeter sur la boîte d'argent, l'ouvrir avec les dents s'il le fallait et devenir le plus grand dragonnier de tous les temps.

- Il y a fort longtemps, commença Islanzadi, aux heures où le Roi Palancar lui-même n'avait pas encore foulé le sol d'Alagaesia, nombreux étaient ceux de notre peuple qui lisaient dans les étoiles. Les Cieux nous livraient notre passé, notre présent et notre avenir aussi limpidement que vos sorcières prédisent votre destinée dans leurs osselets ( à cet instant, Tanja se retint de sourire. Pour les Vardens, rien n'était aussi obscur que la prédiction d'une sorcière); et si désormais les cendres d'Ewayëna et de Luthivira (3) rendent à nos yeux aveugle la voute céleste, les chants de notre peuple gardent souvenirs des aveux du Ciel… Une de nos chansons les plus anciennes prédit les guerres et les paix futures d'Alagaesia. Elle fut écrite jadis par un elfe qui, trop sûr de la paix de son époque, écrivit sa chanson puis l'oublia. Les événements présents nous firent retrouver la mémoire et les paroles de cette mélopée furent tirées des confins des âges. S'il est certain que vous l'entendrez cette nuit dans son entier, vous en connaissait sans doute une partie, jeunes gens, puis qu'elle vous concerne directement…

Lentement, la reine Elfe posa les yeux sur la boite qui se mit à léviter, pour s'arrêter ensuite à quelques pieds du sol, à la taille des jeunes vardens.

- Sors ton épée, Varden ! Brise le sceau des âges et deviens ton Destin, ordonna Islanzadi, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

- Je, Hum…. Sans vous offenser Majesté, tenta d'articuler Wolfang, je doute que mon épée tienne le choc. Il est vrai que nos lames sont solides, mais là … un diamant...

- Ton épée n'est pas qu'une simple lame d'acier, Shu'tugal, tonna gravement la reine. Des l'instant où ta paume entra en contact avec elle, elle devient tienne, elle devient ta force ! T'as t'elle déjà, ne serait qu'une seule fois trahie ? Brise le sceau !

Sous le regard encourageant de Tanja, Wolfang sortit lentement sa lame de son fourreau. Le crissement d'acier contre les boucles qui maintenaient son épée à sa ceinture satura l'air de la clairière d'une tension si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si le diamant ne se brisait pas en deux comme la reine elfe semblait si bien l'attendre. Il leva son épée, fermant un instant les yeux. Il était le fils de Jormündur, un puissant chef des armées, et d'Elsia une dragonnière dont les légendes affichaient comme l'une des seules a avoir tenu tête a Galbatorix. Il était l'un des agents les plus jeunes et les plus talentueux du peuple varden. Il était celui qui briserait l'Empire. Il était Wolfang de Troïl et il allait devenir dragonnier.

Wolfang abattit lourdement son épée sur la pierre qui se brisa en poussière. Le sceau avait cédé. Ses gestes désormais plus sûrs, il s'avança vers la boite d'argent et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il savait que tous les regards étaient désormais sur lui et non sur la Reine. Tous attendaient. Sortant l'œuf avec précaution, il le posa délicatement devant lui. Déjà, ce dernier bougeait, la coquille d'un vert émeraude criard se craquelant à divers endroit. Au bout d'un temps qui lui apparu comme interminable, une petite tête sorti enfin de l'œuf et bondit sur le sol herbeux de la clairière. Un Dragon, son dragon. Il remuait nerveusement sa petite queue, trottinant vers lui avec assurance. Ils se regardèrent pendant longtemps, les grands yeux gris du dragonneau se plongeant dans l'azur du regard du varden. Et Wolfang tendit la paume, laissant le dragon venir à lui et le toucher.

Tanja savait ce que Wolfang ressentait à cet instant, pour l'avoir ressenti elle-même des mois auparavant. Mais pourtant, il lui semblait que le frisson d'énergie parcourait aussi son corps et pas seulement celui de son frère. Elle sentit naitre quelque chose en elle, de nouveau, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle partie de son être, une partie qui avait toujours était là, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

Le dragon était désormais dans les bras de Wolfang, ce dernier à genoux sur le sol, ignorant totalement le lieu où il se trouvait. La petite bête gigotait tranquillement, dépliant ses grandes ailes immaculées teintées de parme pour la premières fois. Cette chanson disait sans doute la vérité, pensait distraitement Tanja tout en contemplant son frère. D'un œuf violet était sorti un dragon émeraude, d'un œuf vert était sorti un dragon aux nuances violacées. Deux dragons frères, et leurs fils, dragonniers, du même sang.

- _Kvetha Hurricane_ (4), murmura le blond à son dragon, ce dernier s'ébrouant avec contentement à l'entente de nouveau nom.

- Ainsi, Bienvenue à Ellesmera Hurricane le Dragon ! s'exclama Islanzadi sans formalités. Tout se passe exactement comme prévu ! Qu'on les préparent pour le Dröttingn Aagaeti Sängren !

* * *

(1) Dans les livres de Paolini, les Elfes n'ont pas de Divinités et blâment justement les Nains pour cela, mais ça collait plus avec la vision que j'avais du peuple. Genre Dieux de la Forêt des Rivières etc.

(2) « Puisses-tu trouver la paix, Talion, mon pote » (je me dis que comme le mot employé pour « mon » est un terme familier, ça déteint sur le « ami » qui devient « pote »)

(3) Ewayëna et Luthivira sont des cités Elfiques qui brulèrent lors de la Chute, au moment de la Mort des Dragonniers. De nombreux Elfes périrent.

(4) Kvetha Hurricane, salut Hurricane, en ancien langage.

**Prochain Chapitre : Les Nouveaux Dieux**

**See you soon, M.**


	23. Chapter 23, Le Sang des Dragons

**Souvenez-vous, amis-lecteurs, après le Sommets de Nations libres qui se tenait à la mine naine de Dalgon, Tanja, Wolfang et Talion gagnaient le DuVeldenVarden après avoir affronté les horreurs du delta de l'Az Ragni aux mains de Murtagh et de ses sbires. Une fois à Ellesmera, ils rencontraient l'impératrice des Elfes Islanzadi et il fut remis à Wolfang un gros œuf vert d'où naquit Huricane, dragon violet jumeau de Zéphyr. Wolfang dragonnier, la dernière étape avant la totale réalisation de la prophétie dont ils étaient les objets, était la cérémonie de l'Aagaeti Dröttingn Sängren, Le Serment du Sang Roi. **

**ATTENTION ! Le quatrième et dernier tome du ****Cycle de l'Héritage**** est sorti. Notez bien que cette fan fiction ne prend pas en compte les deux derniers tomes, ****Brinsingr**** et l'****Héritage****. Il n'est pas question d'Eldunari et de ce genre de choses, même si sans le savoir, j'ai fait utiliser à Wolfang et Tanja la même magie qu'utilisera Eragon dans son affrontement avec Galby. Certains éléments m'ont tout de même paru intéressants pour les quelques chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire, vous les reconnaîtraient sans doute dans les chapitres prochains !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**LE SANG DES DRAGONS**

**« **_L'action est le meilleur remède contre vos peurs »_

_Dominique Glauchot_

_Souviens-toi du Sang qui coule le long de tes membres, qui rougeoie dans la nuit, _

_qui colore les feuilles mortes de ton être, qui imprègne la terre de ton âme._

_Souviens-toi de ton destin lié à l'Alagaesia, à ton dragon et à ton frère._

_Sens l'extrême puissance qui circule en vos corps, _

_qui anime vos cœurs et qui fait trembler la peur._

_Souviens-toi du ciel et de son regard de fer sur toi._

_Souviens-toi de tes pères qui te jugent et t'échauffent._

_Souviens-toi de ta force et de ton dragon._

_N'oublie pas ta rage, tes larmes et ton épée._

_Souviens-toi de TOI, Tanja de Troïl._

Le sang roulait sur son corps, sa peau était rouge. Ses cheveux blonds s'imbibaient de vermeil. Le vent soufflait, glacial dans la nuit froide, mais son corps nu ne frissonnait pas : il n'existait plus. Dorénavant, il était la terre, la lune et les oiseaux il était les dragons et surtout, il était son frère. Les fines mains d'albâtre des jeunes elfes exploraient son épiderme et l'enduisaient de terre de la forêt. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de milles fleurs sacrées aux pétales colorés d'hémoglobine. Et son corps baignait dans le sang, dans le sien et dans celui de Wolfang. Pourtant, les plaies qui le couvraient désormais ne provoquaient aucune douleur en son être. Comme pour la première fois, elle se sentait complète. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si pleine, si épanouie et si heureuse à baigner dans le sang et le pouvoir.

L'Aagaeti Dröttingn Sängren (1) dura trois nuits et deux jours. Au matin du troisième jour, Tanja se réveilla dans la forêt, Zéphyr de nouveau à ses cotés. Il avait posé sa grosse tête contre son flanc abimé. Tanja entrouvrit les yeux, éblouie par le soleil d'automne qui perçait la canopée. Elle peina à s'asseoir sur la table de pierre froide où elle était étendue : le sang avait séché, il craquait et tirait sur ses plaies encore ouvertes à chacun de ses mouvements. Déstabilisée, elle parcourut la clairière du regard. Wolfang était à ses cotés, encore inconscient et vidé de ses forces. Tout comme elle, son corps nu bronzé par l'été chaud était couvert de sang et une fine couronne de laurier ornait ses cheveux blonds. Ailleurs, le silence. Les mélopées elfes qui avaient embaumé l'air ces derniers jours n'étaient plus que souvenirs lointains pour les troncs millénaires de la forêt. Les branches et le sol étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de givre. Il craqua quand Tanja y posa le pied.

_- La guerre arrive, Tanja_, pensa doucement Zéphyr dans l'esprit de la jeune femme_. L'Empire est en sang, et ton pouvoir grandissant rend Galbatorix plus vil et sanguinaire de jour en jour. Il a peur._

Tanja hocha la tête et se mit debout. Lentement, elle contempla ses membres comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait toujours cette allure svelte et musclée, ces longues jambes prêtes à bondir et ces bras forts et agiles, mais il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent. Elle le sentait sans pouvoir le nommer tout à fait.

- Réveille le, ordonna Tanja d'une voix sourde au dragon violet qui gémissait aux cotés de son frère.

Hurricane s'exécuta. Il était gros à présent. Pas aussi gros que Zéphyr, qui avait de longs mois derrière lui, mais assez pour voler, pour transporter son dragonnier et surtout assez pour se battre. Tanja ne sut dire si cette brusque croissance était un cadeau des elfes ou de Zéphyr. Quoi qu'il en soit il était inespéré. Wolfang gagna les cotés de sa sœur et chercha ses yeux. Elle comprit avant qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche, acquiesça, et lentement étendit son bras devant elle, la paume vers le ciel. Et devant elle, la terre cria et une crevasse énorme et sans fond s'ouvrit. D'une pensée elle la referma, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Et cela ne lui couta pas une seule dépense d'énergie. La magie affluait en elle, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun guide pour la cerner, d'aucun _langage_.

_Pas besoin de langage pour contrôler son corps._

_Notre volonté est magie._

_Car nous sommes elle. Et par-dessus tout, nous sommes les dragons._

Tanja tomba à genoux sur le sol, son corps nu dans l'humus noir de la forêt. Au loin, elle entendit Zéphyr rugir. Comme elle se sentait étrange en cet instant ! Il lui semblait se trouver sans repères et pourtant tout prenait désormais son sens. Elle avait vécu pour être ce qu'elle était dorénavant. Elle était née pour cela et pourtant, il lui semblait errer au milieu d'un océan sans rivage. Etait-elle Tanja de Troïl ou était-elle Tanja/Wolfang/Zéphyr /Hurricane à la fois ? Le sang de son frère et de leurs dragons coulaient dans ses veines. Le sien coulait en eux...

_Souviens-toi de TOI, Tanja de Troïl…_

La main froide de Wolfang vint se placer sur son sein gauche.

_C'est TON cœur que tu entends battre, TANJA_

_J'entends battre LE TIEN, à TOI Wolfang, si je fais attention._

_Tu vois ce que voit Zéphyr si tu fais attention. _

_J'entends ce que TU penses_

_Mais c'est MOI qui le pense. Je sais ce que tu veux._

_Et c'est MOI qui le veux. JE comprends, TOI aussi. Je sens le vent sur TES épaules comme si elles étaient MIENNES. Sens-tu ?_

_Je sens TES cheveux sur mes épaules comme s'ils étaient MIENS_

_J'ai toujours était TIENNE._

_NOUS sommes nés pour ça, Tan._

_Je vois le monde qui t'entoure_

_NOUS sommes nés pour gagner la guerre. C'est la NOTRE._

_Je me sentais seule sans TOI, Wolfang. J'étais si faible sans TOI_

_JE ne te laisserai plus jamais Tan'… car NOUS sommes la force, le pouvoir. Car NOUS sommes le sang de NOS DRAGONS._

_« _Alors allons-y, Wolfang. Allons montrer au monde ce qu'est être le Sang Roi. Allons montrer à Galbatorix ce qu'engendre la fureur des Dragons ! »

Jensen, Wolfang et Tanja de Troïl traversèrent l'Alagaesia en quinze jours et arrivèrent à Reavstone, le premier matin de l'Hiver. Ils avaient quitté la forêt sacrée du DuWeldenVarden la rage au cœur, maudissant bassement le nom d'Islanzadi. Maudit soit l'Elfe qui osera encore se dire habitant de l'Alagaesia. Accueillis en triomphe à leur retour à Ellesmera, Tanja et Wolfang étaient dès lors convaincus de la présence du Beau Peuple sur le champ de bataille. Mais les mots de la reine et de ses conseillers s'étaient faits aigres et vides autant que leur peuple était vil et orgueilleux.

« Hommes que vous étiez, Enfants, leur avait dit Islanzadi, vous êtes dorénavant Dragons. En vos quatre corps, en vos quatre cœurs vit la magie la plus pure qui ne s'était formée depuis plusieurs millénaires en Alagaesia. Nous pensions notre DuWeldenVarden corrompu par les folies des Hommes mais vous êtes arrivés, Enfants Chéris, témoins physiques de l'essence même de notre forêt, de nos chants, de notre peuple ! Les elfes ne sont pas aux guerres des Hommes, Dragons. Et les Dragons ne sont non plus aux guerres des Hommes. Voyez vos êtres débordants du pouvoir le plus pur, de la magie la plus essentielle. Ne laissez pas cela se corrompre. Vous n'êtes pas aux folies des hommes Enfants-Dragons »

Tanja et Wolfang n'avaient d'abord rien dit, écoutant la passion de la reine à leur égard. Ils avaient regardé ses prunelles brunes brûler d'allégresse et de pouvoir. Ils avaient contemplé le feu de la folie consumer ses iris. Wolfang avait regardé Tanja, puis s'était assis tranquillement sous un pin centenaire, polissant sa lame d'huile de térébenthine. Tanja quant à elle avait les yeux rivés sur les épines sèches qui recouvraient la terre humide.

« Toutes les Histoires content les mêmes choses sur les Dragons, Majesté, avait alors commencé Tanja sans lever les yeux. Ils étaient jadis des bêtes sauvages et puissantes aussi hostiles aux Hommes, aux Elfes et aux Nains qu'elles étaient belles. Vos mémoires s'en souviennent-elles ? Les dragons protégeant leurs terres et leurs œufs, protégeant leur royaume et leur descendance, avait-elle continué en relevant la tête pour confronter son regard à celui de la femme elfe. Les Dragons étaient la Magie brute une force animale, dangereuse, _meurtrière_. Vos mémoires se souviennent-elles de la Guerre des Dragons, Elfes ? Des incendies, de vos enfants morts et de la mer rouge ? Et le contrat avec eux passé alors ? Des Dragonniers pour les Dragons des _Elfes _pour les Dragons, gardiens communs de l'Alagaesia ! Bien des roches sont devenues sable depuis, l'Alagaesia formant les Hommes de ses pluies, de ses arbres, de ses déserts arides, de ses tempêtes. Vous en souvenez-vous, du premier _Homme_ dragonnier, aussi digne que vous, peuple pur de magie ? N'avez-vous pas compris alors le déclin de la justesse de vos croyances ? Sous le couvert de vos arbres, reclus dans vos forêts vous vénérez et protégez la magie de l'Alagaesia, mais qu'avez-vous fait de la _terre_ d'Alagaesia ? Quand avez-vous oublié, Elfes, que les dragons étaient les protecteurs de l'Entière Alagaesia, des gardiens sacrés mais aussi les gardiens d'une Terre ? Un dragon qui ne défend pas sa terre est un dragon corrompu. Le Sang des Dragons qui coule en mes veines m'appelle à la bataille il m'appelle au sang de Galbatorix. Si vous saviez comme je jubile Elfes, à l'imaginer abreuver les sillons de ma terre ! Les dragons ont cessé de vous choisir comme gardiens, Elfes Terrés. Et en donnant vos traits à Eragon, vous ne faisiez qu'ignorer cette vérité qui vous est glaciale. Saphira choisit Eragon, humain. Thorn choisit Murtagh, humain, Hurricane choisit Wolfang, humain et Zéphyr me choisit, humaine. »

_Souviens-toi du ciel et de son regard de fer sur toi._

_Souviens-toi de tes pères qui te jugent et t'échauffent…_

« Les Dragons ont fait leur choix, Elfes, oserez-vous aller à l'encontre de la magie pure que vous chérissez plus que vos propres pupilles ? Oserez-vous encore vous dire honnêtes gardiens de l'Alagaesia quand vous ne respectez qu'à demi votre mission ? Oserez-vous aller à l'encontre du choix des Dragons, leur choix qui est _Guerre_, leur choix qui est VARDENS ? »

Dans le lointain s'était fait entendre le rugissement de Zéphyr et Hurricane. La forêt avait semblé trembler, Islanzadi aussi.

_Souviens-toi de ta force et de ton dragon._

_N'oublie pas ta rage, tes larmes et ton épée…_

« Mais je crois que vous l'avez fait il y a longtemps, vous terrant dans vos bois quand Galbatorix extermina l'ordre sacré des Dragonniers. Abandonnez votre supériorité supposée, Excellence. Regagnez votre place dans le cœur de l'Alagaesia, vous restez les gardiens de son intime magie. La bataille vous attend, écoutez dans le cœur de vos ancêtres qui furent Dragonniers, elle vous appelle. »

Zéphyr avait atterri à côté de sa dragonnière, posant son regard de fer sur le peuple elfe. L'Impératrice Islanzadi avait tressailli un bref instant mais le doute qui alors traversa ses prunelles fut vite remplacé par une lueur mauvaise.

- Tes pensées humaines souillent le Sang Sacré de tes ancêtres Dragons, Vardenne ! Pauvres sont-ils d'être corrompus par l'esprit d'une fillette au cœur de sang. Quand est-ce que ton âme est-elle devenue si noire, Enfant ? Quand Galbatorix te forma à l'ancienne magie sous la menace de ses fouets ? Dans le lit du Parjure ? Ou alors cela remonte – t-il à beaucoup plus loin, à ta naissance même, _pauvre humaine mortelle ?_

- Ainsi c'est notre condition de mortel qui fait naître votre arrogance et votre prétention ? s'était exclamée Tanja dans un rire sombre. Notre existence éphémère qui nous confronte dès notre plus jeune âge à la peur de la mort ? Elle qui nous prive de la connaissance absolue ? Ah ! Il est des choses que tu ne connaîtras jamais, Elfe.

Quelques jeunes avaient ricané, et Tanja les avaient toisé les uns après les autres.

- Connais-tu l'amour de tes frères ou même l'amitié ? avait-elle demandé à l'un deux. Non, tu ne connais que la cohabitation. Connais-tu l'amour physique ? Non, tu ne connais que la reproduction. Connais-tu même le sentiment de vivre ? Le sentiment jouissif de s'éveiller le matin et de savourer la caresse du vent sur la peau ? Non, car tu ne peux mourir que par la lame. Le vent palpe ta peau depuis tellement d'années que tu ne le ressens plus. Tu ne ressens plus rien. Je te plains, Elfe, car tu ne connaitras jamais les choses qui font que la vie terrestre, la vie au-delà de vos forêts mérite d'être vécue. Alors reste où tu es, ignore l'appel que te lance l'Alagaesia, cette terre qui cherche à t'offrir encore tant de choses. Tu es si supérieur, ton savoir et ton immortalité sont si grands, tu n'as pas à frayer avec les hommes ou pire, avec les nains, avait ironisé la jeune vardenne. Tel est ton choix, Islanzadi. Mais sache que l'Alagaesia ne se détournera jamais de toi, ne fais pas la bêtise de te détourner d'elle »

Tanja s'était retournée et avait enfourché Zephyr sans plus de cérémonie, Jensen devant elle. Wolfang quant à lui s'était redressé, avait épousseté la toile de son pantalon d'un geste de la main puis s'était avancé vers les elfes qui ne savaient que faire face à cette _humaine_ qui les agressait au nom des _dragons_.

« J'ai préféré votre accueil à vos adieux, Excellence. Si cela vous semble juste, oubliez les Hommes et les Nains qui cohabitent avec vous en ces terres, mais n'oubliez pas que certains de ces Hommes sont aussi puissants que vous et viendront peut être un jour vous déloger de vos belles forêts. »

Wolfang avait à son tour enfourché son dragon, et tous trois avaient quitté Ellesmera dans la lumière du soir.

Afin de voir par eux-mêmes la situation actuelle, ils avaient décidé de longer le Hadarac par l'Est en suivant du ciel les courbes du Ramr. La brume opaque et glaciale de l'hiver les dissimulait des yeux de la terre mais ils ne purent ignorer les bûchers desquels s'élevaient des fumées d'enfers. Les villages étaient incendiés, les cadavres empilés, victimes de la peste ou de la faim quand ce n'était pas des troupes de l'Empereur. Wolfang s'était étonné que ce dernier brûle ses propres sujets. Mais Tanja savait que ce n'était pour Galbatorix que de la vermine, trop pauvre pour parler mais assez folle pour brûler leur propre récolte pour priver de ressources les troupes impériales. Quelques reliefs indiquèrent ensuite la présence toute proche d'Urû'baen, puis la plaine ravagée jusqu'à Furnost, le lac trouble de Tüdosten et enfin le Surda, Lithgrow, Reavstone.

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la ville bleue. Le palais, à flanc des falaises de la mer du Sud, dormait encore. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années sortit dans la cour une torche à la main, sans doute éveillé par le grabuge provoqué par l'atterrissage des deux dragons. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les énormes bêtes s'ébrouer mais rejoint vite les cotés des jeunes voyageurs.

- Dame Tanja ! Seigneur Wolfang ! s'étonna le garçon en les déchargeant de leurs besaces et manteaux.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais changea d'avis au dernier moment et la referma sans qu'un son ne sortit de sa gorge. Les deux dragonniers l'effrayaient un peu, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient de leur coté. Ils avaient quitté Abéron une saison plus tôt presque aussi jeune que lui et les voilà de retour avec des visages sans âge, semblant porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules et même … sur leur corps.

- Prévenez la Reine Nasuada de notre arrivée quand elle sera réveillée, lui dit Tanja d'une voix ferme

- La reine … commença t-il prudemment.

- …est réveillée, finit une voix venant de l'obscurité d'un couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur par une série d'arcades.

Nasuada sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers les jumeaux. Malgré l'heure matinale, ses traits ne semblaient pas avoir souffert de la nuit trop courte qu'elle venait de passer et elle était tirée à quatre épingles comme à son habitude. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe vert-sapin au bustier brodé de fils d'argent et ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient tressés élégamment dans son dos. Une cape grenat doublée de laine la protégeait du vent de mer que l'hiver rendait glacial.

- Je vous ai vu de la fenêtre de mes appartements, dit-elle. Je n'attendais pas votre retour si tôt, mais je dois avouer que c'est une bonne et heureuse surprise.

Elle leur sourit et leva sa torche pour contempler les deux dragonniers que le ciel lui avait rendue. Sa bouche se crispa quand la lueur de la flamme arracha leur visage à la pénombre du matin. Mais bien vite son visage retrouva son masque paisible.

- Cet enfant … reprit-elle en désignant Jensen d'un geste de la main.

- Orphelin, répondit Wolfang, nous l'avons arraché à la folie meurtrière du Parjure et de ses hommes alors que nous nous rendions à Ellesmera avec l'Elfe Talion.

- Si Murtagh n'est pas avec eux, les Traqueurs s'occuperont bientôt d'eux.

- Il se nomme Jensen, continua Wolfang. Il ne parle pas mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit muet de naissance.

- Il ferait un bon écuyer, Majesté, reprit Tanja.

- Ainsi soit –il, déclara Nasuada en regardant Jensen qui contemplait le sol. Cet enfant est chez les Vardens comme chez lui. Votre voyage a dû être long et fatigant. Nous poursuivrons cette discussion une fois que vous vous serez reposés et restaurés. Brann, trouve leur une chambre et apporte leur de quoi manger.

- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté, répondit le dénommé Brann.

Ils se séparèrent là.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et il régnait une douce atmosphère dans la vaste chambre de la Tour Blanche que l'on avait donnée à Tanja. Pourtant, elle ne se réchauffait pas. Malgré la force nouvelle qui coulait dans ses membres, son corps était maigre et abimé et continuait de trembler bien longtemps après qu'elle se soit séchée. Elle attrapa une couverture sur l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et s'y enroula avant de se lover devant l'âtre. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La mer se déchaînait sur les falaises grises du rivage. Le fracas violent des vagues contre la roche l'apaisa.

On frappa à la porte et une fillette entra avec derrière elle deux jeunes soldats qui portaient une grosse malle de bois.

- Posez ça ici, indiqua-t-elle aux deux autres. Merci, Messieurs.

- Suzanne ! s'exclama Tanja en reconnaissant l'enfant à son service à Abéron.

- La reine pensait que vous auriez aimé récupérer vos toilettes ainsi que vos effets personnels, nous les avions emportés avec nous quand nous quittâmes Abéron pour Reavstone au retour du Sommet.

- Oh …Elle pensa bien, c'est très généreux de sa part, murmura la dragonnière en pensant à toutes les toilettes qui dormaient dans la malle, de soie si fine, si douce… Tu as fort grandi Suzanne ! Quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

- Neuf ans, répondit-elle par un fier sourire. Je voudrai me remettre à votre service, Dame Tanja.

- Rien ne te contraint à revenir à mon service, petite. Le temps d'Abéron est loin. déclara Tanja d'une voix morte.

- J'y tiens, Ma Dame, revendiqua l'enfant en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard vide de la vardenne. Ce serait un honneur pour moi.

Tanja contempla un bref instant le visage déterminé et encore si jeune de la fillette qui se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux roux étaient sales et fillasses et une épaisse cicatrice barrait sa gorge et empiétait sur son visage mais elle avait l'air volontaire et le regard franc. Un regard qui la fixait sans ciller, sans peur ni pitié.

- Nous allons commencer par ranger tout ça, finit par capituler Tanja en montrant de la main la malle posée dans un coin de la salle.

Elle jeta un rapide regard dans la malle que l'enfant avait ouverte.

- Les vêtements dans la garde-robe, ici, indiqua-t-elle, les sables et les huiles parfumés dans la salle d'eau attenante et les livres ici, sur cette étagère. Laisse quelques toilettes sur le lit pour ce soir, je partage le repas de la reine.

- Les Fairths (2), ma Dame ?

- Laisse-les dans la malle pour le moment, je ne resterai sans doute pas longtemps à Reavstone.

- Et le miroir ?

- Le … lui aussi. Non. Sors-le, se repris Tanja en serrant les dents. Installe-le ici, aux côtés de l'armoire.

Suzanne s'exécuta puis retourna à sa tâche tandis que Tanja alignait les livres sur l'étagère. Elle sentait la présence impérieuse de la glace derrière elle. Depuis l'Aagaeti Dröttingn Sängren, elle avait volontairement ignoré tout ce qui aurait renvoyé son reflet. Si elle s'était vite habituée à la formidable puissance qui coulait maintenant en elle, elle ne s'était pas encore confrontée à la vue de son corps. Le sang avait coulé durant la cérémonie. Coulé si fort que désormais il coulait dans les veines battantes de son frère, dans les immenses artères d'Hurricane et de Zéphyr. Tanja savait désormais qu'elle n'était plus une guerrière parmi d'autres chez les vardennes, ni une dragonnière parmi les dragonniers, se battant pour une reine, une terre et la liberté d'un peuple, se battant contre un roi félon. Elle était l'essence même de l'Alagaesia. Cette entité qui faisait des dragons des formidables créatures crépitait maintenant dans son _corps. _Dans sa_ peau. _Chaque fois qu'elle s'était mise nue, elle avait ignoré ses membres endoloris et le tiraillement que faisait sa peau qui se reconstruisait. Elle regardait droit devant elle, s'interdisant de regarder son propre corps. Mais elle avait vu celui de Wolfang qui _était comme elle _en plus d'être en elle. Elle avait vu ses yeux quand il la regardait. Elle se souvenait de la lueur de crainte qui brillait dans les yeux des elfes, la lueur d'effroi dans ceux des paysans qui avaient croisé leur chemin. Et la lueur de pitié qui avait luit dans les prunelles d'encre de Nasuada.

Tanja s'approcha du miroir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle le sentait dans sa poitrine. Enfin elle ouvrit les yeux et se confronta à son reflet.

La fille qui se tenait devant elle était grande et forte, plus svelte et musclée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si clair qu'il paraissait blanc, un blanc de lune et d'ivoire semblable aux épines et aux crocs de Zéphyr. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois, chatouillant désormais le bas de ses reins. Une large cicatrice rougeâtre entaillait sa joue droite, du haut de sa pommette à la base de son oreille et une grosse plaie ornait sa tempe gauche ainsi que son menton. La moitié de son cou était couverte d'horribles croutes brunâtres aux reliefs repoussants. Il n'y avait plus rien de la jeune femme qu'elle était en quittant Dalgon quelques mois auparavant. Ses traits candides étaient bardés de cicatrices et de rougeurs. Quant à ses yeux bleus, elle n'en avait même plus le souvenir. Des yeux vairons la toisaient dans la glace d'un regard froid et dangereux qui n'avait plus rien d'avenant. Le premier était vert, de la nuance exacte des écailles de Zéphyr. Le second était d'un rouge sombre aux reflets brillants. Tanja déboutonna son épaisse chemise de lin, s'en débarrassa rapidement et délassa ses braies. Son corps nu l'horrifia. Pas un centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné par les lames de magie elfe. Là encore, sa peau était couverte de traces rougeâtres, de cicatrices nouvelles et de plaies purulentes. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient puissants mais la peau en était déchiquetée par les dents d'on ne sait quel animal fabuleux. Des lignes rouges les striaient par centaines. Son ventre autrefois ferme et doux avait été lacéré d'un coup de lame violent et de la plaie profonde, il restait une trace rêche et brune. Quant à son dos, il était rouge de chair et sang, encore à vif.

Ainsi, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue : une machine de guerre, un siège à la puissance. Un gardien humain pour l'Alagaesia.

La fille-dragon eût un haut-le-cœur et se retint à la garde robe pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Dame Tanja ! s'exclama Suzanne en lâchant la robe qu'elle était en train de ranger.

- Tout va bien, Suzanne, juste un vertige…

- Vous devriez manger quelque chose. Pour votre bien, Shur'tugal Dröttingu, se justifia Suzanne.

- Voilà que tu parles l'Ancien Langage, se moqua doucement Tanja. Sais-tu seulement ce que cela veut dire ?

Tanja rit en voyant la mine soudainement déconfite de l'enfant.

- C'est la sorcière qui vous appelle comme ça, se justifia-t-elle

- Sache que cela signifie « Princesse des Dragonniers »

- « Des dragons » serait sans doute plus juste, finalement, remarqua la fillette rousse. Galbatorix est un dragonnier lui aussi, mais je doute que vous soyez sa princesse.

- J'en doute également.

- Etes-vous la princesse du Parjure, Dröttingu ? On dit qu'il fut grandement châtié par l'Empereur pour s'être entiché de vous quand vous étiez captive à Uru'baen. On dit également que vous hésiterez au moment de planter votre lame dans son corps lors de la grande bataille du printemps.

- L'âme de ce chien est trop noire pour « s'enticher » de quiconque, Suzanne, répliqua Tanja d'une voix sombre. Quant à ses gueux et à leur vil rumeur, j'alignerai leur tête à coté de celle de Murtagh s'ils osent encore cracher sur mon nom. Allez, File rouquine, nous nous verrons demain !

De nouveau seule, Tanja termina de se mettre à nue. Elle choisit quelques onguents dans une boite de fer blanc au fond de la grosse malle d'Abéron et en enduit ses blessures. Elle ne souffrait aucunement des plaies qui couvraient son corps, ce dernier était bien trop fort mais les démangeaisons si coutumières à la reconstitution de la peau étaient insupportables. Elle rêvait d'arracher ses croutes brunâtres quitte à faire de nouveau couler le sang. La pommade devait l'apaiser. Puis elle démêla sa chevelure claire et la laissa retomber sur ses épaules avant de s'avancer vers la garde robe pour y choisir quelques vêtements plus décents et appropriés pour aller diner avec la reine que les guenilles de voyage qu'elle avait sur le dos depuis des semaines. Comme ces tissus si fins, si doux et précieux étaient étranges sur elle. Sous leurs caresses, elle semblait à une flamme brûlant dans un lac. Pas à sa place, certes. Mais quelle démonstration de force ! Quelle beauté que cette puissance !

Son reflet lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Tanja frémit. Jamais si vile expression n'avait fendu son visage auparavant. Et pourtant, elle sentait ses joues tendues et le pouvoir qui jubilait en elle. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit.

Nasuada détailla les dragonniers qui s'avançaient vers elle. Tanja avait une fois de plus abandonné les pantalons de toile et de cuir qui lui étaient si chers à l'air libre pour une toilette élégante répondant aux vaines exigences esthétiques de la cour. Elle portait une longue jupe de la couleur de l'azur ainsi qu'un corset écru brodé d'or qui serrait sa taille fine. Ses bras étaient recouverts jusqu'aux biceps par de fins gants noirs et un large châle de satin émeraude protégeait sa gorge et ses épaules du vent et des regards. Wolfang quant à lui avait revêtu avec élégance la tenue des guerriers Vardens, l'équipement de guerre en moins : Une épaisse cape marine au col de fourrure tombait sur ses larges épaules habillées d'une chemise ample, simple mais soyeuse. Ses bottes, cavalières montant juqu'aux genoux, étaient impeccablement cirées et gravées de motifs complexes et à sa taille pendait une épée et deux dagues. Toisant la reine de leur étrange lueur, ses yeux vairons étincelaient avec force et malice.

Les deux dragonniers s'agenouillèrent dans un même mouvement.

- Des hommages pour la plus belle des Reines… déclara pompeusement Wolfang.

- … De la part des meilleurs dragonniers que l'Alagaesia donna a la terre, continua Tanja dans un sourire.

- Relevez-vous mes amis, ordonna la reine de sa voix douce. Et allons dîner.

Les deux jeunes Vardens s'exécutèrent, mais si Tanja s'élança pour suivre Nasuada, Wolfang resta à sa place.

- Le protocole, expliqua-t-il, un léger sourire se formant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

Nasuada sourit à son tour et retourna prendre sa place devant Wolfang. Elle savait que si les jeunes Vardens négligeaient la plupart des traditions archaïques de leur peuple, il demeurait une exception : le protocole de l'honneur. Lier son sort à celui de la Reine se résumait à se jurer honneur et loyauté au peuple des Vardens. Et pour les Vardens, rien ne compte plus que les Vardens justement.

- Tu as déjà prêté serment Wolfang, ria doucement la Reine. Quand tu rentras officiellement dans l'escadrille du Général Tiar.

- Pas en tant que Dragonnier, Nasu, s'exclama le garçon. Islanzadi a presque pleuré pour m'avoir et toi tu me refuses au peuple varden ? rajouta-t-il narquoisement.

- Soit, Soldat. Je t'écoute.

Wolfang afficha un sourire satisfait et s'éclaircit pompeusement la gorge avant de s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois devant sa souveraine.

- Moi, Wolfang de Troïl, soldat, dragonnier et varden, fils de Jordmundur, général des armées libres et membre du conseil, m'engage, sur l'honneur, sur ma vie et celle de mon dragon Hurricane à servir ma reine et le peuple des Vardens, à défendre sa cause, à triompher de l'Empire et du Mal et à œuvrer pour la liberté. et cela, jusqu'à la mort.

Nasuada dégaina son épée. Elle la leva et la posa sur l'épaule gauche du garçon.

- Moi, Nasuada, Fille du Roi Ajihad et Reine de la nation libre des Vardens, accepte ton serment et t'ordonne de t'y remettre jusqu'à la mort. Détruis l'Empire et ses sbires, Dragonnier, sauvegarde ton peuple, respecte tes pairs et aime ta Reine. Que jamais tu n'oublies ce serment, Wolfang de Troïl, preux dragonnier du peuple libre des vardens.

- A tes ordres Majesté, répondit Wolfang en affichant un léger sourire. J'aimerai la reine de tout mon cœur et lui offrirai l'empire sur un plateau d'or, la tête de Galbatorix dans la gueule de mon dragon !

Nasuada s'esclaffa, puis rieuse invita ses amis à la suivre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle chaleureuse et intimiste, identifiable comme le bureau de la Reine. Le feu ronflait dans une cheminée au manteau de bois de hêtre et des lourdes tentures grenat habillaient les larges fenêtres closes et les murs quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas couverts de livres. Contre un mur trônait un énorme bureau sur lequel étaient amassés cartes et parchemins, boites, sceaux, plumes. Contre un autre, un confortable canapé drapé d'hermine blanche et quelques coussins aux couleurs vives de l'étendard varden. Au centre de la pièce, une table avait été dressée pour l'occasion.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous recevoir à diner ici, mes amis, commença la reine. Mais la somme et la teneur des documents que j'ai à vous montrer m'empêchait de les déplacer et …

- La bouteille de vin gris sur la table vaut toute les excuses du monde, Nasu, s'exclama Wolfang en brandissant son verre comme un trophée. Une larme, les filles ?

- Plutôt deux, remarqua Tanja en s'attablant. Les jus d'airelles des elfes ont fini de me convaincre de la finesse des palais des surdans. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé que sous le gîte du Roi Orin !

Il rougirait de cet éloge, Tanja. C'est d'ailleurs à lui que nous devons ce lapin aux noisettes, cette tourte aux raisins et aux champignons et ce ragout de pommes noires dit-elle en désignant les plats fumants sur la table.

- Epousez-le Ma Dame ! s'exclama Wolfang. Alors les Vardens ne connaîtront plus la faim !

- J'y songe, déclara la reine avec réserve.

Wolfang s'étrangla et Tanja tourna la tête brusquement vers son amie.

- Lorsque la fin de la guerre arrivera, le trône de Galbatorix me reviendra et l'Alagaesia rentrera dans une ère que j'espère prospère. Orin ne retournera sans doute pas tranquillement au Surda et s'il ne cherche pas le trône, il me soumettra quelques unes de ses propositions farfelues... Je ne veux pas commencer mon règne sur des conflits internes et la meilleure solution est sans doute d'unifier nos deux royaumes…

- Orin ? Donne-lui le plus grand laboratoire de toute l'Alagaesia et tu feras de lui un homme comblé.

- La guerre change les hommes Tanja, tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi. Orin est devenu fougueux avec les batailles. Il participe activement aux conseils, s'improvise stratège à mes côtés… il se bat avec hargne. Il voudra sa part.

- Offre-lui un trône, proposa Wolfang. Vous serez les Rois et Reines d'Alagaesia et du Surda. Vous n'êtes guère obligés de vous épouser.

- Un mariage est chose solide et Orin est un homme bon. Mais il sera toujours temps de reparler de cela plus tard. Mangeons, Dragonniers, et racontez-moi tout ! Il me tarde d'entendre votre récit. Qu'en est-il de cette prophétie ? Êtes-vous des sortes d'Elus comme me le répète sans cesse Angela ? Et les Elfes, se joindront-ils enfin à nous ?

- Sur ce point nous avons eu un léger souci, Nasu, commença Wolfang avec précaution.

Nasuada ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Elle comptait fermement sur cette prophétie pour convaincre le peuple elfe de prendre part à la dernière bataille. Leur présence aurait pu être la force décisive qui aurait fait pencher la balance en leur faveur. Mais il fallait compter sans eux à présent. Elle donna un coup de couteau dans une cuisse de lapin et leva les yeux vers ses deux dragonniers.

« Racontez-moi tout en détail. Depuis le début » intima-t-elle enfin.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, tâchant de donner à leur souveraine une vision objective des événements qui s'étaient déroulés cette dernière saison. Le périple de Dalgon à Ellesmera lors duquel ils croisèrent Murtagh et arrachèrent Jensen à la mort. L'accueil chaleureux des elfes dans leur belle capitale. L'éclosion d'Hurricane, dragon violet jumeau de Zéphyr. L'Aagaeti Dröttingn Sängren qui acheva de réaliser la prophétie et rendit les deux guerriers Vardens et leurs dragons véritables frères de sang. Ils parlèrent de l'immense pouvoir qui coulait maintenant dans leurs veines et faisait d'eux les véritables gardiens de l'Alagaesia, de la folie de l'impératrice Islanzadi qui souhaita épargner cette magie pure des troubles de la guerre. Et la réponse que Tanja lui fit alors.

- Ainsi ils resteront « l'asile et le savoir que ceux demanderont » comme ils l'ont toujours fait, murmura Nasuada d'une voix sombre. Il semblerait que le grand âge d'Islanzadi la rende de plus en plus hermétique aux Hommes… Quant est-il d'Arya et de ses compagnons ?

- Leurs promesses tiennent toujours, lui répondit Wolfang. Talion et 200 archers rejoindront les Armées Libres lors de la bataille sur plaine et Arya gagnera Urub'aen avec 100 épées et 100 archers.

- Si peu…

- Ils vont à l'encontre de leur reine, souligna Tanja. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que des elfes se joignent encore à nous après l'affront que je leur ai fait à Ellesmera. Les traiter de couards et d'irresponsables n'était pas très diplomatique.

- Je vais finir par penser que c'est ce qu'ils sont, pourtant ! ragea Nasuada.

- Pour ma part, je le pense déjà. Ils ont toujours été trop fiers. Et leur fierté leur jouera des tours comme elle en jouera bientôt à Galbatorix ! s'exclama Wolfang. Quand partons-nous d'ailleurs?

- Ne soit pas si impatient, Soldat. Les combats arriveront bien vite et il reste encore tant de chose à faire !

A la demande de Tanja, Nasuada leur dressa un compte rendu des différentes actions qui avaient suivi le Sommet des Nations et les mouvements des armées. Jördmundur, le Roi Orin et le général surdan Hathor se dirigeaient vers Dauth, à l'ouest du Surda, avec leurs troupes. Là, devait les rejoindre une large partie des troupes naines sous le commandement des généraux Castiel et Lorden. Chevaux, armes et provisions pour les sièges et batailles à venir les y attendaient. Le reste de l'armée naine ainsi que le Roi Orik étaient actuellement à Reavstone tout comme une petite partie de l'armée qui gagnerait la Créte en bateau. Leur jeune ami Aleks de Faustmore avait été promu capitaine et était parti en Empire avec à ses côtés Allan et Roran ainsi que six autres Vardens surentrainés. Ils galopaient à présent sur Gil'ead, l'une des plus grandes villes-caserne de l'empereur et avaient ordre de l'incendier du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Eragon quant à lui passait ses journées à former autant que cela était possible les petits magiciens que comptaient les vardens et les surdans afin de les préparer à affronter les dangereux sorciers de Galbatorix.

- Et je dois maintenant compter avec vous deux, conclut Nasuada. Dragonniers bizarres dont le pouvoir et l'importance a dépassé tout ce qu'à quoi nous nous attendions. Qu'êtes vous donc ? Des sortes de gardiens ?

- Les elfes les nomment « enfants-dragons » ou « fils dragons » expliqua Tanja. Ce sont des êtres élus par la magie qui habitent l'Alagaesia pour la servir autant que les dragons la servent. Ou plutôt _comme_ la servent les dragons. Nous sommes autant responsables d'Elle lors de cette guerre que les dragons le furent lors de cette fameuse Guerre des Dragons qui les opposa aux elfes. A la différence que nous ne passerons pas de pacte avec l'Empire.

- Et concrètement, qu'est ce que ça fait de vous ? demanda Nasuada.

- Des Dragons dans le corps d'Enfants.

- Non, trancha Wolfang. Des Dragons dans le corps de _Vardens_.

* * *

Aagaeti Dröttingn Sängren. L'Aagaeti Sängren, le Serment du Sang, est une cérémonie que célèbrent les Elfes tous les cent ans en mémoire du pacte passé entre les elfes et les dragons. Le _Aagaeti Dröttingn Sängren_, le Serment du Sang Roi, est une cérémonie que j'ai inventée pour les besoins de la fanfiction. Elle sert à la réunion des âmes et des corps des Dragons et de leurs dragonniers afin qu'ils puissent utiliser leur force de Fils-Dragons (là aussi, pure invention de ma part).

Fairth : Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus, les fairths sont des images crées par des moyens magiques sur des plaques d'ardoises.

**Reviews, amis ! **

**Prochain Chapitre : Ils Blessent**


End file.
